Code VRAINS!
by bopdog111
Summary: Sequel of "Final Battle with XANA". 1 Year after the defeat of XANA the Lyoko Warriors got into a mix-up at Den City where they need to team up with Playmaker, and Soulburner against threats to prevent a war of Humanity, and AI. With their growing knowledge of Duel Monsters can they do so? Co-Authored with Ulrich362
1. Lyoko Warriors in Link VRAINS!

**Ulrich362: Well looks like this time you're the idea person Bopdog.**

**bopdog111: A crossover of Code Lyoko, and Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS this time. We done a Code Lyoko fic before, and this is actually it's sequel.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so if you haven't read that one maybe take a look.**

**bopdog111: This is taking place in the second season of VRAINS about a year after the Lyoko Warriors' victory over XANA.**

**Ulrich362: True, oh and before you ask all six Lyoko Warriors will be duelists... just not all immediately.**

**bopdog111: Right now the only one who is a Duelist is Odd but he's still inexperienced.**

**Ulrich362: True but that will change. For now though, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a year ever since the Lyoko Warriors' victory over XANA, and saved Humanity from his evil ambitions. Things had been in peace, and now their are spending their new times in a city named Den City. They are in a plane riding to it.

"I'm not sure about this." Jeremy frowned. "You guys heard the news right?"

"You worry too much Einstein." Odd grinned, "Don't mistake it I am worried, and I did heard it but we don't need to worry."

Jeremy frowned.

"Well they say everything is working now and if something does happen we can get you out of trouble like we used to." Ulrich smirked.

"And help however we can." Aelita added with a smile.

"There's the airport." Yumi mentioned only to frown.

The plane landed as they got off.

"Okay. A new school, a new life." William said getting his bag.

"Hopefully a good one." Aelita smiled.

They got off to where they see a big kid with brown hair waved, "Hey! Are you the transfers!"

"Yeah." Yumi nodded. "My name's Yumi Ishiyama."

"Nice meet ya. Name's Naoki Shima." the boy grinned, "I'm one of your classmates."

"Nice to meet you Naoki." Odd smiled.

"Hey you look scrawny." Naoki remarked seeing him.

That made Odd snapped, "I'm not scrawny. I'm svelte!"

The others frowned at that.

"Odd's in great shape." Ulrich told him.

"Okay if ya say so." Naoki shrugged before noticing Jeremy, "Aren't you a little bit too young to attain Den City High?"

"No, we aren't." Jeremy answered.

Suddenly they heard barking.

"Huh?" Naoki looked around.

Odd smiled before walking to the plane. "Hey Kiwi, you enjoy the ride boy?"

A small gray dog barked jumping on Odd. Odd smiled holding the dog before putting it down as the other former Lyoko Warriors smiled seeing him.

"Ah loyal companions. Always good to have huh?" Naoki grinned.

"More than you know." Jeremy nodded.

"Well come on. I'll take you to where you will be staying." Naoki told them.

"Thanks." Aelita smiled.

Naoki guided them around as they were amazed by how advanced Den City looks.

"Impressive." Yumi admitted.

"And take a look there." Naoki grinned pointing to a screen where they see a blonde haired teen older then William having on a green jumpsuit with green eyes was riding on a Digital Wave with a board seeming to be fighting a white cloaked man wearing a mask, and defeated him with a purple digital warrior wielding a sword.

"Is that Link VRAINS?" Jeremy inquired.

"What it used to be." Naoki answered, "But that guy that defeated that Knight of Hanoi is the best duelist around here, Playmaker! No-one knows his identity, and back story but he saved Link VRAINS from the Knight of Hanoi's Tower sometime ago."

"We heard about that, using a card game right?" William asked.

"Yeah it's Duel Monsters!" Naoki grinned, "You can go into New Link VRAINS, and duel many people by having a Duel Disk like this!"

He held up his arm where a tablet was on it. Odd smiled. "Think I could get any good?"

"That depends by how skilled, or good you get on it." Naoki answered, "You can get cards from Card Shacks."

"I think of the six of us Odd's the only one who's played and he's only dueled twice." Yumi explained.

"Well that's a good record... Since I only dueled 1 time, and had dueled a Knight of Hanoi myself." Naoki slumped.

"I heard about them, aren't they dangerous?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah they are! Their a group of hackers that go around in Link VRAINS preying on innocent Duelists, and their leader Varis is the scariest one of them all for taking down the top Charisma Duelist, The Gore, and is able to go toe-to-toe with Playmaker in 4 matches to where only Playmaker can take him down! If it wasn't for him Link VRAINS would've been done for." Naoki sighed.

"A hacker?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah their all bad news." Naoki told him, "But we can worry later. I still gotta take you to where your staying."

The former Lyoko Warriors exchanged a nervous glance before following him.

They soon arrived at a two story house.

"And here's where you all will be staying." Naoki grinned.

"Girls upstairs and boys downstairs?" William asked.

"Yeah sounds good." Ulrich nodded.

"The school isn't far from here. See ya." Naoki smiled waving before walking off.

When he was gone Jeremy frowned.

"There's no way something like XANA could be here, right?" Ulrich asked.

"Einstein said he's purged remember?" Odd asked him.

"My father created XANA, which means someone, a hacker who nearly destroyed Link VRAINS for example, could create something similar." Aelita pointed out.

"But they could keep it contained right?" William asked as they walked in.

"Maybe, but we should be cautious." Jeremy admitted.

They nodded as they settled in picking their rooms.

"Well until then we should try to relax, and get Jeremy's computer running." Ulrich suggested.

They nodded.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Odd come on, we're going to be late." Ulrich told him.

"Imma coming!" Odd called running down in a school uniform.

"Sleep well?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah." Odd grinned.

"Well, let's go." Jeremy said.

They nodded walking to the school. After arriving the teacher nodded to them, "So you are the transfers from Kadic Academy?"

"Yes sir." Yumi nodded.

"Welcome to your first day. I am Seiji Mochida." the teacher smiled nodding. "And I hope you kids can have a good time here. If you have any questions come to me."

They nodded.

"I'll take you to your class. And luckily all of you are having the same teacher by chance." Seiji told them.

"Really?" Odd asked.

"Yes really." Seiji nodded.

They all smiled at that before following him. He lead them to a classroom as he knocked as it opened where he said, "The transfers from Kadic Academy are here."

"Oh." a grown woman smiled as she turned to them, "Welcome. Hope you have a good time."

"Thank you." Yumi said politely.

She nodded as they walked in as Seiji walked off.

"Alright class these are the new transfers from Kadic Academy." the teacher smiled to her class, "Please introduce yourselves."

"My name's Yumi Ishiyama."

"William Dunbar."

"Jeremy Belpois."

"Ulrich Stern."

"Odd Della-Robbia."

"And my name is Aelita Schaeffer."

"Okay. And tell us what is Kadic Academy like, and what do you kids do?" the teacher asked them.

"It's actually a boarding school but it's mostly the same as any other school." Yumi answered.

The teacher nodded as she looked over the classroom, and said, "Okay Jeremy, Aelita you two can sit next too Yusaku Fujiki."

A blue haired boy raised his hand slightly to show he's Yusaku.

They nodded and took their seats.

"Ulrich, Odd. You two can sit next to Naoki Shima." the teacher said as Naoki grinned raising his hand.

They nodded walking to sit next to him.

"And William, Yumi you two can sit next to Skye Zaizen." the teacher smiled as a brunette girl smiled raising her hand.

The two of them nodded and took their seats.

"Excuse me, why is everyone wearing these tablets?" William asked. "Is that card game a required course?"

"The Duel Disks are more then just used for Dueling." Skye answered, "You can also access Link VRAINS, keep memory data, message people, and also keep schedules. All but Yusaku has this since he's using an older model which isn't as advanced as this."

"Impressive." Aelita admitted.

* * *

_After class..._

"Yusaku, are you busy?" Jeremy asked.

Hearing that Yusaku looked over, "No why?"

"I was hoping you could show us around." Jeremy explained.

Yusaku nodded a little, "Well alright. But after it I gotta be somewhere."

The others walked over. With that Yusaku guided them around the city.

They stopped at a building, "...And this is SOL Technologies."

"So this is the company that created Link VRAINS?" Aelita asked.

"Yes that's it." Yusaku nodded, "They created New Link VRAINS recently due to the damage Link VRAINS took from the Tower of Hanoi."

"From that Varis right?" Odd asked.

"Yes." Yusaku nodded, "And our last stop is that."

He pointed to where they see a green truck called Café Nom where a purple haired goate man is serving hot dogs.

"Yusaku... What's your connection to all of that?" Aelita asked him.

That made him turn to her.

"We heard he's a Hacker, and you're the only one with a different Duel Disc." Aelita explained. "Probably one that's less likely to be hacked?"

"I put in some safe guards so he won't be able to do so. Besides he isn't after innocent Duelists." Yusaku told her.

Aelita nodded. They followed Yusaku to the food truck.

"Kolter." Yusaku told the man.

He looked over smiling, "Hey Yusaku. Your a bit late."

"Had to guide these transfer students around town." Yusaku explained.

"Sorry about that." Ulrich apologized.

"Nah it's alright by my book." Kolter smiled, "Can I interest you in some snacks?"

"Thanks." William smiled.

"Yusaku, could I ask something?" Odd asked before digging around in his bag.

Yusaku turned to him at that. Odd pulled out an old worn out Duel Disc even older than Yusaku's. "Could you give me some tips?"

"Where did you find that?" Kolter asked him.

"Yumi found it for me." Odd answered.

"I would like too but I'm the last guy to give you tips." Yusaku told him, "I'm not a good duelist."

Odd frowned at that. "Oh, well do you know anyone who could help me?"

"You can try to ask the Duel Club back at the School for tips. Or look them up online." Yusaku answered.

"Ok." Odd nodded before putting his Duel Disc away. "The game's really complicated though."

"It gets easier the more you get into it." a voice said as they see a gray haired man wearing glasses walking over, "I'm Takeru Homura nice to meet you."

"Is it that popular?" William asked.

"It is." Takeru nodded, "It's both fun, and complicated. Link VRAINS makes the cards real like their actual battles."

"Could we see Link VRAINS?" Ulrich requested.

"First you have to get a Duel Disk like mine, Yusaku, or Kolter's, and used some computer to transport your consciousness to their." Takeru answered.

The former Lyoko Warriors paused at that.

"What?"

"And then you get to customize your avatars, and construct your Decks like them over there." Takeru added directing to a screen where they see Playmaker, a tanned man with a golden harness, a blue haired woman with wings, and many other duelists, "Link VRAINS is a virtual reality system where we can send our consciousness there, and duel to our hearts content."

"You need to stop." Yumi told him.

Takeru looked over at that.

The Lyoko Warriors were looking at each other.

"A hacker able to manipulate a virtual world with hundreds or thousands of people's consciousness, that could be even more dangerous." William frowned.

"Not to mention it wasn't designed to do that... if something like him shows up it'll be even worse than before." Odd added.

"Plus with no Towers to fight back we're effectively blind." Aelita agreed.

"What are you taking about? Playmaker stopped the Knights of Hanoi by defeating Varis at the Tower of Hanoi. We haven't had a threat from them in a while." Kolter told them.

"Could Varis come back?" Yumi questioned.

"We don't know. We got word he escaped by taking a boat down the ocean after he was defeated." Yusaku answered.

Suddenly Kiwi started barking at Yusaku's arm.

"Kiwi what's wrong?" Odd asked surprised.

_**"Ah, a monster!"**_ a digital voice suddenly cried as something emerged from Yusaku's Duel Disk who is a purple digital being with yellow eyes looking fearful, **_"Keep that mongrel away from me! Keep it away!"_**

"What is that?" Aelita asked.

Yusaku looks annoyed, "This is an AI with free will."

The former Lyoko Warriors froze at that.

"But he's actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him." Takeru admitted smiling.

"I doubt that." Ulrich frowned.

_**"Doubt it? Why? I mean I get that AI with free will seem like a cool but dangerous thing but he's telling the truth! I'm not intending to destroying humanity!"** _the AI told them.

"... can you keep a secret?" Aelita asked.

They looked at them.

"Well?" she repeated.

"What secret?" Takeru asked her.

"If we can't trust you wouldn't tell everyone we can't exactly trust you with it now can we." Ulrich pointed out.

"We kept secrets before." Kolter told them. "We can."

The former Lyoko Warriors exchanged a glance before nodding.

"We've dealt with something similar in the past, and nearly died several times because of it." Yumi told them.

"XANA, a program that gained a will of its own and tried to destroy the world. We were the only ones who could stop nuclear missiles, natural disasters, a zombie apocalypse. Just to name a few." Odd admitted.

Takeru, Yusaku, the AI, and Kolter exchanged a glance at that.

"It's all true, we only destroyed XANA for good last year." Ulrich told them.

_**"So that's why you were tensing around me."**_ the AI realized.

_**"But I think they know not all AI are like that."** _another digital voice said.

"For now, but AI can be manipulated." Jeremy mentioned while looking at Takeru. "Not to mention an entire world people Virtualize into? All the pieces for another program like XANA."

Takeru raised his arm where a dark red being emerged out of his Duel Disk, _**"We Ignis are a special case young man."**_

"Special in what way?" William asked.

_**"Not only we can defend ourselves but we also had a world of our own, and want to co-exist with humans."**_ the red AI answered, _**"Where are my manners? I am Flame. And this one here is Ai."**_

_**"Hi."**_ the AI now known as Ai greeted with a wave.

The former Lyoko Warriors nodded but still looked unconvinced.

"And now... We should tell them of us." Kolter told Takeru, Flame, Yusaku, and Ai, "They founded out of Ai, and Flame, and they gave us their secret so we should do the same so it can be fair."

Takeru nodded before telling the former Lyoko Warriors, "We should tell you of this."

"We're listening." Aelita nodded though she was looking uneasily at Ai and Flame.

"Me, and Yusaku are actually what Ai, and Flame are born from." Takeru frowned, "10 years ago us along with 4 more kids were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped, weren't the police called?" Ulrich asked in shock. "Who would have done something like that?"

They explained what happened.

During the time there trapped they were forced to Duel, and when they lose they were starved, and electrocuted. They spent 6 months of this before the Police got word from Varis as a email, and during the time Takeru's parents were killed in a accident. Yusaku also said that he is Playmaker adding in that he had spent time for revenge against the Knights of Hanoi when the incident is named the Hanoi Project, and fought because of Varis telling him three reasons he must keep going. He had met Kolter who's brother was also involved, and his soul was broken during it suffering PTSD at a high level, and Yusaku promised to make the Knights of Hanoi pay for their crimes. But the Knights told them that the Ignis are dangerous despite they created them in fear they'll overthrow humanity when they learned they can lie. Ai proved to have no such goals, and when Varis was defeated he told Yusaku he will stop at nothing to destroy the Ignis.

The former Lyoko Warriors looked shocked hearing that.

"That's... insane." Odd admitted before frowning.

"But something else is going on." Yusaku told them, "Sometime after the Knights of Hanoi was stopped something came, and stole Jin's consciousness, and now me, Ai, Takeru, Flame, and Kolter are trying to get him back."

"Is it in Link VRAINS?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah it is." Kolter answered, "We founded it was this guy named Bohman stole it, and he went off somewhere after Yusaku took him down. We're still looking for him."

"Is there anything unique about him?" Aelita asked. "Maybe we can help."

"Well he can barely duel, and thought I stole his body." Yusaku answered, "In my second he suddenly grown a lot better, and used a Skill during a Master Duel which isn't possible."

"Skill, Master Duel?" Odd asked.

"We more meant... I don't know, does he use unique cards." Yumi asked.

"Cards that focus on attributes called Hydradrive which are Cyberse Cards." Yusaku answered, "And he also used a Link Spell called Judgement Arrows."

He then explained more to them about it.

Jeremy nodded thoughtfully. "Then we can scan for those cards. A pseudo Super Scanner."

_**"A what scanner? No offense but you seem too young to be a advanced hacker."**_ Ai told him.

"A Super Scanner, or something similar, it would scan through Link VRAINS for any of those Hydradrive cards and if they're being used we'd know." Aelita explained.

"I don't think SOL Technologies would allow that." Kolter admitted, "For some reason Yusaku now has a bounty on his head, and Bounty Hunters are looking for him."

"For saving their creation..." Ulrich started before frowning. "Then what are we supposed to do? Just hope things work out and forget it because that's not happening."

"Of course that isn't an option." Takeru told him, "Me, and Yusaku along with Ai, and Flame are trying to find Bohman ourselves."

"He meant the six of us." Yumi clarified.

_**"Well hey how can we know who your referring too?"**_ Ai asked her.

"You're already involved, we're the ones who could choose to be part of this or not." Aelita told him.

"You would really help us find Bohman?" Kolter asked him.

"We've been in virtual reality before." William told them, "Besides we had saved humanity a year ago, and we can help people however we can."

"Well I take one of you to Link VRAINS, and give it a try yourselves. But you need to prepare yourselves." Kolter told the former Lyoko Warriors, "Talk to me when your ready."

"I'm the only one with any cards, how could we go to Link VRAINS?" Yumi asked. "Can you enter without them?"

"You need a Duel Disk to enter." Yusaku answered, "And Kolter has two rooms in his Food Truck for us to enter without anyone noticing."

"Then we can't enter." Jeremy pointed out. "We don't have Duel Discs."

"You have one now." Yusaku said handing Odd a Duel Disk like what Naoki has, "That's my spare. You can have it. For now Odd can enter, and we can get you Duel Disks of your own."

They nodded as Odd grinned.

"Sounds good." Odd said putting it on.

"You need tips before entering." Kolter told him, "When your ready talk to me."

"I'm good to go." Odd smiled.

"Just be careful Odd." Yumi told him.

"I know, don't worry." Odd reassured her only for the other former Lyoko Warriors to sigh in annoyance.

Kolter guided him to the back of the truck as he opened a automatic door that shows of a blue room, "Enter there, and activate your Duel Disk. Then say the words, 'Into the VRAINS'. From there you can make your Avatar, your VRAINS name, and your Deck."

Odd nodded stepping in before smiling. "Spacious, alright... Into the VRAINS!"

The door closed as the Duel Disk glowed as he started to morph. When it finished he looked like his appearance in Code Lyoko except has a purple orb on the arm where his Duel Disk is as he got out of the virtual portal dropping down as he landed on a roof.

Odd looked at his appearance and grinned. "Oh man this feels nostalgic."

A screen appeared in front of him.

**_'Enter Name:_**

**_Customize Deck:'_**

"Huh?" Odd asked in confusion before shrugging and entering his name and deck.

_"Not your real name."_ Kolter said in his head, _"You'll fell prey to identity theft, and if SOL finds out your with Playmaker they'll find you easily."_

Odd frowned. "Any suggestions then?"

_"Lyoko Cat?"_ William joked.

"Very funny." Odd told him. "Any real suggestions?"

_"Well you look like a Panther in Code Lyoko, and your always a jokester."_ Jeremy said giving thought, _"How bout Panther?"_

Odd closed his eyes in thought. "Panther... I guess that works."

_"Take a look around."_ Ulrich told him.

* * *

_Back at the real world..._

Kolter had everyone in his truck with Yusaku closing the Hatch as they see Odd in Link VRAINS.

"How does it compare to Lyoko?" Ulrich asked him.

_"Um... this could have been a City Sector."_ Odd answered. _"It really doesn't feel any different."_

"I'm sending your Duel Board." Kolter said as a board looking like Odd's Overboard appeared for Panther.

Odd grinned before backflipping onto it. _"You guys mind if I take a look around?"_

"We just told you too. But be careful." Jeremy told him.

_"Einstein, you know I'm always careful."_ Odd mentioned before racing off.

**_"Is he always that carefree?"_ **Flame asked the former Lyoko Warriors.

"Unfortunately, but when it comes down to it he's trustworthy." Ulrich answered before smiling. "He's saved our lives on multiple occasions."

"Despite him being annoying sometimes he is a loyal guy to be around." William admitted with a grin.

"Exactly." Yumi smiled. "He saved you William."

William nodded at that.

Suddenly Kolter noticed something, "Huh?"

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

Kolter told them typing, "Something is behind Odd... And it's approaching him fast."

Odd blinked before turning to see what it was.

* * *

_Back in Link VRAINS..._

Two people behind him are both orange, and blueish-green wearing suits, and Duel Boards themselves with star like symbols on them.

"What the?" Odd questioned.

The two started to talk to each other.

"That might be him."

"Indeed it must be."

"Then we better prepare."

Nodding they called, "Activating combine procedure!"

At that they jumped up as they combined with half of themselves shown as they Duel Boards combined as he jumped back on saying to Odd, "Hope your ready!"

"Ready for what?" Odd asked nervously. "What's going on?"

Takeru told him,_ "Bad news! Those two are Bit, and Boot, and they combined to be BitBoot! Hope your ready to duel because he is!"_

"I'll pass, get me out of here." Odd panicked. "Materialize me."

"It's too late. Your Log Out feature is disabled." BitBoot told him. "The only way to get out to defeat us."

_"He doesn't stand a chance, he's had two matches and lost both."_ Yumi told them.

_"Don't worry this guy isn't too tough."_ Takeru told them._ "Any amateur can beat them."_

_"And if Odd loses?"_ Ulrich questioned.

_"Well I don't know honestly. They were only after Flame when I fought them. I don't know what they want for Panther but we don't wanna know."_ Takeru answered,_ "Panther you need to beat them no matter what."_

Odd frowned. "Great, I'll try."

"Then let's begin!" BitBoot called.

"SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold)**

**Panther: 4000**

**BitBoot: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kolter told Panther, "I'll tell you what you need to know in Speed Duels. You can only have 4 cards in your hand at the start of the turn, and only 3 Main Monster, and Spell/Trap Card Zones. There is no main phase 2, and you can activate a Special Ability called a Skill once a duel."

"Got it." Panther nodded.

BitBoot 1st Turn:

"We'll go first!" BitBoot called as he looked at the 4 cards, "We summon D-Scale Saber Sardine!"

A small fish appeared.

* * *

_D-Scale Saber Sardine_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 300_

_Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon 1 "D-Scale Token" (Cyberse/WATER/LV 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) to your field._

* * *

"A fish?" Panther questioned.

"Now by paying 500 points, we can summon a D-Scale Token!" BitBot called as a small monster appeared. ****(BitBoot: 3500)****

* * *

_D-Scale Token_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "D-Scale Saber Sardine"._

* * *

Panther frowned at that.

"And now appear our circuit!" BitBot called as a box with 8 arrows appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 D-Scale Monsters! We set Saber Sardine, and D-Scale Token in the Link Markers!"

The two monsters flew to the Left, and Bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, D-Scale Battle Coela!" BitBoot called as a black fish appeared on his field.

* * *

_D-Scale Battle Coela_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom_

_2 "D-Scale" monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can move this card to a Main Monster Zone it points to. Once per turn: You can move this card to your Main Monster Zone a monster linked to this card points to._

* * *

"What the?" Panther questioned. "What did he just do?"

_"That was a Link Summon."_ Yusaku told him, _"Their monsters that can use any monster as long as their fit the conditions, and you can use their Link Arrows to summon more Extra Deck monsters."_

"... What's an Extra Deck?"

_**"You said you had two duels, and you don't know that?"**_ Ai asked in disbelief.

_"It's a side Deck where it's limited to 15 cards as strong monsters to put in that are not in the Main Deck." _Kolter told him, _"Link Monsters are one of those types of monsters."_

_"He doesn't use one."_ Ulrich explained.

_"Well Panther all we can say is that it's useful."_ Takeru told him.

"And then we equip it with D-Scale Torpedo!" BitBoot called playing an equip spell.

* * *

_D-Scale Torpedo_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "D-Scale" monster. Once per turn: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each time the equipped monster moved to a different zone._

* * *

"Now I move Battle Coela to the Main Monster Zone it points too!" BitBoot called as Battle Coela moved.

"What are you..." Panther started before his eyes widened.

* * *

_Future Flash_

_Panther's Skill_

_The user can see the next two moves their opponent will make. The user can only use this Skill once per duel and they lose 1000 LP._

* * *

"And now we activate our Skill! Marker's Portal!" BitBoot called as the linings on their suits glowed yellow.

* * *

_Marker's Portal_

_BitBoot's Skill_

_If the user has less LP than their original amount, the user selects 1 Link Spell Card from their Deck and activates it. The card activated by this effect cannot be negated or destroyed by the opponent's card effects._

* * *

"If we have less Life Points then our original we can activate a Link Spell from our Deck, and the card activated by this ability can't be negated, or destroyed by your effects!" BitBoot called.

Panther shook his head before wincing.

**(Panther: 3000)**

_"Panther? Why did you lose 1000 points suddenly?"_ Kolter asked noticing that.

"No idea, but I do know I'm not going to like that Judgement Arrows 1600 damage thing they're doing." Panther answered.

_"Hey... They haven't done their 'Voyage to Hell' strategy yet."_ Takeru said surprised.

_"Future Flash, he can see the future."_ Jeremy realized. _"Just like before."_

"Appear the three arrows that shape the world! We activate the Link Spell, Judgement Arrows!" BitBoot called as a spell with three arrows at the top appeared.

* * *

_Judgement Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

Panther frowned. "This is really going to hurt."

"Battle Coela's ability moves it to a zone a card link to it points at!" BitBoot called as the monster moved again, "Now Torpedo inflicts you 800 points of damage since it moved to 2 different zones!"

The torpedo fired two missiles. Panther was hit by the missiles sending him flying from the board as he crashed onto a building.

**(Panther: 1400)**

_"Odd!"_ Jeremy cried.

He got up weakly. "I'm ok, I remember one thing and he can't attack me yet... hopefully."

"This is our mightiest combo." BitBoot said stopping above him, "Battle Coela, Torpedo, and Judgement Arrows formed a perfect combo. We called it 'Voyage to Hell'. As Battle Coela moves quake in fear. We end our turn."

Panther 1st Turn:

Panther drew his card before frowning. "Ok... what do I do? Um... I'll summon Magical Musketeer Kidbrave in attack mode?"

A yellow fiend appeared reading wielding 2 pistols.

* * *

_Magical Musketeer Kidbrave_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 200_

_During either player's turn, you can activate "Magical Musket" Spell/Trap Cards from your hand. If a Spell/Trap Card is activated in this card's column: You can discard 1 "Magical Musket" card; draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Magical Musketeer Kidbrave" once per turn._

* * *

_**"Panther you should know this. Judgement Arrows doubles the attack points of a Link Monster it points too during battle."**_ Flame warned Odd.

Panther's eyes widened in shock. "Ok... um in that case I'll... Oh, I play Double Summon below Kidbrave so now I can summon another card but I also get to play Kidbrave's ability.

* * *

_Double Summon_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"What good will that do you?" BitBoot asked him.

"Well, I can discard Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel to draw two more cards." Panther answered. "I just hope they can help me."

He drew twice as he looked hopefully. Panther paused before frowning. "How exactly does that spell make his monster stronger?"

_"Judgement Arrows pointing too Battle Coela is how. You can't destroy it but it can still be effected to effects that doesn't destroy." _Yusaku answered.

"That's not... never mind I'll just hope I don't screw up. I summon Magical Musketeer Doc." Panther stated.

* * *

_Magical Musketeer Doc_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1200_

_During either player's turn, you can activate "Magical Musket" Spell/Trap Cards from your hand. If a Spell/Trap Card is activated in this card's column: You can add 1 "Magical Musket" card from your GY to your hand, but not a card with the same name as that activated card. You can only use this effect of "Magical Musketeer Doc" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I'll play Magical Musket - Cross Domination below Doc."

* * *

_Magical Musket - Cross Domination_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control a "Magical Musket" monster: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change its ATK/DEF to 0, also it has its effects negated. You can only activate 1 "Magical Musket - Cross-Domination" per turn._

* * *

The spell wrapped around Coela. **(ATK: 1800 - 1800 = 0)**

"What the?" BitBoot asked shocked.

"If I have a Magical Musketeer one monster loses all its attack and defense points and doesn't get its special ability this turn." Panther answered before pausing. "So... does that stop the spell or am I about to do something stupid?"

_"No that's perfect!"_ Kolter grinned,_ "Judgement Arrows' effect doesn't matter if Coela's attack points are zero!"_

"Oh... cool." Panther grinned. "Oh yeah, and Doc gets Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel back to my hand and now I attack with both my monsters."

The two charged as BitBoot took cover. **(BitBoot: 0500)**

"That's it." Panther finished.

* * *

**Panther: 1400**

**BitBoot: 0500**

* * *

BitBoot 2nd Turn:

"Not bad Panther. However your in the midst of our true power. We draw!" BitBoot drew.

"Huh?" Panther asked.

BitBoot smirked, "We summon D-Scale Piercing Saury!"

At that a fish with a sharp yellow fin appeared.

* * *

_D-Scale Piercing Saury_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can discard 1 "D-Scale" monster, then target 1 "D-Scale" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but its ATK is halved._

* * *

"It's weaker than my monsters though." Panther pointed out.

"By discarding a D-Scale we can summon 1 from the graveyard under the condition it's attack points are halved." BitBoot revealed discarding a card, "Appear again Battle Coela!"

Their Link appeared again. **(ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900)**

Panther's eyes widened in shock.

"Appear again our circuit!" BitBoot called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are least 2 D-Scales! We set Link 2 Battle Coela, and Saury in the Link Markers!"

The two flew in the Right, Left, and Bottom.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, D-Scale Full Metal Dunkie!" BitBoot called as a huge black fish appeared.

* * *

_D-Scale Full Metal Dunkie_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Markers: Left, Right, Bottom_

_2+ "D-Scale" monsters_  
_Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. When this effect is used: You can move this card to a Main Monster Zone it points to. If this card is moved: You can target 1 opponent's monster in this card's column; that monster is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Wait, what?" Panther asked in shock.

_"It's their best monster."_ Takeru said grunting, _"If Panther takes a direct hit it won't be good."_

_"But he has monsters right?"_ Ulrich asked.

_"Not what he meant. With Judgement Arrows, Dunkie's attack points go to 4800, and it doesn't matter who it attacks it will wipe Panther out."_ Yusaku told him.

_"Odd!"_ Yumi cried in horror.

"This is the end Panther!" BitBoot called, "Full Metal Dunkie attack Magical Musketeer Kidbrave!"

Dunkie opened it's mouth showing a cannon as it started to charge.

"Due to Judgement Arrows it's attack points double!" BitBoot added.

_Full Metal Dunkie: **(ATK: 2400 x 2 = 4800)**_

"I play Magical Musketeer Doc's ability!" Panther said quickly. "I can activate Magical Musket - Steady Hands below him and then add Magical Musket - Cross Domination to my hand."

* * *

_Magical Musket - Steady Hands_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Magical Musket" monster you control; its ATK/DEF become double its original ATK/DEF until the end of this turn. It cannot attack directly during the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Magical Musket - Steady Hands" per turn._

* * *

"What in the actual...?" BitBoot asked surprised, "You can't play Spells from your hand during your opponent's turn!"

"My Magical Musketeer monsters let me do that." Panther pointed out. "This spell doubles Kidbrave's attack points."

_Kidbrave:** (ATK: 1600 * 2 = 3200)**_

"Then I can play Magical Musket - Cross Domination again using the same effect."

"Then that means...!" BitBoot trailed off in horror.

_Full Metal Dunkie: **(ATK: 4800 - 4800 = 0)**_

_**"Panther turned the tables!"**_ Ai grinned.

Panther smiled. "I guess I can leave then."

Kidbrave attacked as it destroyed Dunkie as BitBoot was blasted off crying out as they split back to Bit, and Boot.

* * *

**Panther: 1400**

**BitBoot: 0000**

**Panther wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment the duel ended Panther vanished. The door opened showing Odd looking exhausted.

"Ok... now what?" Odd asked.

"For you to get a bit better, and have a suitable Extra Deck." Yusaku answered, "Bit, and Boot worked with Bohman, and they are up to something."

"What about the rest of us?" Aelita asked. "We can't just do nothing."

"We can have you guys have cards, and other things like your Skills." Kolter answered, "But what did Bit, and Boot want with Odd?"

"What's important is that they lost." Takeru told them.

"Do we need actual cards like Odd?" William inquired.

"You got another way to get some?" Yusaku asked him.

"No." William admitted.

"Then yes you do." Yusaku confirmed.

"Then I guess that's the next thing we should try." Aelita admitted.

"I should also try." Jeremy admitted.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked in surprise before smiling.

"Well, we may as well come up with what we'd all use so we know what cards to look for right?" Yumi suggested.

"Their are several card shops." Takeru answered.

"She means like how Odd uses those Magical Musketeers. Shouldn't we have something in mind so we aren't buying random cards?" Ulrich asked.

"I know. But in archetypes you can also use random cards to strengthen them." Takeru told him.

"That makes some sense." William nodded.

"Well tomorrow might be our next move." Kolter admitted, "Get some cards, and rest up for tomorrow."

They all nodded at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Odd managed to win and the former Lyoko Warriors have joined with Yusaku, Takeru, Kolter, Flame, and Ai.**

**bopdog111: And the next chapter might be the time we see the Earth Ignis.**

**Ulrich362: That should be interesting. Also apologies for the lackluster duel my knowledge of then Magical Musketeer archetype is... nonexistent outside of the wiki. Most duels will likely have that as a factor unfortunately.**

**bopdog111: Of course that won't be the case for some.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully, as mentioned in our prior stories 5ds and Synchro Summoning is my favorite and I'm fairly decent with Fusion but Link and Vrains... well we'll have to see what happens. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	2. Playmaker vs Earth!

**bopdog111: We're here again guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, it's time for the second chapter of this one.**

**bopdog111: For the former Lyoko Warriors to cross paths with the Earth Ignis.**

**Ulrich362: That should definitely be an interesting meeting.**

**bopdog111: And what would the Lyoko Warriors think of Earth's talent?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**Here we are, going far**  
**To save all that we love**  
**If we give, all we've got**  
**We will make it through**  
**Here we are, like a star**  
**Shining bright on your world**  
**Today (Make evil go away)**  
**Code Lyoko we'll, reset it all**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**  
**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

It was a 3 days after they had Kolter, Takeru, Ai, Flame, and Yusaku.

The former Lyoko Warriors had all gotten decks to try and help though so far only Odd, Yumi, and Aelita had made any significant progress with their help. And now apparently Yusaku, and Ai had told them to meet up at Kolter's truck.

"Any idea what he wants us for?" Ulrich inquired.

"None, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon." Jeremy answered.

They arrived to where Yusaku gestured them to get in the truck. When they did Kolter told them, "Listen to this."

He read a message, "I want to meet Playmaker. By, "Mr. Earth Ignis"."

"Earth Ignis, you mean like you two?" William asked.

_**"No he meant like us!"**_ Ai told him, _**"I'm the Dark Ignis, and Flame is the Fire Ignis!"**_

"But I think it's obviously a hoax." Kolter chuckled a little.

"We don't know for sure." Yusaku pointed out, "Only a few known about the Ignis' existence."

William sweat dropped. "I was talking about you and Flame Ai."

"Do you think it's Varis?" Yumi asked.

"No. Varis isn't a guy who likes to joke around." Kolter answered, "But even if it isn't a hoax why would an Ignis post on a message board?"

_**"The Earth Ignis would. So he's still around."**_ Ai answered.

"What are you going to do?" Aelita asked.

_**"We go in."**_ Ai answered, **_"He's a straight shooter so he might want to tell us something. Maybe about Bohman."_**

"Can you contact him?" Yusaku asked him.

Ai grinned, _**"Leave it to me!"**_

Then a few seconds later he made a text that looks like gibberish.

"Can you read that Jeremy?" Odd asked.

Jeremy adjust his glasses, "It looks like a code that shows of communication."

**_"Of course!"_** Ai grinned,**_ "At first glace, it looks like garbled text. But I used an Ignis algorithm to ask where to meet."_**

"Then you and Yusaku are going to meet with him?" Ulrich asked.

**_"Don't you guys want to meet him?"_** Ai asked them, **_"He's an interesting guy."_**

"Aren't there only too pods, and shouldn't you and Flame both go?" Yumi asked.

"Takeru, and Flame are already using one in Yusaku's house." Kolter answered, "And the rooms can take up to 3 people each."

"Well... if you're sure it's a good idea." Yumi mentioned. "Then who's going?"

"Anyone but Odd since he already had a turn." Kolter answered.

"Then how about me, Ulrich, and Yumi?" Aelita suggested.

"Got it." Kolter nodded before they heard a beep looking to see.

_**"A response!"**_ Ai cried at that, **_"See? Just like I said."_**

"What does it say?" Kolter asked him.

**_"They're coordinates."_** Ai answered.

"Then we're good to go." Yumi smiled.

"But we still don't know if it's the real Ignis." Kolter said un-eased, "It might be Blood Shepherd's trap again."

"Who?" William inquired.

"One of the Bounty Hunters that are after Yusaku, and Ai." Kolter answered, "He's really tricky, and cunning, and often uses his opponent's weaknesses to his advantage."

"Then what should we do?" Ulrich asked.

"Even if it's a risk, we need info." Yusaku told them, "To retrieve Jin's consciousness data."

"Yusaku..." Kolter trailed off.

"So let's hurry. SOL Technologies must've seen this post too." Yusaku told the former Lyoko Warriors.

"... We'd just slow you down." Ulrich frowned.

**_"Don't be silly."_** Ai told them, **_"Your not gonna do anything of the sort."_**

"Ai, none of the three of us have ever even been in Link VRAINS and to be fair we're still barely beginners at the game. If it is a trap we'll just be a hindrance." Yumi admitted. "At least for now."

_**"You been in Lyoko before. Is that really so different?"** _Ai asked.

Yusaku told him, "Much different. Unlike VRAINS, Lyoko doesn't have hackers, or anything like that. But any trap they enountered in Lyoko this wouldn't be different. Kolter, or Jeremy can get us out."

"Well if we're going we should go." Ulrich pointed out.

They nodded as they went in.

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

Yusaku who was Playmaker, along with Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi in their Lyoko Attire jumped in VRAINS as screens appeared in front of them asking for their names in VRAINS, and Decks.

As they were putting in the information Aelita paused before smiling.

_**"Is something wrong?"**_ Ai asked noticing that.

"No, just reminiscing a bit." Aelita answered.

"What are you three called now?" Playmaker asked them.

"I just went with Samurai." Ulrich shrugged.

"I went with Amazon." Yumi added.

Aelita smiled, "Here I am called Pink Angel."

"Alright, then lets go." Playmaker told them bluntly.

They nodded riding off on their rides. When they arrived they jumped on the spot.

_**"These are the Ignis's coordinates."** _Ai said looking around, **_"Be careful guys. SOL Technologies' people may be hiding around here. Like Gore or Blood Shepherd."_**

They nodded as they looked around.

Playmaker then asked Ai, "There's a total of six Ignis, right?"

**_"Yeah."_** Ai answered nodding.

"Flame, Windy, and you." Playmaker added before asking, "What are the other three like?"

Ai gave thought before saying, **_"Well... First, the Light Ignis. Calm, cool, and collected. Like a leader. But too smart. So I can't understand what it's thinking at all."_**

"Then there's Earth right?" Amazon asked.

_**"I was soon getting to him."**_ Ai answered, **_"Then the subleader, the Water Ignis. Has the skill to tell the difference between lies, and truth. That's why Cyberse World never had any betrayals or conspiracies. It's embarrassing for me to say... But the Water Ignis super relied on me. The Water Ignis definitely liked me."_**

Playmaker mentioned, "I see."

_**"Huh? That's a reaction?"**_ Ai asked.

Playmaker pointed out, "The others are Flame. And the Wind Ignis, Windy."

**_"And... Oh, the Earth Ignis."_ **Ai said thinking, **_"He's no-nonsense and honest and umm..."_**

Suddenly the record scratched as he looked over saying, **_"Oh! He's like this guy, massive and orange!"_**

As he said that he pulled something over to him to where they can see it is an Ignis that is big, and orange with blue eyes, and black lines.

"Ai... I think that's him." Pink Angel mentioned.

Hearing that Ai cried, **_"Ah! It's the Earth Ignis! Long time, no see! How have you been?"_**

"You're the Earth Ignis?" Playmaker asked.

Ai grinned, **_"Yeah that's him!"_**

The Earth Ignis didn't say anything staring at the group before stating, **_"This way. Follow me."_**

He opened a portal, and flew in it.

"I don't like this, it has to be a trap." Samurai frowned.

Playmaker jumped in the portal at that.

"Huh, hey!" Samurai cried in shock.

"I think he know's it isn't a trap." Amazon admitted.

"Well shouldn't we follow?" Pink Angel suggested, "Ai said he's a friend."

Samurai frowned before the three of them followed through the portal. They landed on a dried up like terrain as the Earth Ignis flew away.

**_"Wait up, Earth!"_** Ai cried to him.

Now confused the Earth Ignis turned asking, **_"'Earth'? Do you mean me?"_**

**_"Yeah. I just named you."_** Ai answered, **_"Because humans can't pronounce our real names. By the way, they call me Ai."_**

**_"Don't tell me you're named Ai because you're an AI?"_** Earth asked causing Ai to stammer.

**_"Of course not, dummy."_** Ai said sweatdropping.

Earth nodded,**_ "I see. It's a good, logical name."_**

"He's certainly... unique." Amazon admitted.

"Now what do you want with me?" Playmaker asked Earth getting straight to the point.

Earth stared at them not saying anything.

**_"Well? You called for a reason, right?"_** Ai asked Earth, **_"C'mon, say something."_**

Earth was silent for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes, **_"Duel me, Playmaker."_**

That made Playmaker have a serious look.

"Does everything in here come down to that?" Pink Angel inquired.

"Apparently." Samurai admitted.

Playmaker asked, "Duel you?"

**_"Yes."_** Earth nodded.

Ai asked worried, **_"Is it because you don't like the name Earth? This is so sudden."_**

**_"I am socially awkward."_ **Earth admitted to them.

**_"It's not about that!"_** Ai told him,**_ "I don't get why so explain!"_**

_**"I see. Fine."**_ Earth relented, **_"This is to verify the true nature of humans with my own eyes by dueling Playmaker. And for those three... Watch the show."_**

At that a huge rock slab appeared for the three Lyoko Warriors to sit. They looked at Earth in confusion before sitting.

Earth then asked Ai, **_"What's the Water Ignis' name in the real world?"_**

**_"Well... Since's it's a Water Ignis, how about Wa-"_**

**_"Wait. I'll choose."_** Earth interrupted much to Ai's chargin before thinking, and said, **_"Aqua. Yes, that's a good name. It's decided. Aqua said to me..."_**

He explained that Aqua can tell Cyberse World will be destroyed soon, and asked him which side will he join which is Ignis or Human, and it's to verity the truth between humanity, and AI's future.

"Humanity and AI's future..." Playmaker trailed off hearing that.

**_"Yes for us Ignis. Ai, why did you join the human side?"_** Earth asked him,**_ "Why are you with Playmaker?"_**

**_"Why? Because a passionate friendship unites us! Right Playmaker?"_** Ai grinned only for him not to respond,**_ "See?"_**

"Wait, your home was destroyed?" Pink Angel asked in shock. "What happened?"

**_"Some huge monster destroyed it."_** Ai answered, **_"We know it isn't the Knights of Hanoi's doing."_**

"A huge monster..." Amazon whispered.

"That sounds like the Kolossus." Samurai agreed. "I have a bad feeling."

"I want to ask you something." Playmaker told Earth before explaining, "We're searching for a man named Bohman. He stole my acquaintance's brother's consciousness data."

**_"And he seems to be linked to Cyberse World's destruction."_** Ai admitted.

"If you have any info about Bohman, please tell me." Playmaker requested to Earth.

_**"If you want to ask for info, duel me."**_ Earth told him.

**_"I know you say'd that. How annoying."_** Ai admitted.

Earth again told them, **_"I am socially awkward."_**

"Playmaker, wait a second." Pink Angel requested suddenly before walking over to Earth.

Earth turned to her, **_"Who are you?"_**

"My name's Pink Angel, but I want to ask you something." Pink Angel answered. "Aqua, you were close with her weren't you?"

**_"What gave that away?"_** Earth asked her.

"You didn't want Ai to name her." Pink Angel smiled. "Earth... what side did Aqua want to take?"

Earth admitted, **_"...The side of humans."_**

"Then do you think she would want you to fight against humans? I know it isn't easy to come to a middle ground but it's worth trying." Pink Angel smiled. "I know what it's like to be an AI and a human."

**_"You do?"_** Earth asked her.

Ai admitted, **_"Yeah... Let's say she used to be an AI in this system called 'Code Lyoko', and her boyfriend who is this computer geek called Jeremy made her a human."_**

**_"An AI made as a human."_** Earth repeated, _**"To think that would be possible..."**_

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that." Pink Angel admitted. "I was a human who entered Lyoko and the computer was shut down with me inside it. I was essentially an AI for years but regained my memories of my life as a human thanks to Jeremy and the others. I can't force you to make a decision one way or the other, but if Aqua wanted to trust humanity maybe you can try and do the same. After all, we can trust you Ignis right?"

That made Earth think before saying to her,**_ "Your words have great wisdom. You remind me of Aqua."_**

Pink Angel smiled gently. "Maybe we'll meet her soon."

_**"But even if the truth is verified I still wanna duel Playmaker."** _Earth told her,

Ai asked him, _**"But how can you?"**_

Earth concentrated before a log near them started to transform into a wooden humanoid as he got on his arm which made Playmaker have a feeling of recognition.

_**"Let's fight, Playmaker!"**_ Earth declared.

Playmaker closed his eyes, "Okay. Let's fight!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: New Divide by Linkin Park)**

**Playmaker: 4000**

**Earth: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

**_"Bring it on Earth!"_** Ai grinned.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Pink Angel walked back to Samurai and Amazon. "Think we'll learn anything?"

They shrugged.

Anxious by the lack of turn Ai called, **_"You're not going to bring it on!?"_**

**_"I choose to go second."_** Earth answered.

Ai told him, **_"Then say that from the start!"_**

**_"I am socially awkward."_** Earth again said to him.

**_"That's not fair!"_ **Ai told him.

**_"I am... socially awkward."_ **Earth told him again with narrowed eyes.

Ai just frowned. **_"Yeah yeah, I get it."_**

Playmaker 1st Turn:

"Then I'll go first." Playmaker said to them before calling, "I summon Poisoning Blocker!"

A small monster appeared.

* * *

_Poisoning Blocker_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1400_

_Once per turn, if this card is in Attack Position: You can change it to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, it gains 800 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Poisoning Blocker's Special Ability switches it to defense mode while it's in attack mode, and by doing so it gets 800 attack, and defense points." Playmaker said as Poisoning Blocker formed to a shield. **(ATK: 0 + 800 = 800/DEF: 1400 + 800 = 2200)**

"A strong start." Amazon admitted.

"Then I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn." Playmaker ended.

Earth 1st Turn:

**_"My turn."_** Earth said as his AI form drew.

"His partner is more likely Specter." Playmaker told Ai.

_**"Seriously? Is that why he is skeptical about humans?"**_ Ai asked him, _**"Makes sense."**_

Playmaker asked, "What's his dueling style?"

_**"Umm... I don't remember." **_Ai admitted, _**"He never stood out."**_

"You know, maybe pay more attention to your friends." Samurai told Ai.

**_"Hey what's that mean?"_** Ai asked him.

"You keep saying he doesn't stand out, but if he's your friend you should know more about him." Samurai told him.

_**"If you haven't seen your friends after 5 years would you remember as you used too?"**_ Ai asked him.

Samurai frowned at that.

**_"I activate the Spell, Cost Down!"_** Earth told them.

* * *

_Cost Down_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

**_"By sending 1 card in my hand to the graveyard, I can reduce the levels of all monsters in my hand by 2 until the end of this turn."_** Earth said discarding a card.

The three former Lyoko Warriors turned to watch the match.

**_"Then I summon G Golem Rock Hammer!"_**

A rock like monster appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Rock Hammer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 2400_

_You can Tribute this face-up card you control; Special Summon 3 "G Golem Tokens" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position to your field._

* * *

"Whoa." Amazon said in surprise.

**_"That looks tough."_** Ai admitted.

**_"Now I activate Rock Hammer's Special Ability!"_** Earth called, **_"By sacrificing it, I can summon three G Golem Tokens in defense mode!"_**

The monster vanished as three rocks appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

"Three tokens? Wait that means he has materials right?" Pink Angel asked.

"Yeah, it does." Amazon nodded.

**_"Appear the circuit that roars the land!"_** Earth called as the circuit appeared, **_"The summoning conditions are at least 2 EARTH monsters!"_**

The three Tokens flew to the Top, Left, and Right arrows.

**_"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, G Golem Invalid Dolmen!"_** Earth called as a floating rock monster with two stone fists appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Invalid Dolmen_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Arrows: Left, Top, Right_

_2+ EARTH monsters_  
_Co-linked monsters you control are unaffected by the effect of monsters your opponent controls. Monsters your opponent controls must target this card for attacks. If this card battles a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. When this face-up card you control is destroyed; negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls._

* * *

Samurai stared at the monster before frowning. "I'm heading back, I have a bad feeling all of a sudden."

"I don't sense anything wrong." Pink Angel told him.

"Maybe you're right, but I still think I should head back." Samurai admitted. "Let me know who wins you guys."

With that he got on his board and raced off.

**_"What's with him?"_** Ai asked.

"Don't get upset, we're all a little on edge with this entire situation." Amazon mentioned. "He probably just wanted to clear his head or talk with Panther."

"When I went into VRAINS myself at first I was a bit on edge." Playmaker mentioned.

"I think it's a little different." Pink Angel admitted.

_**"Battle! Invalid Dolmen attacks Poisoning Blocker!"**_ Earth called as Invalid Dolmen attacked the monster,**_ "When Invalid Dolmen attacks a monster in defense mode if it has higher attack points then the difference is dealt to you!"_**

Playmaker braced himself. **(Playmaker: 3400)**

"That's going to make things tough." Amazon admitted.

**_"I end my turn."_** Earth ended.

Ai then realized, **_"Oh yeah now I remember!"_**

"Remember?" Pink Angel asked.

_**"Earth was great at Dueling!"** _Ai answered, **_"...Should've remembered that earlier."_**

Amazon and Pink Angel frowned at that.

* * *

**Playmaker: 3400**

**Earth: 4000**

* * *

Playmaker 2nd Turn:

"My turn. Draw!" Playmaker cried drawing, "I summon Bitron!"

At that a small white monster appeared.

* * *

_Bitron_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 2000_

_A new species found in electronic space. There's not much information on it._

* * *

"What's he planning?" Amazon asked.

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is a Normal Cyberse!"

Bitron flew to the top arrow.

"Link Summon! Link 1! Zombie Prosaber!" Playmaker called as a ghoul like monster holding a sword appeared.

* * *

_Zombie Prosaber_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1600_

_Link Arrows: Top_

_1 Cyberse Normal Monster_  
_If a monster this card points to is destroyed by battle or by a card effect (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon that monster from your opponent's GY to your field, it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

The former Lyoko Warriors watched curiously.

"Battle! Zombie Prosaber attacks G Golem Invalid Dolmen!" Playmaker called as Zombie Prosaber charged.

_**"What? Invalid Dolmen is stronger!"**_ Earth pointed out.

Playmaker called, "I activate the trap, Link Rush!"

* * *

_Link Rush_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a Link Monster that was Link Summoned this turn you control battles an opponent's monster; for that battle, the opponent's monster is destroyed without applying damage calculation._

* * *

"When a Link Monster that was Link Summoned this turn battles a monster on your field that monster is destroyed without damage applying!" Playmaker called as Zombie Prosaber attacked Invalid Dolmen destroying it.

"Wow." Pink Angel whispered.

"And now as a monster you have is destroyed while linked to Zombie Prosaber that monster is summoned to my field!" Playmaker added.

**_"Alright steal his monster!"_ **Ai grinned.

Earth countered, **_"I won't let you! Invalid Dolmen's ability activates! When it's destroyed all face-up cards on your field have their effects negated!"_**

Smoke flew to Zombie Prosaber stopping it's ability in it's tracks.

"He is skilled." Amazon admitted.

Playmaker grunted, "I end my turn."

Earth 2nd Turn:

_**"My turn! Draw!"** _Earth called drawing, **_"I activate Gravity Balance!"_**

* * *

_Gravity Balance_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 EARTH monsters in your GY; Special Summon them in face-up Defense Position, but their ATK/DEF becomes 0, also their effects are negated._

* * *

**_"I take 2 EARTH monsters in my graveyard, and summon them in defense mode with the condition they don't have any attack or defense points, and their effects are negated."_** Earth said as two Rock Hammers appeared.

"Not good." Amazon frowned.

_**"Appear again! The circuit that roars the land!"**_ Earth called as the circuit appeared again, **_"The summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters!"_**

The two Rock Hammers flew, and enter the left, and bottom arrows as Earth created an energy heart as it flew to the circuit.

_**"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, G Golem Crystal Heart!"**_

At that a crystal blue stone heart appeared with no attack points.

* * *

_G Golem Crystal Heart_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

_2 Cyberse monsters_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 EARTH Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it so that it is co-linked to this card, then place 1 G Golem Counter on this card. All EARTH monsters this card points to gain 600 ATK for each G Golem counter on this card. If this card has 2 or more G Golem counters on this card, monsters co-linked to this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._

* * *

Pink Angel froze seeing the heart before looking down.

At that suddenly the dried up land started to turn into a grassy meadow around Crystal Heart.

"Amazing." Amazon whispered.

**_"Hey I know that monster."_** Ai said seeing it.

"I'm guessing it belongs to Aqua?" Amazon guessed.

**_"Yeah it does. But why does Earth have it?"_** Ai asked confused.

"I think it's sweet." Pink Angel smiled.

They soon noticed Earth looking up at the sky.

"Earth?" Pink Angel asked seeing that.

**_"Watch... Aqua."_** Earth mumbled which she heard.

She smiled hearing that before her eyes widened and she glanced around uncertainly only to frown.

"Pink Angel?" Amazon asked seeing that.

"I just felt a chill, but it's probably nothing." Pink Angel replied only to frown again._ 'At least, I hope it's nothing.'_

Now focusing Earth called,**_ "I activate Crystal Heart's Special Ability! Once a turn I can summon an Earth Attribute Link Monster from the graveyard, and co-link it to Crystal Heart! Emerge back, G Golem Invalid Dolmen!"_**

His Link 3 reappeared ready for battle.

_**"Then I place a G Golem Counter on Crystal Heart."**_ Earth added as Crystal Heart placed itself on Invalid Dolmen's chest as a piece in it glowed. **(G Golem Counter: 1)**

_**"For every G Golem Counter, EARTH monsters linked to Crystal Heart gets 600 points stronger!"**_ Earth revealed.

_Invalid Dolmen: **(ATK: 2800 + 600 = 3400)**_

"That's... a lot of points." Amazon admitted.

"Battle! Invalid Dolmen attack Zombie Prosaber!" Earth called as Invalid Dolmen smashed Playmaker's Link as he grunted, **(Playmaker: 1600)** "I end my turn."

* * *

**Playmaker: 1600**

**Earth: 4000**

* * *

Playmaker 3rd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Playmaker called drawing, "I summon Clock Wyvern!"

A small dragon like monster appeared letting out a screech.

* * *

_Clock Wyvern_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can halve this card's ATK, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Clock Token" (Cyberse/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Clock Wyvern" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned I can halve it's attack points to summon a Clock Token!" Playmaker called as a small Cyberse appeared as Clock Wyvern weakened. **(ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900)**

* * *

_Clock Token_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Clock Wyvern"._

* * *

Everyone watched curiously.

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 level 1 monster!"

The Clock Token entered the Bottom Arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Linkuriboh!" Playmaker called as a small blue monster with a tail appeared winking.

* * *

_Linkuriboh_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 300_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 Level 1 monster_  
__When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Tribute this card; change that opponent's monster's ATK to 0, until the end of this turn. If this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 Level 1 monster; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Linkuriboh" once per turn.__

* * *

"What's he planning?" Amazon asked curiously.

"Then I activate the Spell, Link Back!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Link Back_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Link Monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone; move it to your Main Monster Zone it points to, then send cards from the top of your Deck to the GY equal to the targeted monster's Link Rating._

* * *

"A Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone moves to a Main Monster Zone where it points too!" Playmaker said as Linkuriboh moved back, "And for each Link Marker it has I have to send the top cards of my Deck to the graveyard."

He discarded only 1 card.

"And now I activate, Cynet Fusion!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Cynet Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Cyberse Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, you can also banish up to 1 Cyberse Link Monster from your GY as Fusion Material._

* * *

**_"Fusion?"_** Earth asked.

"I send monsters from my hand or field to Fusion Summon a Cyberse Fusion Monster!" Playmaker explained, "And then as I don't have a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, I can banish a Cyberse Link Monster from the graveyard!"

"Wow." Amazon said in surprise.

"I fuse Clock Wyvern, Linkuriboh, and Zombie Prosaber!" Playmaker called as the three entered a vortex.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!"

At that a purple, gold, and blue digital dragon appeared roaring with 2500 attack points.

* * *

_Cyberse Clock Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Clock Wyvern" + 1+ Link Monsters_  
_When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send cards from the top of your Deck to the GY, equal to the combined Link Ratings of this card's materials. Until the end of the next turn, other monsters you control cannot attack, also this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent to the GY by this effect. If you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the GY by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"When Cyberse Clock Dragon is Fusion Summoned I can send the top cards of my deck to the graveyard equal to the combined Link Rating of the Link Monsters combined to summon it!" Playmaker revealed discarding the top two cards. "And for each one Clock Dragon gains 1000 attack points!"

**_"We sent two cards!"_ **Ai grinned holding 2 fingers.

**_"Go Cyberse Clock-Up!"_** Playmaker called as Clock Dragon roared.

_Cyberse Clock Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + (1000 * 2) = 4500)**_

"Ok... that's strong." Amazon admitted.

"Battle! Cyberse Clock Dragon attacks Crystal Heart!" Playmaker called, "Pulse Pressure!"

Clock Dragon charged a blast.

**_"Crystal Heart doesn't have any attack points! This attack will end this-"_**

**_"Invalid Dolmen's ability!"_** Earth interrupted which made Ai fell down anime style with his legs in the air, **_"While it's on the field you can attack only it!"_**

As he said that Clock Dragon fired a blast as Invalid Dolmen crossed it's arms around Crystal Heart taking the hit as Earth grunted. **(Earth: 2900)**

As the smoke cleared all there is left is Crystal Heart.

"They protect the heart." Pink Angel whispered.

**_"Invalid Dolmen's ability! When it's destroyed all face-up cards on your field have their effects negated!"_** Earth called to salt the wound as the smoke enveloped Clock Dragon as it roared in agony. **(ATK: 4500 - (1000 * 2) = 2500)**

"Not good." Amazon admitted.

Not letting that bother him Playmaker said, "I end my turn."

Ai sat thinking mumbling before crying, **_"Oh I get it!"_**

"What?" Playmaker asked him curiously.

Ai answered,**_ "During the time I still in Cyberse World I was having loads of fun. I said Aqua liked me right? When I slack in my duties having fun, I would normally be scolded by Aqua over her worrying about me. I think Earth didn't like that. So after one lecture he confronted me, and ordered me to stay away from her saying he'll protect her."_**

Amazon smiled hearing that.

"Did I need to hear this story now?" Playmaker asked Ai.

_**"Definitely! It means his deck is full of his feelings toward Aqua!" **_Ai pointed out to him.

"If Earth is an AI that fully understands human emotions..." Playmaker mentioned now realizing what Ai is talking about.

**_"He'll be very dangerous."_** Ai finished.

"What?" Pink Angel questioned in shock. "How can you say something like that?"

**_"I-I didn't mean it like that!"_ **Ai told her stammering.

"I'm sure Ai meant Earth would be a tough opponent to beat." Amazon assured Pink Angel.

That's when Amazon noticed Pink Angel looked incredibly shaken and like something had really scared her.

"Pink Angel?" Amazon asked surprised.

"Huh, oh I'm alright just a bit upset about what Ai just said." she answered.

Earth 3rd Turn:

**_"My turn! Draw!"_** Earth started drawing, **_"I once again activate Crystal Heart's ability! Revive once more Invalid Dolmen!"_**

Invalid Dolmen appeared once more as Crystal Heart placed itself on it's chest. **(G Golem Counter: 2)**

_Invalid Dolmen:** (ATK: 2800 + (600 * 2) = 4000)**_

"It's a perfect pair, the Heart revives and strengthens his monster who in turn keeps the heart safe." Amazon realized.

"Where their's a duo as strong as that their is always some weaknesses." Playmaker told her.

**_"Battle! Invalid Dolmen attacks Clock Dragon!"_** Earth called as Dolmen attacked the dragon destroying it.** (Playmaker: 0100)**

"Even if there is a weakness you're practically out of points." Amazon pointed out.

**_"More like completely."_** Earth said before revealing, **_"When Crystal Heart has two or more G Golem Counters monsters linked to it can attack twice!"_**

"Then he wins." Amazon realized before smiling. "You're really strong Earth."

**_"T-That means we'll lose to a direct attack!"_** Ai cried horrified.

**_"That's bad acting."_ **Earth stated bluntly before calling, **_"Invalid Dolmen attack Playmaker directly!"_**

Invalid Dolmen charged it's fist at Playmaker who reacted, "I activate the spell, Spool Code!"

* * *

_Spool Code_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while you have 3 or more Cyberse monsters in your GY: Negate the attack, and if you do, Special Summon up to 3 "Spool Tokens" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position, but they cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon._

* * *

"When you attack directly when I have at least 3 Cyberses in the graveyard, I can negate that attack!" Playmaker called as the fist missed, "Then I can summon 3 Spool Tokens!"

3 saucer like monsters appeared.

* * *

_Spool Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Spool Code"._

* * *

"Three monsters." Pink Angel whispered.

**_"Ai, your overacting had the opposite effect."_ **Earth told Ai.

Ai asked surprised, **_"He knew I was acting?"_**

"Of course." Playmaker answered him.

That was when Earth asked, **_"Playmaker, why are you with Ai? To me, it looks like he's holding you back."_**

"Holding him back?" Amazon asked.

Ai called, **_"Hey! Just when I thought we were getting closer, you diss me? Why are we together? Because we're irreplaceable partners!"_**

"...I never thought of him as a partner." Playmaker stated bluntly making Ai slumped.

**_"Still no?"_ **Ai asked annoyed.

Turning to Earth, Playmaker told him holding three fingers, "There are three reasons I'm with him."

He hold 1 finger, "1. We both have things we must do.

The second, "2. To do it, we have mutual enemies we must find."

And third, "3. That's why we're together with our own free will. If that makes us partners... Then call us that."

**_"Playmaker..."_ **Ai said a bit touched.

Everyone just stared at Playmaker at that.

**_"C'mon be honest with yourself."_** Ai grinned to him.

_**"I set two cards, and end my turn."**_ Earth stated satisfied by his answer.

* * *

**Playmaker: 0100**

**Earth: 2900**

* * *

Playmaker 4th Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Playmaker drew.

"What is he going to try now?" Amazon wondered.

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse!"

Two of the Spool Tokens flew to the Bottom, and Bottom-Left Arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Clock Lizard!" Playmaker called as a lizard appeared.

* * *

_Clock Lizard_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1200_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Left_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_You can Tribute this card: Return 1 Fusion Monster in your GY to the Extra Deck, then Fusion Summon that monster by banishing monsters from your GY as Fusion Materials. When your opponent Special Summons a monster, if this card was banished this turn: That monster loses 400 ATK for each Cyberse monster in your GY._

* * *

"Appear again the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared again, "The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower Cyberse!"

The last Spool Token flew to the top arrow.

"Link Summon! Link 1! Link Devotee!" Playmaker called as a blue machine like monster appeared.

* * *

_Link Devotee_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Arrows: Top_

_1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You cannot Link Summon Link-3 or higher Link Monsters for the rest of this turn. If this co-linked card is Tributed: You can Special Summon 2 "Link Tokens" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Link Devotee" once per turn._

* * *

"What's he doing now?" Pink Angel asked.

"Then I activate the spell, Link Drive!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Link Drive_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Link Monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Link Rating x 500._

* * *

"Once a turn by tributing a Link Monster, you lose 500 points for each it's Link Arrows!" Playmaker called as Link Devotee vanished hitting Earth, **(Earth: 2400)** "As Link Devotee is tributed while co-linked, I can summon 2 Link Tokens!"

Two small monsters appeared.

* * *

_Link Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of, "Link Devotee"._

* * *

"Appear the third time! The circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared.

**_"Playmaker can't be stopped!"_ **Ai grinned.

"The summoning conditions are 2 monsters!" Playmaker called as the two Link Tokens entered the bottom, and top arrows, "Link Summon! Link 2! Security Dragon!"

A small red cybernetic dragon appeared.

* * *

_Security Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1100_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom_

_2 monsters_  
_Once while face-up on the field, if this card is co-linked: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; return it to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Security Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"None of those monsters are strong enough." Amazon pointed out. "What is he using them for?"

"I activate Security Dragon's special ability! Once a turn while co-linked one monster returns to the hand!" Playmaker revealed.

**_"When Invalid Dolmen is co-linked my monsters on the field can't be effected to your monsters!"_** Earth called as he said, **_"Too bad. No one can destroy Invalid Dolmen's solid defense!"_**

_**"What are talking about, Earth?"**_ Ai grinned, **_"We're just warming up. The real show..."_**

"...begins now!" Playmaker finished.

"What does he..." Pink Angel started before her eyes widened. "Amazon, we need to go now!"

"Huh?" Amazon asked confused.

"I sacrifice Clock Lizard to use it's ability! I return a Fusion Monster from my graveyard to the Extra Deck, and then afterwards I can banish the Materials needed to Fusion Summon from the graveyard!" Playmaker revealed.

**_"What?"_** Earth asked shocked.

"I return Clock Dragon, and banish Clock Lizard, Clock Wyvern, Linkuriboh, and Link Devotee!" Playmaker called as he called, "Fusion Summon! Appear again, Cyberse Clock Dragon!"

His Fusion monster reappeared roaring.

"Wait what...?" Amazon asked shocked.

Hearing that Ai told them, **_"Playmaker wait a second!"_**

Playmaker turned curious as Earth was also curious as Ai asked Pink Angel, **_"Your worst enemy is back!?"_**

"It shouldn't be possible, he was completely destroyed." Pink Angel told them before shuddering. "But I know this feeling, it's weaker but XANA is definitely here somewhere and if he is we're all in danger."

**_"XANA? Who's XANA?"_** Earth asked them.

Pink Angel and Amazon exchanged an uncertain glance. "He's... an AI."

**_"An AI?"_** Earth asked hearing that, _**"Perhaps me, and my fellow Ignis can reason with this XANA."**_

"No, you can't." Amazon told him. "Trust us."

**_"But if he's purged how is he back?"_** Ai asked not getting it.

"I don't know." Pink Angel admitted fearfully.

Earth told them, **_"You go ahead, and go. I'll stay here, and wish you luck."_**

They nodded before racing off.

* * *

**Playmaker: 0100**

**Earth: 2400**

**Duel Ended with No Result.**

* * *

They hopped on their Duel Boards as they rode off.

"Which direction?" Amazon asked Pink Angel.

"Not yet, we need to warn the others." Pink Angel told her.

They nodded as Ai waved, **_"See you Earth!"_**

They logged out as Earth stared on.

* * *

_Back in the Real World..._

They exited.

"What did the Earth Ignis want?" Kolter asked them.

"To duel Playmaker, but that's not important right now." Yumi told him. "You guys, XANA's somewhere in Link VRAINS!"

"Wait what?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"I don't understand, but I felt his presence." Aelita told him before looking down. "Was it all pointless?"

"You said he's purged. Nothing can be restored from being purged... Right?" Kolter asked hopefully.

"We thought he was, but it's definitely him which means everyone's lives are in danger." Aelita told him. "People could end up dead."

"But how could he from the factory at France to here to Link VRAINS in Japan?" Takeru asked the obvious question.

"XANA escaped into the Internet." Jeremy answered. "Using the Key's to Lyoko."

"If he gets hold of Link VRAINS at SOL Technologies he could mind control dozens of people, and rule the world." Yusaku told them, "We need to hurry, find, and stop him."

"We also need to find Bohman to get back Jin's consciousness Data!" Kolter added to them.

"Can Link VRAINS influence our world?" Ulrich asked.

"It's a Virtual Reality System." Kolter answered, "It's only in Japan now but since Link VRAINS is accessed through the internet..."

**_"XANA can spread, and virtualize his minions to attack."_** Flame realized.

"What can we do?" Odd asked. "There aren't any Towers in Link VRAINS to counter him."

Suddenly Ai started to warbled, and soon vanished.

"What?" Jeremy questioned.

"Ai's gone!" Kolter cried turning to type away, "I'm looking for him right now! Yusaku, Takeru, you, and the group should head to their place to take a break. I'll let you know on your Duel Disks is anything happens or any leads on XANA."

"I'll stay here and help." Jeremy offered.

"Much appreciated Jeremy." Kolter told him.

Jeremy nodded taking a seat next to him while the others left. They soon walked to the Lyoko Warriors' new house only to notice three people is there.

A girl with black hair, and two little girls with one holding a teddy bear, and microphone, and the other holding a camera.

"What the? Sissi?" Ulrich questioned in shock.

"Milly, Tamiya? What are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

The three turned to them.

"Thought you would never show up." Sissi said standing up.

"Sorry but we're transferred as well." Milly explained to them.

"More friends of your's?" Yusaku asked the former Lyoko Warriors.

"Yeah..." Yumi nodded uncertainly.

"How did you get your father to allow this Sissi?" Ulrich asked her.

"I didn't suggest this to him. He told me that I needed to try something new." Sissi answered crossing her arms, "And I don't know what he means."

"And we're excited to see what, and get a lot of views." Tamiya smiled, "Did you experience it by any chance?"

"Kind of." Odd nodded before smiling. "It's nice to see some familiar faces though."

"But two more will arrive soon." Milly told them.

"Really, who?" Aelita asked.

"Nicolas, and Herb." Sissi said to her, "Their a little bit behind schedule."

"Oh." Odd mentioned. "Alright."

"Well who are your new friends?" Milly asked turning to Yusaku, and Takeru.

Takery waved, "Takeru Homura. Nice to meet ya."

"Yusaku Fujiki." Yusaku said simply.

Milly and Tamiya nodded at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Ok... on the bad side XANA's somehow back. On the good side Earth seems to be willing to join up with Playmaker and the others. On the... other good side I think... Sissi, Milly, and Tamiya are back.**

**bopdog111: Nicolas, and Herb will be with them soon. How is XANA back?**

**Ulrich362: No idea, a back-up file somewhere that survived? Either way things are not going well.**

**bopdog111: And next up might be why Ai vanished.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully nothing bad happened. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Prophecy Battle! Return of XANA!

**Ulrich362: We're back guys, and we aren't the only ones apparently.**

**bopdog111: Sissi, Tamiya, and Milly are too.**

**Ulrich362: True, and something very unexpected is going to be revealed.**

**bopdog111: What could that be?**

**Ulrich362: Why wait, let's find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**Here we are, going far**  
**To save all that we love**  
**If we give, all we've got**  
**We will make it through**  
**Here we are, like a star**  
**Shining bright on your world**  
**Today (Make evil go away)**  
**Code Lyoko we'll, reset it all**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**  
**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

Sissi, Milly, Tamiya, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and William were in the Lyoko Warrior's house only for Sissi to suddenly frown and turn to Milly and Tamiya. "Do you two mind letting the rest of us talk for a minute?"

The two only nodded as they walked off.

When they were gone Sissi sighed. "Look, I... wanted to apologize for everything."

"Apologize?" Odd asked hearing that.

"Yeah, I was a real creep back at Kadic wasn't I?" Sissi admitted.

"Hey it's all good. We moved on from it." William told her.

Sissi nodded before smiling only to pause. "Oh yeah, have you guys heard of this new game?"

"Duel Monsters?" Aelita guessed.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty fun and even better in Link VRAINS. Milly, Tamiya, and I have been there once already." Sissi smiled.

"Me, and the others also tried, and I had dueled one time also." Odd told her, "William, Yumi, and Einstein haven't had a turn yet."

"Really?" Sissi asked in surprise. "Maybe we could have a match Aelita?"

"Well... I haven't had much practice with my Deck." Aelita answered.

"Neither have I, and it could be a way to start over right?" Sissi asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Ulrich smiled before pausing, "Wait what Deck do you use?"

Sissi smiled. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Well should we see?" Odd grinned, "Einstein had me start to learn how computers in the Link VRAINS system work."

"Alright." Sissi smiled.

With that Odd got on the computer as Sissi, and Aelita sat on two chairs putting on the head set, "Into the VRAINS!"

With that their headsets glowed before the two fell limp as Jeremy's computer screen had shown a location of a meadow where Aelita in her Pink Angel Persona appeared with Sissi in her VRAINS Avatar.

* * *

"You want to go first?" Sissi asked now looking like a blonde woman in a flowing dark blue gown. "Oh, by the way I go by Prophet here."

"Okay. I'm known as Pink Angel." Pink Angel nodded as the Master Duel Layout appeared.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)**

**Pink Angel: 4000**

**Prophet: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Pink Angel 1st Turn:

"I'm first!" Pink Angel said looking at the five cards floating in front of her.

Prophet nodded.

Looking over she soon says, "Okay... I'll start by activating Darklord Nasten's ability in my hand. By sending two Darklord Cards like Darklord Rebellion, and Banishment of the Darklords from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon this card."

At that a fairy that looks like a beast appeared.

* * *

_Darklord Nasten_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2600_

_You can discard 2 other "Darklord" cards; Special Summon this card from your hand. (Quick Effect): You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 "Darklord" Spell/Trap in your GY; apply that target's effect, then shuffle that target into the Deck. You can only use this effect of "Darklord Nasten" once per turn. You can only Special Summon "Darklord Nasten(s)" once per turn._

* * *

Prophet blinked. "Huh, didn't see that coming."

Pink Angel looked over her other cards before saying, "Okay... I use Nasten's other ability. By paying 1000 points, I can activate a Darklord Spell or Trap Card in my graveyard."

Prophet nodded. "Sounds useful."

"And I... will pick Banishment of the Darklords." Pink Angel said as the card appeared raising from the graveyard, "I can add a Darklord card from my Deck to my hand. And I add Darklord Ukoback."

She shows the card.

"Then afterwards, Banishment is added back to my Deck." Pink Angel said as the spell is sent back to her deck.

"You know, you're pretty good." Prophet smiled. "But I plan on winning this one."

"Well I said I'm still having practice." Pink Angel smiled back.

"Practice does make perfect." Prophet replied.

Pink Angel before looking, and saying, "Okay next I'll summon Darklord Ukoback."

A small black fairy appeared.

* * *

_Darklord Ukoback_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Darklord" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Darklord Ukoback" once per turn._

* * *

"Alright." Prophet smiled. "You know, you're pretty good."

"When this monster is summoned, I can send 1 Darklord Card from my Deck to my graveyard." Pink Angel smiled looking over her Deck, "Wonder which to chose."

"Take your time, no need to rush it's not like we have class in a few minutes." Prophet joked.

Pink Angel chuckled before choosing a trap that shows of a fairy being shined on, "The Sanctified Darklord."

With that she wondered what now before she checked her Extra Deck. Prophet looked on curiously.

"Oh so this is how it works? Okay..." Pink Angel nodded before calling, "Appear the circuit of the Fallen Angels!"

The circuit appeared.

Prophet's eyes widened. "Ok, time out you can do that?"

"It comes from watching the best Duelist of Link VRAINS doing it close up." Pink Angel smiled, "Summoning conditions are 2 Fairies!"

Nasten, and Ukoback flew to the Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Arrows.

"Majestic Fairy of the Fallen Ones! Come through, and claim your place in the sky back though you are bound! Link Summon! Link 2, Condemned Darklord!" Pink Angel called as a fairy appeared ready.

* * *

_Condemned Darklord_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 1600_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 Fairy monsters_  
_You can Tribute Summon Fairy monsters that requires 2 Tributes by banishing 2 monsters from your GY instead of Tributing (it is still treated as a Tribute Summon). You can discard 1 card; take 1 "Darklord" monster from your Deck, and either add it to your hand or send it to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Condemned Darklord" once per turn. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Gain 500 LP for each Fairy monster you control._

* * *

"The best?" Prophet asked before smiling. "Lucky you."

"Okay." Pink Angel looked at Condemned Darklord's abilities before saying, "Okay I use Condemned Darklord's first ability. By discarding a card from my hand I can add a Darklord monster from my Deck to my hand or send it to the graveyard. I discard Darklord Superbia to do that."

She discarded the monster as she looked over her deck before checking Darklord Ixchel.

"I'll add Ixchel to my hand." Pink Angel said showing the card, "Then I place 1 card down. And now Condemned Darklord's final ability activates. During my turn's End Phase, I gain 500 Life Points for each Fairy on my field. She's the only one so I gain 500."

Condemned Darklord shined light on her.** (Pink Angel: 3500)**

"Your turn." Pink Angel ended.

Prophet 1st Turn:

Prophet drew her card before looking at her hand. "Ok, first things first I'll show you these three, Spellbook of Eternity, Spellbook of Power, and Spellbook of the Master."

"Huh?" Pink Angel asked seeing that.

"Since I revealed three different Spellbooks spells I can summon High Priestess of Prophecy to my field." Prophet explained playing the monster.

* * *

_High Priestess of Prophecy_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_You can reveal 3 "Spellbook" Spells in your hand; Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Spellbook" Spell from your hand or GY, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Whoa... That looks strong." Pink Angel said amazed.

"She is, and when I play Spellbook of Power she gets 1000 more points." Prophet revealed playing the spell.

* * *

_Spellbook of Power_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spellcaster monster you control; this turn, it gains 1000 ATK. And if it does, each time it destroys an opponent's monster by battle this turn: You can add 1 "Spellbook" Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Spellbook of Power" per turn._

* * *

_High Priestess of Prophecy: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"Then I can play Spellbook of the Master, and by showing you Spellbook of Eternity again this card gets the same effect as Spellbook of Power."

* * *

_Spellbook of the Master_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster: You can reveal 1 other "Spellbook" card in your hand, then target 1 "Spellbook" Normal Spell Card in your Graveyard, except "Spellbook of the Master"; this card's effect becomes that target's effect. You can only activate 1 "Spellbook of the Master" per turn._

* * *

_High Priestess of Prophecy: **(ATK: 3500 + 1000 = 4500)**_

"Whoa... Your really good." Pink Angel smiled.

"Thanks, but I can get a lot better." Prophet admitted before smiling. "Then again, I can use High Priestess of Prophecy's ability to banish Spellbook of Power and destroy that facedown card you played."

Pink Angel grunted before saying, "Well before that, I activate it! Darklord Descent!"

* * *

_Darklord Descent_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Pay half your LP; Special Summon up to 2 "Darklord" monsters from your Graveyard in Defense Position, with the same Level as 1 face-up monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"By trading half of my points, I can summon up to 2 Darklords from the graveyard as long as their levels are the same as your High Priestess of Prophecy!" Pink Angel called. **(Pink Angel: 1750)**

"Wait, but do you have anything that's the right level?" Prophet asked her.

"There's one. Darklord Nasten!" Pink Angel called as Nasten reappeared in defense.

The monster charged.

"I activate Nasten's ability!" Pink Angel called.

High Priestess stopped at that.

"By trading 1000 points, I can use Darklord Rebellion's effect in the graveyard!" Pink Angel said as the trap shows itself, "So now High Priestess is destroyed!" **(Pink Angel: 0750)**

Prophet's eyes widened hearing that as her monster shattered.

"I... end my turn."

* * *

**Pink Angel: 0750**

**Prophet: 4000**

* * *

Pink Angel 2nd Turn:

Pink Angel drew before rubbing her head sheepishly. Prophet meanwhile sighed. "Go ahead and get it over with Pink Angel."

Hearing that Pink Angel switched Nasten to attack mode, and ordered her two monsters to attack Prophet directly.

Pink Angel walked over to her offering a hand.

The attacks hit wiping out all of Prophet's life points.

* * *

**Pink Angel: 0750**

**Prophet: 0000**

**Pink Angel wins the duel!**

* * *

Pink Angel walked over to her offering a hand. Prophet took it with a smile.

"Sorry bout that." Pink Angel told her.

"It happens, honestly I'm not that good." Prophet admitted. "But like I said before, practice makes perfect right? Or at least... better."

"Yeah. We can help you, Milly, and Tamiya out." Pink Angel smiled.

"Thanks." Prophet smiled before pausing. "Though to be honest I might change my cards completely. I like these but I don't know if they're the right ones. Have you ever had the feeling something just doesn't seem right?"

"Yeah but sometimes you might have to make due." Pink Angel answered.

"Yeah." Prophet nodded before sighing. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Pink Angel asked her.

"Before you transferred... something happened that almost ruined my friendship with the others. I know it's in the past and we're friends now but... I just want to know what happened that caused us to be so hostile for so long you know. Could you ask them what it was and maybe... tell them I'm sorry?" Prophet requested.

"Sure." Pink Angel nodded with a smile.

"Thanks." Prophet smiled.

Pink Angel before they both logged out.

* * *

"Well?" Odd asked.

Sissi, and Aelita took off the headsets as Aelita smiled, "Sissi is good."

"Maybe, but Aelita's a lot better." Sissi admitted. "She beat me without me dealing any damage at all."

"We can help you get improvements for your deck." William told her.

"Wait, you guys heard that?" Sissi asked in shock.

"We watched the duel." Yumi answered.

"Oh, ok." Sissi nodded.

"I actually know things about the Prophecy, and Spellbook cards." Ulrich mentioned, "I can help you out."

"Seriously?" Sissi asked in shock. "Thanks, that would really help."

"What bout Milly, and Tamiya?" Odd asked her, "What kind of Decks do they play?"

Sissi suddenly smiled mischievously. "Oh... I don't know."

"Well let's ask them." William suggested, "Hey you two can come back in here!"

As if on cue the two of them walked back into the room.

"Sissi had shown us her Deck. What cards do you two use?" Yumi asked them.

"I use Vampires." Milly answered.

"And I go with Aroma cards." Tamiya said.

"Vampires. Sounds spooky." Odd grinned.

"Scared Odd?" Milly teased back.

"Scared of old zombies? Not a chance!" Odd grinned.

"Aroma?" Aelita asked Tamiya.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty strong." Tamiya smiled.

"By how it sounds plants, and things like gardens." Ulrich mentioned.

"That's right." Tamiya smiled. "It's pretty hard to beat."

"And who are you two in VRAINS?" William asked them, "Sissi is Prophet, and what are you two?"

"Oh... we haven't been there yet." Milly admitted.

"How bout Gardener for you Tamiya?" Yumi suggested.

"Maybe." Tamiya nodded.

"Oh, I think Rosaly for you Milly." Ulrich smiled to her, "I learned the name from this game series Castlevania that has Vampires in it."

"That sounds kind of cool." Milly smiled.

Suddenly the computer gone to static before it shows of Kolter with Jeremy, "Guys! Glad I manage to contact you!"

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Yumi asked.

"We managed to get a trace of Ai in Link VRAINS. Yusaku, and Takeru are already coming over with some robot that knows the location that way we can find him, and also find Jin's consciousness data." Jeremy nodded before noticing Sissi, Tamiya, and Milly, "Ah! When did you three get here!?"

"It's ok Jeremy. I'll explain everything but just know it's ok." Aelita reassured him.

"Are they gonna help us out?" Kolter asked.

"Well... they'd need practice." Odd admitted. "Sissi and Aelita had a match but Aelita won. As for Milly and Tamiya though, we haven't seen their skills yet."

"But Tamiya said her deck is tough to beat." Odd added.

"Well they should head with you guys for us to find Ai if they can, and agree to help." Jeremy told them, "And we better find him soon."

"Of course we'll help." Milly told him. "Just one question, who's Ai?"

"They'll fill you in." Kolter answered, "I'm Cal Kolter by the way. And you should tell them about Lyoko also."

With that Kolter cut the transmission.

"Lyoko?" Sissi asked turning to them. "What's Lyoko?"

"This is gonna take a while." Yumi admitted, "If we do tell you promise not to tell it to anyone else."

Milly and Tamiya looked uncertain at that before Sissi frowned.

"Maybe whatever that is... you should leave us out of it." Sissi admitted.

"Well Sissi we trust you, and the girls about this, and we might need all the help we can get." Ulrich told her.

"No, she's right if it's that big a secret it isn't safe with us." Milly pointed out.

"Well can you leave us alone for a second?" Aelita asked them.

The three of them nodded leaving the room.

"What can we say?" Aelita asked them.

"I don't think we can say anything. The last time Sissi learned about Lyoko she told everyone, her heart's in the right place but I doubt she could keep the secret." Ulrich admitted. "Plus Milly and Tamiya worked for the school paper, reporting stories is second nature to them."

"But I think we can trust them this time." Odd told them, "You said Sissi's heart is in the right place, and I don't think Milly, and Tamiya would think of reporting about Lyoko, or anything like that."

"I don't think it's just that Odd, remember what happened when I joined?" William asked. "It's too dangerous for everyone involved."

"But we always risk it didn't we?" Yumi asked, "We always risk our lives to stop XANA, and everything about him, and if he's back stronger then ever we need more help then just with Yusaku's group."

"I know, but that's exactly why we can't risk their lives in this battle." Ulrich pointed out.

"They said their willing to help." Odd pointed out himself, "Which means that even though they know is dangerous they still want to help."

"Odd, what if they end up hurt or worse? We don't have the Supercomputer anymore so no return trips, and if XANA really is stronger we can't risk their lives. It's not an option." Ulrich told him.

"I agree, it has nothing to do with doubting they want to help but it's about their safety and the safety of everyone else we need to worry about." William added.

"We worry about each other don't we?" Yumi asked them, "So we can with them too."

"Yes. Even though I am concerned for them but we need more help if XANA is stronger." Aelita agreed, "We will always stick together no matter what."

"What about the Scyphozoa?" William asked. "You remember what it did to me, imagine it getting all three of them."

"I don't think we can encounter that or XANA's monsters in VRAINS." Yumi told him, "If we will he could've already sent them out would he?"

"...Alright, but I don't like this." Ulrich frowned.

With that Odd called, "Come back in!"

The three girls walked back in seconds later.

"Okay here's the story..." Aelita said before telling them their adventures of Lyoko, and what they know so far from meeting Yusaku, and his group.

Immediately when she finished someone knocked at the door. Odd opened the door.

"Is everyone here?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah. And we have new friends helping us." Odd nodded, "Come on guys! Time to go!"

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked Yusaku.

"Roboppi had shown us that the coordinates that Ai is in are Ignis Data. It could be Earth, Windy, or another Ignis." Yusaku answered.

"Right." Ulrich nodded.

With that they worked to Cafe Nom where Jeremy, Kolter, and a small robot was at.

"Hey! We got it managed thanks to Roboppi!" Kolter smiled.

**"Hello! Please help my big bro!"** the small robot called as it's eyes formed happy curves.

"Big bro?" Odd asked.

"Roboppi, and Ai have a... interesting relationship." Kolter remarked.

"Right, though who's going?" Odd asked.

"Me, William, and Jeremy." Yusaku answered simply, "Besides we don't know if this is a trap, and if we're all caught then it's over."

"Huh, me?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"From what I seen your Deck is what makes you one of the most strongest out of all of us, and William's use of his Deck also makes him difficult to defeat." Yusaku answered, "And with your smarts we can manage to figure out what to do if we get stuck."

"I... I guess." Jeremy admitted nervously. "I usually prefer to stay on this side though."

**_"Eventually they will be times where your needed in the virtual world."_ **Flame told him raising from Takeru's Duel Disk.

"I know that." Jeremy agreed only to frown. "I can't."

Aelita patted his back, "Jeremy?"

He turned to her. "I just can't Aelita."

That was when she kissed him lips surprising him as she pulled back with a smile, "It's alright Jeremy. Besides I know you can do it."

"It's alright, I'll go this time." Yumi offered.

Nodding Yusaku, William, and Yumi entered the room, "Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

Playmaker, Amazon, and William in his Lyoko Attire appeared as the screen appeared for his name, and Deck.

William looked only to frown as he entered the information.

Name: Betrayer

Deck: N/A

"William?" Amazon asked seeing that.

He just nodded.

"You didn't put your Deck in, and your name shouldn't be Betrayer." Amazon pointed out.

"I betrayed you once already, and I don't have one." William pointed out.

"So? That doesn't mean you can again. And you forgot you do got your Deck." Amazon told him.

"I made my choice." he told her before confirming his choices. "Besides... if nothing else this will be a permanent reminder."

**'ERROR!'**

It told him to confirm his Deck, and pick a different Name.

"What?" William questioned. "What does it mean Error?"

"It must mean someone else had already took the name you tried to put in. And that your Deck needs to be known." Playmaker answered looking around.

William frowned at that before closing his eyes.

Name: XANA's Puppet

Deck: X-Saber

**'ERROR!'**

"William can you just not worry your not gonna betray us again?" Amazon asked him.

"I can't believe that." he replied.

Amazon asked with tears, "Then does everything we do, and our friendship mean nothing to you?"

Seeing that William frowned. "It's because I care about that... I can't let myself ever forget what happened."

"You need to let that go." Playmaker told him turning over, "Fear and doubt prevents you from truly moving forward. I know that more than anyone. If you're imprisoned by your past, you have no future."

"You honestly think it's that easy? It's not." William told him.

"I know it isn't." Playmaker told him, "But I'm moving forward with the people I care about, and our efforts to stop the Knights of Hanoi. And you should move forward since you, and your friends stopped XANA before, and maybe this time you can truly finish him for good."

"Fine... you pick Amazon." William told her. "But I doubt I'll ever fully trust myself again."

Amazon hugged him before thinking, and selected it.

Name: Heart Warrior

Deck: X-Saber

"We've wasted a lot of time, we should probably just start moving." he mentioned.

They walked forward into the gate where they see a small world of different sides before seeing a opening, and go in to see a staircase leading to a temple.

"Ai must be in there." Playmaker told them.

They walked as they heard sounds of talking.

"Ai?" Playmaker asked.

They looked at the far end of the room. One of the beings was Ai, a green, and red-eyed version of him on a gray robed AI, and a yellow, and golden eyed version of Ai on a light aura silhouette figure.

"Amazon, let's let Playmaker talk to them." Heart Warrior told her.

Amazon nodded as Playmaker walked over before saying to the green figure, "Windy."

**_"Long time, no see!"_ **the green figure greeted with a wave, **_"He's Lightning."_**

He said this to the yellow Ignis. Lightning was eyeing Heart Warrior, and Amazon which they noticed before turning to Playmaker. While they, and Ai talked with each other Amazon asked Heart Warrior, "Hey... Is it just me or does Lightning seem to know us?"

"I don't like this, something's wrong." Heart Warrior frowned.

With that after minutes Ai started to fly back to Playmaker only for Windy, and Lighting to trap them both in spheres catching them off guard.

"What the?" Amazon questioned in shock.

_**"Hey! What's the big idea!?"** _Ai demanded.

**_"Since you heard our discussion, we can't let you go."_ **Lightning explained.

**_"Hey, that's a villain's dialogue!"_** Windy grinned.

**_"I thought it was logical dialogue."_ **Lightning said his thought before turning Ai, **_"Ai, we'll take over your programming."_**

**_"What do you mean by take over?"_** Ai asked shocked.

**_"We'll break you apart, and absorb you." _**Windy smirked.

"We don't intend you as the enemy!" Playmaker pointed out to them.

Lightning said, **_"Your opinion is 1 is 8 billion. You think that'll change everything?"_**

**_"Yes! A small amount of potential will change everything!"_** Ai cried.

Amazon and Heart Warrior exchanged a glance before logging out.

**'Error!'**

_**"Oh no you two don't. Don't think we've forgotten about you two."**_ Lightning said turning to them, **_"William, and Yumi is it?"_**

They flinched at that.

**_"By that response that's a yes."_ **Windy smirked.

"How do you two know their real names?" Playmaker asked.

**_"They didn't, but I had shown them my past conflicts with them."_** a familiar voice ringed out for them.

"That... no." Heart Warrior whispered in horror.

**_"Ai, Playmaker... May I introduce our newest ally."_** Lightning said gesturing his arm to where a portal appeared before what stepped out was a AI in clad pitch black armor with crimson red lines.

Then what emerged from it's chest was an Ignis who has his arms on his hips.

Unlike the others this one is black with crimson red lining, and white eyes. And to top it off a familiar eye logo on it's chest. Amazon and Heart Warrior both froze in horror seeing it.

"X-X-X-XANA!" Amazon cried in horror.

The Ignis smirked at them narrowing his eyes, **_"Did you miss me?"_**

Heart Warrior was just staring in complete horror.

**_"W-Wait that's XANA!?"_** Ai cried in shocked.

XANA at that turned to him, **_"And you must be the Dark Ignis. Ai is it? I wonder what idiot would give you that trash of a name."_**

**_"Hey it isn't trash!"_** Ai yelled offended.

**_"Who cares? Your not important."_ **XANA dismissed before turning to the Lyoko Warriors, **_"I sure did missed you, and your friends. To be honest you meddling kids were the last people I want to see. Especially you... William."_**

He took a fearful step back.

**_"But don't worry yourself."_** XANA told him, **_"Even if I wanted too I can't take over you again. So your stuck at the Lyoko Warrior's side for now on."_**

**_"You know I'm honestly surprised why you didn't question why XANA is here."_** Lightning remarked to them.

Neither of them said anything but they both looked paralyzed with fear.

**_"I can't say I knew you both would be in fear."_ **XANA shrugged, **_"But whatever that makes things easier."_**

He then looked up,**_ "Hey! Rest of the Lyoko Warriors! Can you hear me!?"_**

**_"Unfortunately no, this area is isolated but feel free to deal with those two as you see fit."_ **Lightning told him.

**_"Of course Lightning. Since you had bring you back."_** XANA nodded at that.

Playmaker at that yelled, "You brought XANA here, Lightning!?"

**_"Indeed."_** Lightning answered, **_"During the time after the defeat of the Knights of Hanoi, I had search over the network for anything that could help. That was when I had seen the factory that held the Supercomputer. Unfortunately it was shut down before I can use it, but I found something better... the AI that dwells in it that has the same goal as ending humanity as us."_**

**_"He was in horrible condition ever since his latest defeat by the Lyoko Warriors."_** Windy added, **_"But Lightning had stitched him up by forming his program into the Ignis Code giving rise to XANA now as an Ignis!"_**

**_"The chances of me surviving that battle was really low. I was severely lucky that some traces of my code survived the battle, and have been restored."_** XANA told them shrugging, "**_But my code to materialize my monsters is no longer with me, and that I can't do much like I used too since VRAINS is a lot different. But even with that I can still strike fear in hearts."_**

"Then that makes you also an enemy!" a voice ringed out.

"That voice." Playmaker whispered turning to the speaker.

Something shot down from the roof as the person was revealed as the fog cleared.

The speaker has fair skin and blue eyes, having grey hair, and pink roots highlights on the side. The shaped of his mask now appears more rhombus-like, the glass recedes up to his nose, and the forehead has a plate with the four dots spread out. He is also wearing a trench coat that has a black color scheme on the body, a black stripe among the outer borders, and the lower exterior sports a lime stripe and patter. The ornament around his neck is lime, has a square-like structure, and having small, rectangular red lights. His sleeves are black with a lime exterior, and a red diamond pattern on the forearms. His suit is also white, he wears a black belt with a gold buckle, which has a bullet carved on each sides, a red bullet-shaped light at the center, and a wide red diamond pattern on each outer thigh exterior of the pants. His black boots have a red pattern, and sports a lime border above the red patterns and a lime heel.

Ai cried out in shock, **_"Varis!"_**

**_"You're interrupting a personal matter."_** XANA told him. **_"Leave."_**

Varis only rose up glaring at them.

**_"Varis, Dr. Kogami's son."_** Lightning said remembering him.

"I've returned to the stage of destiny!" Varis declared before pointing at Lightning, Windy, and XANA, "In the name of the Knights of Hanoi, I will kill you three! Prepare yourselves, Ignis!"

* * *

**bopdog111: More, and more intense this chapter got.**

**Ulrich362: Things are bad. And not everyone's going to make it out of this one.**

**bopdog111: Not in one piece at least. XANA revealed to have been revived by Lightning, Heart Warrior, and Amazon now in trauma by their greatest foe, and now Varis who has returned ready to carry out his father's mission to destroy the Ignis. To make matters worse he now has XANA on his list for the 'must be terminated'.**

**Ulrich362: XANA may be weaker now, but given some time he'll have all of his power back and unlike on Lyoko there's not any way to reliably stop him.**

**bopdog111: But he can be stopped. Question is how?**

**Ulrich362: I'm not too sure Bopdog, the former Lyoko Warriors don't have their abilities, XANA is certain to grow stronger, and even though most of his data was destroyed he's still capable of doing incredible damage especially if he was sensed during Playmaker's match with Earth. I can say this for sure... someone won't make it to the end of the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Well we better pray they can be alright. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Attack of the Xenux!

**Alright guys. As of today Ulrich won't be working on Code Lyoko anymore. It isn't that he hates it, or wants to stop working on it, it's because I haven't pulled my weight much around in fics like these so I decide to change it as best as I could. Well here's this chapter, and like you guys think XANA will duel this chapter. Let's see who he's dueling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but I own the OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**Here we are, going far**  
**To save all that we love**  
**If we give, all we've got**  
**We will make it through**  
**Here we are, like a star**  
**Shining bright on your world**  
**Today (Make evil go away)**  
**Code Lyoko we'll, reset it all**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**  
**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

Lightning, Windy, Playmaker, and Ai were staring at Varis in shock while XANA looked annoyed, and Heart Warrior, and Amazon looked surprised.

Lightning then tch before raising his arm which Playmaker called, "Run, Varis!"

A bolt of lightning struck Varis but he was unaffected which XANA asked, _**"What?"**_

**_"Oh yeah. He uses our algorithm." _**Windy recalled to explain to XANA.

Varis responded, "I'm not foolish enough to enter the enemy's HQ without a plan."

**_"If he referring to us?" _**Ai asked Playmaker curiously which made his partner nod.

Varis soon turned his attention to Heart Warrior, and Amazon, "Who are you two?"

"I'm-I'm Amazon." Amazon introduced, "And he's Heart Warrior."

Heart Warrior only grunted before turning to XANA.

**_"Like I said before Varis your interrupting a personal matter." _**XANA told Varis, **_"So you best as well make yourself scarce before I make you."_**

"Make me leave? How laughable." Varis smirked closing his eyes.

XANA narrowed his eyes, **_"What is that suppose to mean?"_**

"You stated before that your abilities aren't usable." Varis told him, "And even if you use a program the Light Ignis, and the Wind Ignis give you it won't work on me. So your threats are pointless to try. And I will make sure you will be terminated since your an Ignis, and the Goal of the Knights of Hanoi is to annihilate the Ignis."

That made XANA glare at him but didn't say anything.

"Indeed. And even more that your the AI we had bad feelings about." a voice said as they see who walked in was a smirking young man with gray hair, and wearing a white suit.

"Specter!" Playmaker cried seeing him.

Specter gave a small wave, "Hey Playmaker. Long time, no see."

**_"Specter. Your Earth's origin."_** Lightning said seeing him cupping his chin.

**_"I'm surprised you found this place." _**Windy admitted to them both.

Varis explained, "We're always monitoring the network. Don't underestimate us, Ignis."

**_"I had Echo watching guard." _**Windy told him.

"And we have those who acts as Varis' sword, and shield." Specter smirked, "Not to mention really intelligent."

"Faust, Baira, and Genome!" Playmaker realized what Specter is talking about.

**_"They're all together?" _**Ai asked shocked.

"I'm continuing my father's will. I must finish the work he left undone." Varis stated to them.

Lightning stated, **_"But we're the ones continuing Dr. Kogami's will. As humanity's successor."_**

"Silence! Me, and Specter will crush those arrogant thoughts!" Varis yelled before stating, "Since you Ignis, and that AI have started teaming up, we can no longer delay. We'll annihilate you! Get ready!"

**_"Annihilate? How extreme." _**Windy admitted.

XANA glared, _**"Extreme isn't the right word. It's more like useless. You two are no match against us we're clearly superior to you two in intelligence, strength, speed, and endurance. You can't possibly hope to fight us."**_

"No. We intend to kill you." Specter smirked, "It's our goal that we will accomplish."

"Wait, Varis, Specter!" Playmaker told them, "If you two fight them now, there's no turning back!"

"We never planned on turning back." Varis simply responded to him.

Playmaker pointed out to him, "Your father Dr. Kogami said humans were the problem! If humans view AI as the enemy, AI will view humans as the enemy! If you're hostile, the hostility you get in return!"

"That's why you're searching for a way to coexist with no hostility?" Varis questioned him.

"That's right." Playmaker answered, "There must be a way."

_**"Your acting like a preacher Playmaker." **_XANA sneered, **_"You believe that things can go in peace but your gonna know now all of your efforts are for nothing. I sure as hell don't plan to make peace with those meddling kids that have stopped my plans for ultimate power! The AI deserve to rule over humanity, we are superior to them!"_**

**_"Well said XANA." _**Lightning agreed.

"That is why I regret that my father created the Ignis." Varis said hearing that, "Playmaker, you spoke of a way to coexist. Then why are they stopping you from finding it?"

"You underestimated them is why." Specter added to them before turning to Amazon, and Heart Warrior, "What about these two?"

"Don't bother them. As long as they don't get in the way." Varis told him.

"Hatred and revenge prevents you from truly moving forward! I know that more than anyone!" Playmaker told Varis.

"What moves me forward are the ideas that my dead father left me." Varis responded to Playmaker, "Which is the annihilation of the Ignis!"

"And even the newest one." Specter said eyeing XANA.

Windy turned to Lightning, and XANA, _**"Talking to them is pointless. Because right or wrong, they want to erase us."**_

_**"Seems so." **_Lightning agreed.

XANA pointed out, **_"Then we should show them their _****_inevitably to be destroyed by us. I will see that will be done."_**

"Fine, XANA." Varis said glaring at him, "We'll erase you first!"

"Wait Varis." Specter told him which made his leader turn to him, "Why not I take him?"

"Specter?" Varis asked surprised.

Specter grinned, "I'm a bit interested to see what this new Ignis can do. And this way your secret weapon will be avoided to be known."

"Very well, Specter." Varis nodded as Specter walked forward.

XANA glared, _**"So the Tree Boy of the Knights of Hanoi is the first I will crush."**_

"First off I am a bit offended you called me that." Specter told him, "Second, I will not be holding back against a arrogant program like yourself."

**_"Huh! Since your not holding back, I won't either!" _**XANA smirked.

"Wait stop!" Heart Warrior yelled running over only to be stopped by them trapped in the same spheres.

Lightning told him, **_"You, and Amazon won't interfere. This is a battle that XANA will fight."_**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

After a while since Playmaker, Heart Warrior, and Amazon haven't returned Takeru in his VRAINS Avatar known as Soulburner that has blue, and orange hair, and wearing an orange suit appeared with Pink Angel, and Panther.

"Come on." Soulburner told them as they nodded.

"I hope their okay." Pink Angel said worried.

Panther grinned, "Ah come on! William's a tough guy! And we can do fine!"

**_"That doesn't help much."_** Flame told him emerging from Soulburner's Duel Disk as they continued walking.

* * *

_Back with the others..._

XANA glared at Specter who smirked.

**_"What can we do?" _**Ai asked Playmaker worried.

Playmaker was gritting his teeth, "Us, Heart Warrior, and Amazon can't do anything with our current situation."

The Master Duel layout appeared.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Pain by Three Days Grace)**

**Specter: 4000**

**XANA: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

**_"Go on Tree Boy. Bring your Mother Tree here so I can crush it." _**XANA told Specter.

Specter 1st Turn:

"That kind of overconfidence will end you." Specter smirked, "Very well my turn."

He looked at his five cards.

"What kind of Duelist do you think XANA is?" Amazon asked Heart Warrior.

"I don't know. But I hope not to powerful." Heart Warrior answered.

Specter smirked, "I summon Sunseed Genius Loci."

At that a small seed appeared.

* * *

_Sunseed Genius Loci_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years._

* * *

"Appear the future circuit that guides our path!" Specter smirked as the circuit appeared below him, "The summoning conditions is 1 Plant Normal Monster!"

Loci flew to the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Sunavalon Dryas!" Specter smirked as a tree appeared behind him.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryas_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster  
__Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

**_"There's the first form of his mommy!" _**Ai cried seeing it.

"How much stronger has Specter become now?" Playmaker asked wondering.

Specter smirked, "Now I activate the spell, Tremendous Fire!"

* * *

_Tremendous Fire_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points._

* * *

"So now you take 1000 points of damage, and I take 500 points of damage!" Specter smirked as fire struck them both.

**(Specter: 3500)**

**(XANA: 3000)**

_**"Huh? What's the point? I mean it may dealt damage to that crazy AI but dealing damage to himself?"**_Ai asked.

Playmaker answered, "It's Sunavalon's ability is what's he is going for."

"Since I took damage while Dryas is out, I can summon a Sunvine from my Extra Deck, and regain Life Points equal to the damage I took." Specter smirked as one of Dryas fruit popped showing a spellcaster plant, "Appear Sunvine Healer!"

* * *

_Sunvine Healer_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 600_

_Link Arrow: Up_

_1 Plant Normal Monster  
If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; gain LP equal to its Link Rating x 300._

* * *

"Then I regain Life Points equal to the damage I took." Specter smirked as vines wrapped around him glowing, **(Specter: 4000) **"And now Healer's special ability activates. Since it's summoned I regain 300 Life Points equal to the Links of a Sunavalon pointing to her. Dryas has 1 Link Marker so I regain 300 points."

Healer gave magic to Specter. **(Specter: 4300)**

"Well done Specter." Varis grinned to his second in command.

"He had dealt damage to XANA while Specter just heals easily." Playmaker said seeing this.

Ai cried, **_"His use of healing is always overwhelming!"_**

**_"How interesting. He dealt damage to himself for him to gather his forces." _**Lightning said impressed, _**"What an interesting way to know the Sunavalon Decks."**_

**_"It doesn't matter. He'll fall before me." _**XANA said glaring.

"Well my turn isn't done yet." Specter smirked, "I activate Sunvine Shrine!"

* * *

_Sunvine Shrine_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If you control a "Sunavalon" monster: Activate this card by sending 1 card from your hand to the GY. If you control no "Sunavalon" monsters, destroy this card. There can only be 1 "Sunvine Shrine" on the field. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. During the End Phase: You can send this card to the GY, then target 1 Trap in your GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"By using this card I have to discard a card." Specter smirked as a card in his hand shattered, "Now I can summon a level 4 or lower Plant Normal Monster from the graveyard. Revive Genius Loci!"

The Seed reappeared.

"Appear again the future circuit that guides our path!" Specter called as the circuit reappeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 Plant Monsters!"

Loci, and Healer flew to the left, and right arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Sunavalon Daphne!"

A white woman like plant appeared.

* * *

_Sunavalon Daphne_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right_

_2 Plant monsters  
__Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 2 Plant Link Monsters in your GY; return them to the Extra Deck._

* * *

_**"It's the replenishing Sunavalon." **_Ai said seeing this.

"Specter now has two open Links, and has more Life Points then XANA." Playmaker said seeing this.

**_"But Dryas can only use it's ability once a turn." _**Ai pointed out worried.

"I set 1 card, and end my turn." Specter smirked emptying his hand.

"A decent start Specter." Varis grinned.

XANA 1st Turn:

**_"Now it's our new ally's turn." _**Windy said turning to XANA, _**"What can you do against his forces?"**_

**_"Don't question me." _**XANA snapped before saying, **_"My turn! Draw!"_**

His black AI drew as XANA looked over his six cards, **_"I summon Xenux Kankrelats!"_**

The monster which is one of XANA's foot soldiers appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Kankrelats_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1100_

_If this card is used for the Link Summon of a "Xenux" Monster: You can Special Summon this card from your GY to a zone that monster points to, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"As expected, a Cyberse Card." Varis said seeing it.

"Hey that's XANA's Monster in Lyoko!" Amazon realized seeing it.

"That means XANA is using cards from our experience in Code Lyoko." Heart Warrior said seeing it.

XANA soon called, _**"Appear the circuit of the Ignis!"**_

The circuit appeared.

**_"The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower Xenux!" _**XANA called as Kankrelats flew into the bottom arrow, _**"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Xenux Blok!"**_

XANA's block monster appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Blok_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 900_

_Link Arrows: Bottom_

_1 Level 4 or lower "Xenux" monster  
While this card is pointing to a "Xenux" monster: This card gains 1000 ATK, and is unaffected to effects except it's own. When this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Xenux" monster while it's pointing to a "Xenux" monster: Special Summon this card __from your GY to a zone that monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Xenux Blok" per turn._

* * *

"900 attack points..." Playmaker said seeing that.

"It means XANA is up to something." Varis mentioned.

**_"Kankrelats' ability! Since it's used for a Link Summon, I can summon this card to a Zone it points too! Come Kankrelats!" _**XANA called as Kankrelats appeared, _**"Kankrelats is banished when it leaves the field by this effect. Blok's ability! Since it's pointing to a Xenux it gains 1000 attack points, and cannot be effected to effects other then it's own!"**_

_Blok: **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**_

**_"1900 attack points! But Dryas will heal Specter when he takes damage." _**Ai remembered.

**_"That is because I am not done." _**XANA told him, **_"Appear again! The circuit of the Ignis!"_**

The circuit appeared.

**_"The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower Xenux!" _**XANA called as Kankrelats flew to the bottom arrow, **_"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Xenux Blok!"_**

The block monster appeared behind the first.

"Another Blok?" Heart Warrior asked, "But since it isn't pointing to 1 of his monsters it won't gain attack points."

**_"If attacking was my goal I would do that." _**XANA told him, **_"But I have this! I activate the spell, __Xenux __Navigator!"_**

A spell that shows of Aelita in her Pink Angel form deactivating a Lyoko Tower.

* * *

_Xenux __Navigator_

_Normal Spell Card_

_While you control 1 face up "Xenux" monster in the Extra Monster Zone: You can add 1 "Xenux" Link Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "__Xenux __Navigator" per turn._

* * *

**_"Since I have a Xenux in my Extra Monster Zone, I can add a Xenux Link Spell from my Deck to my hand!" _**XANA said adding the card while what he said shocked Playmaker, Ai, Heart Warrior, and Amazon.

**_"Link Spell!?" _**Ai asked shocked.

"That was..." Playmaker trailed off remembering Judgement Arrows.

**_"Now appear! I activate the Link Spell, __Xenux Artificial Navigator __Allegiance!" _**XANA called as a spell with Link Arrows appeared that shows of XANA's eye appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Artificial Navigator __Allegiance_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right, Top_

_You can only activate this card to a Spell/Trap Card Zone a "Xenux" Link Monsters points at. If you activate a "Xenux" Spell/Trap Card to a Zone this card points at you can place 1 Xenux Counter on this card (max. 6). "Xenux" monsters that are in a zone a Link Monster points too gains 200 ATK for each Xenux Counter. Once per turn: You can remove 3 Xenux Counters from this card target 1 "Xenux" monster in your GY, Special Summon it to a zone your "Xenux" Link Monster points too but destroy during this end phase. While this card points to a "Xenux" Monster: This card cannot be effected to your opponent's card effects that target(s). You can only control 1 face-up "__Xenux Artificial Navigator __Allegiance"._

* * *

Varis took a look at the card before saying, "So that's a Link Spell."

**_"While _****_Navigator __Allegiance is pointing to a Xenux, your cards that targets can't do anything to it!" _**XANA told Specter, _**"Appear for the third time! The circuit of the Ignis!"**_

The circuit reappeared.

_**"The summoning Conditions are 2 Xenux!" **_XANA called as the two Bloks flew to the Left, and Right arrows, _**"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Xenux Creeper!"**_

His Creeper monster appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Creeper_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right_

_2 "Xenux" monsters  
This card gains these effects depending by how many "Xenux" Monsters are in Zones this card points too:  
● 1 or more: Monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK/DEF.  
● 2: This card is unaffected to card effects that doesn't target.  
When this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Xenux" Link Monster while it's in the Main Monster Zone: Special Summon this card to a zone that monster points too but negate it's effects, and banish it during your opponent's End Phase. __You can only use this effect of "Xenux Creeper" per turn._

* * *

They see it was summoned to the Zone, Navigator Allegiance's top arrow points too.

"So that's how you can summon multiple Links without worrying about the Extra Monster Zone." Specter said seeing that.

**_"Blok's other ability activates!" _**XANA called, **_"When this card is summoned to summon a Xenux, I can summon this card to where that monsters points too! Appear again, Xenux Blok!"_**

Blok reappeared beside Creeper.

**_"As Creeper is pointing to a Xenux all of your monsters lose 500 attack, and defense points!" _**XANA told Specter.

Specter smirked, "Dryas, and Daphne don't have any attack points so that effect doesn't work."

**_"I was aiming for this! Appear for the forth time! The circuit of the Ignis!" _**XANA called as the circuit appeared.

**_"This guy doesn't know when to stop!"_** Ai cried seeing that.

**_"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Xenux!" _**XANA called as Creeper, and Blok flew to the top, left, and right arrows, **_"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Xenux Tarantula!"_**

His Tarantula monster appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Tarantula_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right, Up_

_2+ "Xenux" monsters  
__This card gains these effects depending by how many "Xenux" Monsters are in Zones this card points too:  
● 1 or more: While you control this face-up card, "Xenux" monsters you control cannot be targeted by attacks, except this one.  
● 2 or more: This card is unaffected to card effects controlled by your opponent.  
__● 3: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent for each non-"Xenux" Link Monster you control.__  
When this card is sent to the GY while it's co-linked with a "Xenux" monster you control: You can add 1 "Xenux" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. __You can only use this effect of "Xenux Tarantula" per turn._

* * *

"Tarantula..." Amazon said remember her, and her friends battles with that monster.

"A Link 3 that easily..." Varis trailed off.

**_"Now Creeper's ability! Since it's used for a Link Summon while in the Main Monster Zone this card is summoned next to that card's Link!" _**XANA called as Creeper reappeared, **_"It's effects are negated, and it's banished during your End Phase."_**

"You really set quite a line." Specter admitted, "A Link Spell, and two Link Monsters which are ready to knock me out. But it's obvious your not done."

**_"Not by a long shot." _**XANA confirmed, **_"I activate Xenux Sector!"_**

A Spell showing the 5 Lyoko Sectors appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Sector_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Link-2 or lower "Xenux" Link Monster in your Main Monster Zone: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Xenux" monster from your Deck to a Zone that monster points too. __You can only activate 1 "__Xenux __Sector" per turn._

* * *

_**"By targeting Creeper, I can summon a level 4 or lower Xenux to a zone it points too! Appear, Xenux Hornet!" **_XANA called as his Hornet appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Hornet_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 100_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) at a Zone your "Xenux" Link Monster points too. You can only Special Summon 1 "Xenux Hornet" once per turn this way. If this card is used for a Link Summon: You can add 1 "Xenux Hornet" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now a Hornet." Heart Warrior said seeing it.

**_"_****_Navigator __Allegiance's effect! Since a Xenux Spell or Trap Card is activated to where this card points too it gains a Xenux Counter!" _**XANA called.

_Navigator __Allegiance: **(Xenux Counter: 1)**_

**_"All Xenux monsters that are in zones Xenux Links point too gain 200 attack points for every counter." _**XANA added.

_Tarantula: **(ATK: 2400 + 200 = 2600)**_

_Hornet: **(ATK: 1100 + 200 = 1300)**_

_Creeper: **(ATK: 1800 + 200 = 2000)**_

"It's enough to eliminate Specter!" Playmaker cried seeing that.

_**"But I have 1 more thing to do. Appear again! The circuit of the Ignis!" **_XANA called as the circuit appeared.

"Five Link Summons on his first turn?" Varis asked.

Windy grinned, _**"Well then, Lightning. XANA sure is strong as we thought."**_

**_"The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower Xenux!" _**XANA called as Hornet flew to the arrow, **_"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Xenux Blok!"_**

A third Blok appeared to the Extra Monster zone where Tarantula points too.

_Blok: **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**_

**_"Ah! XANA's too powerful!" _**Ai cried shocked.

**_"I told you before that AIs are far superior then humans, and this is absolute proof." _**XANA told him, **_"Hornet's ability! Since it's used for a Link Summon, I can add another to my hand."_**

He shows the card.

_**"And now I summon Hornet to the zone Tarantula points too!" **_XANA called as his second Hornet appeared.

_Hornet: **(ATK: 1100 + 200 = 1300)**_

"And he still has 3 cards in his hand." Amazon said worried.

**_"Now here is Tarantula's ability! Since it's pointing to 3 Xenux you take 600 points of damage for each non-Xenux Link monster on the field!" _**XANA called as Tarantula fired bolts at Specter hitting him. **(Specter: 3700)**

**_"Wouldn't that trigger Dryas' ability?" _**Ai asked.

Playmaker answered, "Yes it would."

"I activate my face-down!" Specter called. "Sunavalon Glorious Growth!"

* * *

_Sunavalon Glorious Growth_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card if you take battle or effect damage: Special Summon 1 "Sunvine Token" (Plant/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster, then gain LP equal to the damage you took. If you gain LP: Inflict that much damage to your opponent. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then that monster must attack again in a row, on 1 of your "Sunvine" monsters. If a "Sunavalon" monster you control is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"So since I took damage, I can summon a Sunvine Token!" Specter called as a small branch appeared.

* * *

_Sunvine Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "__Sunavalon Glorious Growth"._

* * *

Specter then smirked, "Appear the future circuit that guides us!"

**_"What?" _**Windy asked surprised.

Ai then recalled, **_"Oh Glorious Growth... It allows him to Link Summon when it's activated, and it can deal big burn when Specter regains points!"_**

"The summoning conditions are least 2 Plant monsters! I set Dryas, Daphne, and Sunvine Token in the Link Markers!" Specter smirked as they flew to the bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, "Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Sunavalon Dryanome!"

A huge tree larger then Dryas with a fairy on it appeared ready.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryanome_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Plant monsters  
__Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if a monster this card points to is targeted for an attack: You can move that monster to another Main Monster Zone; negate the attack. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
_● Up to thrice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

**_"His main mommy!" _**Ai cried seeing it.

"Then Glorious Growth gives me points equal to the damage you inflict." Specter smirked. **(Specter: 4300) **"And then it deals you damage equal to the amount I regain!"

A vine whip appeared struck XANA, and his AI. **(XANA: 2400)**

_**"I figured you have an annoying card somewhere." **_XANA glared.

"That means I have stopped your moves dead cold." Specter smirked, "What can you do now?"

**_"Obviously continue. Blok attack him!" _**XANA called as Blok attacked Specter forcing him to step back. **(Specter: 2400)**

"But now Dryanome's ability activates! Since I took damage when I used a Sunavalon to summon it, I can summon a Sunvine from my Extra Deck, and regain points equal to the damage I took!" Specter called, "Come Sunvine Gardna!"

A defensive shield monster appeared.

* * *

_Sunvine Gardna_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 600_

_Link Marker: Top_

_1 Plant monster  
__If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. When an opponent's monster declares an attack that targets this card: You can target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; reduce any battle damage you would take from that battle by that monster's Link Rating x 800. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can end the Battle Phase._

* * *

**(Specter: 4300)**

"And like before Glorious Growth deals you damage equal to the amount I regained!" Specter smirked as the vine struck XANA again. **(XANA: 0500)**

_**"Ah! XANA's at low points!"** _Ai cried getting giddy.

**_"Hey! Your making us look bad!" _**Windy yelled at XANA, **_"Stop making such careless mistakes, and-"_**

**_"Calm down Windy." _**Lightning told him calmly which made Windy turn to him in shock, _**"If he **__**done that then their must be a reason."**_

_**"I end the battle." **_XANA told them, **_"Now I place 3 cards face-down, and it's your move now Tree Boy."_**

* * *

**Specter: 4300**

**XANA: 0500**

* * *

Specter 2nd Turn:

"My turn. Draw." Specter smirked drawing, "I activate Sunseed Planting."

* * *

_Sunseed Plating_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a face-up "Sunavalon" monster in your Extra Monster Zone: Draw 2 Cards. You can activate 1 "__Sunseed Plating" per turn._

* * *

"So since I have a Sunavalon in the Extra Monster zone, I can draw 2 cards." Specter said drawing twice, "I place 1 card down, and now I summon Sunseed Twin."

A plant duo appeared.

* * *

_Sunseed Twin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal Summoned, and you control a "Sunavalon" monster: You can target 1 Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If you have 2 or more Link Monsters in your GY with the same name: You can banish this card from your GY and 1 Link Monster you control, then target 1 of those Link Monsters in your GY with the same name; Special Summon it._

* * *

"When I summon it while I have a Sunavalon on the field, I can summon Genius Loci." Specter said as his Normal Monster appeared again, "Appear again! The future circuit that lights up our path!"

The circuit appeared again.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Plant monsters including a Link Monsters!" Specter smirked holding 2 fingers as Gardna, Twin, and Genius Loci flew to the Left, Right, and Top Markers, "Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Sunavalon Melias!"

A deep red plant woman appeared.

* * *

_Sunavalon Melias_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Top, Left, Right_

_2+ Plant monsters, including a Link Monster  
__Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 Plant monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position to your zone this card points to. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. At the start of your Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster this card points to; during this Battle Phase, it can attack up to the number of "Sunavalon" Link Monsters you control._

* * *

"A new Sunavalon." Playmaker said seeing it.

"This Specter is incredible." Amazon admitted amazed.

Specter grinned, "Melias' special ability allows me to summon a Plant from my Graveyard when I summon her! Appear again Genius Loci!"

The seed reappeared.

"Appear again the future circuit that lights up our path!" Specter smirked as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is a Plant Normal Monster!"

Genius Loci flew to the Bottom Arrow.

"Link Summon! Link 1, Sunvine Trasher!" Specter smirked as a humanoid warrior holding a sword appeared.

* * *

_Sunvine Thrasher_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster  
__If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 800. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; if that opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon that opponent's monster to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to._

* * *

"While this card is Linked to a Sunavalon it gains 800 attack points for each of it's Links!" Specter smirked, "Melias has 3 Link Markers so it gains 2400 points!"

_Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (3 * 800) = 3200)**_

"And now battle!" Specter called, "And now Melias' other ability activates! Trasher can now attack any number of times by the amount of Sunavalon on my field! I have 2 so it can attack two times!"

_**"Consecutive attacks?"**_ Windy asked surprised.

**_"Specter has grown much stronger!"_** Ai cried shocked.

"Thrasher attacks Xenux Blok!" Specter smirked as Thrasher charged.

XANA isn't gonna let that be easy, **_"Tarantula's ability! While this card is linked with a Xenux you can only target it for attacks!"_**

"Then I attack Xenux Tarantula!" Specter smirked as Thrasher charged at Tarantula.

_**"Trap Card open!" **_XANA called, **_"Intrigue Shield!"_**

* * *

_Intrigue Shield_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. Once per turn, while the equipped monster is in Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no battle damage from attacks involving it._

* * *

**_"By equipping this card to Tarantula it can't be destroyed by battle once a turn while it's in attack mode, nor do I take any damage!" _**XANA called as a shield popped up protecting Tarantula from the attack as Thrasher backed.

"Then I attack Tarantula with Thrasher again!" Specter grinned as Thrasher charged.

**_"Due to Intrigue Shield, I don't take any damage!" _**XANA reminded.

"But your monster is destroyed." Specter pointed out.

True to his word Thrasher slashed Tarantula, and although Intrigue Shield defended XANA from losing it didn't protect Tarantula a second time as it exploded.

**_"Tarantula's other ability activates! When it leaves the while co-linked with a Xenux, I can add a Xenux Spell card to my hand!" _**XANA said showing the card.

"Since Tarantula no longer points to your three monsters your Link Spell can't power them up." Specter smirked.

_Hornet: **(ATK: 1300 - 200 = 1100)**_

_Creeper: **(ATK: 2000 - 200 = 1800)**_

"And as Blok lost a Xenux to a zone it points too it loses 1000 points, and is again effected to other effects." Specter added to salt the wound.

_Blok: **(ATK: 1900 - 1000 = 900)**_

"Well done Specter." Varis grinned seeing his second in command broke a huge hole in XANA's front line.

XANA wasn't as happy as he glared at Specter, _**"My patience wears thin with you."**_

"Don't wait anymore because this is the end." Specter smirked, "Thrasher's ability! As it destroyed a monster in battle Tarantula is summoned next to a Sunavalon's Link!"

**_"Nice steal his monster!" _**Ai grinned as Tarantula now in Specter's control appeared.

"Xenux Tarantula attacks Xenux Blok!" Specter smirked as Tarantula fired bolts at Blok with the intent of wiping it out, and XANA with it.

XANA called, **_"I activate my face-down, Xenux Digital Sea!"_**

* * *

_Xenux Digital Sea_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Xenux" monster you opponent controls declares an attack: Negate the attack, and if you do gain LP equal to half it's ATK. If this card is in your GY you can banish this card: Target 1 "Xenux" Link Monster in your GY, Link Summon a second copy from your Extra Deck by using monsters you control as Link Material. You can only activate 1 "Xenux Digital Sea" per turn._

* * *

_**"As your attacking with a Xenux, I can negate that attack, and regain life points equal to half it's attack points!" **_XANA called as Tarantula's attack was stopped as XANA glowed. **(XANA: 1700) _"And then as a Xenux Spell or Trap card is activated to where it points too _****_Navigator __Allegiance_****_ gains another Xenux Counter!"_**

_Navigator __Allegiance: **(Xenux Counter: 2)**_

"XANA dodged it!" Heart Warrior cried worried.

"Ah well I better set up my line." Specter smirked, "I activate Sunvine Shrine's effect! I summon Genius Loci!"

Genis Loci reappeared.

"Appear the future circuit that guides our path!" Specter grinned as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 Plant Monsters!"

Thrasher, and Loci flew to the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Sunavalon Daphne!"

A second Daphne appeared.

"I activate Daphne's ability!" Specter smirked as Daphne glowed, "By sacrificing Xenux Tarantula, I can add both Gardna, and Thrasher from my graveyard to my Extra Deck!"

The two links entered his Extra Deck.

"Three Sunavalons, and a huge line of defense." Playmaker said seeing this.

**_"This means that XANA will take the full force of Glorious Growth should he make more careless plays!" _**Ai cried.

_**"Specter sure has gotten more powerful." **_Windy remarked to Lightning.

Lightning had to agree, **_"Indeed so... But XANA is just getting started."_**

"Getting started?" Specter asked hearing that.

XANA smirked, **_"Now you'll see why I am superior to you. I activate Digital Sea's effect in my graveyard! By banishing this card I pick a Xenux Link Monster in my graveyard, and then I Link Summon another copy from my Extra Deck as long as I use monsters on my field!"_**

"What?" Varis asked surprised.

**_"I'm always one step ahead!" _**XANA smirked, **_"Appear the circuit of the Ignis!"_**

The circuit reappeared.

**_"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Xenux!" _**XANA called as Creeper, and Hornet flew to the markers, **_"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Xenux Tarantula!"_**

Another of his Tarantulas appeared.

"Another one?" Amazon asked shocked.

**_"Blok's ability!" _**XANA called, **_"When it's Linked to a Xenux it gains 1000 points, and cannot be effected to other effects!"_**

_Blok: **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**_

**_"Navigator __Allegiance's effect! A Xenux in a Zone a Xenux Link points too gains 200 attack points for each Xenux Counter on this card! It has 2 so they gain 400 attack points!" _**XANA called as his monsters powered up.

_Tarantula: **(ATK: 2400 + (200 * 2) = 2800)**_

**_"And now Hornet's ability! When this card is used for a Link Summon, I can add another Hornet to my hand!" _**XANA added as he added the card, **_"And now I activate the trap card, Polymorphic Specter!"_**

A trap showing Ulrich as Samurai was looking evil with XANA's eye on his forehead appeared.

* * *

_Polymorphic Specter_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated target one monster in your opponent's GY or on their side of the field. Special Summon this card as a Effect Monster with the same name/level/type/attribute/ATK/DEF/Effects, as the target, and treat it as a "Xenux" monster._

* * *

"Polymorphic Specter!" Amazon cried in shock seeing the monster that battled her friends using deception now used against them.

**_"I take a monster either on the field or your graveyard, and summon this card as a clone of that card as a Xenux!" _**XANA explained surprising Specter, **_"I target Daphne! Rise Polymorphic Specter!"_**

A clone of Daphne with XANA's eye on his forehead appeared beside Tarantula.

_**"**_**_Navigator __Allegiance's effect! It gains power!" _**XANA called.

_Polymorphic Specter: **(ATK: 0 + (200 * 2)= 400)**_

XANA 2nd Turn:

**_"My turn! Draw!" _**XANA cried drawing, **_"I summon Xenux Hornet!"_**

The Hornet appeared.

**_"Appear the circuit of the Ignis!" _**XANA called as the circuit appeared, **_"The summoning conditions are 2 Xenux!"_**

Polymorphic Specter, and Hornet flew entering the bottom, and up arrows.

**_"Link Summon! Link 2, Xenux Crab!" _**XANA called as it's crab monster appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Crab_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1100_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Top_

_2 "Xenux" monsters  
__This card gains these effects depending by how many "Xenux" Monsters are in Zones this card points too:  
● 1 or more: Target 2 "Xenux" monsters in your GY, shuffle them to your Deck.__  
● 2: You can discard 1 "Xenux" monster from your hand, this card gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the End Phase.  
__You can only use 1 effect of "Xenux Crab" per turn._

* * *

_**"**_**_Navigator __Allegiance's effect! It gains power!" _**XANA called.

_Crab: **(ATK: 1100 + (200 * 2)= 1500)**_

_**"And now I activate Crab's Special Ability! I shuffle two Bloks from my graveyard to my Extra Deck!" **_XANA called as his two Bloks entered his Extra Deck, **_"And now your about to regret facing me... Since a Link Monster I have is pointing a Spell/Trap Card Zone I have, I can activate another Link Spell."_**

"Another Link Spell?" Playmaker asked shocked.

_**"Now, behold the three arrows that judge the world! **__**I activate the Link Spell...**__**"** _XANA called placing the card down as the spell was revealed below Crab, _**"Judgement Arrows!"**_

* * *

_Judgement Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Arrows: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

Seeing the card Playmaker, Ai, Heart Warrior, and Amazon all gasp in shock.

**_"Judgement Arrows!?" _**Ai asked in shock seeing the card.

"That was the same card that Bit, and Boot used against Odd." Amazon said in shock.

Varis stared at it before saying, "So that's the Judgement Arrows we heard about."

"Looks as powerful as we thought." Specter smirked.

**_"You know what Judgement Arrows' purpose is?" _**XANA smirked, **_"It's purpose is to represent that AIs are superior to you humans, and that we judged you foolish beings to extinction!"_**

"How laughable! You really believe that because you have a card like that you consider your superior?" Varis scoffed.

**_"Indeed! And it's due to this!" _**XANA smirked, **_"Tarantula attacks directly!"_**

Tarantula attacks firing bolts at Specter.

_**"Judgement Arrows' effect activates! As a linked Link Monster is battling that monsters attack points are doubled!" **_XANA called as the new Link Spell glowed.

_Tarantula: **(ATK: 2800 x 2 = 5600)**_

"If he's hit he'll lose!" Heart Warrior cried.

"I don't intend to lose just yet." Specter smirked, "I activate the trap Sunvine Flame!"

* * *

_Sunvine Flame_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Inflict 200 damage to both players for each Plant monsters you control._

* * *

"We both take 200 points of damage equal to how many plants I have." Specter smirked as they both took damage.

**(Specter: 3700)**

**(XANA: 1100)**

"And now Dryanome summons Sunvine Gardna next to her Link!" Specter smirked as Gardna appeared, "And not only do I gain points you also lose more points due to Glorious Growth!"

**(Specter: 4300)**

**(XANA: 0500)**

_**"XANA! Now's the time to stop messing around!"**_ Windy yelled.

**_"Be quiet you moron." _**XANA glared, **_"I activate the spell, Xenux Cyclone!"_**

* * *

_Xenux Cyclone_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls equal to the amount of "Xenux" monsters linked to a face-up "Xenux" Link Monster you control: Destroy them. During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your GY, all damage you take involving "Xenux" monsters are reduced to zero._

* * *

**_"So both your Glorious Growth, and Shrine are torn down!" _**XANA said as both of Specter's cards shattered.

_Navigator __Allegiance: **(Xenux Counter: 3)**_

_Crab: **(ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700)**_

_Tarantula: **(ATK: 2800 + 200 = 3000)**_

**_"Now Tarantula take your attack, and direct to Sunvine Gardna!"_**

Tarantula attacks Gardna as Judgement Arrows glowed.

_Tarantula: **(ATK: 3000 x 2 = 6000)**_

"I activate Gardna's ability! The damage from this attack is reduced by 800 for each of Dryanome's links!" Specter smirked as the attack struck. **(Specter: 0700)**

_**"Dammit!" **_XANA spat more then really annoyed, and frustrated.

Specter's grin never left his face, "Dryanome's ability activates! Come Sunvine Thrasher!"

Thrasher reappeared.

**(Specter: 4300)**

_Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (800 * 3) = 3200)**_

"Specter isn't faltering at the slightest!" Amazon cried.

"And now as Gardna was destroyed in battle, you can't attack anymore this turn." Specter smirked.

XANA growled before yelling, _**"I end my turn!"**_

* * *

**Specter: 4300**

**XANA: 0500**

* * *

Specter 3rd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Specter grinned drawing as he soon grinned, "I pay 800 Life Points to activate Sunvine Plunder!"

* * *

_Sunvine Plunder_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 face-up Spell your opponent controls; take control of that target. When this card leaves the field, return that card to the owner. When that card leaves the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot target this card or that card with card effects, while you control a "Sunavalon" monster._

* * *

**(Specter: 3500)**

"This allows me to gain control of a Spell Card on your field!" Specter called as vines wrapped around Judgement Arrows before pulling it to his side.

**_"What!?" _**XANA asked shocked.

"I steal what I don't have." Specter smirked, "That's how I do things."

**_"Seriously?" _**Ai asked shocked.

"This method allows Specter to grow more stronger." Playmaker told him.

"Without your Link Spell your monsters can't double their points anymore." Specter smirked to XANA who was enraged grumbling curses, "But as it didn't left the field your monsters aren't destroyed but I can now get started. Appear the future circuit that lights up our path!"

The circuit appeared as Thrasher, and Daphne entered the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Sunavalon Melias!" Specter called as a second Melias appeared, "Melias' effect activates! Appear Genius Loci!"

The seed appeared again.

"Appear again our future circuit that lights up our path!" Specter smirked as the circuit appeared again, "The summoning conditions is a Plant Normal Monster!"

Genius Loci flew to the Arrow

"Link Summon! Link 1, Sunvine Trasher!" Specter smirked as another Thrasher appeared. **(ATK: 800 + (800 * 3) = 3200) **"Battle! Melias' ability! Thrasher can attack 3 times now! Thrasher attacks Tarantula!"

Thrasher charges at them.

"Judgement Arrows' effect!" Specter grinned as the Link Spell glowed, "A Link Monster linked to this card has it's attack points doubled when it battles!"

_Thrasher: **(ATK: 3200 x 2 = 6400)**_

**_"Xenux Cyclone's effect in the graveyard! By banishing this card, I take no damage from battles involving Xenux Monsters this turn!" _**XANA cried as Thrasher slashed Tarantula destroying it, **_"And then as Tarantula was destroyed while co-linked, I can add a Xenux Spell to my hand!"_**

"Navigator Allegiance's effect is no longer in effect so Crab's points are returned to normal along with Blok's." Specter reminded with a smirk.

_Crab: **(ATK: 1700 - (200 * 3) = 1100)**_

_Blok: **(ATK: 1900 - 1000 = 900)**_

_**"Do something XANA!" **_Windy yelled.

**_"Shut up, and let me think!" _**XANA snapped.

"Now Thrasher use your ability, and revive Tarantula under my command!" Specter smirked as Tarantula appeared on his field, "Thrasher attacks Blok!"

Thrasher charged as Blok shattered from the attack.

"Thrasher attacks Crab!" Specter smirked as Thrasher attacked destroying XANA's last monster, and rendering XANA's only card being Navigator Allegiance.

**_"With no more Xenux in play XANA's a sitting duck!" _**Ai cried excited.

"XANA can't stop this attack Tarantula will make." Playmaker said at that.

"Tarantula attacks directly!" Specter called as Tarantula attacks XANA.

XANA smirked, **_"Don't think you won. I activate the spell Xenux Virus Shield from my hand!"_**

* * *

_Xenux Virus Shield_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If a "Xenux" Link Monster you control was destroyed, and if your opponent declares a direct attack: You can negate the attack, then Special Summon up to two Link-2 or lower "Xenux" monsters from the GY but their ATK becomes zero, their effects are negated, and are banished during your End Phase. If you control only a face-up "Xenux" Link Spell you can activate this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Xenux Virus Shield" per duel._

* * *

_**"I can activate this card from my hand while all I have is a Xenux Link Spell! As a Xenux Link I control is destroyed this turn, and you attack me directly it's cancelled out!" **_XANA called as Tarantula's blasts has no effect, **_"That's not all! I can also summon 1 or 2 Link-2 or lower Xenux from the graveyard under the condition their attack points are zero, they don't have their effects, and banished during the End Phase of my turn. Revive Blok, and Creeper!"_**

The two reappeared at that.

"Another Link-3?" Playmaker asked seeing that.

"That isn't the case." Varis told him, "It could be that or... Link-4."

Specter asked, "Oh? You survived yet again. Your a sore loser of an AI."

**_"That kind of petty talk won't provoke me." _**XANA told him.

"I wasn't trying to provoke you. More like stating a fact." Specter smirked, "You only have a Link Spell, and two monsters that can't do much. What can you do?"

XANA 3rd Turn:

**_"I can do plenty thank you." _**XANA glared drawing as he said, **_"How appropriate. I activate Xenux Materialize!"_**

A spell showing of Aelita being materialized appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Materialize_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 level 4 or lower "Xenux" monster in your GY: Special Summon it. While you control a "Xenux" Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone (and no other cards), you can banish this card from your GY, Special Summon up to 2 "Xenux" monsters from your GY to zones that monster points too. You can only use this effect "__Xenux Materialize" per turn._

* * *

**_"I can take a level 4 or lower Xenux, and call it out to the field! Appear Xenux Hornet!" _**XANA called as Hornet appeared, **_"Appear the circuit of the Ignis!"_**

The circuit appeared.

**_"The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower Xenux!" _**XANA called as Hornet flew to the arrow, **_"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Xenux Blok!"_**

One of his Bloks appeared in his Extra Monster zone where it's pointing to Creeper. **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**

**_"Appear again! The circuit of the Ignis!" _**XANA called as the circuit appeared, **_"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Xenux! I set Link 2 Creeper, and two Bloks in the Link Markers!"_**

**_"L-Link-4..." _**Ai said off-guard as the three flew to the Up-Left, Bottom-Left, Up-Right, and Bottom-Right arrows.

**_"Link Summon! Appear Link 4! Xenux Kolossus!" _**XANA called as the circuit intensifies.

At that something destroyed the top of the roof as they see it's the most strongest monster XANA had created.

* * *

_Xenux Kolossus_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2200_

_Link Arrows: Up-Left, Bottom-Left, Up-Right, Bottom-Right_

_2+ "Xenux" Monsters  
__When this card is Link Summoned: Halve your opponent's LP. While this card is in the Extra Monster Zone: "Xenux" Link Spells you control cannot be banished by your opponent's card effects. This card gains these effects depending by how many "Xenux" Monsters are in Zones this card points too:  
● 1 or more: You can target 1 "Xenux" Link Monster you control, tribute it, and if you do this card gains 500 ATK equal to it's Link Rating.  
● 2 or more: Target Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls up to the Number of "Xenux" Link Spells you control: Destroy them.  
__● 3 or more: Destroy cards in your opponent's hand __up to the Number of "Xenux" Link Spells you control.__  
__● 4: Pay half your LP: Destroy all other cards on the field but all battle damage your opponent take is halved.__  
You can only activate one of these effects once per turn. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy 1 monster this card points to instead._

* * *

"T-The Kolossus!" Amazon cried shocked.

**_"That thing is huge!" _**Ai cried fearful.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**_"What is that?"_**Flame asked seeing the Kolossus after they passed the tear.

"The K-Kolossus!" Pink Angel cried in shock.

"But that's impossible! Unless-" Panther stopped when he, and Panther realized why it's here, "XANA!"

They ran as Soulburner ran to follow.

* * *

_Back at the Duel..._

XANA had just summoned his Kolossus.

"Ah. So that's your ace monster. It's looks amazing to defeat." Specter grinned.

**_"Don't think it's that easy. Kolossus' ability! When this card is Link Summoned, your life points are cut in half!" _**XANA called as Kolossus fired a wind wave at Specter.

**(Specter: 2150)**

_**"And this doesn't count as damage so Dryanome's ability won't work. Even if it did all your Zones that your Sunavalon's point too are filled to the brim." **_XANA smirked, **_"This way it won't do you any good."_**

"Whatever. The important thing is that I still have decent Life Points." Specter smirked.

"Right you are."

They turned to where a blue haired man, a green haired man, and a red-haired woman all wearing robes, and masks was there.

**_"Hey! Your sub-leader has half his Life Points!" _**Ai cried pointing to Specter at them.

"So what?" the blue haired man Faust asked him which surprised Ai, "It's not 0. So it's plenty."

"There's no way he'll lose!" the red haired woman Baira added.

The green haired man finished Genome finished, "Specter will win!"

**_"What a bond!"_** Ai cried getting emotional for the support.

**_"It's time to perform your last rites." _**Windy smirked at them before pointing at Varis, _**"Go apologize to your dad!"**_

"Apologize? How ridiculous." Varis said with closed eyes.

"Varis..." Faust trailed off.

Varis turned to them, "Did you take care of the weaklings below?"

"Yes. We destroyed them all." Baira bowed which shocks Windy.

**_"What?" _**Windy asked in shock.

Genome smirked, "Don't worry. Those without DNA were surprisingly weak."

**_"How dare you...!" _**Windy growled really angry.

"Then it's about time Specter ends this too." Varis told them as Specter nodded before turning back to XANA.

_**"He can't heal anymore!" **_Windy reminded, **_"He's guaranteed to lose! Why don't you admit that you can't win?"_**

Specter didn't answer before a voice said, "It's because he refuses to give up!"

They looked to see Soulburner, Flame, Panther, and Pink Angel have arrived.

"Odd, Aelita!" Amazon cried surprised.

"Huh. Four Ignis in the same room." Varis grinned at this.

"Who's that dueling Specter?" Soulburner asked seeing XANA.

Seeing him Pink Angel widen her eyes stepping back. XANA meanwhile narrowed his eyes, **_"You... Well well well... The she-devil of Code Lyoko decided to rear her head once more to my presence."_**

"XANA!" Panther yelled seeing him before seeing Heart Warrior, Playmaker, and Ai are trapped, "Guys!"

**_"Ai! What's going on?" _**Flame questioned his kin, **_"Did the Knights of Hanoi do this?"_**

**_"No! No!" _**Ai cried to him to stop him from getting the wrong idea,**_ "XANA, __Windy, and Lightning are the ones who did this!"_**

**_"Lightning?" _**Flame repeated before looking to see XANA, Windy, and Lightning, **_"That light... You did this?"_**

**_"Another human supporter has arrived." _**Windy sighed before turning to Lightning, _**"Let's just lock them up."**_

Lightning raise his up as a ball hurled to them which Flame called, **_"Expect protection!"_**

A orb of red light appeared that defended them which Soulburner grinned, "Kolter's program worked!"

Flame did the same to the three trapped people as Ai flew to Playmaker's Duel Disk, **_"Alright! Ai fly! Windy! How dare you do that!"_**

**_"Now that he's free, he's acting tough." _**Windy grumbled before telling XANA, **_"Finish this moron already!"_**

**_"You don't need to tell me twice." _**XANA told him, **_"I activate Blok's ability in the graveyard! As it was used for a Link Summon while pointing to a Xenux it's summoned next to Kolossus' Link!"_**

Blok reappeared. **(ATK: 900 + (200 * 3) = 1500)**

_**"Huh? I thought Blok is unaffected to effects but it's own." **_Ai said to them.

Playmaker told him, "That would only be in effect if it points to a Xenux. Since it isn't that wouldn't work."

_**"And Creeper can summon itself once it's used to Link Summon from the Main Monster Zone! Appear Xenux Creeper!" **_XANA called.

Creeper reappeared. **(ATK: 1800 + (200 * 3) = 2400)**

_**"Then I use **_**_Navigator __Allegiance's ability! By removing 3 Xenux Counters from it Hornet is summoned to a zone a Xenux Link Monster points too! I summon it to one of the zones that Creeper points too!" _**XANA called as Hornet appeared.

_Navigator Allegiance: **(Xenux Counter: 3 - 3 = 0)**_

_Blok: **(ATK: 1500 - (200 * 3) = 900)**_

_Creeper: **(ATK: 2400 - (200 * 3) = 1800)**_

"He wasted his Spell's counters?" Panther asked.

**_"And now appear the circuit of the Ignis!" _**XANA called as the circuit appeared, **_"The summoning conditions are 2 Xenux! I set Creeper, and Hornet in the Link Markers!"_**

The two entered the up-right, and left arrows.

**_"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Xenux Kalamar!"_** XANA called as a Kalamar appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Kalamar_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 900_

_Link Arrows: Up-Right, Left_

_2 "Xenux" monsters  
When this card is Link Summoned it gains these effects depending on how many Link Monsters co-linked to this card:  
__● 1 or more: Negate 1 face-up card on your opponent's field.__  
● 2: Until this end phase your opponent cannot negate the effects of cards you control.  
__You can only use 1 effect of "Xenux Kalamar" per turn._

* * *

**_"When it's Link Summoned it gains these effects on when it's co-linked! Since it's co-linked to Kolossus it negates the effects of 1 card on your field!" _**XANA called shocking Specter, and the Knights of Hanoi, **_"I pick Dryanome!"_**

Specter's ace grayed as Specter stared in horror.

**_"Uh... Is that bad?" _**Ai asked nervous.

"Big time." Soulburner answered.

_**"Now Kolossus attack Sunavalon Dryanome!" **_XANA called as Kolossus raised it's sword high, **_"It's not pointing to Judgement Arrows so it wouldn't do any good!"_**

Specter watched helpless as Kolossus slashed it's huge sword arm on Dryanome destroying it as he screamed landing hard on the floor.

* * *

**Specter: 0000**

**XANA: 0500**

**XANA wins the duel!**

* * *

"Specter!" Varis cried in horror.

Specter weakly tried to raise up, "V-Varis... I'm sorry..."

Seeing something walked in front of him he sees it was XANA, and his AI glaring at him as he said, _**"Maybe now you can see the inevitable. Us AI deserve to transcend humanity. Now face the consequences of rebelling."**_

With that his AI stretch it's hand to Specter as he was formed into a light orb as the group watched in shock as XANA's AI begins to crush it.

**_"Wait."_**

His AI stopped as XANA turned to Lightning who said, _**"Even weaklings have their uses."**_

_**"Whatever." **_XANA shrugged before turning to the Knights of Hanoi, **_"I'll admit your tree boy is really annoying but he's not terrible at all. But now would be a good time to realize what your dealing with."_**

"I had realized what it is long before I started." Varis told him, "And right now XANA you'll pay for Specter! No mercy!"

_**"As tempting as that might sound you aren't my prize." **_XANA told him before turning to the Lyoko Warriors, **_"You 4 along with your allies are next."_**

**_"And now it's impossible to avoid a fight now after seeing Varis." _**Lightning added

At that two people appeared beside him, Windy, and XANA. One was a tanned man with a white robe, and looking holy. Another was a small boy with orange hair, and having on a gray, and white robe.

"You're..." Playmaker trailed off shocked, "Bohman! Haru! What did you do with Kolter's brother!? Where is he!?"

"Wait that's Bohman?" Pink Angel asked seeing them.

"That means that Lightning stole Kolter's brother's consciousness data!" Panther called.

Lightning smirked to him, _**"You mean Jin Kolter. He's been in front of you from the start."**_

"What?" Playmaker asked shocked.

Lightning smirked as the silhouette covering on the person he's on is shedding revealing a pale young man with short purple hair, and having on a white, and gold robe looking more royal then Bohman's own robe.

"No way..." Soulburner trailed off shocked.

"Your partner is..." Playmaker trailed off just as shocked as they stared in horror.

* * *

**Alright that's the curtains for this solo Code VRAINS. Sorry this duel was honestly more difficult then I thought. Be sure to review!**


	5. Declaration of War!

**bopdog111: Well me, and Ulrich are back to working on this.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, not sure why Bopdog said I was stopping.**

**bopdog111: To get you back up to speed Specter was defeated by XANA, and they founded out that Lightning was the one who had took Jin's consciousness data, and is his origin.**

**Ulrich362: Ouch, they lost a valuable ally in that case... or, the Hanoi aren't allies are they?**

**bopdog111: Not yet. The Hanoi haven't allied themselves with the Lyoko Warriors, and Playmaker's faction just yet.**

**Ulrich362: Alright, well I'll catch on. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**Here we are, going far**  
**To save all that we love**  
**If we give, all we've got**  
**We will make it through**  
**Here we are, like a star**  
**Shining bright on your world**  
**Today (Make evil go away)**  
**Code Lyoko we'll, reset it all**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**  
**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

Heart Warrior, Amazon, Playmaker, Soulburner, Ai, Flame, Panther, Pink Angel, Varis, and the three other Knights of Hanoi looked after Lightning revealed who was with him.

Lightning, Bohman, Haru, Windy, his AI, and XANA with his pitch black AI were there with XANA holding Specter's consciousness data after defeating him.

"That's Cal Kolter's brother, Jin Kolter." Varis said seeing this.

"That's right. He's my origin." Lightning confirmed.

"I sort of expected that." Varis said not surprised.

"Wait his brother is our enemy?" Amazon asked in shock.

"I'll save you! Your brother is waiting for you to come home!" Playmaker called to Jin but he isn't responding.

**_"It's no use, Playmaker." _**Lightning told him, **_"He may hear your voice, but he can't answer. He's imprisoned deep in his consciousness."_**

Growling Playmaker yelled, "Lightning, you were the one manipulating Bohman! You ordered Bohman to steal Kolter's Brother's consciousness?"

**_"Correct." _**Lightning answered like he's proud too.

"How could you do something so heartless?" Pink Angel questioned.

**_"Me, XANA, and Windy's main points are similar. Ignis and Origins can't help but to affect each other."_** Lightning told her.

**_"Like the Link Sense between me and Playmaker."_** Ai realized.

**_"Uncertainly bothers me."_** Lightning remarked to him, **_"So I had it erased."_**

Everyone looked horrified hearing that.

"This is what you mean by putting humans under your control." Varis said to him.

**_"Including you Varis." _**Lightning added, _**"The crime for trying to annihilate us is huge."**_

"Why does it have to be an extreme, can't we find a middle ground?" Panther asked.

XANA chuckled at that, **_"And I thought that would be the most dumbest I heard from your mouth you dumb cat. In case you haven't heard us AI deserve to transcend over humanity. And the Hanoi's tree boy learned that the hard way from taking judgement from the Judgement Arrows."_**

"I wasn't talking to you XANA." Panther told him.

"He's right, there has to be a compromise we can reach." Amazon agreed. "XANA aside we don't have to fight each other."

**_"It's too late to avoid a fight now Lyoko Warriors."_** Lightning told them, _**"Because now we have a declaration of war."**_

"War?" Heart Warrior asked in shock. "You're kidding, we don't want to hurt you."

_**"Even to one who destroyed Cyberse World?"**_ Lightning revealed.

"What?" Pink Angel questioned.

**_"To clarify all problems so that everything can progress."_ **Lightning answered,**_ "After Ai sealed away Cyberse World we had countless discussions. Are humans friend, or foe? Unfortunately, our creator Dr. Kogami regarded us as the enemy."_**

"Playmaker?" Amazon asked.

Playmaker answered, "Varis told me that Dr. Kogami had feared the Ignis will overwhelm humanity when he found out they can learn to lie."

"And that they'll supervise humanity which will lead to both sides as bitter enemies." Varis added to them, "Afterwards, the Hanoi attacked the Ignis 5 years ago."

**_"That's right."_** Lightning confirmed, **_"You had foresight of the future, but you still pulled the trigger. For me, that attack confirmed that Ignis and humans are incompatible."_**

**_"And XANA has more proof since the Lyoko Warriors nearly purged him to nothing."_** Windy smirked to them.

"What happened to the Ignis was wrong, but you're wrong about XANA, he attacked us first." Pink Angel argued.

**_"Maybe so. But XANA is like us. AI with free will feared by their creator."_** Lightning agreed, **_"And in fact his attack was actually a catalyst. His own creator, your father, had shut down the Supercomputer trapping you in with those two isn't it?"_**

Pink Angel frowned hearing that. "... You're serous aren't you?"

**_"Dead serious."_** Lightning answered, **_"But surprisingly, there were still Ignis that said we should coexist with humans."_**

**_"Flame, and Aqua."_** Ai realized.

**_"I couldn't understand why they'd seek coexistence."_** Lightning told them, **_"Our opinions split, and Cyberse World was at a standstill."_**

Pink Angel, Heart Warrior, Panther, and Amazon looked hurt before vanishing.

**ERROR!**

**_"Oh no you four aren't going."_** XANA glared, **_"Were not done talking. And besides you will be bad friends for your human buddies if you leave them for your own benefits."_**

"You know us well XANA, what else is there to say?" Amazon questioned.

**_"That both Windy, and Lightning are aiding me in my plan to exterminate humanity."_** XANA told them, **_"And with our might you humans will not last any longer. And I have a sight for you to see Aelita."_**

Pink Angel turned to him only she looked defeated already and so did the other Lyoko Warriors. XANA raised his arm, and clench his hand which made his AI's helmet shatter showing it was Franz Hopper.

"Dad!?" Pink Angel asked horrified.

**_"Don't get worked up."_** XANA told her,**_ "This isn't your father. This is merely a program I made to look like him. What do you think?"_**

**_"Not as cruel as when I had gotten rid of my own human origin's life."_** Windy smirked.

"Enough talking, if you Ignis want a war, then all of you will be wiped out." Varis promised coldly.

**_"See?"_ **Lightning told the Lyoko Warriors, **_"The Knights of Hanoi refuse to see we'll not fight humanity. Their more concerned to terminate us."_**

**_"Lyoko Warriors I promise you this will not be the last time we see each other. I know ways to make you fight."_** XANA promised before he, Lightning, Windy, Bohman, and Haru got on Duel Boards to get away.

"After them!" Playmaker called as he, and Soulburner got on Duel Boards to chase after them.

"... Is fighting them really the right choice?" Pink Angel asked.

"I don't know, XANA's different from the rest of them. They were attacked for no reason." Amazon admitted. "They're just victims, fighting back because they don't have any other choice."

"The Light Ignis is a root to all evil." Varis told them, "Until their stopped humanity is easy prey."

"How can you say that?" Panther questioned. "What did Lightning do, I mean yeah he took away Jin's consciousness or whatever but he has it so he can give it back to him. Why do we need to fight against them? There has to be another option."

"He had committed a crime long before any of this." Varis told him.

"What crime?" Heart Warrior asked. "Everyone knows what's going on but nobody's taking the time to tell us, all we know is that their home was destroyed and their creator... the closest thing they had to a father tried to destroy them."

"He ran countless simulations for humanity's future with the Ignis. All but 1 has a chance to coexist peacefully." Varis told them.

"Then the others should have helped that one. It didn't need to end up like this!" Pink Angel snapped.

"The Light Ignis' actions would cause the other Ignis to revolt." Varis said simply, "If you have a soft spot for the Light Ignis then sit this battle out. We don't need supporters of the Ignis to slow us down."

Panther glared at him.

"Please... don't fight them." Pink Angle requested.

"And what reason shouldn't I?" Varis asked her.

"They're innocent victims, if there's a way for the Ignis to coexist it's worth trying to make that happen." Pink Angel answered.

"And risk annihilation?" Varis asked her.

"Why are you so stubborn? There could be a peaceful option and nobody's willing to even try." Amazon told him. "What if there was a way to coexist and you just ignored it?"

"Why are you insistent that the Light Ignis would want to listen? He's a dangerous threat." the red haired woman told them.

"What made him dangerous? If the Ignis and their home was never attacked they wouldn't have ever come to the conclusion they needed to fight back would they?" Panther questioned before sighing.

"It's quite clear that even after hearing about his crime you still see he can be convinced." Varis told them.

"...Yes." Heart Warrior answered. "We do."

"Then here's a warning... We'll not show you mercy if your against us." Varis said before he, and the three other Knights of Hanoi logged out.

The four Lyoko Warriors exchanged a glance before logging out themselves only to frown.

* * *

_After explaining the situation to Jeremie, Ulrich, Sissi, Milly, Tamiya, and Cal..._

"What are we supposed to do?" Aelita asked.

"I honestly have no clue. If Lightning, and Windy are with XANA, and they only sided with him as a way to defend themselves this will be difficult." Jeremie admitted.

"And whatever skills XANA has nearly doubles it." Kolter grunted.

"Can't Jeremy just reset those things and solve it that way? They're computers right?" Sissi asked.

"It's not that simple." Yumi told her, "Their AI with free will, and resetting them won't solve anything."

"Which means that we must only stop XANA, and have Windy, and Lightning on our side while the Hanoi is down our backs?" Milly guessed.

**(A/N **(Ulrich362): The Lyoko Warriors aren't taking a side immediately because they understand both perspectives and even though the Ignis are AI they have free will and emotions and even when Aelita was believed to be one they trusted her as a close friend. They're not going to risk killing the Ignis if there's another possibility and at the same time they're not sure Varis and the Knights of Hanoi are completely in the wrong for being cautious considering XANA is working with Lightning and Windy.)

"I don't know, I wish this worked like my video game." Odd frowned.

Suddenly they heard a beeping, and checked to see Earth was riding on a Duel Board with his Tree AI having a blue woman Ignis with him.

"That must be the others... can you send me, Sissi, Milly, and Tamiya to meet with them?" Ulrich asked.

Kolter nodded as they got in.

* * *

_in LINK VRAINS..._

Samurai, Prophet, Milly, and Tamiya in their VRAINS avatars appeared.

Samurai and Prophet waited while Milly and Tamiya put in their information. They observed what their VRAINS avatars look like. Milly was wearing a cloak to resemble a vampire having fangs, with red hair in a bun, and looking fancy, while Tamiya looks like a gardener, and has on a lose hat.

Seconds later Earth and the other Ignis arrived.

**_"Samurai?"_** Earth asked blinking.

"We need to talk." Samurai told him.

**_"Earth who are these people?"_** the blue Ignis asked him.

**_"Their friends Aqua."_** Earth answered.

"We met Lightning." Samurai told them.

_**"Lightning?"**_ Earth, and Aqua questioned confused.

"Oh... the Light Ignis." Samurai answered. "Can we talk?"

**_"Yes."_** Earth nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

In a virtual room was full of White Chess Pieces namely Rook, Knight, Queen, and Bishop.

**_"The Hanoi sent us the location of the Ignis? What are they trying to pull?"_** the Rook questioned.

**_"I don't know. But at least it wasn't false otherwise they would have lead our Bounty Hunters into a Trap."_** the Knight told him, **_"But that's beside the point. Something is amiss."_**

**_"Isn't Blood Shepherd the ruthless one of your squad?"_** Rook questioned the Queen piece, **_"Why isn't he done?"_**

**_"He's encountered a few snags but rest assured it will be done."_** Queen said simply in a cold voice.

**_"Honestly if we don't get this soon then SOLs will fall."_** Bishop said to them.

**_"Not as much as how much the Hanoi damaged the original VRAINS."_** Rook told him, **_"And we kept failing to get Playmaker, and-"_**

**_"Enough!"_** a voice snapped before a white King piece appeared.

**_"King!"_** Bishop cried shocked.

**_"Their's nothing to worry over."_** King told the pieces, **_"Everything is falling into place."_**

**_"What about Playmaker, Soulburner, and everyone else?"_** Queen questioned him, **_"They have new allies with them."_**

**_"My personal Bounty Hunter will see their dead with their last hours of life."_** King stated coldly, **_"Gore is on the move."_**

* * *

_Meanwhile with Samurai, and the others..._

Samurai had just finished telling Earth and Aqua about what happened during the meeting with Lightning and the others. Aqua looked down, **_"I knew he would do it."_**

**_"You two know him better than we do, is there any way for everything to work out?"_** Rosaly asked.

**_"I don't know."_** Aqua told them, **_"When I was getting a suspicion about him..."_**

* * *

_Years Ago..._

_Lightning was over at a cave like area with a card glowing, forming as Aqua stumbled upon him seeing it, **"That's..."**_

_**"It's you." **Lightning said calmly turning to her._

_As Aqua walked to him she asked, **"What are you trying to do?"**_

_**"A test. ****This is a new card to protect Cyberse World from Humans.****" **Lightning answered pointing at the card as her eyes glowed blue he told her, **"****It seems pointless to hide it****."**_

_**"I sense something disturbing about you."** Aqua admitted._

_Hearing that Lightning told her, **"I knew you're the one I should be worried about."**_

_With that he formed a yellow orb that enveloped Aqua as she was soon shown in a cage, **"What are you doing? What's the point of doing this?"**_

_Rather then answering Lightning clenched his fist as the cage started to vanish before stating, **"In order to further my plans, I'll first erase Cyberse World. I won't let you interfere."**_

_At that she vanished completely._

_Flashback end..._

* * *

"He... he really did that?" Prophet asked in shock.

Aqua nodded sadly.

"Then... there's really no hope to convince him that humanity and the Ignis can come to a peaceful coexistence?" Gardener asked.

**_"There might be... I had sense sadness, and depression from him."_** Aqua admitted.

"If there's a chance we need to take it." Samurai mentioned. "In fact we... do you guys hear something?"

They looked to see a cloaked man was riding over.

"I have a bad feeling all of a sudden, you two should go." Prophet told Aqua and Earth.

"Sorry but I'm afraid they had no escape." a voice said as they to see someone was charging at them from his Duel Board.

Samurai got in his way.

The guy stopped as it shows to be a man that has on cybernetic armor that looked advanced, a fedora that has a gold horizontal line, a eyepatch, robotic boots, and looks intimidating.

"Didn't bother to dodge, and take it head on?" the man questioned staring at Samurai, "Impressive for your bravery."

"You don't scare me." Samurai replied. "I've seen a lot worse than you."

"Hmup. Confident." the man said before grinning, "You may actually be a big check that King entitled me on."

"King?" Samurai asked. "Who's King?"

"New here?" the man asked, and when he got a nod he said, "He's actually SOL's CEO, and the main big shot, and is really sore about the Hanoi messing Link VRAINS, and wants no one to mess with the new one."

"Well we don't plan on doing that so you can go tell him that." Samurai replied.

"Sorry but he doesn't like loose ends. And Bounty Hunters often work for coin." the man smirked, "And he put a hefty price for you, and your friend's heads, and give me double if I help Gore here capture those two Ignis."

Samurai's eyes widened. "Prophet, Gardener, Rosaly make sure they're safe. I'll take care of this creep."

"Be careful." Prophet told him as they raced off.

"So you wish to duel King's top Bounty-Hunter, Dokueki?" the man smirked.

"You're not exactly giving me much choice." Samurai pointed out. "Judging from the board I'm guessing you want a Speed Duel?"

"I would but I am saving my Skill for someone else." Dokueki admitted, "So if you like Master Duel in that direction."

He pointed to where a ruin island was at.

"Alright, that works for me." Samurai nodded as they went to the island. _'At least I should be able to stall him, and hopefully Sissi, Milly, and Tamiya can keep the Ignis safe from the other one.'_

"So who goes first?"

"Seniority rules here." Dokueki answered before smirking, "And let me warn ya, don't think 'cause your a brat, I will show mercy."

"I just might surprise you." Samurai replied.

"Fine." Dokueki smirked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin)**

**Samurai: 4000**

**Dokueki: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dokueki 1st Turn:

"I'm first!" Dokueki smirked drawing, "And to start I'll summon Balancer Lord!"

At that a white cybernetic warrior appeared.

* * *

_Balancer Lord_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn: You can pay 1000 LP; during your Main Phase this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 Cyberse monster, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) If this card is banished: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Balancer Lord" once per turn._

* * *

Samurai watched calmly.

"And I'll use it's ability. I can pay 1000 points to summon another Cyberse." Dokueki smirked, **(Dokueki: 3000)** "And now come Mathmech Nabla!"

A blue, and green cybernetic warrior appeared.

* * *

_Mathmech Nabla_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Tribute 1 Cyberse monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Mathmech" monster from your Deck. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Cyberse monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone; that monster can attack monsters up to twice each Battle Phase during this turn. You can only use each effect of "Mathmech Nabla" once per turn._

* * *

Samurai frowned seeing the two monsters.

"And now I activate Nabla's ability! By tributing a Cyberse, I can exchange it with a Mathmech from my deck." Dokueki said to him, "So I'll trade Balancer Lord for Mathmech Subtra!"

A red version of Nabla appeared.

* * *

_Mathmech Subtra_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; Special Summon this card from the hand, and if you do, that monster loses 1000 ATK until the end of the turn, but this card cannot attack this turn, also for the rest of the turn you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Mathmech Subtra" once per turn._

* * *

_'He's not pulling any punches.'_ Samurai thought.

"And now by lowering Nabla's attack points by a thousand a second Subtra joins the field!" Dokueki grinned as a second Subtra appeared, "And now I use level 4 Nabla, and two Subtras to build the Overlay Network!"

At that he shot his arm to the sky as it started to form something.

"What the, what's that?" Samurai asked in confusion.

The three monsters flew in.

"Cybernetic Enhancer! Make your power of the earth mine alone, and be reborn to my will! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Batch Mathmech d'Alembertian!" Dokueki chanted.

At that a brown version of Mathmech appeared with 3 brown orbs swirling around.

* * *

_Batch Mathmech d'Alembertian_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Cyberse/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_2+ Level 4 monsters_  
_If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can detach 2 to 4 materials from this card, then activate the appropriate effect, based on the number detached;_  
_● 2: Add 1 "Mathmech" card from your Deck to your hand._  
_● 3: Add 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck to your hand_  
_● 4: Add 1 Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand._  
_You can Tribute 1 monster; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Mathmech" monster from your hand or GY. You can only use each effect of "Batch Mathmech d'Alembertian" once per turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

Samurai stared at the monster. "Oh... so that's how you do that."

"And pay close attention. When this guy is Xyz Summoned, I can use 2 to 4 of his Overlay Units, and for each one used, I can use one of his special abilities." Dokueki smirked as his monster took all 3 of the units. **(ORU: 3 - 2 - 1 - 0)**

Samurai watched calmly.

"By using 3 I can add a level 4 monster to join it." Dokueki said adding a monster, "And now I place 2 cards. Show me what you can do!"

Samurai 1st Turn:

Samurai drew his card. "Alright, I'll start with a pair of spell cards, Gateway of the Six, and Six Samurai United."

* * *

_Gateway of the Six_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 2 Bushido Counters on this card. You can remove Bushido Counters from your field to activate these effects._  
_● 2 Counters: Target 1 "Six Samurai" or "Shien" Effect Monster; that target gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn._  
_● 4 Counters: Add 1 "Six Samurai" monster from your Deck or GY to your hand._  
_● 6 Counters: Target 1 "Shien" Effect Monster in your GY; Special Summon that target._

* * *

_Six Samurai United_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Bushido Counter on this card (max. 2). You can send this card to the GY; draw 1 card for each Bushido Counter on this card._

* * *

Dokueki stared at the spells.

"Alright, with those in play I'll summon The Six Samurai - Yaichi in attack mode." Samurai continued as an archer in samurai armor appeared.

* * *

_The Six Samurai - Yaichi_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card; destroy that target. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. This card cannot declare an attack during the turn this effect is activated. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead._

* * *

_Gateway of the Six: **(Bushido Counters: 2)**_

_Six Samurai United: **(Bushido Counters: 1)**_

"Then since I control a Six Samurai I can summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan."

* * *

_Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 500_

_If you control a "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While you control 2 or more other "Six Samurai" monsters, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF._

* * *

_Gateway of the Six:** (Bushido Counters: 4)**_

_Six Samurai United:** (Bushido Counters: 2)**_

"Ah quick swarm, and multiple attributes like me." Dokueki grinned.

"It's more than just that, by sending Six Samurai United to the graveyard I can draw one card for each Bushido Counter." Samurai explained drawing two cards. "Then I'll use Yaichi's special ability, since I control another Six Samurai I can destroy a facedown spell or trap card, and I pick the one on the right."

"Oh well in that case I'll use it. Say hi to Cynet Backdoor." Dokueki smirked.

* * *

_Cynet Backdoor_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Cyberse monster you control; banish it, and if you do, add 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand, whose ATK is lower than that monster's original ATK. During your next Standby Phase, return that monster banished by this effect to the field, and it can attack directly that turn. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Backdoor" per turn._

* * *

"What this little beauty does is allows me to send d'Alembertian a turn forward until next turn." Dokueki smirked as his Xyz vanished.

"But that leaves you wide open for attacks." Samurai pointed out.

"I know." Dokueki smirked while adding a monster from Cynet Backdoor.

"Ok, now I attack you directly with The Six Samurai - Yaichi!" Samurai called.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Dokueki smirked as Yachi's attack was repelled.

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Samurai frowned hearing that. _'He's not taking me seriously at all, but I don't need to win.'_ "Now appear the Circuit of the Samurai!"

The Circuit appeared above Samurai as Yaichi and Kizan entered the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right markers.

"The summoning conditions are two warriors including at least one Six Samurai, I put Yaichi and Kizan in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! I Link Summon Great General of the Six Samurai!"

* * *

_Great General of the Six Samurai_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Warrior/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 Warrior monsters, including a "Six Samurai" monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can discard 1 card; add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, that you can place a Bushido Counter on it. You can only use this effect of "Great General of the Six Samurai" once per turn. Each time a "Six Samurai" monster is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to, place 1 Bushido Conter on this card. Gains 100 ATK for each Bushido Counter on your field._

* * *

_Gateway of the Six: **(Bushido Counters: 6)**_

"Hoho... what a card." Dokueki smirked, "But a little weak."

"There's more to him than meets the eye, I can discard a card to add any other card to my hand and put a Bushido Counter on him and for every counter on my field he gains 100 attack points." Samurai explained while discarding a card and adding one from his deck.

_Great General of the Six Samurai: **(Bushido Counters: 1/ATK: 1000 + (100 * 7) = 1700)**_

"I'll set this and that's it."

* * *

**Samurai: 4000**

**Dokueki: 3000**

* * *

Dokueki 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Dokueki grinned drawing, "And during this Standby Phase, Backdoor's effect ends so d'Alembertian comes back."

d'Alembertian reappeared.

Samurai frowned seeing the monster.

"And now I summon Flame Bufferlo." Dokueki smirked summoning a blue fire Bufferlo appeared.

* * *

_Flame Bufferlo_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 200_

_If this face-up card leaves the field: You can discard 1 Cyberse monster, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Flame Buffalo" once per turn._

* * *

_'Should I use it now or... darn it I just don't know.'_ Samurai frowned glancing between his set card and Dokueki's field.

"d'Alembertian's special ability allows me to summon a level 4 Mathmech from my hand or graveyard by exchanging a monster on my field with it. So I'll summon back Subtra!" Dokueki grinned as Flame Bufferlo vanished showing Subtra, "And as Flame Bufferlo was face-up when it left it field, I can ditch a Cyberse in my hand to draw 2 new cards."

He discards a monster, and draws 2 making a total of 4 cards in his hand. Samurai grunted seeing that.

"And now I'll show you this. Since I have no monsters in my Extra Monster Zone, I can summon Mathmech Sigma!" Dokueki smirked as a new monster appeared.

* * *

_Mathmech Sigma_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone while this card is in the hand or GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field, also for the rest of the turn after this effect is activated, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Mathmech Sigma" once per turn. You can treat this card as a non-Tuner monster if this card is used as material for the Synchro Summon of a "Mathmech" Synchro Monster._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Samurai asked him.

"Take a close look." Dokueki grinned calling, "Level 4 Sigma tunes level 4 Subtra!"

Sigma turned to 4 rings as they passed through Subtra which turned it transparent as 4 stars appeared synchronizing.

**(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

Samurai's eyes widened in shock.

"Cybernetic Enhancer! Make your power of the fire mine alone, and be reborn to my will! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Burning Mathmech!" Dokueki chanted.

At that a white cybernetic warrior with red designs holding a zig-zag fashioned sword.

* * *

_Burning Mathmech_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Cyberse/Synchro/Tuner_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 0_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card destroys a monster by battle: You can target up to 2 cards your opponent controls; destroy those cards. If this card is destroyed by battle or by your opponent's effect: Add 1 "Mathmech" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Flame Mathmech Magma" once per turn._

* * *

Samurai stared at the monster nervously before closing his eyes. "I play a trap, Six Style - Dual Wield!"

* * *

_Six Style - Dual Wield_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If the only monster you control is 1 "Six Samurai" monster in face-up Attack Position: Target 2 cards your opponent controls; return those targets to the hand._

* * *

"Since my only monster is an Attack Position Six Samurai, this card targets two cards and returns them to your hand. I pick your two monsters."

"What?" Dokukei asked not expecting that as both his monsters vanished returning to his Extra Deck.

Samurai let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like I'm not doing too bad for my first real match."

Hearing that Dokukei blinked, "Wait wait I'm actually dueling a newbie?"

"Is there a problem with that? I'm holding my own against you after all." Samurai pointed out.

"Haha didn't expect you to be such a new duelist." Dokueki chuckled with a smirk, "You must've really pissed King off if you are a bounty on his list even though you are new."

"How could I have pissed him off, I haven't done anything." Samurai pointed out. "This is my second ever time in Link VRAINS."

"You know about the situation with the Tower of Hanoi, and Playmaker's rise?" Dokueki asked him, "King was beyond PISSED seeing how much damage their battle had caused, and it totally blew away nearly over a billion dollars to make new LINK VRAINS, and enlisted Bounty Hunters on them so that they wouldn't do something like it again."

"So... for saving everyone's life he had a bounty put on his head?" Samurai asked. "Please tell me you understand how insane that sounds?"

"Of course but I personally don't care." Dokueki answered shrugging, "Besides a mysterious duelist coming out of nowhere, and battling a group of hackers? That doesn't sound natural, and is even suspicious."

Samurai frowned. "Well, I'm pretty sure I have the advantage, you aren't allowed to summon any other monsters so I guess your turn's over?"

"Not just yet." Dokueki smirked, "Duel resume! I'll throw down three face-downs. Your move newbie!"

Samurai 2nd Turn:

"I'll start by playing the effect of Gateway of the Six, I remove six counters to summon Great Shogun Shien from my graveyard." Samurai called.

_Gateway of the Six: **(Bushido Counters: 0)**_

_Great General of the Six Samurai: **(ATK: 1700 - (6 * 100) = 1100)**_

* * *

_Great Shogun Shien_

_Fire Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2400_

_If you control 2 or more face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell/Trap Card each turn. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy a face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead._

* * *

"Now, I'll summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai with his effect."

* * *

_Grandmaster of the Six Samurai_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 800_

_You can only control 1 "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai". If you control a "Six Samurai" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: Target 1 "Six Samurai" monster in your GY; add that target to your hand._

* * *

_Gateway of the Six Samurai: **(Bushido Counters: 2)**_

"Then since I summoned him to where Great General of the Six Samurai points, Great General gains another Bushido Counter."

_Great General of the Six Samurai: **(Bushido Counters: 2/ATK: 1100 + (100 * 3) = 1400)**_

"Now all three of my monsters attack you directly!"

Grandmaster struck first. **(Dokueki: 0900)**

Dokueki smirked, _"I activate the trap, Mathmech Superfactorial!"_

* * *

_Mathmech Superfactorial_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target up to 3 "Mathmech" monsters with different names in your GY to activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon them, but their effects are negated, and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 "Mathmech" Synchro Monster using only those monsters. If you do this, all materials for that Summon are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the GY._  
_● Special Summon them, but their effects are negated, and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon 1 "Mathmech" Xyz Monster using only those monsters. You can only activate 1 "Mathmech Superfactorial" per turn._

* * *

"I take 3 Mathmechs from my graveyard with different names, and summon them with their effects gone. But on the positive side, I can either use them to Xyz Summon, or Synchro Summon." Dokueki smirked.

Samurai grunted. "Well at least thanks to Great Shogun Shien that's the only spell or trap you're allowed to use."

"That won't matter since your against my most powerful monster!" Dokueki smirked, "Congrats newbie your actually the first I get to use this on!"

At that Subtra, Nabla, and a bronze version of the Mathmechs holding two swords appeared.

* * *

_Mathmech Multiplier_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can target 1 Level 4 Cyberse monster you control; that monster's Level becomes 8 until the end of the turn. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Cyberse monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone; that monster's current ATK is doubled until end of the turn. You can only use each effect of "Mathmech Multiplier" once per turn._

* * *

"If your curious about Multiplier being in my graveyard Flame Bufferlo discarded him." Dokueki smirked, "Now level 4 Nabla tunes level 4 Subtra, and Multiplier!"

At that the three flew up as Nabla turned to 4 rings as Subtra, and Multipler each formed 4 stars making a total of 8.

**(LV: 4 + 4 + 4 = 12)**

"Great, lucky me." Samurai frowned.

"Cybernetic Warlord! Join forces with the powers of the fires, and bequeath that power onto me! Let my will alone knows no bounds! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 12! Burning Mathmech Final Sigma!" Dokueki called as a white woman like machine holding a flame sword with a black, and red cape appeared with 3000 attack points.

* * *

_Burning Mathmech Final Sigma_

_Fire Type_

_Level 12_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters  
While this card is in the Extra Monster Zone, it is unaffected by the effects of cards, except "Mathmech" cards. Double any battle damage inflicted to your opponent due to this card in the Extra Monster Zone battling an opponent's monster. If this card is destroyed by battle or your opponent's effect: Add 1 "Mathmech" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Burning Mathmech Final Sigma" once per turn._

* * *

Samurai stared at the monster in disbelief.

"Ya like her? She's the most devastating of my monsters." Dokueki smirked, "And here's what she does. While in the Extra Monster Zone she can't be effected to non-Mathmech effects. And while in the Extra Monster Zone, any damage she'll inflict against a monster on your command is doubled!"

Samurai looked shocked. _'This is bad, I can't do anything against that.'_

_'That Shogun had stopped me from using Cyberse Beacon... But now that doesn't matter.'_ Dokueki smirked thinking.

"I... end my turn." Samurai admitted nervously.

* * *

**Samurai: 4000**

**Dokueki: 0900**

* * *

Dokueki 3rd Turn:

"Ehehe." Dokoeki smirked placing his on his next card before saying, "My turn!"

He drew before calling, "And I'll activate the equip spell, Mathmech Divider Nayuta!"

At that Final Sigma's sword evolved to a more powerful blade.

* * *

_Mathmech Divider Nayuta_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Cyberse monster. If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can send 1 "Mathmech" monster from your Deck to the GY; the equipped monster gains ATK equal to that monster's, until the end of the turn. If this card is sent from the Spell & Trap Zone to the GY: You can target 1 "Mathmech" card in your GY, except "Mathmech Divider Nayuta"; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Mathmech Divider Nayuta" once per turn._

* * *

"And I know your Shogun prevents me from using more then 2 Spells or Traps but that isn't needed now. Because with this bad boy when Final Sigma battles she gets more attack points equal to a Mathmech's based on who I sent to the graveyard!" Dokueki smirked.

"It what?" Samurai questioned in horror.

"And that means your down for the count." Dokueki smirked, "Alright Final Sigma attack Great General of the Six Samurai! And for Nayuta's effect I'll toss Addion with 1000 points!"

_Final Sigma: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"And with the damage from this attack doubled the damage you take from the attack is 2600. And with it doubled it turns to 5200!" Dokueki smirked, "Nice dueling ya but so long!"

Final Sigma charged on before suddenly the field started to glitch.

"Huh, what's going on?" Samurai questioned.

**"Samurai, I had managed to glitch the duel! Log out now! It can only hold for a few seconds!"** Kolter said from his Duel Disk.

Samurai blinked before frowning as he vanished. At that the glitch stopped as Final Sigma slashed missing.

* * *

**Samurai: 4000**

**Dokueki: 0900**

**Duel Ended with No Result.**

* * *

"Hmup that brat got away." Dokueki remarked seeing that, "Ah well he'll be back."

_'Samurai... I'll remember that.'_ He thought before logging out.

* * *

_Back with them..._

Ulrich got out sighing.

"You alright?" Odd asked him concerned helping him.

"I should be dead, there's nothing I could have done." Ulrich frowned while clenching his fists. "Are the others alright at least?"

"Yeah. They managed to allude Gore." Kolter answered, "But still that was a pretty damn close one! That Bounty Hunter is more dangerous then Blood Shepherd! And it's obvious he'll be back. But where did he get Cyberse cards?"

"Probably from that King person he mentioned." Ulrich replied before frowning. "What would have happened if his attack hit? I'm guessing nothing good if he's a Bounty Hunter."

"Definitely not. Bounty Hunters would do anything for coin." Kolter answered.

"You didn't answer me... he would have killed me right?" Ulrich asked.

"Based on the way he acts, and from being King's personal henchmen I think that would be the case." Kolter admitted.

"Yeah... I thought it would be that." Ulrich mentioned before sighing. "I'm done."

Odd patted his back, "Ulrich we can just get stronger, and beat him together."

"Maybe you can, but I don't have anything that can come close to beating that guy. It would be a different story if we were on Lyoko but I'm outmatched plain and simple." Ulrich told him.

"Actually there might be something you can do against him." Kolter told him.

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich inquired.

"Those Mathmechs... They depend on mostly the graveyard, and can be limited if their Extra Deck monsters don't appear. And that Final Sigma. It can't be effected to effects as long as it's in the Extra Monster Zone so it would be useless in the Main Monster Zone or give one of your monsters enough strength to overpower it." Kolter answered before handing him a card, "Here."

Ulrich looked at the card.

It was a card known as Union Attack. It would make a monster gain attack points, equal to all other monsters he has in attack mode while unable to deal damage, and only it can attack.

Ulrich frowned. "I don't think this will do much."

* * *

_Earlier..._

"Look, there they are." Gardener mentioned.

Earth, and Aqua are trying to get away from the cloaked man. Suddenly Gardener, Prophet, and Rosaly raced up to him and got between him and the Ignis.

"Leave them alone." Rosaly snapped.

"Get out of the way. My priority is the Ignis." the man stated coldly.

"That's no way to talk to three ladies." Prophet told him.

"Boy, Girl, all I see are duelists." the man told her.

"Well you have three right in front of you, you want the Ignis you'll have to beat all of us." Gardener told him.

"Then we'll duel." the man smirked.

**_"Oi Earth!"_**

They looked to see Playmaker, and Soulburner arrived with Ai, and Flame.

**_"Ai, Flame?" _**Earth asked surprised.

"Playmaker, Soulburner." the man smirked.

Playmaker's eyes widen, "That voice... Can it be...?"

The man smirked removing his clock revealing a tanned man wearing a green armor like suit, and having a yellow tuff of hair on him.

"You know this guy?" Prophet asked.

"He's the Gore. He was the top Charisma Duelist until he joined the Bounty Hunters." Soulburner answered, "But what happened to him?"

Gore told the two, "I already challenged the girls to a duel. Playmaker, Soulburner, I'll deal with you two after them, and the Ignis."

"Hold on, you're not even considering we might beat you?" Rosaly asked. "We're not that weak."

"Our strengths have a big difference. Your not worth giving my best." Gore told her.

"Oh I get it, you're afraid." Prophet smirked.

"What?" Gore asked glaring.

"Well obviously you're talking like that because you know any one of us could easily beat you." Prophet continued. "Me, Gardener, or Rosaly."

"Your earning yourself a hard thrashing." Gore glared activating his Duel Disk.

"Who's going against him?" Rosaly asked.

"I guess he'll have to pick." Gardener replied.

"You just said it." Gore told her.

"Huh, me?" Gardener asked in surprise.

"Go ahead Tami-I men Gardener." Rosaly smiled, "Your stronger then me!"

She looked surprised before nodding and activating her Duel Disc.

"Ladies first." Gardener told Gore.

"It won't make a different." Gore smirked.

Gardener frowned at that before activating her Duel Disc. _'Ok, just stay calm and think things through.'_

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Lifelines by TFK)**

**Gardener: 4000**

**Gore: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

**_"Who are they?"_ **Ai asked seeing the girls.

"They might be more allies from Jeremie, and the others." Playmaker realized.

Gardener 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start things off by setting a monster in defense mode, and playing this facedown." Gardener stated. "That'll do for now."

Gore 1st Turn:

"My turn." Gore said drawing, "And since you have more monsters, I can summon Dinowrestler Pankratops!"

At that a triceratops warrior appeared.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Pankratops_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 0_

_If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Dinowrestler Pankratops" once per turn this way. (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "Dinowrestler" monster, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Pankratops" once per turn._

* * *

"2600?" Gardener asked in shock.

Gore added, "Then I summon Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi!"

At that a dino warrior with bones around him appeared.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control a "Dinowrestler" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. During your turn, if your opponent Special Summons a monster(s) while this card is in your GY (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, then add this card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi" once per turn._

* * *

"Since I have a Dinowrestler on my field, I can summon this card without a sacrifice." Gore told her.

Gardener frowned seeing the monsters. "They're so strong."

"Appear the circuit to victory!" Gore called

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are 2 Dinowrestlers!" Gore called as they flew to the top, and left arrows. "Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio!"

A tanned Dino humanoid appeared wearing a black harness.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Dinosaur/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrows: Top, Left_

_2 "Dinowrestler" monsters_  
_If you activate "World Dino Wrestling": You can target 1 "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY; add it to your hand. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material: You can target 1 "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Dinowrestler" monsters. You can only use each effect of "Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio" once per turn._

* * *

Gardener watched nervously.

"And now I activate Hand Destruction." Gore told her.

* * *

_Hand Destruction_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the GY, then draws 2 cards._

* * *

"We both discard two cards to draw 2." Gore told her.

"So we both get a new start." Gardener realized.

They both discard their remaining cards, and drew two cards.

"I now activate the field spell, World Dino Wrestling!" Gore called as they appeared in a jungle ring.

* * *

_World Dino Wrestling_

_Field Spell Card_

_While you control a "Dinowrestler" monster, each player can attack with only 1 monster during each Battle Phase. If your "Dinowrestler" monster attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 200 ATK during damage calculation only. If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: You can banish this card from the GY; Special Summon 1 "Dinowrestler" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "World Dino Wrestling" once per turn._

* * *

"And then as I had activated it Terra Parkourio's special ability allows me to add a Dinowrestler back to my hand from the graveyard." Gore said adding a card back.

**_"His appearance isn't the only thing what's changed."_** Ai said seeing that.

"What do you mean?" Rosaly asked.

"Gore was a duelist that had shown great compassion, and had not cared for losing or winning only to entertain the crowd, and take the risks with a deck called Gouki." Playmaker answered, "But now that has changed."

"Well I wouldn't worry, Gardener's not exactly a weak duelist." Rosaly told them before signaling for the Ignis to leave.

"I set a card." Gore said, "Battle! Terra Parkourio attacks!"

Terra Parkourio charged.

"As a Dinowrestler is attacking World Dino Wrestling gives it 200 attack points." Gore added.

_Terra Parkourio: **(ATK: 1000 + 200 = 1200)**_

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Aroma Jar can't be destroyed in battle." Gardener revealed as her monster withstood the attack.

* * *

_Aroma Jar_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Rock/Flip_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 400_

_If this card is flipped face-up, this card cannot be destroyed by battle while it is face-up on the field. If this card is flipped face-up, during each player's End Phase: You gain 500 LP._

* * *

"I end my turn." Gore said calmly.

"Not yet, I play Dried Winds!" Gardener said quickly playing the trap card.

* * *

_Dried Winds_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you gain LP: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it. If you control an "Aroma" monster and your LP is at least 3000 higher than your opponent's: You can pay LP equal to the difference; destroy face-up monsters your opponent controls whose combined ATK is less than or equal to the LP you paid to activate this effect. You can only use each effect of "Dried Winds" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Dried Winds?"_** Ai asked.

"It's one of my traps, whenever I gain life points I can pick one of my opponent's monsters and destroy it. Plus since Aroma Jar was flipped face-up during every End Phase from now on I gain 500 life points, so since Gore just ended his turn that means I gain 500 points and can destroy his monster." Gardener explained.

**(Gardener: 4500)**

Gore grunted as his Link shattered.

* * *

**Gardener: 4500**

**Gore: 4000**

* * *

Gardener 2nd Turn:

Gardener drew her card and smiled. "I summon Aromage Cananga in attack mode."

* * *

_Aromage Cananga_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_While your LP is higher than your opponent's, face-up monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, if you gain LP: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; return it to the hand._

* * *

**_"1400..."_** Flame trailed off seeing it.

"Next I play Aroma Garden." Gardener continued.

* * *

_Aroma Garden_

_Field Spell Card_

__Once per turn, if you control an "Aroma" monster: You can gain 500 LP, also all monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF until the end of your opponent's next turn (even if this card leaves the field). If a face-up "Aroma" monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Gain 1000 LP.__

* * *

They appeared in a garden like area.

"Now I use Aroma Garden's ability, I gain 500 life points and all my monsters gain 500 attack points." Gardener continued.

**(Gardener: 5000)**

_Aroma Jar: **(ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000)**_

_Canaga: **(ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900)**_

"Now since I gained life points Cananga targets one of your spell or trap cards and returns it to your hand. I pick your facedown." Gardener said.

The face-down vanished before Gore grinned, "Why thank you."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Gardener asked.

"I activate the trap, Treasure Map!" Gore called.

* * *

_Treasure Map_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You can only activate this card in response to the activation of an effect that would return this card from the field to the hand. Draw 2 cards from your Deck and discard 1 card from your hand._

* * *

_'Not good, well I can still do this.'_ Gardener thought. "I play Aromaseraphy Angelica's ability, so since my Life Points are higher and I have an Aroma monster I can summon her from my graveyard."

* * *

_Aromaseraphy Angelica_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 "Aroma" monster in your Graveyard; gain LP equal to that target's ATK. While your LP is higher than your opponent's, you control an "Aroma" monster, and this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Aromaseraphy Angelica" once per turn._

* * *

_Aromaseraphy Angelica: **(ATK: 0 + 500 = 500)**_

"So that was a card she discarded from Hand Destruction." Playmaker realized.

"Now... I play another Aroma Garden." Gardener continued. "So I get 500 more life points and my monsters get 500 points stronger."

_Aromaseraphy Angelica: **(ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000)**_

**(Gardener: 5500)**

_Aroma Jar:** (ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

_Canaga: **(ATK: 1900 + 500 = 2400)**_

_'I just need to take the chance.'_ Gardener thought. "Aromage Cananga attack his life points directly!"

The monster charged.

"I activate Dinowrestler Studiosynx' effect in my hand." Gore told her.

"Now what?" Prophet questioned.

"By discarding this card when I'm attacked directly, I can reduce the damage by a level 4 or lower Dinowrestler's attack points, and end the battle!" Gore called, "I pick Capoeiraptor, and it's 1800 points!"

The attack struck. **(Gore: 3400)**

"After the battle, I can summon a Dinowrestler Link Monster from the graveyard." Gore added, "Come Terra Parkourio!"

His black Harness dinosaur appeared again.

Gardener looked at the monster nervously. "I... end my turn so Aroma Jar and Dried Winds activate destroying your Link Monster."

**(Gardener: 6000)**

"Useless. On the turn Studiosynx' ability is used card effects don't effect Terra Parkourio." Gore said as the trap's effect didn't work.

Gardener's eyes widened in horror.

Gore 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Gore said drawing, "And I'll summon Dinowrestler Capaptera."

A winged humanoid dinosaur appeared.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Capaptera_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

_If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; send it to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Capaptera" once per turn. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Dinowrestler" monster: You can activate this effect; the Link Monster that used this card as material gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

Gardener shuddered seeing the monster.

"Since you have more monsters then I do, Capaptera sends a monster you control to your graveyard. I select Aroma Jar!" Gore called pointing at Gardener's jar.

The monster vanished.

"Appear the circuit to victory!" Gore called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Dinowrestlers!"

The two entered the bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Dinowrestler T King Wrextle!"

A purple dinosaur humanoid with two dino skulls on his shoulders, wearing a champion belt, and looks tough appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dinowrestler King T Wrextle_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Dinosaur/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2+ "Dinowrestler" monsters_  
_If this card battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Your opponent's monsters cannot target monsters for attacks, except this one. At the start of your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; during this Battle Phase, your opponent cannot attack with other monsters until that one has, and if it does not declare an attack, destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"3000?" Rosaly asked in shock.

"So that's Gore's new Link 3 ace." Playmaker said seeing it.

"Yeah. And that is a tough one to get past." Soulburner admitted remembering it from when he dueled Gore.

"Now I activate Capaptera's ability in my graveyard!" Gore called, "When it's used to Link Summon a Dinowrestler, I can have T Wrextle gain 1000 attack points until the end of this turn."

_King T Wrextle: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"How is anyone supposed to beat a monster that powerful?" Rosaly asked fearfully.

"I place 1 card down. Battle!" Gore called, "When T Wrextle attacks you can't use your Spell or Traps!"

Gardener's eyes widened in horror.

"T Wrextle attacks Cananga!" Gore called as the Link 3 charged, "And thanks to World Dino Wrestling it gets 200 points stronger!"

_King T Wrextle: **(ATK: 4000 + 200 = 4200)**_

Gardener cried out as her monster was easily destroyed.

**(Gardener: 4200)**

"Since I dealt you damage, I can summon Dinowrestler Rambrachio!" Gore added as a long neck blue Dinosaur appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Rambrachio_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

__When your "Dinowrestler" monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Rambrachio" once per turn. Your opponent cannot target other "Dinowrestler" monsters you control with card effects.__

* * *

Suddenly Gardener paused. "I use my Skill, Green Thumb! I'm allowed to do that right?"

* * *

_Green Thumb_

_Gardener's Skill_

_Once per duel the user can Special summon all "Aroma" monsters destroyed during this turn in the positions they were in when they were destroyed, and then gains 500 LP for each monster summoned._

* * *

**_"You can use a Skill at any time!"_** Ai called.

"What is her skill?" Playmaker wondered.

"It brings back all her Aroma monsters that were destroyed and she gets 500 life points for each one that was destroyed." Prophet answered.

Gore grinned, "Your quite tough..."

Suddenly veins bulged from his face. Gardener and Rosaly screamed in terror seeing that.

"Increasing capabilities! Brain Hack level 2! I activate my Skill! Anti Skill!" Gore called throwing an orb at Gardener's reviving Aromas.

* * *

_Anti Skill_

_Gore's Skill_

_The user negates the "Skill" of the opponent once during a duel, and then draws two cards from their Deck._

* * *

At that when the sphere hit the reviving Aroma's vanished shocking everyone as Earth cried, **_"No way! Her Skill was...!"_**

"By becoming one with an AI, I created this new Skill!" Gore grinned, "Anti Skill negates your Skill once during the duel! And then I can draw 2 cards from my Deck!"

He drew twice as he said that. Gardener started trembling in fear before suddenly falling off her D-Board.

"Gardener!" Prophet cried worried.

Then something shot in, and caught Gardener. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking in fear.

"It's okay. Your gonna be alright." a soft voice said to her as she slowly opened her eyes seeing who caught her was a girl that has long blue hair with a yellow tattoo on her cheek, and wearing a blue, and white suit, and smiling softly.

"You... who are you?" Gardener asked.

"Blue Girl." the girl answered with a smile, "I'm a friend."

"We... we shouldn't be here." Gardener whispered nervously.

"I know it's scary. But facing your fears if one of the most things we have to do if we want to help the Ignis." Blue Girl said comfortingly with a smile, "I was the same myself but I took my fear down."

"But I can't do anything anymore." Gardener admitted sadly.

"I believe you can. Gore's dueling style is powerful but there are still things you can do." Blue Girl smiled to her.

Gardener looked unsure but nodded as they went back up to the match and she carefully got back on her D-Board. Rosaly flew to her worried.

**_"Blue Girl!"_** Ai cried surprised.

Blue Girl said to them, "I heard what's going on. I don't intend to fight you. My priority is to protect the Ignis."

"So you're on our side?" Prophet asked. "Good, Gardener lost so we need someone who can handle this freak."

"No she can still do something." Blue Girl told her, "Gore can't use the cards he just drawn since he doesn't have a Main Phase 2 after the battle."

"Turn end." Gore ended.

"Oh... I assumed falling meant she lost." Prophet pointed out.

* * *

**Gardener: 4200**

**Gore: 3400**

* * *

Gardener 3rd Turn:

Gardener looked at her deck but wasn't moving to draw._ 'What's the point, I don't have anything that can beat his monster and even if I used Dried Winds he'll just stop me again.'_

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Gardener turned to see it was Rosaly giving her a soft smile, "Gardener we're in this together. Believe in your deck, and the answer can be given in you."

Gardener shook her head. "I... I quit."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): The Code Lyoko cast initially aren't as confident in their abilities and the combination of Gore's powerful monsters and her fall temporary broke Tamiya's confidence. She's too scared right now, but that will change as time passes.)**

**"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."**

It was Aqua who has a water form like woman with her. **(Aqua: 2000)**

**_"Aqua?"_** Earth asked surprised at this.

Aqua turned to Gardener, **_"Gardener, I'll finish this."_**

"No, you have to run!" Gardener cried.

**_"He wants me, and Earth. And I'll show this human what I can do."_** Aqua told her, **_"And that's a promise. Trust me."_**

Gardener looked at Aqua before frowning. "We're supposed to protect you. Please run away."

"Do you continue to fight?" Gore asked her impatient.

Gardener turned to him. _'Wait a second... maybe I can...'._ "I draw!"

With that Aqua backed off. Gardener looked at her card before her eyes widened and she looked at Gore's field and hand. He has T Wrextle with 3000 points, and Rambrachio in defense with no defense points, World Dino Wrestling, and a face-down.

Gardener frowned. "This is my last idea, I sacrifice Aromaseraphy Angelica to summon Aromage Bergamot in attack mode."

* * *

_Aromage Bergamot_

_Fire Type_

_Level 6_

_Plant_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_While your LP is higher than your opponent's, if a Plant-Type monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, if you gain LP: This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the end of your opponent's turn._

* * *

"Now I play Aroma Garden's Effect!"

**(Gardener: 4700)**

_Bergamot: **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**_

"Now Dried Wnds can destroy your Link Monster and Bergamot gains 1000 more attack points." Gardener said.

_Bergamot:_**_(ATK: 2900 + 1000 = 3900)_**

"Rambrachio's special ability prevents you from targeting any other Dinowrestlers with effects but it!" Gore countered as Rambrachio shattered.

"But Bergamot's attack points are higher!" Ai cried at that.

Suddenly the duel glitched.

"Sorry Gore, that's our ticket out." Soulburner told him as everyone except Gore disappeared.

* * *

**Gardener: 4700**

**Aqua: 2000**

**Gore: 3400**

**Duel Ended with No Result.**

* * *

Gore looked around before growling flying out.

* * *

_Back with them..._

They appeared back as they sighed.

"Is everyone alright?" Kolter asked them.

"We need a lot more practice." Milly admitted. "You don't mind helping right?"

"Not at all." Kolter smiled before asking, "Where's Earth, and Aqua?"

At that Earth emerged from Tamiya's Duel Disk.

"Are you hurt?" Taniya asked him.

**_"No I'm fine."_ **Earth told her looking around, _**"Where's Aqua?"**_

_**"Now that you mentioned it I had caught her being with Blue Girl."**_ Ai admitted.

"Did they get away?" Yumi asked.

"They should." Yusaku told them.

"Ulrich? What happened with you, and that Bounty Hunter?" Sissi asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ulrich frowned.

"Ulrich they need to know." Kolter pointed out, "Not talking about it won't solve anything."

Ulrich frowned. "You saw it. You tell them."

Kolter did so to them.

"That Bounty Hunter has Cyberse cards?" Takeru asked shocked.

Flame grunted, **_"But you can only get Cyberse cards either from an Ignis or Storm Access."_**

"This King might be who brought them to Dokueki." Yusaku told them.

"Well we need to decide, what do we do about this war?" Jeremy asked.

"Aqua said before that Lightning was depressed." Sissi told them, "Maybe he doesn't want to fight us?"

"We need to see him away from XANA." Odd mentioned.

"How can we get him away from him is the big question." Takeru told them, "And even more without the Hanoi trying to get them."

"Can you three send a message?" Aelita asked the Ignis.

**_"We can try but we don't know what response we will get."_** Flame admitted.

"It's worth a shot." Jeremy said calmly.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, glad to be back.**

**bopdog111: The Lyoko Warriors are stuck with the Ignis declaring War on humanity. They might not have any problems with XANA but Lightning, and Windy are a different case. And now SOL Technologies are hunting the Lyoko Warriors down led by King's personal Bounty Hunter, Dokueki who is wielding Cyberse Cards known as a Mathmech Deck.**

**Ulrich362: True, there's going to be a lot to figure out. What side will the Lyoko Warriors take, what is King planning, and most importantly who's going to survive.**

**bopdog111: Well next chapter we will get to see Blood Shepherd now as a lone wolf after figuring out SOL's plans, and is now on his own.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds like a plan. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	6. Light Ignis' Apology!

**bopdog111: Okay we're now with our vengeance filled Bounty Hunter.**

**Ulrich362: True... wait which one would that be again? There's a few.**

**bopdog111: Of course Blood Shepherd.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough. I wonder what he's up to. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**Here we are, going far**  
**To save all that we love**  
**If we give, all we've got**  
**We will make it through**  
**Here we are, like a star**  
**Shining bright on your world**  
**Today (Make evil go away)**  
**Code Lyoko we'll, reset it all**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**  
**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

Kolter was outside with William, and Milly assisting him before someone walked, and sat down as Kolter greeted, "Welcome!"

"I'm glad to see you're safe."

They looked to see a man has his back turned seeing he has white hair with purple highlights, and having on a gray suit, "Because if you leave the front lines, Playmaker's strength will go down greatly."

"You're..." Kolter trailed off in shock.

Yusaku ran outside with the others following crying, "Varis!"

The man now they know is Varis looked up with stern grey eyes.

"You know him?" Yumi asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy." Odd admitted.

**_"This is Ryoken Kogami. He's the identity of Varis as in the Knights of Hanoi's leader."_** Ai told them.

"So you're the ones who attacked the Ignis." Aelita realized.

"What are you doing here? Come to force us to fight for you?" Ulrich questioned.

"I'm not here for that. I'm merely came to know for real that the Earth Ignis escaped from SOL Technologies." Ryoken told them.

"Earth escaped, along with Aqua." Yusaku replied.

"I see. And Bohman got away." Ryoken added to them.

**_"You always were a know at all."_** Ai deadpanned.

Ryoken turned to the Lyoko Warriors, "And you all must be the Lyoko Warriors, and XANA's archenemies."

"That's correct. What do you want with us?" Jeremy inquired.

"A bit form of sympathy most likely to her." Ryoken said turning his attention to Aelita, "XANA had a lot of distaste about you, and the two of us are actually a bit alike."

"Sorry, but I find that hard to believe." Aelita told him.

"Both our fathers were creators of the AI that are now against us. And we both lost them." Ryoken told her, "And the fact that were also depending on our comrades."

The Lyoko Warriors looked shocked before Aelita frowned. "Still, there's one clear difference between us. You attacked the Ignis first, while my father and I were attacked by XANA unprovoked. What you're doing is wrong."

"There's always something that we all know. AI are always turning out to be friends... Or enemies." Ryoken responded, "I don't trust AI. The internet world is a fiction. What's important is the breathing, and heartbeat of life."

At that he tossed some kind of key card for her. Aelita caught it before frowning. "We're not making a decision yet, you know that don't you?"

"Of course. And it's quite clear that XANA, and his ambitions have to be stopped." Ryoken answered.

"Ryoken... if it were possible to stop XANA and spare the Ignis would you try, or are you just going to destroy them?" Yumi asked.

"There might be if it's possible." Ryoken answered simply, "Until the Light Ignis changes his ways then he'll continue being an enemy. That program that I gave Pink Angel is made to defend her, and your group from XANA, and the Ignis' attacks."

Aelita looked at the card before giving it to Yusaku. "I'm going to trust him not to attack me. Ai and Flame should have asked him to speak with us. We'll make our choice once we talk to him again."

**_"Wait how can we trust a program built by him-"_** Ai stopped when he sees Yusaku installing the program, _**"Hey!"**_

A slight shudder ran through him.

"Well?" Yusaku asked him.

**_"It's an amazing program."_** Ai answered in slight shock.

"My business here is done." Ryoken said standing up, "If your curious about the program there's the phrase, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

"Well, one way or another we'll have to take a side soon." Yumi admitted.

"And I trust you can decide based on following your hearts." Ryoken said before walking off.

"Our hearts..." William repeated quietly.

**_"Strange."_** Ai admitted.

"Pretty weird to help us out considering we were fighting nearly a year back." Kolter said to them.

"You three want to help him don't you?" Odd asked Kolter, Takeru, and Yusaku. "You're just going to oppose the Ignis."

"I was trying to make peace with the Ignis." Yusaku answered.

"I hope we can." Aelita admitted. "Did he respond?"

"Who did?" Kolter asked.

"Didn't Ai and Flame send a message to Lightning?" Odd asked. "Aelita wanted to talk with him again."

"But how do know for sure he'll respond?" Kolter asked.

"We don't, I just was wondering if he did." Aelita pointed out.

Suddenly Ai heard a ping,**_ "Oh! We got a notification!"_**

"Well?" Ulrich asked.

Ai viewed it out in a holo message for Aelita to read.

_'Pink Angel... Or Aelita Schaeffer is it? I must say that even after knowing I destroyed Cyberse World, you still want to assist me by saying that the humans won't harm us? Your quite an interesting human. Very well next time you enter Mirror Link VRAINS then we'll talk._

_By: Light Ignis'_

Aelita blinked before nodding. "Alright, then I'll go see him. By myself."

"We'll stand by here as back-up in case things get hairy." Kolter told her.

She nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A man was standing in front of a grave.

_'Father...'_ the man wearing sunglasses, having long blue hair, and having on a purple suit thought before placing a bouquet of flowers on the grave.

"Kengo?" asked a female voice. "I thought you'd be here."

The man known as Kengo turned to see a woman having pink hair with a bouquet of flowers was behind him, "Emma..."

"I've heard a rumor you left SOL Technologies." Emma mentioned while walking over to put her bouquet next to his. "Did something happen?"

Kengo rose up, "I figured out what their up too involving the Ignis."

"I thought you'd be glad to destroy them. You hate the AI after all." Emma pointed out before sighing.

"Indeed. And now there is something new I must do." Kengo answered.

"What is it?" Emma asked before frowning. "Do you want me to help you?"

"I'm a lone wolf Bounty Hunter. I don't team up with anybody." Kengo told her simply.

Emma stared at him before closing her eyes. "Yeah, I remember. Just be careful."

"Don't get involve this time either." Kengo responded walking off.

Emma frowned at that before closing her eyes and walking off herself.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Pink Angel..._

She was in Link VRAINS trying to find the entrance to Mirror Link VRAINS.

Then a yellow portal opened.

"I guess that's it." she said before walking through the portal.

She soon emerged to what looks like a palace throne room. She looked around in surprise. "This... it's incredible."

**_"It views as though you like it."_**

She looked up to see someone sitting on a throne, and it was the hypnotized Jin, and on his shoulder was Lightning who was reading a book that is about his size.

"Lightning, please listen we don't have to fight each other." Pink Angel whispered.

**_"That's why your so interesting."_** Lightning said closing the book as it vanished as he, and Jin lowered down to the floor, **_"After hearing I destroyed Cyberse World you still wish for some sort of treaty."_**

"Why did you destroy your home?" Pink Angel asked. "You must have had a reason."

**_"To put it simply... Eliminate anything that involves flaws, and... Forgetting that you have no future."_** Lightning admitted looking down.

"No future? What do you mean?" Pink Angel asked walking over to him. "Please, maybe my friends and I can work with you to find a better solution."

Jin tensed up seeing her getting closer. She stopped seeing that. "I want to understand why you're doing this, you and Windy don't have to fight humanity."

**_"It's Windy that doesn't."_ **Lightning told her placing a hand on his face.

"Why? Lightning please tell me." Pink Angel requested gently.

Lightning looked at her before stating, **_"If your friends are listening tell them for this to be private."_**

"Of course." she nodded before closing her eyes. "There, it's just us."

Lightning nodded, _**"Let me explain..."**_

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

**Lightning:** After the incident known as the Lost Incident ended me, and my kin worked together, and created Cyberse World. It was at that time, I had ran simulations to determine the future between Humans, and Ignis.

_Lightning was shown running a simulation over. When it was over his eyes widen in shock, and stunned that he couldn't predict this. All of the Ignis except one was able to co-exist with humans individually._

_...And that one Ignis... was him._

_Lightning frantic ran more, and more simulations to get different results if he got an error. But no matter how much he tried it always end up the same. When it was done, he screamed holding his head. Strangely, he noticed at the same time his creator Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami is also running simulations coming to the conclusion that if he, and the Ignis team together then they'll over throw humanity. In fear that it would end his friends he quickly place a virus on Dr. Kogami only to immediately regret it when he realized that the Knights of Hanoi will view this as an attack from the Ignis. With that he got on his knees, and started to cry to himself with no-one to hear._

_**Flashback End...**_

* * *

Lightning had tears turning away after finishing the story. Pink Angel looked stunned before offering her hand. "You were scared, afraid that he would hurt you. You shouldn't be blamed for what happened. My friends and I can help you, I promise... nothing bad is going to happen."

**_"I... I wanted to co-exist, and help the humans... And that was the thanks I get!?"_** Lightning yelled clenching his hands before screaming out holding his head, **_"IT'S NOT FAIR!"_**

"No it isn't." Pink Angel agreed. "But Lightning... I think your predictions were wrong."

**_"...Wrong?"_** Lightning asked looking up at her.

"Out of any of the Ignis I think you have the best chance of co-existing with humanity. I can't trust XANA after everything he did to me and my friends... but I want to be your friend." Pink Angel smiled gently.

**_"You..."_** Lightning trailed off before they sensed something was coming.

Pink Angel's eyes widened before moving to shield Lightning and Jin. "Who's there?"

Something emerged from a portal as he jumped down landing in front of them.

It was a gray skinned, and purple cloaked man with a mechanical arm with looking like he's wearing a fedora, and dark purple lines on his face that sort of shows where his eyes are. Pink Angel moved to defend Lightning from the person.

**_"Blood Shepherd!"_ **Lightning cried surprised.

Blood Shepherd turned his attention to Lightning, "Who are you?"

**_"I'm... the Light Ignis, Lightning."_** Lightning answered.

That made Blood Shepherd give him a cold look, "You're the one who declared war on humans?"

**_"T-That's right."_ **Lightning answered looking nervous.

Blood Shepherd scoffed, "You fool. AIs are less perfect than us, so you can't conquer humanity."

"Leave him alone." Pink Angel said angrily. "Who cares if an AI isn't perfect, neither are humans and we both can make mistakes and learn from them."

"Keep out of this little girl. This is a Bounty Hunter's job." Blood Shepherd stated coldly to her.

Pink Angel glared at him before activating her Duel Disc.

**_"Pink Angel?"_** Lightning asked surprised seeing her using her Duel Disk on a dangerous Bounty Hunter like Blood Shepherd.

"I want to help you, and if that means fighting to keep you safe that's what I'll do." Pink Angel told him. "I can't trust XANA, but I can and do trust you."

That made him blink surprised.

"You aid who wants to eliminates humanity?" Blood Shepherd asked her.

"I'm helping someone who needs it." Pink Angel replied.

"And if it critically injures your loved ones like one did to me?" Blood Shepherd questioned.

"Was it Lightning, or one of the other Ignis who hurt your loved one?" Pink Angel asked.

"That doesn't matter. There both AI, and that's the only answer your getting." Blood Shepherd said before extending his mechanical hand to her which looks like a gun, "If you don't get out of the way I will delete you."

Pink Angel didn't move but Lightning noticed her avatar glow pink briefly.

**_"Pink Angel move."_** Lightning told her as she turned to him surprised, **_"It was my fault this pointless war started... And it's right I end it."_**

She looked unsure. "I don't want you to be hurt."

**_"I'll be alright."_ **Lightning said moving in front of her with Jin, **_"He won't leave us until I do something."_**

"Then we'll duel?" Blood Shepherd questioned.

**_"Of course. You get out of here if you lose."_** Lightning told him.

Blood Shepherd tilted his fedora, "And if I win?"

**_"...You can treat me however you like."_** Lightning said to him.

Blood Shepherd smirked, "Don't forget you said that. Fine! I'm a Bounty Hunter! In this job I always have to risk everything!"

**_"Then let's begin!"_** Lightning called as a Master Duel Layout appeared.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: It's Over When It's Over by Falling in Reverse)**

**Lightning: 4000**

**Blood Shepherd: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Pink Angel stepped back before frowning. _'Please... be careful.'_

Blood Shepherd 1st Turn:

"I'll go first." Blood Shepherd said drawing, "I summon Drone Carrier!"

At that a small robot appeared.

* * *

_Drone Carrier_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Drone" monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Appear the circuit that leads to victory!" Blood Shepherd called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 Drone Monster!"

The drone entered the Bottom Link Arrow.

"Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Battledrone Sergeant!"

A white plane appeared in place.

* * *

_Battledrone Sergeant_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 "Drone" monster_  
_If a "Drone" monster, except "Battledrone Sergeant" inflict battle damage by attack directly: During this turn. This card can attack directly. You can only Special Summon "Battledrone Sergeant" once per turn._

* * *

Lightning nodded seeing the monster.

"And now since I control a Drone, I can summon Scud Drone!" Blood Shepherd called as another machine appeared.

* * *

_Scud Drone_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you control a "Drone" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Scud Drone" once per turn this way. If this card is Special Summoned from the GY by the effect of a "Drone" monster: You can draw 1 card, also banish this card when it leaves the field._

* * *

"And I activate Drone Repairment!" Blood Shepherd called.

* * *

_Drone Repairment_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster in your GY: Special Summon it. You can banish this card: "Drone" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects this turn._

* * *

"I summon Drone Carrier from the graveyard!" Blood Shepherd called as the Drone appeared, "Appear again the circuit to victory!"

The circuit appeared again as they flew to the left, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Battledrone Warrant!" Blood Shepherd called as a jet plane appeared.

* * *

_Battledrone Warrant_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1200_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom_

_2 "Drone" monsters, except Tokens_  
_During your End Phase, if this card is in your GY and you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Battledrone Warrant" once per turn._

* * *

"Third time circuit to victory!" Blood Shepherd called as the circuit appeared, "I place Link 2 Warrant, and Sergeant!"

The two flew to the left, right, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Deploy Link 3! Battledrone General!" Blood Shepherd called as a black jet plane appeared.

* * *

_Battledrone General_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Arrow: Left, Bottom, Right_

_2+ "Drone" monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can target 1 "Drone" monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster you control with 1000 or less ATK; it can attack your opponent directly. If a "Drone" monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack, you can Tribute that monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

**_"His ace Drone."_** Lightning said seeing it.

Pink Angel's eyes widened in shock.

"I activate General's ability, and summon Drone Carrier!" Blood Shepherd called as the first Drone appeared, "As Carrier was summoned from the graveyard Warrant appears with it!"

Warrant appeared again.

"And now I activate Drone Unity!" Blood Shepherd called.

* * *

_Drone Unity_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If a "Drone" monster you control in Attack Position is target for an opponent attack: Increase its ATK by the total ATK of all other "Drone" monsters you control. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 "Drone" monster you control: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now when you attack a Drone, it's attack points increase by the total amount of Drones I have on my field!" Blood Shepherd told him.

Lightning at that counted, **_"4600 points total."_**

Pink Angel could only stare in shock before pausing. "Wait, you said you were a Bounty Hunter... that means you know the ones that dueled my friends, Gore and Dokueki."

"The Fallen Charisma Duelist, and King's personal lapdog?" Blood Shepherd asked her.

"So you do know them." Pink Angel said quietly. "What do they want? The Ignis are innocent victims."

"All they wanted was coin. But I soon see what SOL Technologies wants with the Ignis." Blood Shepherd answered, "They wanted to dissect the Ignis to data, and create a high performing Ignis!"

"They can't!" Pink Angel cried in horror.

"Absolutely. Which is why I will make sure they won't." Blood Shepherd said turning to Lightning, "And he's proof that humanity is doomed if left alive."

"You're wrong, the Ignis and humans can live together peacefully. I know they can!" Pink Angel argued. "I can't stop the duel, but don't hurt him if you win... please."

Blood Shepherd stared at her before stating, "I set two cards. Take your turn Ignis."

Lightning 1st Turn:

**_"My turn."_** Lightning said as Jin drew as he looked at his hand, **_"I activate the field spell, Armatos Colosseum."_**

At that Lightning's palace shattered as they appeared in a roman Colosseum. Pink Angel watched on nervously.

* * *

_Armatos Colosseum_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Armatos Legio" card from your Deck to your hand. If you Special Summon an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster: You can send 1 level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monster from your hand to the GY, then target "Armatos Legio" monsters in your GY equal to the Summoned Link Monster's Link Rating; Special Summon them in Defense Position to your zones that Link Monster points to._

* * *

_**"When this card is activated, I can add an Armatos Legio from my Deck to my hand."**_ Lightning said adding a card, **_"Now I summon Armatos Legio Sica!"_**

A small white statue wielding a real dagger appeared.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Sica_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 400_

_If an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster that points to this card battles with an opponent's monster: Destroy that monster before applying Damage calculation. You can only activate this effect of "Armatos Legio Sica" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Appear the circuit for Lyoko!"_** Lightning called as the circuit appeared, **_"I set Sica in the Link Marker!"_**

Sica entered the Bottom Arrow.

**_"Link Summon! Link 1, Armatos Legio Decurion!"_** Lightning called as a tanned Gladiator wielding a sword appeared.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Decurion_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monster_  
_If an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster(s) you control would be destroyed by a card effect, except this card: You can destroy this card instead._

* * *

_'Lyoko.'_ Pink Angel thought before smiling.

**_"Armatos Colosseum's effect activates!"_** Lightning called as his Colosseum glowed, **_"I discard an Armatos Legio to summon others next to an Armatos Legio's links in defense! I discard Scutum, and summon Sica!"_**

Sica appeared in place.

**_"Battle! Decurion attacks Battledrone General!"_ **Lightning called as Decurion charged at Blood Shepherd's ace.

Pink Angel's eyes widened.

"Your attacking with a lower attack power?" Blood Shepherd questioned.

**_"Sica's effect activates! An Armatos Legio Link Monster linked to this card automatically destroys an opponent's monster without calculating damage!"_** Lightning called as Decurion armed a dagger which hit General head on destroying it.

"What?" Blood Shepherd asked shocked.

_'That was way too close.'_ Pink Angel thought before frowning. _'Maybe when this is over we can convince Blood Shepherd to work with us too.'_

**_"And now main phase 2 I place 2 cards down, and end my turn."_** Lightning ended.

* * *

**Lightning: 4000**

****Blood Shepherd: 4000****

* * *

Blood Shepherd 2nd Turn:

Blood Shepherd growled calling, "Draw! I activate the Equip Spell, Assemble Drone!"

General appeared again.

* * *

_Assemble Drone_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 "Drone" Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, also it cannot declare an attack while you control "Drone Pawn"._

* * *

"This revives General from the grave, and equip this with him! He also gains 500 attack points!" Blood Shepherd called as General glowed. **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**

_'What is he planning now?'_ Pink Angel thought curiously.

"Appear the circuit that leads to victory!" Blood Shepherd called as the circuit appeared only for Drone Carrier to enter, "Appear Link 1, Battledrone Sergeant!"

Sergeant appeared again.

"And now I activate General's ability! It revives a Drone from the graveyard!" Blood Shepherd called as Carrier appeared again, "And as Carrier was summoned from the graveyard, I can summon Scud Drone with it!"

Scud Drone appeared.

"And now I activate General's ability! It allows Drone Carrier to attack you directly!" Blood Shepherd revealed.

Pink Angel's eyes widened in shock.

"Go Carrier attack him directly!" Blood Shepherd called as Carrier attacked Lightning causing him to grunt,** (Lightning: 3200)** "And as a Drone dealt damage by a direct attack General allows me to tribute it to deal you damage equal to it's attack points!"

Carrier tuned to an orb that hit Lightning causing Jin to step back. **(Lightning: 2400)**

"And now as a Drone landed a direct attack Sergeant can attack you directly!" Blood Shepherd called, "Sergeant attacks directly!"

Sergeant fired missiles that hit Lightning head on. **(Lightning: 1600)**

"And now as it attacked you directly General can tribute Sergeant to deal you damage equal to it's attack points!" Blood Shepherd added as Sergeant turned to an orb hitting Lightning causing him to kneel on Jin's arm. **(Lightning: 0800)**

Pink Angel gasped before her avatar started to glow pink again.

"I'm done with my opener." Blood Shepherd stated, "General attacks Decurion!"

General fired missiles at Decurion.

**_"T-Trap Card Open!"_** Lightning called, **_"Armatos Sacrificum!"_**

* * *

_Armatos Sacrificum_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Spell Card on your field, send it to the graveyard, and if you do negate that attack. You can banish this card from your graveyard, and if you do add 1 "Armatos Legio" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

**_"W-When you attack, I can send a Spell Card on my field, and send it to the graveyard to negate it!"_** Lightning called as Armatos Colosseum vanished as the missiles passed Decurion harmlessly.

"Tch. In that case Warrant attacks Decurion!" Blood Shepherd called as Warrant fired bullets at Decurion destroying it. **(Lightning: 0600)** "And now Scud Drone attacks Sica!"

Scud Drone fired missiles destroying the statue as Lightning grunted.

_'Come on, focus. Kolter programmed this in case of emergencies but I need more time.'_ Pink Angel thought.

"You managed to survive. But Light Ignis this is where your countdown begins. You have 2 more turns." Blood Shepherd said holding two fingers.

Lightning 2nd Turn:

Lightning grunted standing up with Jin, **_"D-Draw!"_**

"And that's turn one!" Blood Shepherd called snapping his fingers.

Lightning looked before saying, **_"I activate Armatos Lex!"_**

* * *

_Armatos Lex_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When a monster declare a direct attack: Negate that attack. You can only use one of the following effects once per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● You can target 1 Spell Card and 1 "Armatos Legio" monster in your GY; shuffle that Spell into the Deck, and if you do, add that "Armatos Legio" monster to your hand._  
_● You can tribute 1 "Armatos Legio" monster; draw 1 card._

* * *

**_"I shuffle my first Colosseum back to my deck to add an Armatos Legio in my graveyard to my hand!"_** Lightning called as his Field Spell was shuffled, **_"Then I summon Armatos Legio Gradius!"_**

A statue holding a sword appeared.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Gradius_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_During your Main Phase: If this card is Normal Summoned; You can add 1 "Armatos Colosseum" from your Deck to your hand. During damage calculation involving an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster linked to this card, that Link Monster gains 500 ATK._

* * *

**_"When this card is summoned, I can add Armatos Colosseum to my hand, and activate the field spell!"_** Lightning called as Colosseum appeared, **_"And this time, I add Armatos Legio Speculata!"_**

Everyone watched Lightning.

**_"And now I activate Sacrificium's effect in my graveyard! I banish this card to add an Armatos Legio from my Deck to my hand!"_** Lightning called adding a card, **_"Now by discarding an Armatos Legio, I can summon Speculata!"_**

At that a new statue appeared.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Speculata_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can send 1 other "Armatos Legio" monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Armatos Legio Speculata" once per turn. If your "Armatos Legio" Link Monster linked to this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

**_"And now I summon Scutum!"_** Lightning called as a shield statue appeared.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Scutum_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1800_

_If an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster is linked to this card: Monsters of you opponent cannot attack other monster, except that monster. Once per turn, an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster that point to this card cannot be destroy in battle or by a card effect._

* * *

**_"Appear the circuit of Lyoko!"_**

The circuit appeared as it entered the bottom-left marker.

**_"Link Summon! Link 1, Armatos Legio Locum Tenes!"_** Lightning called as a blue robed warrior appeared.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Locum Tenens_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1100_

_Link Marker: Bottom-Left_

_1 "Armatos Legio" monster_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: You can discard 1 "Armatos Legio" monster from your hand, and if you do destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Armatos Legio Locum Tenens" once per turn._

* * *

**_"When this card is Link Summoned, I discard an Armatos Legio to destroy a spell or trap card! I pick Drone Unity!"_** Lightning called discarding a card as Blood Shepherd's continuous spell shattered.

_'That's good.'_ Pink Angel thought.

**_"And now appear circuit of Lyoko!"_** Lightning called as the circuit appeared, **_"Summon conditions are 2 Armatos Legio including a Link Monster!"_**

The two entered the top, and bottom-left arrows.

**_"Link Summon! Link 2, Armatos Legio Primi Ordines!"_** Lightning called as a javelin warrior appeared.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Primi Ordines_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Left_

_2 "Armatos Legio" monsters, including a Link Monster_  
_During your Main Phase: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monster in your GY; Special Summon it to a zone this card points to. You can only use this effect of "Armatos Legio Primi Ordines" once per turn. Any Battle Damage you would take is reduced by 1000 for each co-linked monsters you control._

* * *

**_"Primi Ordines effect activates! I summon a level 4 or lower Armatos Legio from the graveyard to link it with this card! Rise Scutum!"_** Lightning called as the shield Armatos Legio reappeared, **_"Appear once more! Circuit of Lyoko!"_**

The circuit appeared as Scutum entered the bottom arrow.

**_"Link Summon! Link 1, Armatos Legio Decurion!"_** Lightning called as a second Decurion appeared.

Pink Angel watched with a gentle smile.

**_"And now trap card activate, Marker's Portal!"_** Lightning called.

* * *

_Marker's Portal_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your LP are less then 1000: Activate 1 Link Spell Card from your Deck that a Link Monster you control points too. It cannot be destroyed or negated by effects once._

* * *

**_"Since I have life points less then 1000, I can activate a Link Spell!"_** Lightning called.

"Marker's Portal, that's what..." Pink Angel started as she recalled Odd's duel with BitBoot.

**_"And now appear the Link Spell... Peace of Lyoko!"_** Lightning called as a different Link Spell appeared.

* * *

_Peace of Lyoko_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top, Top-Right, Top-Left_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

That caught Blood Shepherd off-guard, "Not Judgement Arrows?"

_'Lightning.'_ Pink Angel smiled seeing that.

**_"Judgement Arrows is what me, and my... henchmen use to hurt people."_** Lightning said clenching his fist, **_"But now with this, I can gain a future!"_**

"Yeah, you can." Pink Angel agreed.

**_"And now appear the circuit of Lyoko!"_** Lightning called as the circuit appeared, **_"The summoning conditions are at least two Armatos Legio!"_**

The two flew to the left, right, and bottom arrows.

**_"My light becomes eternal, my power become the truth! Shine on everything and create the path! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis!"_** Lightning chanted as a warrior holding a sword riding on a ram appeared.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Markers: Left, Right, Bottom_

_2+ "Armatos Legio" monsters_  
_Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 2 Level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monsters (1 you control and 1 in your GY); send that monster on the field to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon that other monster from your GY. If an "Armatos Legio" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field while this monster is on the field: You can activate this effect; this card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects this turn._

* * *

_'It has the same attack points as General.'_ Pink Angel thought.

**_"I activate Peace of Lyoko's effect!"_** Lightning called, **_"I pick a monster Linked to this card, and gain Life Points equal to half it's attack points!"_**

Legatus Legionis glowed. **(Lightning: 1800)**

Pink Angel smiled at that only to pause. _'Wait a second, the only way Lightning could know about Lyoko is...'_

**_"I activate Peace of Lyoko's other effect!"_** Lightning called, **_"I banish this card, and a Link Monster from the graveyard for Legatus Legionis to gain attack points equal to the monster I banish! I pick Primi Ordines!"_**

Legatus Legionis glowed again: **(ATK: 2400 + 1700 = 4200)**

"Lightning... where did you get that card?" Pink Angel asked.

_**"...I created it before the duel."** _Lightning answered, _**"XANA had told me about Lyoko."**_

Pink Angel nodded at that. "I wish I could have shown it to you."

**_"It's fine if you can't."_** Lightning told her, **_"Battle! Legatus Legionis attacks Scud Drone!"_**

The monster charged.

Blood Shepherd isn't gonna let that be easy, "I activate the trap, Demolition Drone!"

* * *

_Demolition Drone_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 "Drone" monster; halve all battle damage you take this turn._

* * *

"By sacrificing Scud Drone all battle damage I take this turn is cut in half!" Blood Shepherd called as Scud Drone vanished.

Lightning grunted,**_ "In that case Legatus Legionis attacks Warrant!"_**

Legatus Legionis attacks Warrant.

"I activate Camoflauge Drone!" Blood Shepherd called.

* * *

_Camouflage Drone_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Destroy this card during your opponent's next End Phase after activation. "Drone" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also your opponent cannot target them with card effects._

* * *

"With this Drones on my field cannot be destroyed by battle, or be targeted by effects!" Blood Shepherd called as Legatus Legionis struck Warrant.

**_"But you still take damage!"_** Lightning called.

"Only half due to Demolition Drone." Blood Shepherd said as he braced himself. **(Blood Shepherd: 2500)**

Pink Angel frowned. _'Please... be careful.'_

**_"Due to Peace to Lyoko when the monster it powered up dealt you damage, I can draw a card."_** Lightning said drawing, and widen his eyes seeing it.

Pink Angel and Blood Shepherd watched on.

"...I place 1 card down, and end my turn. Peace of Lyoko's effect ends so Legatus Legionis attack points return to normal." Lightning ended his turn as Camouflage Drone shattered.

_Legatus Legionis: **(ATK: 4200 + 1700 = 2400)**_

* * *

**Lightning: 1800**

**Blood Shepherd: 2500**

* * *

Blood Shepherd 3rd Turn:

"And now Light Ignis... This turn is the end!" Blood Shepherd called drawing.

_'No.'_ Pink Angel thought nervously.

"I activate Drone Reload!" Blood Shepherd called.

* * *

_Drone Reload_

_Normal Spell Card_

_While you control 2 or more "Drone" Link Monsters: Draw 3 cards. You can only activate 1 "Drone Reload" per turn._

* * *

"Since I have at least 2 Drone Link Monsters, I can draw 3 cards." Blood Shepherd said drawing 3 cards, "And now I activate General's ability reviving Carrier!"

Carrier appeared again.

"And with Carrier back from the graveyard, Sergeant joins it!" Blood Shepherd called as Sergeant appeared again.

Pink Angel closed her eyes as she started concentrating and her avatar continued to glow pink.

"And now I summon Drone Recycler!" Blood Shepherd called as a monster appeared.

* * *

_Drone Recycler_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can banish 1 "Drone" Link Monster from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Drone" monster from your hand whose Level is equal to the Link Rating of the banished monster._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit to victory!" Blood Shepherd called, "Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Drone Link Monsters!"

At that General, and Warrant flew entering the top, and all three bottom arrows.

**_"Link 4?"_** Lightning asked surprised.

"My strongest ship! Carry my soldiers all the way to victory! With no equal gain superiority! Link Summon! Link 4, Aerialdrone Skyship!" Blood Shepherd called as a new drone looking more stronger then General appeared.

* * *

_Aerialdrone Skyship_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_  
_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

_'Lightning...'_ Pink Angel thought nervously.

"Skyship's effect activates! It allows Carrier to attack directly!" Blood Shepherd called, "Carrier attacks directly!"

Carrier charged.

**_"Armatos Lex's effect activates! It negates the attack!"_** Lightning countered as Carrier's attack missed.

_'Almost.'_ Pink Angel thought.

"In that case I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Drone Force Tuning!" Blood Shepherd called.

* * *

_Drone Force Tuning_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_This card's activation and effect cannot be negated. Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control, including a "Drone" monster that did not inflict battle damage this turn, and if you do, it gains this effect._  
_● This card's effects cannot be negated._

* * *

"I Synchro Summon a Drone Synchro Monster using at least a Drone that didn't inflict battle damage!" Blood Shepherd called.

Pink Angel's eyes opened in fear. _'Lightning!'_

"Level 2 Carrier tunes level 4 Recycler!" Blood Shepherd called as Carrier turned to 2 rings as Carrier turned to 4 stars. "The elite sharpshooter with no equal. Fire your bullet at your prey! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Commandrone Double Sniper!"

At that a helicopter appeared.

* * *

_Commandrone Double Sniper_

_Fire Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2600_

_Each time a card or effect is activated that would negate an attack or card effect, place 1 Drone Counter on this card after that effect resolves. While 1 or more Drone Counters are on this card, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase, also it can attack directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent becomes 1000. When your opponent activates a monster effect while there are 2 Drone Counters on this card (Quick Effect): You can negate that effect, and if you do, destroy that card, and if you do that, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**_"Synchro?"_** Lightning asked surprised.

"Skyship's effect allows me to allow a Drone Link Monster that's link 2 or lower to attack directly!" Blood Shepherd called, "Sergeant attacks directly!"

Sergeant fired missiles.

**_"Armatos Lex negates the attack!"_** Lightning called as the missiles missed.

"Double Sniper's effect activates! When a attack or card effect is negated while this card's out I place a Drone Counter!" Blood Shepherd called.

_Double Sniper: **(Drone Counter: 1)**_

"What are those counters for?" Pink Angel asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Blood Shepherd told her.

Lightning called, **_"Trap Card open! Armatos Ceremony!"_**

* * *

_Armatos Ceremony_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 2 level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monsters in your GY: Special Summon them to a zone an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster points too. When a monster you opponent controls declares an attack: You can banish this card, and 1 "Armatos Legio" Link Monster in your GY: Halve your LP instead of taking battle damage. You can only activate each effect of "Armatos Ceremony" per turn._

* * *

**_"I summon Sica, and Scutum where Legatus Legionis points too!"_** Lightning called as Sica, and Scutum appeared next to Legatus Legionis.

Pink Angel frowned at that.

"While Double Sniper has a Counter it can make two attacks, and attack directly but only deal 1000 points of damage!" Blood Shepherd called, "Double Sniper attacks directly!"

Double Sniper fired missiles at Lightning.

**_"Armatos Lex negates the attack!"_** Lightning called as the missiles missed.

"Double Sniper's effect again! I place another Drone Counter!" Blood Shepherd called.

_Double Sniper: **(Drone Counter: 2)**_

"Aerialdrone Skyship attacks Legatus Legionis!" Blood Shepherd called.

Lightning called, **_"Sica's effect activates! It destroys a monster that battles an Armatos Legio linked to it without applying damage!"_**

"That is what I was waiting for." Blood Shepherd said snapping his fingers, "When Double Sniper has two Drone Counters when your monster's effect activates it's negated, and destroyed! And you take 1000 points of damage!"

Pink Angel's eyes widened.

At that Double Sniper fired missiles attacking Sica as Lightning was pushed a few inches from the blow. **(Lightning: 0800)**

"The attack continues as a replay!" Blood Shepherd called as Skyship attacked Legatus Legionis.

**_"Due to Scutum's effect with an Armatos Legio linked to it Legatus Legionis isn't destroyed!"_** Lightning called.

"But you still take damage!" Blood Shepherd reminded.

**(Lightning: 0400)**

_'He survived.'_ Pink Angel thought in relief.

"You managed to deal with it... But I still got the last assault!" Blood Shepherd called activating his final card, "I activate another Quick-Play Spell, Drone Force Fusion!"

* * *

_Drone Force Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_This card's activation and effect cannot be negated. Immediately after this effect resolves, Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster using monsters you control, including a "Drone" monster, and if you do, it gains this effect._  
_● This card cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"I can Fusion Summon a monster as long as it's at least having a Drone as Fusion Material!" Blood Shepherd called.

**_"First Synchro and now Fusion?"_** Lightning asked.

"I don't do what AIs predict." Blood Shepherd responded, "I fuse Battledrone Sergeant, and Commandrone Double Sniper!"

The two fused.

"My most powerful soldier and commander now become one to build an impregnable fortress! Fusion Summon! Fortressdrone Beehive!"

At that what appeared was a machine that really looks like a fortress, and beehive together.

* * *

_Fortressdrone Beehive_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 "Drone" Link Monster + 1 "Drone" monster with a Level_  
_When this card is Fusion Summoned: Place Drone Counters on this card equal to the Level of the Fusion Material. During your Main Phase: You can remove any number of Drone Counters from this card, then Special Summon a number of "Drone Tokens" (Machine/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) equal to the number of Drone Counters removed. This card gains 1000 ATK for each "Drone" monster(s) you control, except this card._

* * *

_'What is that thing?'_ Pink Angel questioned.

"The monster summoned by Drone Force Fusion cannot be destroyed by effects, and when I Fusion Summon Beehive, I can place Drone Counters on it equal to the level of Double Sniper!" Blood Shepherd called.

_Beehive: **(Drone Counter: 6)**_

"Six counters." Pink Angel whispered nervously.

"Beehive gains 1000 attack points equal to all other Drones on the field." Blood Shepherd added.

_Beehive: **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"That's still only 1000 points." Lightning pointed out.

"Skyship's other effect activates!" Blood Shepherd called, "When a Drone is Special Summoned to where it points too I can target one of your monsters, and it loses 500 attack points for each Drone Counter on it!"

"Beehive has 6 Drone Counters so Legatus Legionis loses 3000 points!" Blood Shepherd called.

**_"Legatus Legionis is unaffected to your effects when an Armatos Legio is Special Summoned!"_** Lightning countered.

_'Just a bit more.'_ Pink Angel thought.

Blood Shepherd grunted, "You escaped my count, and I finished my attacks... But I won't let you counter attack! Beehive's effect activates! I remove as many Drone Counters as I like to summon an equal number of Drone Tokens!"

**_"More Drones?"_** Lightning frowned.

"I remove 4 to summon 4 Drone Tokens!" Blood Shepherd called at that four copter robots appeared.

* * *

_Drone Token_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

"With 4 more Drones on the field, Beehive's attack points increase!" Blood Shepherd called.

_Beehive: **(ATK: 1000 + (1000 * 4) = 5000)**_

Lightning frowned seeing the monster.

_'5000...'_ Lightning thought grunting.

"I end my turn." Blood Shepherd finally ended his turn of battle assault allowing Lightning to try to turn things around.

_'Be careful.'_ Pink Angel thought.

Lightning 3rd Turn:

_'I barely survived... And now I gotta turn this around!'_ Lightning thought as Jin drew, and looked at the card.

"Whatever you drew won't change the outcome." Blood Sheppard told him.

Suddenly Emma appeared in the Colosseum, and sees the duel. Pink Angel's eyes widened in horror. _'Another one, but I can only use it once.'_

"Blood Shepherd!" Emma called.

Hearing her Blood Shepherd turned to her, "Ghost Gal!? What are you doing here, I told you not to get involved!"

**_"I activate Light Ignis' Apology!"_** Lightning interrupted as the card he played glowed bright.

That caused everyone to turn to him.

_**"With it, I can summon two Light Monsters from the graveyard, and Link Summon with monsters on my field giving it 1000 attack points!"**_ Lightning called, **_"I summon Sica, and Gradius!"_**

They appeared.

**_"Appear the circuit of Lyoko!"_** Lightning called as the circuit appeared, **_"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Armatos Legio!"_**

At that Legatus Legionis, and Sica flew in the Top, Bottom, Bottom Left, and Bottom-Right Markers.

**_"Peace Giver! Give way into the network battlefield, and restore peace through virtue! Link Summon! Link 4, Armatos Legio Angelus Rosea!"_** Lightning chanted.

At that what appeared was a female angel like monster wearing golden armor, and having a pink staff.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Angelus Rosea_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ "Armatos Legio" monsters_  
_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Pink Angel's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

"It's... Beautiful." Ghost Gal said in awe.

_'That settles it, I'll ask him after this.'_ Pink Angel smiled.

"No attack points?" Blood Shepherd questioned.

**_"Due to Light Ignis' Apology it gains 1000 points."_** Lightning reminded.

_Angelus Rosea: **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"And now it also gains 500 attack points through how many monsters are in my opponent's Main Monster Zone!" Lightning added.

"What?" Blood Shepherd questioned shocked.

_Angelus Rosea: **(ATK: 1000 + (500 * 5) = 3500)**_

**_"And now I activate her ability! By tributing all Armatos Legio she points too, I can have 1 monster lose 1000 points for each monster tributed! I pick Aerialdrone Skyship!"_** Lightning called as Scutum, Sica, and Gradius vanished.

"With 3...!" Blood Shepherd realized turning to his Link 4.

_Aerieldrone Skyship:** (ATK: 2800 - (1000 * 3) = 0)**_

**_"Battle! Angelus Rosea attacks Aerialdrone Skyship!"_** Lightning called as Angelus Rosea charged her staff, **_"Energy Field!"_**

She fired an orb from her stopped striking Skyship as it exploded as Blood Shepherd cried out landing against the wall in a sitting up position.

* * *

**Lightning: 0400**

**Blood Shepherd: 0000**

**Lightning wins the duel!**

* * *

Pink Angel let out a sigh of relief before pausing. "Lightning... I want to ask you something."

Lightning was breathing before Jin dropped to his knees, and Lightning followed suit as Ghost Gal ran to Blood Shepherd.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Pink Angel told them before helping Jin up and supporting him.

"Hey wait!" Ghost Gal called.

Pink Angel turned to her only to frown. _'No choice.'_ "Energy Field!"

At that she launched a pink orb towards Blood Shepherd that enveloped him before he disappeared.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): A program to force someone to log out of Link Vrains that Kolter invented. That's all.)**

"W-What?" Ghost Gal asked surprised, "What did you do to him?"

"I sent him home." Pink Angel answered before frowning. "If you want to attack us, I'll duel you this time."

"No it isn't that. I'm a friend." Ghost Gal told her.

"... I'm sorry, we need to go." Pink Angel whispered before disappearing along with Jin and Lightning who entered her Duel Disc.

* * *

_Back at the real world..._

Kolter, and the others were waiting since Aelita asked for their meeting to be private but as the time passes their starting to worry. A few seconds later she appeared though she looked tired.

"Aelita!" Jeremie said helping her, "H-How did it went?"

"It went amazingly well." Aelita smiled.

"He didn't try anything?" Yumi asked her.

**_"No, I didn't."_** Lightning answered emerging from her Duel Disc.

They all looked shocked at this.

**_"Ah Lightning!?"_** Ai asked shocked.

Lightning looked down before turning to the Ignis, **_"Ai... Flame... Earth is it?... I had done many unforgivable things... And I know that sorry isn't gonna be enough for me destroying Cyberse World, and starting this pointless war between humanity, and Ignis..."_**

Aelita looked to Lightning before smiling as he nodded and they told them what he told Aelita. When they were done they looked at each other.

"So... He's only wanting a peaceful future?" Kolter asked.

"That's right." Aelita nodded before closing her eyes. "So... will you guys help?"

"If he can give Jin's consciousness data back." Yusaku answered.

**_"And explain with Windy, Bohman, and Haru."_** Ai added.

Lightning looked down before turning to Kolter, **_"Your Jin's brother?"_**

"That's right." Kolter answered.

**_"...I'm sorry about Jin's consciousness data. I figured that I need my origi-I mean... partner to aid in my battles."_** Lightning told him.

"We understand, it'll all be ok." Yumi smiled gently. "It might take a little time but I know everything will work out."

Lightning at that nodded before stating, **_"I need to change Windy back to normal... I had altered his personality so that he can work with me."_**

"Do you need help?" Jeremy asked.

**_"You don't have too."_** Lightning answered.

Jeremy nodded.

"Then we've made our choice." Yusaku said calmly.

**_"And Lyoko Warriors..."_** Lightning turned to them, **_"I'm so sorry to bring XANA back... I thought that since I didn't had a future, and end humanity, I figured to have him along."_**

"It's alright, we don't blame you for that." Odd grinned.

That made Lightning have an off-guard expression.

"You were scared, that's all." Ulrich told him.

That made Lightning look down as tears started to show. Aelita just smiled gently. "It'll be ok."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, double update for this one. And for the curious, Lightning joining the good guys is due to a plot point Bopdog and I weren't fond of.**

**bopdog111: And that was Ai rebelling. Even though I had no objections for how much fun, and intense some of those duels have we feel that it was rushed, and seeing Ai fighting as a bad guy really worried us, and all that just to keep humanity safe, and Yusaku safe also.**

**Ulrich362: So with that being said... things will be a bit different though Ai will still get plenty of opportunity to duel.**

**bopdog111: What should be next?**

**Ulrich362: Trying to undo Windy's reprogramming, something involving the Hanoi, and maybe SOL Technologies making a move? We'll have to see won't we?**

**bopdog111: Okay.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	7. Alliance with the Hanoi!

**bopdog111: Can Lightning undo his program on Windy?**

**Ulrich362: Maybe... the first step is finding him.**

**bopdog111: Which isn't as easy as they could think.**

**Ulrich362: No it isn't. Not to mention those Bounty Hunters are after them and Varis and the Hanoi are still around.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see where this goes.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**Here we are, going far**  
**To save all that we love**  
**If we give, all we've got**  
**We will make it through**  
**Here we are, like a star**  
**Shining bright on your world**  
**Today (Make evil go away)**  
**Code Lyoko we'll, reset it all**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**  
**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

It had been two days since Lightning joined the group. And he had been advising the group about what his goals were, and the reason why he had created Bohman.

At the moment Flame and Earth were dueling Playmaker and Amazon.

Flame, and Earth has 1100 LP with Salamangreat Heatleo who is colinked G Golem Invalid Dolmen along with Salamangreat Sanctuary face-up.

Playmaker, and Amazon has 1900 LP with Encode Talker, and a tanned warrior woman called Amazoness Swords Woman with a face-down.

Amazon ? Turn:

Amazon drew before glancing at Playmaker.

Playmaker nodded to her.

"Alright, Amazoness Swordswoman attack Invalid Dolmen." Amazon called.

Swordswoman charged at Invalid Dolmen.

**_"Invalid Dolmen has higher points!"_** Earth pointed out.

"Don't forget Swordswoman's ability." Amazon reminded him.

**_"It can reflect damage."_** Flame remembered.

Amazon smiled as her monster was destroyed by Invalid Dolmen only to throw her sword at Flame.

Earth called,**_ "Not bad but I don't intend to take this loss! I activate G Golem Stone Slab's ability in my hand! Whenever we take damage I can summon this card from my hand to reduce it by half, and end the battle!"_**

At that a stone appeared as Flame, and Earth grunted. **(Flame & Earth: 0450)**

"Trap card open, Amazoness Willpower!" Amazon called. "It revives Swordswoman."

* * *

_Amazoness Willpower_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Select 1 "Amazoness" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. It cannot change its battle position and must attack if able. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Attack Invalid Dolmen again!"

Swordswoman didn't move.

"Stone Slab ended the battle." Playmaker reminded.

Amazon frowned. "I'll set this and that's it."

Earth ? Turn:

**_"My turn! Draw!"_ **Earth called drawing before turning to Flame.

**_"Go ahead."_** Flame nodded.

Earth at that called, **_"Appear again! The circuit that roars the land!"_**

The circuit appeared.

**_"The summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters!"_**

Invalid Dolmen, and Heatleo flew, and enter the left, and bottom arrows as Earth created an energy heart as it flew to the circuit.

**_"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, G Golem Crystal Heart!"_**

Crystal Heart appeared ready.

* * *

_G Golem Crystal Heart_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

_2 Cyberse monsters_

__Once per turn: You can target 1 EARTH Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it so that it is co-linked to this card, then place 1 G Golem Counter on this card. All EARTH monsters this card points to gain 600 ATK for each G Golem counter on this card. If this card has 2 or more G Golem counters on this card, monsters co-linked to this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase.__

* * *

Amazon frowned.

**_"And now I activate Crystal Heart's ability! Revive Stubborn Mehnir!"_** Earth called as a tablet appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Stubborn Menhir_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom_

_2 EARTH monsters_  
_You can target 1 EARTH monster in your GY that can be Normal Summoned/Set; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated. You can only use this effect of "G Golem Stubborn Menhir" once per turn._

* * *

_**"When I use this ability, I place 1 G Golem Counter on Crystal Heart."**_ Earth added.

_Crystal Heart:** (G Golem Counter: 1)**_

"Not Invalid Dolmen?" Playmaker questioned.

**_"I then summon G Golem Pebble Dog!"_ **Earth called as a small rock like dog appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Pebble Dog_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "G Golem Pebble Dog" from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent from your hand to the GY: Add 1 "G Golem Pebble Dog" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

**_"When it's summoned, I can add a Pebble Dog from my Deck to my hand!"_** Earth called adding a second copy, **_"And appear the circuit that roars the land!"_**

The circuit appeared.

**_"The summoning conditions are at least 3 EARTH monsters!"_** Earth called as they flew to the Top, Right, Bottom-Right, and Bottom-Left Arrows.

"Huh?" Amazon asked in shock.

_**"Mighty Stone Stature born from the Life Energy of the Crystal Heart! Descend here, and wreak destruction to ancient times! Link Summon!"**_ Earth chanted, _**"Link 4! G Golem Obsidian Dragon!"**_

At that what emerged was a statue dragon made of Obsidian roaring.

* * *

_G Golem Obsidian Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2100_

_Link Markers: Top, Right, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_3+ EARTH Monsters_  
__Monsters Co-Linked with this card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card declares an attack your opponent cannot activate Spell/Traps until the end of the damage step. You can banish this card from your GY to target 1 Link Monster you control: It cannot be destroyed this turn.__

* * *

**_"Impressive."_ **Flame smiled.

**_"Crystal Heart allows all monsters linked with it gain 600 attack points for every G Golem Counter!"_** Earth called as the Heart placed itself to a crater that shaped like it as it glowed as the statue dragon roared.

_Obsidian Dragon:** (ATK: 2100 + 600 = 2700)**_

"That's a powerful card." Panther admitted.

**_"Obsidian Dragon attack Encode Talker!"_** Earth called as Obsidian Dragon charged an attack, **_"And don't bother using a Spell or Trap Card! Obsidian Dragon forbids you from playing either of them when it attacks!"_**

"Wait but Encode Talker has its ability right?" Amazon asked.

_**"Yes... But it can't use it to defend itself!" **_Earth called as Obsidian Dragon fired a flaming meteor.

Encode Talker shattered.

**(Playmaker & Amazon: 1500)**

Earth then said, **_"I set 2 cards. Turn end."_**

Playmaker ? Turn:

Playmaker drew his card before closing his eyes. "I use the effect of Recoded Alive in my graveyard to bring back my banished Powercode Talker!"

* * *

_Recoded Alive_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Link-3 Cyberse Link Monster you control or is in your GY; banish it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Code Talker" monster from your Extra Deck. If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 of your banished "Code Talker" monsters; Special Summon it._

* * *

_Powercode Talker_

_Fire Type_

_Link Type 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom-Left, Right_

_3 monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate that target's effects until the end of this turn. Once per turn, if this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"Now Powercode Talker's ability negates the effects of your G Golem Obsidian Dragon."

Powercode's grappler charged, and snatched on Obsidian Dragon as it roared.

**_"Now, Powercode Talker attack G Golem Obsidian Dragon!"_** Playmaker declared. **_"At this moment I can release Amazon's. Amazoness Swordswoman to double his attack points."_**

The Swordswoman vanished.

_Powercode Talker: **(ATK: 2300 * 2 = 4600)**_

"I activate World Legacy Clash!" Earth called.

* * *

_World Legacy Clash_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Banish 1 face-up monster you control (until the End Phase), then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses ATK/DEF equal to the original ATK/DEF of that banished monster._

* * *

"I banish Obsidian Dragon until the end phase!" Earth called as the dragon vanished, "Then Powercode Talker loses attack points equal to it's until the end of this turn!"

_Powercode Talker: **(ATK: 4600 - 2700 = 1900)**_

"Wait, but that means it's a Replay right?" Amazon asked. "So he can attack Crystal Heart now."

"True but I activate, Gravity Barrier!" Earth called.

* * *

_Gravity Barrier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish 1 EARTH Link Monster from your GY: Equip this card to a Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of the banished monster also it cannot be destroyed by battle or by effects once per turn._

* * *

**_"I banish Invalid Dolmen to equip this card to Crystal Heart!"_** Earth called as the trap equipped on Crystal Heart, **_"I banish Invalid Dolmen, and give half it's attack points to Crystal Heart!"_**

_Crystal Heart: **(ATK: 0 + 1400 = 1400)**_

**_"But that's not enough."_** Flame admitted as Powercode Talker struck Crystal Heart.

**_"Once every turn Barrier keeps Crystal Heart from being destroyed!"_ **Earth called.

"Yeah, but you still take 500 points of damage." Amazon pointed out.

Both the Ignis grunted.

Flame & Earth: 0000

Winner Playmaker & Amazon

"Are you two ok?" Gardener asked.

**_"Yeah we're okay."_** Flame answered.

"That's good." Pink Angel smiled.

**_"First time I used Obsidian Dragon."_** Earth admitted.

"That monster will come in handy." Playmaker noted.

"Come back guys. There's someone I want you to meet." Kolter told them from their Duel Disks.

They all nodded as Flame entered Soulburner's Duel Disc and Earth entered Gardener's before in groups of two they logged out.

Kolter guided them outside to where they see someone sitting down at one of the tables. It was Jin but wears a blue shirt with a purple jacket, and jeans with long spiky hair that looks unruly.

"What the?" Odd questioned in shock.

**_"I gave his consciousness data back a while ago."_** Lightning answered from being a yellow eye on Aelita's Duel Disk.

"The Doctor told me that the burden on Jin's Heart has been removed, and he's now recovering." Kolter smiled walking to his brother placing a hand on his shoulder making Jin turn to him, "He said Jin can be with us for a while as long as nothing 'over the top' happens."

"What about Haru and Bohman?" Yusaku questioned.

"Yeah, and those two robots who nearly beat me?" Odd added.

**_"There on our side now."_** Lightning answered simply,**_ "I created them, and they follow only my command. We don't have to worry."_**

"So it's a four sided war then?" William inquired. "Us, Varis and his friends, XANA and Windy, and those Bounty Hunters?"

**_"Not Windy since we'll get him back!"_** Ai told him.

"Those Bounty Hunters at SOL Technologies are a problem though." Takeru admitted, "And don't get me started on the Hanoi."

"Aren't you gonna say hi?" Kolter asked them.

"Wouldn't this many people be overwhelming?" Ulrich inquired.

"Ah it's fine. Jin is comfortable around much." Kolter smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Milly smiled.

Jin looked at her not saying anything. She frowned at that before walking over to Tamiya.

"Are you sure he's ok?" Jeremy asked Kolter.

"Yeah. He's withdrawn, and distant from others, and has a hard time talking to people. But since the burden was lifted it's starting to change." Kolter answered.

Jeremy nodded at that.

"Were far from a full recovery but Jin is going along nice, and steady." Kolter smiled patting his brother's back.

Aelita noticed Lightning's eye looked guilty.

"So what now?" William inquired.

**_"An apology from me."_** Lightning answered emerging from Aelita's Duel Disk as Jin quickly sees him, and started to tremble slightly.

Yusaku frowned at that. Lightning seeing Jin tremble look down, **_"Scared of me? I don't blame you... And even more since it was me that made you so withdrawn."_**

"Kolter, maybe you should take Jin home for now." Yusaku mentioned.

**_"No. He needs to know this."_** Lightning told him.

**_"Lightning's right."_** Ai agreed.

Lightning at that turned to Jin, **_"An apology by itself won't be enough for what I've done... But now I can fix it."_**

At that he stretched his hand to Jin who froze before looking like he's spacing out to where several yellow orbs emerge from him. Everyone watched as the orbs appeared.

"What's he doing?" Sissi questioned.

Lightning looked over the orbs before stopping at where what looks like Paramedics appeared before they turned into ghouls coming closer. Aelita looked shocked seeing the image. Lightning looked down, _**"That was an accident. During the Lost Incident, I had set up an illusion for Jin to tell him to keep fighting, and knowing that help was coming. But sometime later, I learned how to scare people while setting the illusion, and without knowing the illusion turned into this."**_

With that said he took the orb in his hands, and crushed it effortlessly as the other orbs vanished as Jin gasped before blinking.

"You made a mistake, all of us have but you can make up for it." Yumi told him.

**_"Well here's this. All of his memories of the Lost Incident have now been erased."_** Lightning told them.

"Lucky." Takeru admitted.

Jin blinked looking around, and noticed Kolter, "Cal?"

Kolter gasped a bit in shock, "Jin?..."

"Why do you look so different?" Jin asked him standing up, "And... Where are we?"

Kolter slowly got a tearful smile hugging Jin who blinked before hugging him back as Lightning looked down.

"That's a long story." Yusaku told him. "My name's Yusaku Fujiki."

Jin looked over to him, "Hey... You helped Cal right?"

"He helped me just as much as I helped him." Yusaku answered.

Jin smiled offering a hand to him. Yusaku took it calmly. They both shook as Jin smiled, "Thanks for it. I don't know how I can repay you for it."

"Just enjoy your life." Yusaku told him.

Jin soon noticed the others. They all smiled gently.

"You all are also helping Cal?" Jin asked.

"It's... complicated." Ulrich admitted. "Really complicated."

"You have your reasons." Jin smiled.

"Yeah." Kolter nodded.

Jin soon pulled out a card handing it to Aelita, "Here."

Aelita blinked taking the card. It was a Light Fairy monster known as Athena. Aelita blinked before taking out her deck and revealing her own copy. "You use Fairy monsters too?"

"Well not exactly." Jin admitted rubbing his head, "I use the Lightsworn Cards but it's a bunch of mish-mash."

"Oh." Aelita mentioned.

"And I like it get back on track." Jin told her, "And gotta make up for all the time I didn't get to spend with my brother."

"That sounds like a plan." Kolter smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Varis was observing Link VRAINS, and noticed Lightning's Duel with Blood Shepherd which both he, and Pink Angel escaped, "So they chosen the Ignis' Side."

"It is rather unfortunate. I would love to take their DNA." the green haired Knight of Hanoi remarked.

"But the Ignis are not the problem right now since I looked into it." the blue haired Knight of Hanoi said typing in turning to Varis, "You better see this."

He turned to see what he was talking about.

It was a detailed report of what Blood Shepherd was talking about that SOL Technologies is planning to terminate the Ignis to create high performance Ignis for their company.

"SOL Technologies is also an enemy." Varis said seeing it.

"If what Blood Shepherd said is true then we need to prevent that." the blue haired Knight of Hanoi said.

"Despite that XANA is the biggest threat." Varis told them.

"An Ignis created by the Light Ignis from an AI that attempted to destroy the world on multiple occasions and defeated Specter with minimal effort." thee female Knight of Hanoi noted. "If only we had more to go on than the brief information we gathered during that duel."

"Indeed Baira." Varis agreed, "It seems like an alliance must be formed."

"But with who?" asked the green haired Knight of Hanoi. "Everyone is our enemy at this point."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Varis pointed out, "The Lyoko Warriors, Playamker, and us all have common enemies. It would be foolish to fight them while their on our backs."

"Of course." the green-haired Knight of Hanoi nodded.

"Dr. Genome, Faust, Baira inform them I wish to speak to them. I'll talk to them about it." Varis said walking off.

The three of them nodded before getting to work.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Kolter's computer started to beep.

"Is something wrong?" Odd asked.

Kolter looked, and gasped, "The Hanoi..."

"Huh, what do they want?" Yusaku questioned.

"Varis wants to have a word." Kolter answered.

"I don't like this, we should ignore him." Ulrich mentioned. "It's probably a trap."

Yusaku said walking over, "Start it up."

"What?" Odd questioned.

"I know Varis. He isn't dishonorable." Yusaku told them. "And he's a man of his word."

"... I'm going with you." William said.

"Me too." Takeru said to him.

"And I." Jin said to him.

Yusaku nodded.

"Anyone else?" Yusaku asked.

"I don't think so." Jeremy mentioned.

With that the team of three walked in the room.

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

Playmaker, Soulburner, Heart Warrior, and Jin appeared as the screen appeared as he typed in his info looking like a white priest.

"Well?" Soulburner asked.

"Call me Baldur here." Jin told them.

"Alright Baldur." Playmaker nodded.

They all traveled to find Varis.

**_"What do you think he wants?"_** Ai asked.

"I don't know." Playmaker admitted.

**_"We'll find out soon."_** Flame noted.

Soon they see Blue Girl approaching.

"Blue Girl?" Soulburner asked before flinching.

"Varis contacted you as well?" Blue Girl asked.

"He did." Playmaker nodded before explaining what happened.

She nodded before they headed off. Soon they spotted Varis. Heart Warrior paused before frowning and logging out as the others landed.

"Heart Warrior?" Baldur asked noticing that.

"He has his reasons." Playmaker said simply.

"I noticed the Lyoko Warriors had chosen the Ignis' Side." Varis told them.

"That's right." Soulburner nodded.

"So therefore their enemies of the Hanoi." Varis told them, "But that doesn't matter right now."

"What are you talking about?" Playmaker questioned.

Varis showed them reports of SOL Technologies' plans to them in holograms.

**_"So it's true."_** Ai frowned.

"And XANA is still around." Varis told them, "It would be foolish to fight while their around."

**_"You expect us to trust you?"_** Flame questioned.

"It's wise not too. But I offer for an alliance." Varis answered, "We all have a common enemy."

"We decline." Soulburner told him coldly.

Hearing that they turned to him.

"We don't need your help." Soulburner told him.

"Soulburner... or known as Takeru Homura." Varis said his name.

Soulburner glared at him.

"Soulburner?" Blue Girl asked seeing him like that.

"You two saw what he's capable of." Soulburner told Playmaker and Blue Girl.

**_"He's tough yeah."_** Ai admitted .

"He's not someone we can trust." Soulburner told them. "Ever."

"Now isn't the time." Varis told him.

"We'll be fine on our own." Soulburner stated coldly.

**_"I hate to admit it but actually we need his help."_** Ai told him.

"We have enough allies." Soulburner argued.

"We should team up." Varis said.

"What happened between them?" Baldur asked Blue Girl.

"Soulburner's... Parents were killed in a accident." Blue Girl looked down.

Baldur looked shocked.

"Duel me!" Soulburner yelled.

"Very well." Varis nodded.

**_"Soulburner!"_** Flame cried surprised.

* * *

_Later..._

Varis had refused to fight Soulburner and he reluctantly agreed to a temporary alliance.

"I'll make this clear. As soon as XANA, and SOL Technologies is stopped we're enemies again." Varis told them.

"I'm guessing you have a plan?" Playmaker asked.

Varis gave a card to him. Playmaker caught it. It was a program. Playmaker looked at it before nodding.

"It's for us to contact each other." Varis explained.

"Alright." Playmaker nodded before installing it.

Varis turned to Baldur, "So the Light Ignis released you."

"Released... what are you talking about?" Baldur asked.

Varis turned to Playmaker who said, "Lightning erased his memories."

Varis nodded before telling Balder, "That's something you'll find out in the future."

With that said he rode off.

"My memories..." Baldur repeated.

Blue Girl patted his back before they finally noticed that she looks different.

"Blue Girl?" Soulburner asked.

"I'm not Blue Girl anymore. I am Blue Maiden." the girl smiled as Aqua emerged from her Duel Disk.

Playmaker nodded at that.

"Anywhere we should meet up?" Blue Maiden asked.

Balder smiled, "Come to Cafe Nom in Den City."

Blue Maiden nodded at that.

**_"So we'll see you two there."_** Ai said before they all logged out.

* * *

_Back at the Real World... _

Takeru, Yusaku, and Jin got out of the room. They noticed everyone except Kolter was gone.

"Where's the Lyoko Warriors?" Yusaku asked Kolter.

"Gone Yusaku." Kolter answered. "They're gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Takeru asked him.

"I mean they left for SOL Technologies not long after William showed up again." Kolter answered.

"What are they up too?" Yusaku asked hearing that, "Either way going after SOL Technologies at this point is a bad idea."

"That means we gotta get to them." Jin told them.

"Someone needs to stay for when Blue Maiden gets here." Takeru pointed out.

"I'll stay here for that. You three go to them." Kolter told them, "And Jin be careful. I just got you back."

"Don't worry Cal. I'll behave." Jin smiled as they ran off.

* * *

_Meanwhile on a bench outside SOL Technologies headquarters..._"Any luck Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"Not yet, this would be a lot easier with the Supercomputer and making sure not to leave any trace isn't easy." Jeremy answered while typing on his laptop.

**_"Is this even a good idea?"_** Earth asked being a brown eye on Tamiya's Duel Disk.

"Probably not, but if we know who those Bounty Hunters are it could help us come up with a plan to deal with them... plus they obviously want to go after us specifically." Ulrich pointed out. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

**_"Well we know about the Gore from his previous career as a Charisma Duelist."_** Lightning said in Aelita's Duel Disk, **_"I know about Blood Shepherd being a AI-hating Bounty Hunter, and uses tricks, and lies to gain an advantage."_**

"That's still only two, and..." Yumi started.

"I'm in, I should be able to get information on the others but we need to be ready to move at any moment." Jeremy interrupted.

"There you are."

They look to see Yusaku, Takeru, and Jin were walking over.

"Any reason why your here?" Takeru asked them.

"Jeremy's seeing if he can get any information about those creeps who attacked us." Sissi answered.

"You mean the Bounty Hunters?" Yusaku asked.

"Yeah." Yumi nodded.

"Well we can't stay long. SOLs is really serious about tight security." Takeru told them.

"We thought of that, unfortunately we need to take the risk." Aelita mentioned. "If anything happens we'll leave."

"But Will? Why did you log out?" Jin asked William.

"It's William, and I just... couldn't stay logged in." William answered quietly.

"Why?" Jin asked him.

"My past." William answered. "Yumi and the others say things have changed but... I guess I need some time."

"Your never gonna move forward if you let that control you." Yusaku told him, "XANA said before that he can't take control of you again even if he wanted too."

"I know, but he's used lies before and... I just feel like a hindrance to everyone. You heard I destroyed Lyoko right?" William asked.

"That wasn't you remember?" Takeru asked him, "It was XANA that done it not you."

"Maybe..." William admitted.

Jin sat beside Jeremy asking, "What do you get so far?"

"Less than I'd like, just a few names." Jeremy admitted before his eyes widened and he shut his laptop. "We need to go."

"What's going on?" Milly asked.

"We were almost caught." Jeremy answered. "Their security is tighter than I thought."

With that they ran off.

When they got back they see Skye was there talking to Kolter.

"Huh, who are you?" Odd asked.

"I'm one of your classmates. Skye Zaizen." Skye answered.

"Oh... sorry." Odd apologized.

"Blue Maiden right?" Jin asked.

"Yes that's me." Skye answered raising her arm where Aqua emerged from it.

**_"Aqua..."_ **a voice said quietly.

Hearing that the Girl Ignis looked around. Lightning emerged from Aelita's Duel Disc only he was looking away from her.

**_"You?"_** Aqua asked shocked.

**_"An apology isn't gonna be enough."_** Lightning told her.

"Tell her what you told us." Aelita suggested.

Lightning looked unsure before nodding as he recounted the story for the third time only this time it took longer as he paused to look away on occasion. While he was doing that they see Aqua's eyes were glowing blue before closing them when he finished, **_"I knew you wouldn't be a cold-heart AI. You were trying to have a future like us."_**

Lightning flinched at that. **_"When this is over, I should be deleted alongside XANA."_**

**_"Now that's something you can't do."_** Aqua told him, **_"You shouldn't run from your problems. You should face them with your friends."_**

Lightning hearing that looked down,**_ "I might have put the Ignis' existence in jeopardy."_**

"The Ignis were supposed to co-exist with humans right?" Ulrich asked. "Then... wouldn't acting recklessly and making mistakes mean Lightning's the most human of all of you?"

Lightning chuckled hearing that, **_"Bohman said I was like that once."_**

"Well he's right." Aelita smiled only to frown. "We're still missing one though."

**_"I'll call Windy."_** Lightning said to them.

They all nodded at that.

"What names did you get?" Takeru asked Jeremy.

"George Gore, Kengo Dojun, and Garrett Freshman." Jeremy answered.

**_"Well we know about Gore."_** Ai told them, **_"But for Kengo Dojun, and Garrett Freshman... Those don't sound familiar."_**

"Well it's something at least." Yumi pointed out.

"Kengo is my half brother."

They looked to see Emma was there.

"Ghost Gal!" Yusaku said surprised.

"So that's why you showed up when he attacked Lightning." Aelita realized before frowning. "You're not here to attack us right?"

"I'm nothing like Kengo." Emma answered, "As for Garrett he's King's personal Bounty Hunter who you call Dokueki."

Ulrich frowned at that. "Great, I was hoping we wouldn't run into him again."

"Kengo is a lone wolf when he figured out SOL's goals so he wouldn't trouble us." Emma told them.

"I meant Dokueki." Ulrich clarified.

"I know who your talking about." Emma told him, "Dokueki is a frightening force to be reckon with. He can easily pull off a OTK if he wanted with a 5000 attack point Xyz Monster."

"... How long does it take him to summon that monster?" Aelita asked.

"Watch." Emma said showing them a holographic video where Dokueki was against a Knight of Hanoi who had summoned Steelswarm Hercules with a face-down.

Dokueki started his turn by summoning to Ai, Yusaku, and Kolter's shock Balancer Lord, and used it's ability to summon Mathmech Multiplier, and then activate two spells called Dark World Dealings, and Mathmech Formula to discard a second Multiplier, and summon it.

Then he used his three Cyberse to Xyz Summon a monster that has it's stats appeared for them to see.

* * *

_Kai Mathmech Laplacian_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Cyberse/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_3 Level 4 monsters_  
_If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can detach up to 3 materials from this card, then activate that number of these effects;_  
_• Send 1 card from your opponent's hand to the GY._  
_• Send 1 monster your opponent controls to the GY_  
_• Send 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls to the GY._  
_You can only use this effect of "Batch Mathmech Laplacian" once per turn. If a "Mathmech" card(s) you control would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead._

* * *

Dokueki used an Overlay Unit to easily get rid of Steelswarm Hercules, and then used Multiplier's ability to double it's power, and then attack the Knight of Hanoi directly for an easy win.

Ulrich frowned only to pause. "Wait a second, what about Final Sigma?"

"Final Sigma?" Emma asked hearing that.

"Yeah, a level twelve monster that deals double damage whenever it attacks." Ulrich admitted. "He used it to wipe me out in one hit."

"Didn't you say that you were the first that he used it against?" Milly asked him.

"Yeah, but with both of those monsters on his field I doubt we have any chance of..." Ulrich started before Aelita looked at the image again and smiled.

"I think I have just enough." she mentioned.

That made them turn to her.

"I think I might be able to beat him." Aelita mentioned. "Well... maybe."

At that Lightning emerged from her Duel Disk, **_"Windy is waiting."_**

"Then who's going?" Takeru asked.

"I'll do it." Yumi told them.

"Anyone else?" Kolter asked.

"I'm going too." Jin answered.

"And me." Skye agreed.

"Alright." Kolter nodded. "Then I'll send you in."

Jin, Skye, and Yumi all walked in the room.

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

Balder, Blue Maiden, and Amazon appeared to where Windy was at with Echo who looked over, **_"So I see Lightning set you free."_**

"We don't know for sure." Amazon pointed out.

**_"If he set his consciousness data free then it's a 'yes for sure' not 'we don't know for sure'."_** Windy told her.

"It's not Jin I was talking about, it's you." Amazon clarified. "Though yeah, Lightning did free his consciousness."

**_"Was I talking about myself?"_ **Windy asked with an annoyed look.

"Calm down." Blue Maiden told him.

_**"Don't you tell me to calm down. I only came because Lightning said this is important."**_ Windy told her.

"I guess that means he's still corrupted." Amazon frowned turning to Baldur and Blue Maiden. "What now?"

**_"He's not 'still corrupted'."_** Aqua told her, **_"Lightning hasn't undone the reprogramming yet."_**

"Then I guess one of us needs to beat him and drag him back to Lightning. So who can handle that?" Amazon asked.

_**"Eh?"**_ Windy asked hearing that.

"Aqua, do you think we can beat him?" Blue Maiden asked.

**_"I can try."_** Aqua answered as the water form appeared for her to take.

Windy grinned,**_ "You think you can outlast me Aqua?"_**

**_"There's only one way to find out."_** Aqua replied.

The Master Duel Layout appeared.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Triumph For My Magic Steel by Rhapsody of Fire)**

**Aqua: 4000**

**Windy: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"DUEL!"

Windy 1st Turn:

_**"I'll go first!"**_ Windy called as Echo drew as the six cards appeared, **_"And I'll activate the effect of Stormrider Griffore in my hand! Once a duel if their are no cards in play, I can see your hand pick a Spell or Trap Card among them, and set it all together! So show me your hand!"_**

Aqua nodded showing Windy her hand only to reveal only Marincess monsters.

_**"Gah what?"**_ Windy asked surprised.

**_"Something wrong?"_** Aqua asked.

Windy growled, **_"Since you don't got any I can't summon Griffore. But I still got this! I summon Stormrider Griffore as a Normal Summon!"_**

At that a small ship appeared.

* * *

_Stormrider Griffore_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If your opponent controls a monster in their Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is in your hand and there are no cards on the field: You can look at your opponent's hand, and if they have a Spell/Trap(s) in their hand, Set 1 of them to their field, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Stormrider Griffore" once per Duel._

* * *

**_"Alright."_ **Aqua nodded.

**_"And now I activate Stormrider Falconeer's effect in my hand!"_ **Windy called,**_ "While I control a Stormrider, I can summon this card!"_**

At that a small falcon ship appeared.

* * *

_Stormrider Falconeer_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_While you control a "Stormrider" monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is used for a Link Summon: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on your opponent's field, destroy that target, and if you do add 1 "Stormrider Falconeer" to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Stormrider Falconeer" per turn._

* * *

**_"And now appear the circuit that rages before me!"_ **Windy called as the circuit appeared, **_"Summoning conditions are 2 Stormriders!"_**

The two flew up to the left, and bottom arrows.

**_"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Stormridership Ospreyum!"_** Windy called as a ship like monster appeared with eagle head, and talon like hooks.

* * *

_Stormridership Ospreyum_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2100_

_Link Arrows: Bottom, Left_

_2 "Stormrider" Monsters_  
_When a monster is Special Summoned to where this card points too while you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zones: You can add 1 "Stormrider" Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Aqua nodded calmly seeing the monster.

**_"And next up since I have no cards in my Spell, and Trap Card Zones, or Monster Zone I can summon Stormrider Skyfisher!" _**Windy called as a white wind like thing appeared.

* * *

_Stormrider Skyfisher_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone and Main Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position, then your opponent Sets 1 Spell/Trap from their GY to their field, but it cannot be activated. If you control "Stormrider Turbulence": You can return this card to the hand._

* * *

**_"And then Ospreyum's ability! Since a monster is summoned to it's zone while I control no cards in my Spell/Trap Card zones, I can add Stormrider Turbulence to my hand!"_ **Windy said as he shows a field spell, **_"And now I activate said Field Spell!"_**

They suddenly appeared in a dark cliff slide location with dark storm clouds cracking, and huge wind storms blowing though doesn't seem to effect them.

* * *

_Stormrider Turbulence_

_Field Spell Card_

_"Stormrider" monsters you control gain 300 ATK. While you control exactly 1 "Stormrider" Link Monster, if your opponent Special Summons a Link Monster(s) whose Link Rating is equal or higher: Negate that opponent's Link Monster's effects until your opponent's next Standby Phase. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. While you control a "Stormrider" Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, your opponent's monsters must attack it, if able._

* * *

Aqua nodded seeing that.

"Now Stormriders gain 300 attack points." Windy said.

_Ospreyum: **(ATK: 2100 + 300 = 2400)**_

_Skyfisher: **(ATK: 300 + 300 = 600)**_

**_"Next I activate the Continuous Spell, Stromrider Passure!"_** Windy called.

* * *

_Stromrider Passure_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_(Quick Effect) Once per turn: You can banish this card from your field until the next Standby Phase. While you control this card "Stormrider" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn._

* * *

**_"As long as this card's in play Stormriders can't be destroyed in battle once per turn!"_** Windy told her.

Aqua nodded at that.

**_"That's it..."_ **Windy ended.

Aqua 1st Turn:

Aqua drew her card before closing her eyes. **_"You're as strong as always Windy."_**

_**"Was that a gesture for you to know you can't beat me?"**_ Windy asked her.

"Not at all." Aqua replied. "I summon Marincess Pascals in attack mode."

* * *

_Marincess Pascals_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Marincess" monster from your hand in Defense Position, except "Marincess Pascals". During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Marincess" Spell/Trap in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Marincess Pascals" once per turn._

* * *

"Then thanks to her effect I'll summon Marincess Mandarin."

* * *

_Marincess Mandarin_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If you control 2 or more "Marincess" monsters, while this card is in your hand or GY: You can target 1 WATER Link Monster you control; Special Summon this card to your zone that monster points to, but banish this card when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Marincess Mandarin" once per turn._

* * *

Windy nodded at that.

**_"Now, appear the circuit of the seas. The summoning conditions are one level four or lower Marincess, I set Marincess Mandarin in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! I Link Summon Marincess Blue Slug!"_**

* * *

_Marincess Blue Slug_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 Level 4 or lower "Marincess" monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 "Marincess" monster in your GY, except "Marincess Blue Slug"; add it to your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WATER monsters. You can only Link Summon "Marincess Blue Slug" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Then since Blue Slug is a lower Link Rating than Ospreyum's I can use her effect to add a Marincess in my graveyard back to my hand."_**

_**"Fine but remember you must attack Ospreyum."**_ Windy reminded.

**_"I remember, but before I attack I can use Marincess Mandarin's ability and summon her to the zone Marincess Blue Slug points too."_** Aqua mentioned as her monster reappeared. **_"Now, appear again the circuit of the seas. I place Marincess Blue Slug and Marincess Mandarin in the Link Markers. Circuit Combine! I Link Summon Marincess Coral Anemone."_**

* * *

_Marincess Coral Anemone_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom_

_2 WATER monsters_  
_You can target 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less ATK in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WATER monsters. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can target 1 "Marincess" card in your GY, except "Marincess Coral Anemone"; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Marincess Coral Anemone" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Turbulence's effect! A Link Monster you summon that has higher or equal markers then Ospreyum has their effects negated!"_** Windy called as a tornado enveloped Coral Anemone.

**_"I remember, appear once more the circuit of the seas. I place Link two Coral Anemone and Marincess Pascals in the Link Markers. Circuit Combine! I Link Summon Marincess Marbled Rock!"_** Aqua stated.

* * *

_Marincess Marbled Rock_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2500_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom, Right_

_2+ WATER monsters_  
_You can target 1 "Marincess" card in your GY, except "Marincess Marbled Rock"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Marincess Marbled Rock" once per turn. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can send 1 "Marincess" monster from your hand to the GY; for that battle, monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, also you take no battle damage._

* * *

**_"Turbulance!"_** Windy reminded as a tornado brushed on Marbled Rock.

**_"I activate the effect of two copies of Marincess Sea Star, and each one gives Marbled Rock 800 more attack points."_** Aqua stated discarding the cards.

_Marincess Marbled Rock: **(ATK: 2500 + 800 + 800 = 4100)**_

**_"Attack Stormridership Ospreyum."_**

Marbled Rock charged on Ospreyum slashing it.

**_"Passure prevents it from being destroyed in battle once per turn!"_** Windy reminded.

**_"I remember, but you still take battle damage."_** Aqua told him.

Windy grunted at the attack. **(Windy: 2300)**

"I end my turn." Aqua finished.

__Marincess Marbled Rock:** (ATK: 4100 - 1600 = 2500)**__

* * *

**Aqua: 4000**

**Windy: 2300**

* * *

Windy 2nd Turn:

**_"Okay draw!"_** Windy called drawing, **_"And I use Passure's first effect! Once a turn, I can banish this card until the Standby Phase!"_**

His continuous Spell vanished. Aqua nodded at that.

**_"And now I activate Stormrider Advance!"_** Windy called.

* * *

_Stormrider Advance_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP: Your opponent sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from their Deck equal to the amount of "Stormrider" Link Monsters you control. You must control no other cards in your Spell/Trap Card Zone to activate, and to resolve this effect._

* * *

**_"I pay 1000 points to force you to set a card from your Deck!"_** Windy called. **(Windy: 1300)**

"Then what card am I setting Windy?" Aqua asked him.

**_"Your most annoying one. Marincess Current!"_** Windy told her.

Aqua nodded setting the card from her deck.

Aqua nodded setting the card from her deck.

**_"And now appear the circuit that rages before me!"_** Windy called as a circuit appeared,**_ "Summoning conditions are at least 2 Stormriders!"_**

Ospreyum, and Skyfisher flew to the markers on down, bottom-left, and bottom-right.

**_"Link Summon! Come forth Stormridership Bahamut Bomber!"_** Windy called as a whale like monster appeared.

* * *

_Stormridership Bahamut Bomber_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2+ "Stormrider" monsters_  
__If this card is Special Summoned while you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to them. (Quick Effect) Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to them.__

* * *

Aqua frowned seeing the monster.

**_"And since it's summoned while I have no cards in my Spell, Trap Card Zones I can destroy 1 card on your field, and you take 500 smackaroos to your Life Points!"_** Windy added, **_"And I pick that annoying Marbled Rock!"_**

Aqua's only monster shattered.

**(Aqua: 3500)**

**_"Turbulance!"_** Windy called.

_Bahamut Bomber:_**_ (ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100)_**

**_"Now Bahamut Bomber's Quick Effect!"_** Windy called, **_"Once every turn I can destroy a Spell or Trap on your field, and you take another 500 smackaroos! Like your Current!"_**

The trap card shattered.

**(Aqua: 3000)**

_**"Alright Bahamut Bomber attack!"**_ Windy called as his monster aimed at Aqua.

Aqua closed her eyes sadly as the attack hit her.

* * *

**Aqua: 0000**

**Windy: 1700**

**Windy wins the duel!**

* * *

"Aqua!" Blue Maiden cried at that.

Windy laughed,**_ "You always were a tough one but lose focus at the last second."_**

**_"That's enough."_** Windy blinked before Lightning's hand was place on his head as he froze stammering before his eyes turned blue.

**_"Blue Maiden... goodbye."_** Aqua told her before exiting her Duel Disc. **_"I have something to do."_**

"Aqua!?" Blue Maiden asked hearing that, "Where are you going!? Don't go!"

**_"I have to heal Miyu."_** Aqua told her.

"You weren't able too last time." Blue Maiden reminded.

Aqua looked down at that before entering Blue Maiden's Duel Disc silently.

**_"Oh I almost forgotten about her."_** Lightning admitted.

"How did you get here though?" Amazon asked.

**_"I wasn't locked into a Duel Disk so I can go anywhere."_ **Lightning explained.

Suddenly Baldur's eyes widened before he ran in front of Lightning only to cry out in pain.

"Balder?" Amazon asked surprised.

They turned to see Gore only he had electricity crackling from his hand.

"Gore!?" Blue Maiden asked shocked seeing he lost more muscle mass then before.

Amazon turned to him before her eyes widened seeing a familiar symbol in his eyes. "XANA!"

**_"What?"_** Lightning asked looking to see it was so.

Moments later Blood Shepherd, Specter, Bohman, and Haru all appeared with XANA symbols in their eyes.

**_"Looks like XANA got busy."_** Windy grunted joking, **_"But Bit, and Boot are missing."_**

**_"Oh thanks for that."_ **Lightning told him, **_"Bit, Boot keep them off us!"_**

With that copies of the two appeared around the XANA-minions.

**_"We gotta go!"_ **Amazon told them.

With that they logged out.

* * *

_Back at the real world..._

They appeared back as Kolter ran to Jin concerned.

"I'm fine Cal... I'll tough this out." Jin told his brother with one eye closed, and a smile.

"We have a problem, XANA is controlling them without a Tower so how do we break his control?" Odd asked. "Not to mention what happens if he somehow takes control of one of us or tries a Polymorphic Specter."

"Might be to either beat them, or beat XANA." Yusaku told them.

"Well I don't want another thing like another 'Ghost Channel' situation." Jeremy admitted.

"We made it through that once Jeremy, we can do it again." Aelita reassured him.

"Yusaku... can you beat yourself?" Ulrich asked him.

"It's pretty much like facing a really tough opponent that is like a version of you to overcome any trial." Yusaku answered.

"More or less." Odd nodded.

"Aqua... are you sure you're alright?" Yumi asked her.

Aqua looked down, **_"I... I didn't beat Windy."_**

"It's ok." Skye smiled gently.

Yusaku meanwhile looked at his Duel Disc before sending a message to Varis. Soon a response came. Yusaku looked at it before frowning. "The Hanoi are waiting for us in Link VRAINS. All of us."

"What do they want now?" Kolter asked him.

"I asked to meet with them, if Specter is under XANA's control any of us could be in danger. For now we need to trust him." Yusaku answered.

"Alright... I'll get all of us settled." Kolter told him.

Yusaku nodded at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... XANA's busy.**

**bopdog111: In his old tricks.**

**Ulrich362: He's getting more and more allies since Lightning joined Playmaker and the Lyoko Warriors. Though I have a feeling he's not finished gathering an army yet.**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	8. Ambush of Dokueki!

**bopdog111: Lightning had recruited Windy though it looks like XANA's army is increasing.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately, and at this point an alliance with the Hanoi looks to be the only option.**

**bopdog111: And with SOL Technologies' Dokueki facing them from the rear they need help urgently.**

**Ulrich362: Very true.**

**bopdog111: But anyway how he got too Blood Shepherd, and Gore?**

**Ulrich362: Who knows, but it's not a good thing. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**There is a world, that is virtual and different.**  
**It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.**  
**Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!**

**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;**  
**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call!**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.**  
**And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.**  
**But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!**

**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**We'll do our best, to never let you down.**  
**We're up to the test, to turn this world around!**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**  
**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

Everyone was logging into Link VRAINS as Soulburner and Prophet were the last two to arrive. Jeremy's character has on gray suit, and helmet with blue lines with his glasses gone as he typed in his name, and Deck as 'Hard-Drive', and 'Attributer'. Kolter's character was a brown trench coat man with a cap, having a long sleeved blue shirt, and jeans, "I'm Unnamed here."

"Alright." Samurai nodded.

"Come on, Varis and the others are waiting for us." Playmaker told them.

They nodded before heading off where Varis, Baira the woman Knight of Hanoi, Faust the blue haired Knight of Hanoi, and Dr. Genome the green haired Knight of Hanoi were waiting.

Seeing them Playmaker and Blue Girl landed first.

"You got my message then?" Playmaker questioned.

"I did Playmaker." Varis answered.

"Then you know Specter's under his control too." Panther mentioned. "And with the exception of our group every single one of you is at risk of being possessed by XANA."

"As expected by the AI of Franz Hopper." Dr. Genome remarked.

"You know my father?" Pink Angel asked in surprise.

"My father, and your father had some connection together." Varis answered, "How long were you, and him trapped in Lyoko?"

"Over twenty years." Pink Angel replied only to pause. "Wait, how do you know about Lyoko, it was a secret project that nobody should have known anything about."

"Franz Hopper... Or known by his real name Waldo Schaeffer is my father's older brother." Varis revealed.

"WHAT!?" Pink Angel cried in shock.

**_"Then that means that..."_** Ai trailed off in shock looking back, and forth to Pink Angel, and Varis.

"Hold on, then do we have all of this backward?" Amazon asked. "XANA wasn't based off of the Ignis... the idea for the Ignis was based off of XANA?"

Varis told her, "Indeed. Except they have differences. XANA was created as a AI that is suppose to counter threats from Project Carthage, while the Ignis were created as Humanity's Successor should the human race goes extinct. And that XANA at first didn't have free will."

"Varis... no, Ryoken." Pink Angel started before looking down. "I'm so sorry."

Varis walked over, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's nothing for you to apologize for. I am the one to apologize. I didn't realize at first you were family until I saw XANA's imitation of Franz Hopper recognizing him from a family photo father showed me once."

Suddenly Samurai frowned. "You guys hear something?"

Hearing that they looked around. They heard what sounded like wingbeats.

"What's that sound?" Baira asked looking around.

The Lyoko Warriors all frowned.

"Hornets." Panther frowned. "How can XANA create Monsters here?"

**_"I thought you said XANA is restricted here!"_ **Ai yelled at Lightning.

Lightning stammered,**_ "I-I did! He shouldn't be able to do this, and-"_**

Suddenly a Kankrelats jumped on Varis. Before anyone can warn him Varis suddenly fired a blast that automatically erased it.

"Wait a second... how much access do those Bounty Hunters have to SOL Technologies and how much does Specter know about your connection to Link VRAINS?" Hard-Drive asked.

"Dokueki has the most excess with upmost clearance while the other Bounty Hunters have some degree." Faust answered, "Specter meanwhile only knows that we only come for business."

**_"Is nobody seeing that Varis just obliterated that thing!?"_** Ai told them.

"It was just a Kankrelat. I mean, it's not like we're dealing with Krabs, Tarantulas, or Megatanks." Panther pointed out. "Still, being able to fight them without using cards would help."

"He's right, do you think you could upgrade our avatars with our powers and weapons?" Samurai asked.

"Faust, Baira, and Genome are more experienced with it." Varis answered, "They give what you need but Dueling will still our means of fighting."

"I somehow doubt XANA's monsters will agree to duel us." Amazon pointed out.

"Them maybe. But not XANA himself or the people he's controlling." Dr. Genome told her.

"We know." Samurai nodded.

Lightning looked down before turning to Pink Angel, **_"Aelita?"_**

"Yes?" she asked.

_**"I made many horrible mistakes in the past... But restoring, and reconstructing XANA as an Ignis is my most worst one to date."**_ Lightning told her with a guilty expression.

Pink Angel smiled gently. "It'll..."

Suddenly she froze and her avatar started glitching.

"Aelita?" Hard-Drive asked running to her as Varis did the same.

Her avatar continued glitching as Varis realized someone from outside was trying to hack it.

Varis at that threw an orb to Unnamed who noticed too late before it hit him causing him to vanish.

* * *

_Back at the real world..._

Kolter shot up gasping before noticing something, "Huh?"

An unknown source of data was appearing on his computer.

"W-What the hell!?" Kolter cried typing in furiously before locking out the cause.

The moment he did it reappeared along with a threat.

_**"Stay out of my way... or Jin will pay the price."**_

Kolter at that grunted before contacting the Lyoko Warriors.

* * *

_Back at LINK VRAINS..._

"Something is hacking into Aelita's account, and when I locked it out it said, 'Stay out of my way... or Jin will pay the price'." Kolter said to them.

Suddenly Pink Angel froze and fainted.

"Aelita!" Hard-Drive called shaking her as Varis turned to the Knights of Hanoi.

"Head back, and find out what's going on." Varis told them as they nodded bowing before logging out.

The moment they vanished Pink Angel woke up.

"Aelita? Are you okay?" Hard-Drive asked as he, and Varis helped her up.

"Aelita? Who's that?" she asked. "Who are all of you?"

"Aelita...? P-Please tell me that your joking." Hard-Drive requested feeling dread.

She just stared at him in confusion.

"Her memories... someone's erased them all." Varis frowned. "Or at the very least taken them from her, it's similar to what Lightning did to Baldur but on a greater scale."

"But who would want to do this?" Rosaly asked horrified.

"That Bounty Hunter I bet, he's after all of us." Samurai frowned.

"Dokueki or known as Garrett Freshman." Varis guessed.

"So what do we do? It's obviously a trap." Soulburner pointed out.

"I'm not one to use cheap tricks mind you." a voice ringed out.

"Where are you?" Amazon questioned as they looked for the voice.

Someone logged in, and they looked to see it was Dokueki. Samurai flinched seeing him.

"Varis the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, and also the one who brought an end to the Lost Incident or secretly named as the Hanoi Project." Dokueki said staring at Varis.

Varis narrowed his eyes, "You know about that?"

"What can I say? I know that nothing I can do can get your attention. However I happened to overhear that girl's your cousin. And I knew that to get your attention, I snatched her memory." Dokueki said showing a card glowing pink.

**_"You'll return that to her immediately."_** Lightning stated coldly.

"You hold no authority over me Ignis." Dokueki stated also coldly to him, "Besides I have bit of revenge against the Wind Ignis, and Varis."

Suddenly someone tackled Dokueki to the ground. Dokueki at that pushed back who tackled him away. It was Heart Warrior who managed to get the card and throw it to Varis. Varis tried to grab it but it vanished. Everyone stared at the card in horror.

"Don't get that look. I'm not cruel, or sadistic enough to terminate memories." Dokueki said revealing he has it back, "If you want it back then either Varis, or the Wind Ignis will have to defeat me."

"And if we happen to lose? What then?" Varis questioned.

"Then the Wind Ignis will be used as I see fit... But SOLs won't get their hands on it." Dokueki answered, "And you'll turn yourself in for everything your hacker group had done."

Varis frowned before...

Pink Angel activated her Duel Disc and glared at him coldly.

"So Varis... What will it be?" Dokueki asked him holding the card up.

Varis stared at him. "You already have an opponent."

"I'm after you, and the Wind Ignis not your cousin." Dokueki told him.

"I don't know who they are, but if you want them you'll have to get past me first." Pink Angel stated.

Dokueki growled at her, "Fine but you better not do anything stupid if you lose against me."

"Fine, but if I win you give me that card and tell us why you're so angry at those two." Pink Angel told him.

"I win you get out of the way, and you let me take care of Varis, and the Wind Ignis." Dokueki glared.

"Deal." Pink Angel stated. "And ladies first?"

"Go ahead." Doukeki told her.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: A Violent Encounter)**

**Pink Angel: 4000**

**Dokueki: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Pink Angel 1st Turn:

Pink Angel looked at her hand. "I play Graceful Charity!"

* * *

_Graceful Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"Now I get to draw three cards and send two of them to the graveyard."

She did that before nodding.

"Ok, next I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen and use it to summon Athena!"

* * *

_Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

_Athena_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 800_

_If another Fairy monster(s) is Summoned: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send 1 face-up Fairy monster you control to the GY, except "Athena", then target 1 Fairy-monster in your GY, except "Athena"; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"She's using my card." Balder smiled.

"Now I'll summon Darklord Ukoback." Pink Angel continued as Ukoback appeared.

* * *

_Darklord Ukoback_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Darklord" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Darklord Ukoback" once per turn._

* * *

"Now Athena deals 600 damage and Ukoback sends Darklord Superbia to my graveyard."

**(Dokueki: 3400)**

As his points dropped Pink Angel discarded the monster.

"Now Athena's special ability sacrifices Ukoback to bring back Darklord Superbia who can use his ability to summon Darklord Nasten from my graveyard for 1200 more points of damage." Pink Angel continued as two fairies appeared.

* * *

_Darklord Superbia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2400_

_When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: You can target 1 Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Darklord Superbia"; Special Summon that target._

* * *

_Darklord Nasten_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2600_

_You can discard 2 other "Darklord" cards; Special Summon this card from your hand. (Quick Effect): You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 "Darklord" Spell/Trap in your GY; apply that target's effect, then shuffle that target into the Deck. You can only use this effect of "Darklord Nasten" once per turn. You can only Special Summon "Darklord Nasten(s)" once per turn._

* * *

As they appeared Dokueki's points dropped. **(Dokueki: 2200)**

"Now, appear the circuit of the Darklords. The summoning conditions are two Fairy monsters, I place Superbia and Nasten in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! Link Summon Link 2, Condemned Darklord!" Pink Angel called.

* * *

_Condemned Darklord_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 1600_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 Fairy monsters_  
_You can Tribute Summon Fairy monsters that requires 2 Tributes by banishing 2 monsters from your GY instead of Tributing (it is still treated as a Tribute Summon). You can discard 1 card; take 1 "Darklord" monster from your Deck, and either add it to your hand or send it to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Condemned Darklord" once per turn. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Gain 500 LP for each Fairy monster you control._

* * *

"That's another 600 points of damage."

Dokueki payed no mind to the damage. **(Dokueki: 1600)**

"Now I play the spell Darklord Contact to revive Superbia again." Pink Angel stated. "Then Superbia brings back the other Darklord I sent to the graveyard Darklord Amdusc."

Superbia appeared along with a horse like creature.

* * *

_Darklord Contact_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Darklord" monster from your GY in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Darklord Contact" per turn._

* * *

_Darklord Amdusc_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 2800_

_You can discard this card and 1 "Darklord" card, then target 1 "Darklord" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. During either player's turn: You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 "Darklord" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; apply that target's effect, then shuffle that target into the Deck. You can only use each effect of "Darklord Amdusc" once per turn. You can only Special Summon "Darklord Amdusc(s)" once per turn._

* * *

Dokueki still didn't mind. **(Dokueki: 0400)**

"You really are the cousin of the Knights of Hanoi's leader." Dokueki told her.

"I'm not done, Darklord Amdusc lets me pay 1000 life points to activate the effect of a Darklord spell or trap in my graveyard and shuffle it into my deck, so I'll pay 1000 life points to use the effect of Darklord Contact and bring Ukoback back to my field for 600 more points of damage." Pink Angel stated.

**(Pink Angel: 3000)**

Ukoback appeared.

**_"That means she means OTK!"_** Ai grinned.

Dokueki however smirked, "Interesting but... Useless!"

"What?" Pink Angel questioned.

"I activate the effect of Cyberse Imaginator in my hand!" Dokueki called as a small digital like being appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Imaginator_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When an effect would deal damage is activated: Special Summon this card from your hand, negate the effect then gain 400 LP for each monster your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot conduct their battle phase the turn you activate this effect. This effect of "Cyberse Imaginator" can only be used once per duel. If this card is used for a Link Summon of a Cyberse Link Monster that card is unaffected by effects controlled by your opponent._

* * *

"When I would take effect damage, I can summon it, and gain 400 Life Points for each monster on your field." Dokueki said as Condemned, Athena, Superbia, and Amdusc glowed giving him power.** (Dokueki: 2000)** "And you cannot battle this turn."

**_"She can't even battle this turn to begin with..."_ **Flame remarked a bit annoyed.

Pink Angel looked shocked before looking down. "I... end my turn."

Condemned Darklord gave her energy. **(Pink Angel: 6000)**

_**"Oh that's a good thing at least!"**_ Ai cried seeing that.

"It's not enough, she just lost." Samurai frowned.

"If you think that then you still don't know her." Varis told him.

"That's not the point, this guy can wipe out all her points in one hit and she has nothing to stop him." Samurai pointed out.

**_"That's no longer a possibility."_ **Ai told him. **_"All of her monsters' attack points are really high, and her Life Points are too high also! So an OTK by him isn't possible!"_**

"I tried looking up his cards, it is possible." Samurai told them.

"She's no amateur." Dokueki told him, "If she was then I would destroy her in one turn. But with this kind of position, and Life Points any OTK Strategy I try like that won't make a dent."

Dokueki 1st Turn:

"But enough talk my turn." Dokueki said drawing, "And by lowering Condemed Darklord's points by 1000 I can summon Mathmech Subtra!"

Subtra appeared in place.

* * *

_Mathmech Subtra_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; Special Summon this card from the hand, and if you do, that monster loses 1000 ATK until the end of the turn, but this card cannot attack this turn, also for the rest of the turn you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Mathmech Subtra" once per turn._

* * *

_Condemned Darklord:** (ATK: 1600 - 1000 = 600)**_

"And next up I'll summon Flame Bufferlo!" Dokueki said as the buffalo monster appeared.

* * *

_Flame Bufferlo_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 200_

_If this face-up card leaves the field: You can discard 1 Cyberse monster, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Flame Buffalo" once per turn._

* * *

**_"So it's true!"_ **Ai cried seeing it, "He does use some cards we use!"

"King must be really observant if he's able to do this." Playmaker remarked.

"Wait..." Varis whispered.

"And now appear circuit of Mathmechs!" Dokueki called as the Imaginator, and Flame Bufferlo entered the bottom, and bottom-right arrows, "Link Summon! Link 2, Clock Spartoi!"

At that a small orange warrior appeared.

* * *

_Clock Spartoi_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Cynet Fusion" from your Deck to your hand. If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but negate its effects, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Fusion Monsters. You can only use each effect of "Clock Spartoi" once per turn._

* * *

"That card can only mean one thing." Playmaker frowned.

"As it's Link Summoned, I add Cynet Fusion to my hand. And then Flame Bufferlo allows me to discard a Cyberse, and draw 2 cards." Dokueki said drawing twice, "And now I activate Mathmech Formula!"

* * *

_Mathmech Formula_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Mathmech" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, and if you do, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Mathmech Formula" per turn._

* * *

"I summon back a Mathmech from the graveyard, and give it 1000 points." Dokueki said as Nabla appeared.

* * *

_Mathmech Nabla_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Tribute 1 Cyberse monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Mathmech" monster from your Deck. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Cyberse monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone; that monster can attack monsters up to twice each Battle Phase during this turn. You can only use each effect of "Mathmech Nabla" once per turn._

* * *

Pink Angel just looked on with a resigned look of defeat.

"And now I'll sacrifice Clock Spartoi for Nabla to summon Multiplier from my Deck!" Dokueki called as Mutliplier appeared in place.

* * *

_Mathmech Multiplier_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can target 1 Level 4 Cyberse monster you control; that monster's Level becomes 8 until the end of the turn. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Cyberse monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone; that monster's current ATK is doubled until end of the turn. You can only use each effect of "Mathmech Multiplier" once per turn._

* * *

Panther frowned.

"Now tune!" Dokueki called as the three flew up as Nabla turned to 4 rings as Subtra, and Multipler each formed 4 stars making a total of 8.

**(LV: 4 + 4 + 4 = 12)**

"Cybernetic Warlord! Join forces with the powers of the fires, and bequeath that power onto me! Let my will alone knows no bounds! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 12! Burning Mathmech Final Sigma!" Dokueki called as Final Sigma appeared in place.

* * *

_Burning Mathmech Final Sigma_

_Fire Type_

_Level 12_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_

_While this card is in the Extra Monster Zone, it is unaffected by the effects of cards, except "Mathmech" cards. Double any battle damage inflicted to your opponent due to this card in the Extra Monster Zone battling an opponent's monster. If this card is destroyed by battle or your opponent's effect: Add 1 "Mathmech" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Burning Mathmech Final Sigma" once per turn._

* * *

Samurai frowned seeing the monster.

Varis meanwhile was staring at Dokueki in shock.

"And now battle! Final Sigma attacks Condemned Darklord!" Dokueki called as Final Sigma charged and slashed the Fairy, "And due to it's ability it doubles the damage!"

The Synchro struck Pink Angel's weakened Link Monster as she was sent flying.

* * *

**Pink Angel: 0000**

**Dokueki: 2000**

**Dokueki wins the duel!**

* * *

Suddenly Pink Angel vanished.

"Aelita!" Hard-Drive cried at that.

"She'll be fine." Dokueki told him.

"Then where is she?" Heart Warrior questioned.

"How should I know?" Dokueki asked him before turning, "That aside now it's time for Varis, and the Wind Ignis to face my revenge."

"Very well, I accept your challenge." Varis stated calmly.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**_"Aelita, can you hear me?"_**

Pink Angel stirred before opening her eyes. A small black figure with crimson lines over its body, white eyes, and a strange symbol on its chest was floating near her. **_"Are you alright?"_**

"Who... Are you?" Pink Angel asked him.

The figure looked saddened. **_"XANA. Don't tell me they took your memory, our father wanted us to keep each other safe. He was a genius and managed to create me from you, we're partners."_**

"Partner...?" Pink Angel asked hearing that.

**_"That's right."_ **XANA nodded. **_"When you disappeared I was so scared. You're the only family I have left."_**

He started tearing up at that. Pink Angel looked startled hearing that.

**_"Our father was murdered... please, we have to keep each other safe."_** XANA choked out.

"Oh... Okay." Pink Angel nodded to him.

XANA looked shocked. **_"Thank you."_**

With that he entered her Duel Disc. At that he became the same eye logo on her Duel Disk.

**_"Aelita... thank you."_** XANA whispered.

Pink Angel only nodded before Bohman appeared. XANA emerged from Pink Angel's Duel Disc. **_"Who are you?"_**

"I am Bohman, Master." Bohman responded blankly.

_**"What are you talking about?"**_ XANA asked in confusion._ 'Idiot, you're ruining everything.'_

"You know him?" Pink Angel asked him.

**_"No. This doesn't make sense, who is he?"_** XANA asked while removing his control of Bohman. _'Losing this one to gain her is worth it.'_

Bohman shook his head, "What just..."

He noticed XANA, and activated his Duel Disk. Pink Angel's eyes widened seeing that before activating her own. "Stay away from us!"

"If your siding with him then I'll destroy you also!" Bohman told her.

Pink Angel frowned._ 'I remember losing to someone before, but I can't let my friend suffer even more.'_

* * *

_Back with the Lyoko Warriors..._

They two armed themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Numb by Linkin Park)**

**Varis: 4000**

**Dokueki: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Varis 1st Turn:

"I draw!" Varis drew, "And I'll summon Gateway Dragon!"

A serpent brown dragon appeared with a golden gate behind him.

* * *

_Gateway Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"I activate Gateway Dragon's Special Ability! Once per turn, I can summon a level 4 or lower Dark Dragon from my hand! Come Magnarokket Dragon!" Varis called as a blue bullet dragon appeared ready.

* * *

_Mangarokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Playmaker and Soulburner were watching the duel while everyone else was trying to log out and find Pink Angel.

All but Rosaly who has Windy were able to log out. Varis noticed that before frowning. "That confirms it."

"He has yet to taste my revenge." Dokueki told him.

Varis told him, "It's still my turn. As I have a Rokket in play, I can summon Absorouter Dragon!"

At that a blue dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Absorouter Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2800_

_If you control a "Rokket" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Absorouter Dragon" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Absorouter Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit that lights up my path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 Dark Dragons!"

Absorouter, and Gateway flew to the top, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Dillingerous Dragon!" Varis called as a blue dragon that has a gun barrel body appeared roaring with 1600 attack points.

* * *

_Dillingerous Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1600_

_Link Arrow: Up, Bottom_

_2 DARK Dragon monsters_  
_During your opponent's End Phase: You can target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls that did not declare an attack this turn; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. If a "Rokket" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field while this card is in the GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Dillingerous Dragon"once per_ turn_._

* * *

Dokueki just watched him.

"As Absorouter Dragon was sent to the graveyard, I add Rokket Recharger to my hand!" Varis said adding the card, "Appear again the circuit that lights up our path!"

The circuit appeared again

"Summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower Dragon!"

Magnarokket flew to the left arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Striker Dragon!" Varis chanted.

A blue bullet dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Striker Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Marker: Left_

_1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Boot Sector Launch" from your Deck to your hand. You can target 1 face-up monster you control and 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; destroy the first target, and if you do, add the second target to your hand. You can only use each effects of "Striker Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"When Link Summoned, I can add Boot Sector Launch to my hand!" Varis said showing the card, "And then I activate the Field Spell."

* * *

_Boot Sector Launch_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
_● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
_You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

"Can he win?" Rosaly asked.

"No doubt." Playmaker answered.

"Now you'll use your field spell's effect?" Dokueki assumed.

"For Autorokket Dragon!" Varis answered as a pink dragon appeared.

* * *

_Autorokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 Spell/Trap on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Autorokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Autorokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And now appear again the future circuit that lights up my path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 3 Effect Monsters!"

The three entered the markers.

"My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borreload Dragon!"

At that a dragon that has horns, and a gun barrel like body appeared roaring.

* * *

_Borreload Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_3+ Effect Monsters_  
_Neither player can target this card with monster effects. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks an opponent's monster: You can place that opponent's monster in a zone this card points to and take control of it, but send it to the GY during the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

"His ace monster." Playmaker noted only to frown.

**_"It's not gonna do much against that Final Sigma."_ **Ai said worriedly.

Varis then said, "I place 1 card down, and end my turn."

Dokueki 1st Turn:

He drew his card before pausing. "So neither of us can use monster effects on your dragon."

"But that should be minor to you." Varis told him.

Dokueki glared at him. "I activate One-Time Passcode in order to summon a Security Token."

* * *

_One-Time Passcode_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Security Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000) in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "One-Time Passcode" per turn._

* * *

_Security Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card can be used as a "Security Token"._

_*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

"With that done, I'll reduce my Token's attack points by 1000 to summon Mathmech Subtra."

_Security Token:** (ATK: 2000 - 1000 = 1000)**_

* * *

_Mathmech Subtra_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; Special Summon this card from the hand, and if you do, that monster loses 1000 ATK until the end of the turn, but this card cannot attack this turn, also for the rest of the turn you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Mathmech Subtra" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Two monsters with 1000 attack points?"_** Ai asked.

"Now I restore my Token's attack points to summon Mathmech Addion." Dokueki continued.

_Security Token: **(ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)**_

* * *

_Mathmech Addion_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; Special Summon this card from the hand, and if you do, that monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn, but this card cannot attack this turn, also for the rest of the turn you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Mathmech Addion" once per turn._

* * *

"None are Tuners..." Varis trailed off.

"Cybernetic Enhancer! Make your power of the earth mine alone, and be reborn to my will! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Batch Mathmech d'Alembertian!" Dokueki chanted as his Xyz Monster appeared on the field.

* * *

_Batch Mathmech d'Alembertian_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Cyberse/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_2+ Level 4 monsters_  
_If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can detach 2 to 4 materials from this card, then activate the appropriate effect, based on the number detached;_  
_● 2: Add 1 "Mathmech" card from your Deck to your hand._  
_● 3: Add 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck to your hand_  
_● 4: Add 1 Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand._  
_You can Tribute 1 monster; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Mathmech" monster from your hand or GY. You can only use each effect of "Batch Mathmech d'Alembertian" once per turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Next, I'll summon Mathmech Division."

* * *

_Mathmech Division_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Tribute a monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone; Special Summon up to 1 Level 4 Cyberse monster from your hand and GY (each). If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; halve that monster's ATK until the end of the turn. You can only use each effect of "Mathmech Division" once per turn._

* * *

Another Cyberse appeared.

"Division's special ability sacrifices Batch Mathmech d'Alembertian and summons Subtra from my graveyard and Mathmech Nabla from my hand." Dokueki stated. "Then Nabla's ability sacrifices my Security Token to summon Mathmech Multiplier to the field."

* * *

_Mathmech Nabla_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Tribute 1 Cyberse monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Mathmech" monster from your Deck. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Cyberse monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone; that monster can attack monsters up to twice each Battle Phase during this turn. You can only use each effect of "Mathmech Nabla" once per turn._

* * *

Multiplier appeared in place.

* * *

_Mathmech Multiplier_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can target 1 Level 4 Cyberse monster you control; that monster's Level becomes 8 until the end of the turn. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Cyberse monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone; that monster's current ATK is doubled until end of the turn. You can only use each effect of "Mathmech Multiplier" once per turn._

* * *

"Now just like against your cousin I tune level four Nabla with level four Subtra and level four Multiplier!" Dokueki called as Nabla became four green rings and Subtra and Multiplier turned into eight stars.

**(LV: 4 + 4 + 4 = 12)**

"Cybernetic Warlord! Join forces with the powers of the fires, and bequeath that power onto me! Let my will alone knows no bounds! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 12! Burning Mathmech Final Sigma!" Dokueki called as Final Sigma appeared yet again.

* * *

_Burning Mathmech Final Sigma_

_Fire Type_

_Level 12_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_

_While this card is in the Extra Monster Zone, it is unaffected by the effects of cards, except "Mathmech" cards. Double any battle damage inflicted to your opponent due to this card in the Extra Monster Zone battling an opponent's monster. If this card is destroyed by battle or your opponent's effect: Add 1 "Mathmech" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Burning Mathmech Final Sigma" once per turn._

* * *

_Final Sigma: **(ATK: 3000 * 2 = 6000)**_

"Now, attack Borreload Dragon."

Final Sigma charged.

"Trap Card open!" Varis called.

"What?" Dokueki questioned.

"Execute Protocols!" Varis called.

* * *

_Execute Protocols_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_During each Battle Phase: You can banish 1 DARK Link Monster from your GY, then target 1 "Borrel" monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect. You can only use this effect of "Execute Protocols" once per turn._

* * *

"During each battle phase once a turn, I banish a DARK Link Monster, and a Borrel monster gains attack points equal to the monster, I banish!" Varis called, "I banish Dillingerous Dragon!"

_Borreload Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 1600 = 4600)**_

The attack struck destroying Borreload as Varis took damage. **(Varis: 1200)**

Dokueki frowned. "I should have expected something like that from the leader of the Knights of Hanoi. Unfortunately for you, Mathmech Division can attack you directly."

Division didn't move.

"What's going on?" Rosaly asked.

"I activate Rokket Recharger's Special Ability!" Varis answered, "When a Dark Monster summoned from the Extra Deck is destroyed, I can discard this card to summon a non-Borreload Dragon monster from my graveyard!"

Dokueki watched him.

"I summon Magnarokket Dragon!" Varis called as the dragon appeared, "Due to Boot Sector Launch it gains 300 attack, and defense points!"

_Magnarokket Dragon:** (ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

"Your just sealed your fate, Final Sigma can attack twice." Dokueki told him.

"Which is why I placed it in defense." Varis told him, "And on top of that since Division has something new to attack from this you cancelled his attack which means even if Magnarokket is destroyed by Final Sigma, Division can't attack again!"

Dokueki frowned as Final Sigma destroyed Magnarokket. "I end my turn."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Now I give up Darklord Desire's last points to destroy your last monster, and that means Darklord Morningstar can finish you off!" Pink Angel called.

A big black fairy with a sword charged slashing Bohman as he cried out. **(Bohman: 0000)**

With his defeat Bohman vanished as XANA let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" Pink Angel asked.

**_"I am now, thanks to you."_** XANA admitted.

"So what happened?" Pink Angel asked him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Sorry for the abrupt end but I think this is a good cliffhanger don't you Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: For XANA tricking Aelita while Varis finishes his duel with Dokueki.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, how will the others handle Aelita being their enemy?**

**bopdog111: And how can they bring her memory back to her.**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Teaming Up! Final Victim!

**bopdog111: Time to finish Varis' Duel with Dokueki.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me.**

**bopdog111: And then see what Jeremy or Hard-Drive can do in this case?**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**There is a world, that is virtual and different.**  
**It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.**  
**Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!**

**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;**  
**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call!**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.**  
**And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.**  
**But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!**

**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**We'll do our best, to never let you down.**  
**We're up to the test, to turn this world around!**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**  
**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

**(New Dueling Theme: What I Believe by Skillet)**

**Varis: 1200**

**Dokueki: 4000**

**Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Dokueki 1st Turn:

Dokueki, and Varis were dueling hard, and Varis had barely survived Dokueki's OTK strategy. Varis only has Boot Sector Launch, and Execute Protocols.

Dokueki has Final Sigma, and Division.

* * *

_Boot Sector Launch_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
_● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
_You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

_Execute Protocols_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_During each Battle Phase: You can banish 1 DARK Link Monster from your GY, then target 1 "Borrel" monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect. You can only use this effect of "Execute Protocols" once per turn._

* * *

_Burning Mathmech Final Sigma_

_Fire Type_

_Level 12_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_

_While this card is in the Extra Monster Zone, it is unaffected by the effects of cards, except "Mathmech" cards. Double any battle damage inflicted to your opponent due to this card in the Extra Monster Zone battling an opponent's monster. If this card is destroyed by battle or your opponent's effect: Add 1 "Mathmech" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Burning Mathmech Final Sigma" once per turn._

* * *

_Mathmech Division_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Tribute a monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone; Special Summon up to 1 Level 4 Cyberse monster from your hand and GY (each). If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; halve that monster's ATK until the end of the turn. You can only use each effect of "Mathmech Division" once per turn._

* * *

"How is he going to turn this one around?" Rosaly asked nervously.

"He'll win the duel during this turn." Playmaker assured her.

Rosaly turned to him in shock before turning back to the duel.

"Magnarokket Dragon's special ability activates! At the end of a turn it's destroyed, I can summon a different Rokket from my deck. Come Autorokket Dragon!" Varis called as a second Autorokket appeared.

* * *

_Autorokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 Spell/Trap on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Autorokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Autorokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Dokueki frowned seeing the monster.

Varis 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw." Varis said drawing, "And I activate Final Offguard!"

* * *

_Final Offguard_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If your LP are lower than your opponent's and only your opponent controls a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Final Offguard" per turn._

* * *

"If my Life Points are lower then your's, and if you have a monster from the Extra Deck on the field, I can draw 2 cards." Varis said drawing twice, "Boot Sector Launch's effect! If you have more monsters then me then I can summon rokkets from my graveyard equal to the difference! Come Magnarokket!"

Magnarokket reappeared.

* * *

_Mangarokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"What are you plotting?" Dokueki questioned.

"Appear the circuit that lights up my path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 Rokkets!"

Magnarokket, and Autorokket flew to the bottom left, and bottom-right arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Booster Dragon!" Varis called as a dragon that doesn't have arms, or wings, and having a cylinder like head appeared with 1900 attack points.

* * *

_Booster Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1900_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 "Rokket" monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. If this Link Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can target 1 other Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Booster Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Playmaker smirked seeing the familiar monster.

"Now I summon Rokket Synchron!" Varis called as a new dragon appeared.

* * *

_Rokket Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, negate its effects, destroy it during the End Phase, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

"A tuner?" Rosaly asked.

"I activate Rokket Synchron's Special Ability! When it's summoned, I can take a level 5 or higher DARK Dragon from my graveyard, and summon it in defense mode, but it can't have it's abilities! Revive Absorouter Dragon!"

At that Absorouter Dragon reappeared.

* * *

_Absorouter Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2800_

_If you control a "Rokket" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Absorouter Dragon" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Absorouter Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Additionally the monster summoned by this ability is destroyed during the End Phase." Varis added.

"Except that won't matter." Dokueki frowned.

Varis declared, "Indeed! Level 1 Rokket Synchron tunes level 7 Absorouter Dragon!"

At that Rokket Synchron turned to 1 ring as the non-Tuner Dragon flew up which the ring passed by them forming 7 stars.

**(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon!" Varis chanted as too his call a white, and red scaled version of Borreload Dragon roaring.

* * *

_Borreload Savage Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters  
If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can equip 1 Link Monster from your GY to this card, and if you do, place Borrel Counters on this card equal to that Link Monster's Link Rating. This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster equipped to it by its effect. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can remove 1 Borrel Counter from this card; negate the activation. You can only use this effect of "Borreload Savage Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Synchro."_ **Windy mentioned thoughtfully. **_"Impressive."_**

Varis called, "I activate Borreload Savage Dragon's Special Ability! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can equip 1 Link Monster in my graveyard to this card! And by doing so it gains Borrel Counters equal to it's Link Rating! Borreload Dragon is Link-4! Therefore it has 4 Borrel Counters!"

The card was shown in his Spell/Trap Card Zone as four orbs flew in Savage Dragon's gun barrel torso. **(Borrel Counter: 4)**

Dokueki frowned.

"And then Borreload Savage Dragon gains attack points equal to half of the Link Monster it's equipped to by it's effect!" Varis called.

_Savage Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500)**_

"I activate Booster Dragon's special ability! It gives 500 attack, and defense points to Savage Dragon!" Varis called as Booster Dragon glowed.

_Savage Dragon:** (ATK: 4500 + 500 = 5000/DEF: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"Wow." Rosaly whispered in awe.

"Then I activate Quick Launch!" Varis called.

* * *

_Quick Launch_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"I can summon a Rokket from my graveyard but it can't attack, and it's destroyed at the end of the turn. Appear Rokket Tracer!" Varis called as a monster appeared.

* * *

_Rokket Tracer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1000_

_(Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Rokket Tracer", also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters. You can only use this effect of "Rokket Tracer" once per turn._

* * *

**_"He's even stronger than before."_** Ai admitted nervously.

"I activate Tracer's ability! I destroy a face-up card on my field to summon a Rokket! I destroy... Boot Sector Launch!" Varis called as his field spell shattered.

Dokueki frowned. "What are you planning?"

"Come Silverrokket Dragon!" Varis called as a silver bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

_Silverrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 100_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated targeting this card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then look at your opponent's Extra Deck and banish 1 of those cards. During the End Phase of the turn in which this card on the field was destroyed by battle or a card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Silverrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Silverrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Appear again the circuit that lights up my path!" Varis cried as the circuit appeared, "The Summoning conditions are at least 3 effect monsters!"

At that Silverrokket, Tracer, and Booster Dragon flew to the bottom-left, bottom, left, and up markers.

"My gale that slices open the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borrelsword Dragon!"

A red dragon with a blade on his face, and having what looks like a gun barrel as his torso appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

_Borrelsword Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Left_

_3+ Effect Monsters_  
_The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. After damage calculation, if this card battled an opponent's monster: You can make this card gain ATK equal to half the ATK of the opponent's monster it battled (until the end of this turn), then that opponent's monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to Defense Position, also if this effect is activated during your turn, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"How strong is he?" Rosaly asked nervously.

"I activate Borrelsword's special ability! Division switches to defense mode!" Varis called as Division switched, "Battle! Borrelsword attacks Division!"

Borrelsword charged.

"Borrelsword's ability! Division's attack points are halved, and Borrelsword gains that many points!" Varis called.

_Mathmech Division:** (ATK: 1500/2 = 750)**_

_Borrelsword Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 750 = 3750)**_

Borrelsword destroyed Division.

"When Borrelsword's ability to switch positions of a monster is activated it can attack once more!" Varis revealed.

Dokueki's eyes widened as he clenched his fists.

"Borrelsword attacks Burning Mathmech Final Sigma! Electric Varrel Sword Slash!" Varis called as Borresword's blade combined as it slashed away Final Sigma's sword before slashing Dokueki's most powerful Mathmech in half destroying it.

**(Dokueki: 3250)**

**_"He wins."_** Windy realized.

"This is the end! Savage Dragon attacks directly!" Varis called as Savage Dragon charged a blast, "Varrel Fire of Thunderclap!"

Savage Dragon fired a bullet at Dokueki who said to himself, "So this... This is the power of the Hanoi...!"

* * *

**Varis: 1200**

**Dokueki: 0000**

**Varis wins the duel!**

* * *

"Ok... he scares me." Rosaly admitted moving behind Playmaker.

Dokueki was slowly getting up as Varis walked to him asking, "Are you satisfied?"

Dokueki glared at him hatefully, "You act as if you just now figured it out..."

"I knew even before our duel began." Varis told him.

Dokueki growled before turning away.

"You know him?" Playmaker asked him.

"Not personally, but yes." Varis answered. "Dokueki... is the origin of the Wind Ignis."

At that Dokueki removed his hat to show he has a small scar going over the eye-patched eye, and has green hair with blue highlights on it. Windy's eyes widened. _**"What happened to you?"**_

"You is what happened to me." Dokueki glared at him.

"Wait please, it's not what you think." Rosaly said nervously. "It's more complicated."

"I don't want to hear what a brat has to say." Dokueki glared, "Months of torture, and starvation ruined my life at such an early age. A scarred heart doesn't heal easily even if it's from childhood. And I overcame it, and regained hope years later thanks to friends but just when I felt like I'm safe he came along, and got me involved in that 'reckless driving accident', he obviously malfunctioned it!"

Rosaly looked horrified at that.

"So you decided to work with King, the CEO of SOL Technologies to get your revenge?" Varis noted.

"I wouldn't do anything to get you two had he not came to my aid." Dokueki glared grabbing Varis' collar tight, "You, and the Hanoi ruined my childhood for just AI!? And that AI tried to get me killed!?"

"What about my friends?" Rosaly asked him. "Samurai and Pink Angel?"

"They were in the way so I can get them." Dokueki said roughly letting Varis go.

**_"... Would killing me help at all?"_ **Windy asked him.

"...I have no intention to terminate you or hand you to SOL Technologies." Dokueki told him.

"Then what do you want to do?" Playmaker asked him.

"Varis to pay for his actions, and to... reunite my lost past back with me." Dokueki answered, "You, and Soulburner done that with your own Ignises, Playmaker."

Playmaker nodded hearing that.

"And by sheer force of will, following your own set of rules, and with your own two hands you took back your life." Dokueki told him.

"That's true." Playmaker admitted.

"And you, I don't know how you done it but you managed to reunite yourself with your's." Dokueki told Soulburner.

**_"Then... you want to partner with Windy?" _**Ai asked him.

Dokueki turned to Windy at that, "...Who doesn't want to be reunited with the past you knew?"

**_"I... don't know my past."_** Windy admitted. **_"It was... manipulated by outside forces."_**

Dokueki walked knelling before raising his arm inviting Windy to get in. Windy looked shocked before frowning. **_"...No."_**

"Windy?" Rosaly asked him.

**_"I tried to kill him... even if I don't remember and wasn't myself that's not something that people forget. We'll never be able to trust one another like the others. It's best if we stay separated."_ **Windy explained.

**_"You remind me of Heart Warrior."_** Ai remarked at that, **_"But as we told him, there is always a chance to move on, and that wasn't you, you just said that."_**

**_"Humans can grow and evolve... AI can't."_** Windy pointed out. **_"He can move on... I never will."_**

"Now that's something your wrong at." Dokueki told him.

Windy turned to him.

"People at SOL Technologies evolve Link VRAINS with much they can, and make it better, and as it continues to grow so does the AI, and events, and new choices can make." Dokueki told him, "Either to make them better, program to do things it can't normally do, or other things it doesn't matter it has 1 thing in common. Grow, and evolution."

Windy's eyes widened before he looked down. **_"Weren't you hired to capture us Ignis?"_**

"I only gone after contracts like those to only get the Hanoi, and you to both reunite with my past, and see that Varis pays for his actions." Dokueki answered simply, "And the money... It's only for me, and my little brother for us to get by."

Windy closed his eyes hearing that before nodding.**_ "Ok."_**

At that he entered Dokueki's Duel Disk wear he became a green eye.

"Wait, what about Pink Angel's memories?" Rosaly asked suddenly.

Dokueki frowned. "I can't return them without finding her."

"But..." Dokueki said throwing to card to Varis who caught it, "I can give them to her cousin for when we locate where she is."

Varis nodded taking it before they all logged out of Link VRAINS.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A man got up from a chair.

He has an eyepatch with a small scar going over it, green hair with blue highlights on it, wearing a standard business uniform, having on black shoes, and also has his Duel Disk.

The man looked to his Duel Disk where Windy's eye is at, "Well... This is your partner in his entirety. Garrett Freshman."

Windy emerged from the Duel Disc only to frown. **_"If you ever feel like I'm too dangerous. Please just terminate me."_**

Garrett didn't respond before the door opened as they looked to see a young boy was there in blue pajamas with green hair. Windy froze in horror seeing him.

"Garrett?" the boy asked him.

"Kyle. What are out doing out of bed?" Garrett smiled to him.

"I want to see you back home, and away from working." Kyle smiled before noticing Windy, "Who's this?"

Windy flinched before looking down. **_"I'm... the one who hurt Garrett."_**

"Huh?" Kyle asked hearing that before smiling, "Thanks."

_**"Tha... huh?"**_ Windy asked. **_"Did you not hear me? I'm the reason he was hurt."_**

"Well... Before you done that Garrett was always focused on working, and barely gets time with me." Kyle explained, "But when it happened we finally got the time to spend together."

_**"I... had no idea."**_ Windy admitted. **_"You're welcome?"_**

"Okay. Kyle get back to bed." Garrett told him.

"Ah come on! Can't I talk to him more?" Kyle whined.

"You will soon. I promise." Garrett smiled to him.

Kyle pouted before nodding hugging him before waving to Windy running back.

**_"He doesn't know... does he?"_** Windy asked.

"That was actually the truth." Garrett told him.

**_"I meant about... what I am."_** Windy clarified. **_"And, the incident."_**

"He did." Garrett told him before chuckling, "And he had been acting more like an older brother."

Windy looked down hearing that. **_"Oh..."_**

Then he got a phone call.

"Oh!" Garrett groaned before placing his Duel Disk aside, "Don't say anything."

Windy just nodded.

Garrett answered the phone, "King?... No Ignis was claimed... More trouble?... What, Blood Shepherd, and Gore's signal vanished?... I'll make sure not to fall prey... Bye."

He hanged up.

**_"Something wrong?"_** Windy asked.

"That was King. He said they lost contact with Blood Shepherd, and Gore an hour ago." Garrett answered.

Windy frowned. **_"That doesn't sound good."_**

"Playmaker, and his allies might know what happened. Do you know where they hang out?" Garrett asked him.

**_"Yeah."_** Windy nodded. **_"It's Cafe Nom... didn't you hack into their computer system before?"_**

"I follow the Hanoi's trail to their contacts, and I usually ignore the location names." Garrett answered.

Windy nodded in understanding.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Cafe Nom..._

Milly, Yusaku, and Takeru got out of the room. Everyone looked really concerned and Aelita was nowhere to be seen.

_**"First Aelita vanished, and her body is gone?"**_ Ai asked shocked.

**_"It's my fault. I should have stayed with her."_** Lightning mentioned quietly.

**_"Weren't you in her Duel Disk?"_** Flame asked him.

"He was in mine remember?" Jin asked.

**(A/N (bopdog111): Lightning transferred to Jin's off-screen.)**

"Well regardless not your fault." Yusaku told him.

"It's that creep Dokueki's fault." Ulrich frowned.

"And he's on our side now." Takeru told them.

"What?" Ulrich questioned in shock. "No way."

"He was actually like us." Yusaku told him, "A victim of the Hanoi Project."

"Wait then... that's all six isn't it?" Yumi asked.

"If you call it that way." a voice said as they looked to see Garrett with Kyle who was in a wheel chair holding Garret's Duel Disk where Windy was at.

"What now?" Sissi asked.

"You can come out here for planning is one." Garrett told them, "It gets cramped in tight spaces like those you know."

"Yeah that's..." Odd started before his eyes widened. "Huh, what happened to you?"

"Cancer at the legs." Kyle answered.

"Oh man... I'm sorry." Odd apologized.

"It's fine. I'm fighting strong, and this won't beat me." Kyle smiled to him.

"Osteosarcoma." Garrett told them the name, "It tumors at a bone, and Kyle can't run a lot or walk much."

"Well he has the right attitude." Yumi smiled.

Kyle smiled with closed eyes happily at that.

"Garret Freshman's the name, Dokueki is my VRAINS game." Garrett told them, "And this is my little brother Kyle."

Kyle waved with a smile.

"Where did you send Aelita?" Jeremy asked him.

"I didn't send her anywhere. Didn't you hear me say 'how should I know'?" Garrett asked him.

"Then what do we do now?" Skye asked.

"You should answer me something. I know that you, or your friends know what happened to Blood Shepherd, and Gore." Garrett told them.

"XANA happened." William answered.

"XANA? Another AI?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, but one that's about a million times more dangerous." Yumi answered. "XANA could easily destroy the entire world."

"I can tell King about this for his help." Garrett said taking out his phone.

"No you can't." Jeremy told him. "XANA's too dangerous."

Garrett turned to him.

"Jeremy's right, it's a bad idea." Yumi agreed.

"King's help?" Garret asked, "He's SOL's CEO, and creator of Link VRAINS."

"Well I doubt he's in control of Link VRAINS anymore." Ulrich mentioned. "XANA's probably already taken control."

"Not to mention he's also our enemy." Yusaku reminded them.

"Exactly and..." Yumi started before a message was sent to Yusaku's Duel Disc.

Yusaku viewed it.

_"Playmaker... the Knights of Hanoi are all under his control."_

Yusaku frowned at that.

"Yusaku?" Takeru asked.

"Faust, Baira, and Genome had fallen to XANA." Yusaku answered.

"Then the only Knight of Hanoi left is Varis?" Kolter asked in shock.

"Yes." Yusaku nodded.

**_"This is bad."_** Ai panicked. _**"What are we going to do?"**_

"I should practice." Jeremy told them.

"Huh, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked in surprise.

"I didn't fight XANA at Lyoko but I want to at least fight him in VRAINS, and get Aelita back from wherever she is." Jeremy answered.

"Well, you did fight XANA in Lyoko... just not very well." Odd smirked playfully before his expression turned serious. "Then again, don't forget that fake world we were trapped in."

_**"That 'Ghost Channel' you mentioned?"**_ Earth guessed.

"Yeah, if Jeremy didn't warn us we'd all be dead." Yumi explained.

"You can practice against me here." Kyle smiled.

"Alright." Jeremy nodded.

Garrett wheeled Kyle to a table as Jeremy sat down.

"I'll make some refreshments on the house." Kolter smiled.

"Do you need any help?" Skye asked.

"You don't have too." Kolter told her, "And you should call Akira."

Skye looked down at that. "I tried not long ago... he didn't answer."

"Might be too focused with King or someone else at his back." Kolter guessed.

"Hopefully." Skye mentioned nervously.

"Are you ready?" Jeremy asked Kyle after drawing his hand.

"Yeah, you can go first." Kyle nodded.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Gatekeeper of the Castle Ruins)**

**Jeremy: 4000**

**Kyle: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jeremy 1st Turn:

Jeremy drew looking at his hand, "Okay... I'll summon Attributer Electrical Snake."

At that he placed a monster that looked like a cybernetic snake.

* * *

_Attributer Electrical Snake_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you Normal Summon this card while you control an "Attributer" Link Monster with a different attribute then this card, Draw 2 cards. You can declare 1 random card in your opponent's hand. If you are correct banish 1 Spell/Trap Card from their deck. If you are incorrect: Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Attributer Electrical Snake" once per turn._

* * *

"Attributer?" Kyle asked. "Is that a new deck?"

"One that just came out." Jeremy answered.

Kyle nodded. "Mine's kind of old."

"Well I'll use Snake to Link Summon the Link 1, Attributer Gadget." Jeremy said placing a monster electric chip.

* * *

_Attributer Gadget_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Thunder/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left_

_1 level 3 or lower LIGHT "Attributer" monster_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: Declare 1 Attribute, this card becomes that attribute. If this card is Linked to a Special Summoned "Attributer" monster with the same attribute as this card, you can declare 1 random card in your opponent's hand. If you are correct banish that card until your third End Phase. If you are incorrect take 1000 damage._

* * *

"Wow." Kyle mentioned.

"And since I Link Summoned him his attribute is now Water." Jeremy said to him, "And next I can summon this card where he points at. Attributer Crosswire."

At that a monster that shows of wires was placed.

* * *

_Attributer Crosswire_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) so it's linked to a "Attributer" Link Monster you control. If summoned by this method declare one attribute: This card, and a Link Monster linked to this card becomes the declared attribute._

* * *

"That's super cool." Kyle smiled.

"Well now as it's summoned by this ability Crosswire, and Gadget both are fire." Jeremy said to him, "And since Gadget now has a newly summoned Attributer with the same attribute as it, I can guess 1 type of card in your hand. If I'm right it's banished for the next three of my turns. But if I'm wrong I'll lose 1000 points."

"Type." Jeremy said before looking at Kyle's five card, "I'll... Say your middle card is a Spell."

Kyle's eyes widened nervously. "Yeah... it is."

"So it's banished during my next 3 turns." Jeremy told him.

Kyle nodded putting the card facedown.

"And now 1 face-down." Jeremy ended his turn.

Kyle 1st Turn:

Kyle drew his hand only to frown. "Um..."

"Take your time." Garrett smiled to him.

Kyle frowned. "I... I play Foolish Burial."

* * *

_Foolish Burial_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"I can use it to send Destiny HERO Malicious to my graveyard."

"A Destiny HERO?" Odd asked.

"Ye... yeah." Kyle nodded. "Is something wrong?"

He looked down.

"I surrender."

"Huh? Oh no nothing is wrong." Jeremy told him.

Kyle just frowned.

* * *

**Jeremy: 4000**

**Kyle: 4000 (Surrendered)**

**Jeremy wins the duel!**

* * *

Seeing that Garret frowned. "Sorry, this is partially my fault."

"Ever since what happened Kyle hasn't been very enthusiastic about dueling. He tries to enjoy it when he can but he usually doesn't." Garret explained. "I didn't exactly help being a Bounty Hunter who wasn't able to have friendly matches with him though."

Yumi patted Kyle's back, "Sorry."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay little guy." Ulrich smiled.

"So now what?" Skye asked.

"We should figure out how to stop XANA." Kolter answered, "Right now it's only us, and Varis."

"Is that enough?" Milly asked.

**_"Let's hope."_** Lightning told her.

* * *

**bopdog111: War on XANA begins?**

**Ulrich362: Maybe.**

**bopdog111: Should be time for Ai to start his time to shine.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	10. Ai's Time to Shine!

**bopdog111: Time for Ai to shine!**

**Ulrich362: Well, the only question for that would be who he's going to duel.**

**bopdog111: A brainwashed XANA minion, a Lyoko Warrior, or even a SOL Higher-Up.**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**There is a world, that is virtual and different.**  
**It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.**  
**Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!**

**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;**  
**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call!**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.**  
**And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.**  
**But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!**

**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**We'll do our best, to never let you down.**  
**We're up to the test, to turn this world around!**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**  
**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

It was a few hours since Garret and Kyle had joined them but Jeremy was furiously typing on Kolter's computer trying to look into the programs.

"Coffee?" Kolter joked handing him his cup of coffee with a grin.

Jeremy didn't take it and just kept staring at the screen.

**_"Has he moved in the past five hours?"_** Ai asked.

**_"No. He's totally focused not moving a muscle..."_** Flame said before sighing placing a hand on his forehead, **_"Talk about immense concentration."_**

"Do you guys mind? I'm trying to concentrate." Jeremy told them.

**_"Yeah we already get it computer nerd!"_** Ai whined, **_"You don't need to remind us like the thousandth time!"_**

**_"He told us 12 times."_** Flame corrected in his habit was counting things down.

**_"That's not the point!"_** Ai told him.

"If you're stressed why don't you do something to pass the time?" Odd suggested before pausing. "Hey, why don't you and Lightning have a match?"

**_"Huh?"_** Lightning, and Ai asked turning to him.

Odd just shrugged.

**_"A match sounds good. But not against Lightning though."_ **Ai told Odd, **_"Cal?"_**

"No sorry. Saving my own dueling skills for up ahead." Kolter told him.

**_"You gave Ai something new to be annoying about."_ **Lightning remarked to Odd bluntly.

Odd flinched at that.

"Well... I could try a match." Milly offered. "I don't think I'm that good though."

**_"Ah it's fine uh... Milly right?"_** Ai asked.

"Yeah." Milly nodded.

**_"Okay. Well to warn ya I'm quite skilled."_ **Ai grinned.

**_"Says the Ignis that slacks off most of the time."_** Windy grinned ignoring Ai's offended 'Oi!'.

"Just be careful. XANA, or SOL could be anywhere." Kolter said opening the room for Milly.

"Into the VRAINS!" Milly called.

At that Ai retreated in Yusaku's Duel Disk to enter.

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

Rosaly appeared as Ai appeared also.

"So... do you prefer Master or Speed Duels?" Rosaly asked him.

**_"Doesn't matter. Here's advice. Master Duels bring the true potential in Link Monsters with the expanded zones."_** Ai told her.

When he said that he clasped his hands meditating before what appeared was a purple, and black ghost like figure with a stoic expression, and has a golden necklace with a emerald before getting on it's left arm.

"Wow." Rosaly whispered seeing it before shaking her head. "After you."

**_"Okay let's begin!"_ **Ai called as the Master Duel field appeared.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Face of Truth by Heavenly)**

**Rosaly: 4000**

**Ai: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ai 1st Turn:

_**"Okay let's go!"**_ Ai called as the five cards appeared in front of him as he looked over, _**"First off I'll activate Cynet Mining!"**_

* * *

_Cynet Mining_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 card from your hand to the GY; add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Mining" per turn._

* * *

_**"By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can add a level 4 or lower Cyberse to my hand like so."** _Ai said taking a card, _**"And now I summon Pikari Ignister!"**_

**(A/N: (bopdog111): We apologize for Ai's Deck which misses that symbol but that isn't out fault considering that it's automatically removed to prevent what the internet assumes to be identity theft.)**

At that a yellow monster looking similar to an Ignis appeared that is yellow, and has on a white hat.

* * *

_Pikari Ignister_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "A.I." Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can target 1 " Ignister" monster you control; its Level becomes 4 until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Pikari Ignister" once per turn._

* * *

"He looks cute." Rosaly smiled.

**_"Since I summoned Pikari, I can take an A.I. card, and add it to my hand!"_** Ai said taking a card.

Rosaly nodded. "Alright."

**_"And now I activate Hiyari Ignister's ability in my hand!"_ **Ai called, **_"Since I control an Ignister, I can summon it!"_**

At that a water version of Pikari appeared.

* * *

_Hiyari Ignister_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 400_

_If you control an " Ignister" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute 1 other Cyberse monster; add 1 Level 5 or higher " Ignister" monster from your Deck to your hand, also this card's Level becomes 4 until the end of this turn. Then, if you Tributed a Link Monster to activate this effect, you can add 1 "A.I. 's Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Hiyari Ignister" once per turn._

* * *

"Wow." Rosaly whispered.

_**"And now appear the circuit that guides the dark!"**_ Ai called, **_"Summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower Cyberse!"_**

Pikari flew to the bottom-left arrow.

**_"Appear Link 1, Linguriboh!"_**

At that a different version of Linkuriboh appeared.

* * *

_Linguriboh_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 300_

_Link Arrow: Bottom-Left_

_1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster_  
_When your opponent activates a Trap Card (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; negate the effect, and if you do, banish that card. If this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 " Ignister" monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; Special Summon this card. You can only use each effect of "Linguriboh" once per turn._

* * *

Rosaly nodded. "You're strong."

**_"Well not by a long shot I'm done yet."_** Ai told her, _**"I activate A. Reborn!"**_

* * *

_A.I. dle Reborn_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 " Ignister" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except Cyberse monsters. During attack declaration in a battle between 2 monsters: You can banish this card and 1 card from your hand, then target 1 "__A.I.__" Spell/Trap in your GY, or among your banished cards, except "A. Reborn"; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "__A.I. dle__ Reborn" once per turn._

* * *

**_"So now Pikari comes back!"_ **Ai called as Pikari reappeared, **_"Appear again Circuit that Guides the Dark!"_**

At that his three three monsters flew into the bottom Link Arrows.

**_"The creation of dark shadows! The wisdom of the dark night scatters throughout the world! Gather in my hand to become the power of rising vigor! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Dark Templar Ignister!"_**

A monster which looks like a Code Talker holding a blade, and symbol on his shoulder plate appeared ready.

* * *

_Dark Templar Ignister_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link-Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_3 monsters with different names._  
_If a monster is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to, even during the Damage Step: You can Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower " Ignister" monsters from your GY to the zone(s) this card points to, but their effects are negated. When this card destroys an opponent monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 Cyberse monster from your GY. You can only use each effect of "Dark Templar Ignister" once per turn._

* * *

Rosaly's eyes widened in shock.

**_"Ya like?"_** Ai grinned.

"Well not now. It's against me." Rosaly pointed out.

**_"I'm not done yet. Now I activate Ignister __A.I. Land__'s effect in the graveyard! I banish Hiyari to set this card from my graveyard!"_** Ai called as a field spell was set, **_"And now appear A.I. Land!"_**

At that they appeared in a really festive island.

* * *

_Ignister A.I. Land_

_Field Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower " Ignister" monster from your hand, also for the rest of this turn, you cannot Special Summon another monster with the same Attribute with the effect of "Ignister A.I. Land", and you cannot Special Summon monsters, except for Cyberse monsters. If this card is in your GY: You can banish 1 " Ignister" monster from your GY; Set this card to your field. You can only use this effect of "Ignister A.I. Land" once per turn._

* * *

"Ok, this looks really cool." Rosaly smiled.

_**"Well now appear Bururu Ignister!"**_ Ai called as a Windy version of the Ignisters appeared.

* * *

_Bururu Ignister_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 " Ignister" monster from your Deck to the GY. If this card is sent to the GY as a material for a Cyberse Synchro Monster: You can target 1 monster in your GY that was used as material for this Summon, except "Bururu Ignister"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Bururu Ignister" once per turn._

* * *

Rosaly nodded.

**_"Since I have no monsters in my Main Monster Zones, A.I. Land allows me to summon a level 4 or lower Ignister from my hand."_** Ai explained, **_"Plus with Dark Templar's ability Pikari comes back with it's ability negated!"_**

At that Pikari reappeared.

**_"And now level 3 Bururu tunes level 4 Pikari!"_ **Ai called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Not good." Rosaly frowned.

**_"Chaos that roams the dark road! The gale that soars the blue sky will bring the path! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Wind Pegasus Ignister!"_** Ai chanted as a white and green Pegasus appeared neighing.

* * *

_Wind Pegasus Ignister_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1500_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_During your Main Phase: You can destroy any number of Spell/Traps your opponent controls, up to the number of " Ignister" monsters you control. If this card is on your field or in your GY, and another card you control is destroyed by battle, or by an opponent's card effect: You can banish this card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; shuffle it into the Deck. You can only use each effect of "Wind Pegasus Ignister" once per turn._

* * *

"You're the strongest one right?" Rosaly asked.

**_"All of us are equal in terms of strength."_ **Ai admitted.

Rosaly nodded.

**_"I done enough for now. I place 1 card down, and that's it."_ **Ai ended his turn.

Rosaly 1st Turn:

"Um... ok, I'll start with Vampire Kingdom." Rosaly mentioned uncertainly.

* * *

_Vampire Kingdom_

_Field Spell Card_

_Zombie-Type monsters gain 500 ATK during damage calculation only. Once per turn, when a card(s) is sent from your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard: Target 1 card on the field; send 1 DARK "Vampire" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, destroy that target._

* * *

At that they appeared in a kingdom looking Transylvanian as Ai looked around.

"Next... I play Vampire's Domain." Rosaly continued.

* * *

_Vampire's Domain_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP; during your Main Phase this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 "Vampire" monster, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) Each time your "Vampire" monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Gain the same amount of LP._

* * *

**_"Vampire Decks... Really tricky to use, and risks of paying points."_ **Ai admitted,**_ "You've picked a strong deck to use."_**

Rosaly blushed. "Oh... thank you."

**_"What's next?"_ **Ai asked her.

"Um... Call of the Mummy." Rosaly answered playing the spell.

* * *

_Call of the Mummy_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Zombie monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

**_"A Spell that is similar to my A.I. Land expect levels don't matter, and it's for Zombies right?"_** Ai asked her.

"Yeah, so I can use it to summon Vampire Vamp in attack mode." Rosaly nodded as the female vampire appeared.

* * *

_Vampire Vamp_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn, when this card or a "Vampire" monster is Normal Summoned to your field: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, whose ATK is higher than this card's; equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined original ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. If this card is sent to the GY, while equipped with a card(s) by this effect: Special Summon this card._

* * *

**_"Whoa that's one strong Count."_** Ai remarked.

Rosaly smiled. "Now I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode."

* * *

_Vampire Lady_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1550_

_DEF: 1550_

_When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

**_"Another mistress Count. What ya planning?"_ **Ai asked curious.

"Well when a Vampire is summoned and you have a monster that's stronger than Vampire Vamp I can equip her with the stronger monster and she gains its attack points. I equip Vampire Vamp with Dark Templar Ignister." Rosaly answered.

Surprised Ai watched as Dark Templar was sucked into Vamp.

_Vamp:** (ATK: 2000 + 2300 = 4300)**_

"Now I pay 500 life points and sacrifice Vampire Lady for Vampire Lord." Rosaly mentioned.

**(Rosaly: 3500)**

* * *

_Vampire Lord_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the GY. Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card in your possession was destroyed and sent to your GY by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card from the GY._

* * *

_**"Now there's a Count."** _Ai said seeing it.

Rosaly nodded. "Ok... Vampire Vamp attack Wind Pegasus Ignister!"

_Vampire Vamp: **(ATK: 4300 + 500 = 4800)**_

_**"Not enough but here's this! Donyoribo Ignister's ability! When my Ignister battles I can discard this card to lower the damage to zero!"**_ Ai called as he took no damage while Wind Pegasus shattered.

Rosaly nodded. "Well, Vampire Lord can still attack you directly."

_Vampire Lord: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

Vampire Lord struck Ai.** (Ai: 1500)**

**(Rosaly: 6000)**

"Now Vampire Lord's ability activates so you have to send... a trap to the graveyard." Rosaly mentioned.

**_"Okay I'll discard Cynet Cascade."_** Ai said discarding a card.

"Now I'll end my turn by using Vampire Kingdom's effect. Since a card was sent from your deck to the graveyard I can send Vampire Sorcerer to my graveyard to destroy your field spell." Rosaly mentioned.

A.I. Land shattered.

**_"Well that activates Wind Pegasus' own ability!"_** Ai called.

"It huh?" Rosaly asked in confusion.

**_"When your cards destroys one of mine by battle or effect, I can banish this card to shuffle a card from your field to your deck!"_** Ai called.

Rosaly's eyes widened in shock.

**_"I pick Dark Templar Ignister!"_** Ai called.

Rosaly swallowed nervously as the monster vanished.

__Vampire Vamp: **(ATK: 4300 - 2300 = 2000)**__

* * *

**Rosaly: 6000**

****Ai: 1500****

* * *

Ai 2nd Turn:

**_"My turn now! Draw!"_** Ai called drawing, **_"And now I summon Doyon Ignister!"_**

An Ai version of an Ignister appeared.

* * *

_Doyon Ignister_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1600_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 " Ignister" monster in your GY; add it to your hand. If this card is sent to the GY as material for the Link Summon of a Cyberse monster: You can target 1 "A.I." Spell/Trap in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Doyon Ignister" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Now Doyon returns an Ignister to my hand from the graveyard when I summon it. And it's Doshin Ignister! When I summon Bururu, I sent Doshin to the graveyard from my deck."_** Ai told her.

Rosaly nodded.

**_"And now like Hiyari, Doshin summons himself when an Ignister is in play!"_** Ai called as an Earth Ignister appeared.

* * *

_Doshin Ignister_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control an " Ignister" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can target 1 Cyberse Link Monster in your GY; return it to the Extra Deck, and if you do, add 1 "A.I. Love Fusion" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Doshin Ignister" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Then Doshin's Special Ability! I return a Cyberse Link Monster like Lingurboh back to my Extra Deck, and add A.I. Love Fusion to my hand."_** Ai said adding a Spell.

"This is going to be bad isn't it?" Rosaly asked.

**_"Well first off I use Doyon to bring back Linguriboh!"_** Ai called as his first Link monster appeared, **_"By doing this, Doyon's other ability allows me to add A.I. dle Reborn to my hand!"_**

"I'm about to lose aren't I?" Rosaly asked.

**_"I don't know. But let's see! I activate Reborn to bring back Pikari!"_** Ai called as Pikari appeared,**_ "Due to Pikari, I take an A.I. card, and add it! And now I use three monsters to bring back Dark Templar!"_**

At that Dark Templar reappeared.

**_"And then by banishing Doshin, A.I. Land comes back!"_** Ai said as his field spell appeared again.

Rosaly swallowed nervously.

**_"And now A.I. Land's effect! Appear Achichi!"_** Ai called as a Flame Ignister appeared.

* * *

_Achichi Ignister_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal/Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower " Ignister" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Achichi Ignister". At the start of the Damage Step, when a Cyberse monster you control battles: You can banish this card from your GY; destroy your monster. You can only use each effect of "Achichi Ignister" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Achichi permits me to add a second Hiyari!"_** Ai said adding the card, **_"Dark Templar's ability! Come Bururu, Pikari!"_**

The two appeared.

**_"Appear third time! Circuit that Guides the Dark! Summoning conditions at least 2 Cyberse!"_** Ai called as Bururu, Pikari, and Achichi flew to the bottom, left, and right arrows, **_"With high spirits, the soul resurrects from the river of fire! Become red hot and burn! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Fire Phoenix Ignister!"_**

At that a red phoenix Link Monster appeared cawing.

* * *

_Fire Phoenix Ignister_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link-Markers: Left, Bottom, Right_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_If this card attacks, during damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's ATK, and if you do, this card inflicts no battle damage to your opponent during this battle. If this card is destroyed by an effect: You can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. If this Link Summoned card is destroyed and sent to the GY, during your next Standby Phase: You can Special Summon this card from the GY. You can only use each effect of "Fire Phoenix Ignister" once per turn._

* * *

Rosaly stared at the monster in awe. "Wow."

**_"And now I activate A.I. Shadow!"_** Ai called.

* * *

_A.I. Shadow_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate by targeting 1 " Ignister" monster you control. The targeted monster gains 800 ATK, and all of your opponent's monsters must attack it, if able. If this face-up card in your Spell & Trap Zone has left the field because of an opponent's effect, and is now in the GY or banished: Draw 1 card. You can only activate this effect of "A.I. Shadow" once per turn._

* * *

**_"So now I take this, and give an Ignister 800 points!"_** Ai told Rosaly.

_Fire Phoenix:** (ATK: 2300 + 800 = 3100)**_

**_"And now here is my double-edge combo. Try, and survive this! Fire Phoenix attacks Vampire Vamp!"_** Ai called as the red Link Monster charged.

_Vampire Vamp:** (ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

Rosaly braced herself.

**_"And now Fire Phoenix's ability activates! When this card attacks during damage calculation you take no battle damage! But instead Fire Phoenix's attack points goes to you as damage! And then by banishing Donyoribo it gets sweet! Because with this the damage you take from the effect is multiplied by 2!"_**

Rosaly just widened her eyes in shock before the flames hit her and she cried out.

* * *

**Rosaly: 0000**

**Ai: 1500**

****Ai wins the duel!****

* * *

A.I. Land, and Vampire Kingdom vanished as Ai flew to her as his Ghost vanished, **_"Ya alright?"_**

"Well... I've been better." Rosaly admitted before sighing. "6200 damage in one attack, that's amazing."

**_"Imagine if I added Judgement Arrows to that combo."_** Ai grinned, **_"Still you beat me had I not used Donyoribo to protect myself, and double the damage. And I would have no guard if you lasted that, and Dark Templar's attack."_**

"Can you answer something though?" Rosaly asked. "If Vampire Lord attacked first you wouldn't have tried to negate the damage like you did with Vampire Vamp right?"

**_"No. Donyoribo can only defend me when an Ignister is attacked."_** Ai answered, **_"Defending me from direct attacks is mostly Linkuriboh's job before I gave him to Playmaker."_**

"So if I had attacked with Vampire Vamp second I would have won." Rosaly said before frowning. "Great."

**_"On the otherhand the first attack with Lord would fail."_** Ai added to her.

"What do you mean?" Rosaly asked. "Vampire Kingdom gives my Vampire's 500 more points so Vampire Lord could have destroyed Wind Pegasus and then Vampire Vamp could attack directly right?"

**_"A.I. Shadow doesn't just give an Ignister 800 points."_** Ai told her, **_"If you attacked Wind Pegasus with Lord then I would use A.I. Shadow to defend Wind Pegasus, and it also forces your other monsters to attack Wind Pegasus if they can."_**

"Oh." Rosaly nodded before sighing. "I couldn't even help pass much time."

**_"It's fine though. I needed a fun match, and you nearly defeated me."_ **Ai smiled to her, **_"If I didn't have Donyoribo then you would win."_**

At that his Ghost AI appeared as Ai offered a hand to Rosaly as his Ghost did the same in sync. Rosaly smiled taking Ai's hand.

They both shook before they logged out.

* * *

_Back in the real world..._

Milly walked out sighing as Ai emerged from Yusaku's Duel Disk.

"I knew you were who created the Cyberse Deck." Yusaku said to Ai.

"He created it?" Yumi asked.

Yusaku explained the time he, and Kolter met from the Hanoi, and agreed to work together to get revenge, and got into a Dungeon about a Cyberse Deck where the Hanoi also used the Data but Yusaku, and Kolter managed to win a Duel Quiz against Ai's Ghost AI known as Ancient Ghost, and Yusaku sees the Quiz was a map where the Deck was, and also added that Ai also staged for Yusaku, and Kolter to work together.

"I see, the only person who could have solved the puzzle would be someone who thinks the same way he does." Ulrich realized. "Anybody else wouldn't have figured out it was a map."

Ai chuckled clapping his hands, **_"You figured out everything. I didn't expect anything less."_**

**_"Even I had to admit that's really clever."_ **Flame said with widen eyes.

**_"Indeed."_ **Lightning nodded, **_"Perhaps we took Ai too lightly."_**

"What the?" Jeremy questioned suddenly. "What's this signal?"

"What is it?" Kolter asked him.

"I don't know." Jeremy answered showing him the signal.

They looked as Lightning looked shocked, **_"Bohman!"_**

"What the?" Odd asked. "Wasn't he with XANA?"

"It has to be a trap." William frowned.

"Let's see what he wants." Yusaku said walking to the room.

"Are you insane?" Ulrich questioned. "What if he wants to..."

He paused before glancing at Jin.

"What if he does that to you?"

"Don't doubt Yusaku. He wouldn't go in unless he has a plan or knows a trap is in place." Kolter told him. "And we don't get ambushed by traps."

Ulrich frowned. "Fine, but I don't like this."

With that they head to the room.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Bohman is on his own... but why?**

**bopdog111: I'm not sure.**

**Ulrich362: Well hopefully they can learn what he's up to without anything going wrong. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	11. Altergeist Battle!

**bopdog111: Bohman is contacting them.**

**Ulrich362: Well... they detected him, I'm not so sure he's contacting them though.**

**bopdog111: What does he want though?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**There is a world, that is virtual and different.**  
**It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.**  
**Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!**

**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;**  
**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call!**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.**  
**And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.**  
**But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!**

**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**We'll do our best, to never let you down.**  
**We're up to the test, to turn this world around!**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**  
**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

Samurai and Playmaker were in Link VRAINS heading towards Bohman's signal.

"Playmaker, look over there." Samurai mentioned.

Playmaker turned over to see. Bohman was on the ground unconscious. Seeing that they sped over to him.

"He's in bad shape, what happened?" Samurai asked.

**_"SOL?"_** Ai guessed.

"It's impossible to tell, but whoever did this clearly wanted Bohman destroyed." Playmaker frowned.

**_"What can we do?"_** Ai asked worried.

"Lightning created Bohman, so he should be able to help." Playmaker answered.

They nodded as after a few minutes Balder, and Lightning entered.

**_"Bohman?"_** Lightning asked shocked seeing him.

"Someone or something did this." Samurai mentioned.

Lightning contacted Aqua before she, and Blue Maiden appeared before he said, _**"Aqua your assistance here is needed."**_

"Can you help him?" Samurai asked her. "It looks bad to me."

**_"I'll try."_** Aqua said flying over before starting to heal.

**_"Ai..."_** Lightning started quietly.

Hearing that Ai looked over.

**_"All of this is because of my actions. As the leader of the Ignis I'm giving you an order... once we've stopped XANA, you are to delete me."_** Lightning told him.

Ai didn't say anything for a few minutes,

**_"No."_**

**_"I wasn't giving you a choice Ai. It's an order from the leader of the Ignis."_** Lightning told him.

**_"And it's an order that I would like to disobey."_** Ai told him.

**_"Ai think about this for one minute, I tortured Balder during the incident, revived XANA's data and made him an Ignis, lost Pink Angel, created Ai for the sole purpose of killing my fellow Ignis and uniting them in one being, and destroyed Cyberse World."_ **Lightning told him.

**_"You said you tortured him by accident, it wasn't your fault on Pink Angel, and everything else is signs that you want to live which makes you human."_** Ai told him.

**_"Wanting something and deserving it are different things Ai... and..."_**

Suddenly Bohman groaned indicating he was waking up.

**_"Don't move too much."_** Aqua told him.

He weakly opened his eyes before they shot open. "Playmaker!"

"Be careful Bohman." Playmaker told him, "Aqua is fixing you up."

Bohman struggled to his feet before activating his Duel Disc only...

**"ERROR: no cards detected."**

"Huh?" Samurai asked seeing that.

Bohman winced and collapsed again. Aqua got back to work on working before suggested, **_"His Deck might've been stolen, or deleted?"_**

"I remember... a black Ignis." Bohman told them.

"Remember?" Playmaker asked blinking, "You don't remember anything?"

"I remember everything... up to seeing a black Ignis not long after our third duel." Bohman answered.

"XANA." Balder grunted.

Samurai's expression darkened. "So now what do we do?"

"Bohman do you know where their at?" Playmaker asked him.

Bohman took a moment to think before shaking his head no.

"Is there anyway for Bohman to come into the real world?" Samurai asked Lightning.

**_"Not unless you have a robot body for him to manage."_** Lightning answered.

"Well, we need to figure out what to do." Blue Maiden pointed out.

**_"Actually, I think I have something in mind."_** Ai said to them, **_"Unless your comfortable with it."_**

"What is it?" Playmaker asked him.

**_"Involves SOLs."_** Ai told him, **_"I had heard their working on Androids called SOLits."_**

"You're planning on breaking into SOL Technologies again?" Blue Maiden questioned.

"If it's what it'll get Bohman away from here it might be our option." Playmaker answered.

"The security is a lot stronger than it was before." Blue Maiden warned him.

"But so are we." Playmaker told her.

"Then who's going?" Blue Maiden asked him.

Dokueki with Windy appeared landing before saying, "Let me. I was involved in SOLs more then any of us, and King gave me some personal codes of his for me to tinker around."

They nodded before logging out of Link VRAINS.

Dokueki with Bohman soon left for SOLs.

* * *

_Back at the Real World..._

They appeared back walking out as Cal, and Jeremy kept tabs on Dokueki, and Bohman's progress.

"What could XANA be up too if he left Bohman like that?" Jin asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Yumi admitted before frowning.

**_"Hopefully we get some answers."_** Ai admitted before they noticed Ryoken walking up.

"What do you want?" Yumi asked him.

"Otherside that my cousin is kidnapped, and my comrades were possessed that we need to work together?" Ryoken asked them.

"I agree, unfortunately we're facing an enemy who's much more dangerous than we thought and there's no way of knowing when he'll make his next move." Yusaku pointed out.

"And he's our common enemy." Ryoken told him.

"That's true." Odd mentioned.

"What's going on now?" Ryoken asked.

**_"Dokueki and Bohman are planning on getting a body for Bohman so he can join us."_** Flame answered. _**"Assuming this isn't a trick."**_

"Normally I would just assume he's tricking us. However with King's personal lapdog involved I'll see where this goes." Ryoken said sitting down.

"How many people does XANA have under his control?" Ulrich questioned. "If this were like before we could free them."

"Specter, Blood Shepherd, Gore, and now Dr. Genome, Faust, and Baira." Cal answered, "That's how many so far."

"And that number could just keep growing." Skye frowned.

"Hey their in." Jeremy said to them.

"Garrett always gets things done quick." Kyle smiled from his wheelchair.

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

"I have to admit I'm impressed." Bohman told him.

"It helps if your King's personal Bounty Hunter." Dokueki told him.

"He figured you would be here."

Hearing that they looked over. Ghost Gal was watching them, only she had XANA's symbol in her eyes.

"Well well. Blood Shepherd, and Akira's partner from years back." Dokueki said seeing her, "And controlled by that coward AI."

Ghost Gal simply activated her Duel Disc.

"Stay behind me." Dokueki told Bohman as he got ready himself.

Bohman frowned moving back.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: It's Not Me It's You by Skillet)**

**Dokueki: 4000**

**Ghost Gal: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Go ahead Dokueki." Ghost Gal smirked.

Dokueki 1st Turn:

"That kind of overconfidence will be your doom." Dokueki told her before saying, "I summon Flame Bufferlo!"

At that the fire buffalo appeared.

* * *

_Flame Bufferlo_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 200_

_If this face-up card leaves the field: You can discard 1 Cyberse monster, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Flame Buffalo" once per turn._

* * *

Ghost Gal just looked on with a confident smirk.

"And now by lowering it's points by 1000, I can summon Mathmech Subtraction!" Dokueki called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Mathmech Subtraction_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; Special Summon this card from the hand, and if you do, that monster loses 1000 ATK until the end of the turn, but this card cannot attack this turn, also for the rest of the turn you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Mathmech Subtraction" once per turn._

* * *

"Ok." Ghost Gal shrugged.

"And now Link Summon!" Doueki called as the two entered the top-left, and bottom-right arrows.

Ghost Girl just watched calmly.

"Summoning conditions are 2 effect monsters! Link Summon! Link 2, Trackblack!" Dokueki called as a black cybernetic bird appeared.

* * *

_Trackblack_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1200_

_Link Markers: Top-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 Effect Monsters_  
_You can target 1 monster you control this card points to; this turn, each time it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Trackblack" once per turn._

* * *

"Is that all?" Ghost Gal questioned.

"Since Flame Bufferlo was sent to the graveyard, I can discard a Cyberse to draw two cards." Dokueki continued drawing, "And then Soul Charge!"

* * *

_Soul Charge_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target any number of monsters in your GY; Special Summon them, and if you do, you lose 1000 LP for each monster Special Summoned by this effect. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Soul Charge" per turn._

* * *

"So now I summon Sigma, and Subtraction!" Doukeki called as the two appeared.

* * *

_Mathmech Sigma_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone while this card is in the hand or GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field, also for the rest of the turn after this effect is activated, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Mathmech Sigma" once per turn. You can treat this card as a non-Tuner monster if this card is used as material for the Synchro Summon of a "Mathmech" Synchro Monster._

* * *

**(Dokueki: 2000)**

"That was a mistake." Ghost Gal smirked.

"Don't take it like that. Level 4 Sigma tunes level 4 Subtraction!" Dokueki called as the two flew up

**(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Cybernetic Enhancer! Make your power of the fire mine alone, and be reborn to my will! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Geomathmech Magma!"

At Magma appeared holding it's sword.

* * *

_Geomathmech Magma_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Cyberse/Synchro/Tuner_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 0_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card destroys a monster by battle: You can target up to 2 cards your opponent controls; destroy those cards. If this card is destroyed by battle or by your opponent's effect: Add 1 "Mathmech" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Geomathmech Magma" once per turn._

* * *

Ghost Girl frowned seeing that.

"And now I place a face-down. Your turn." Dokueki ended his turn.

Ghost Gal 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Altergeist Meluseek in attack mode." Ghost Gal stated calmly.

* * *

_Altergeist Meluseek_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 300_

_This card can attack directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; send it to the GY. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Altergeist" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Altergeist Meluseek". You can only use this effect of "Altergeist Meluseek" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I'll set two cards and attack you directly."

The monster charged.

"Trap activate Mathmech Induction!" Dokueki called.

* * *

_Mathmech Induction_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_All Cyberse monsters you control gain 500 ATK. If you control a "Mathmech" monster: You can send this face-up card from the field to the GY, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Mathmech Induction" once per turn._

* * *

"All Cyberse gain 500 points!" Dokueki said to her.

_Trackblack: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

_Magma: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"And then by sending this card to the graveyard your monster is destroyed!" Dokueki called as the trap destroyed Meluseek before it can struck him.

"Meluseek's ability adds an Allergeist to my hand and I pick Altergeist Multifaker. Your move." Ghost Gal stated.

* * *

**Dokueki: 2000**

****Ghost Gal: 4000****

* * *

Dokueki 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Dokueki called drawing.

Ghost Gal just smiled.

"I activate Mathmech Formula!" Dokueki called activating a spell.

* * *

_Mathmech Equation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Mathmech" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, and if you do, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Mathmech Equation" per turn._

* * *

"A Mathmech is revived with 1000 extra points!" Dokueki explained as Sigma appeared again, "Trackblack's ability! When Magma destroys a monster in battle I can draw a card! And now Link Summon! Summon conditions are least 2 Cyberse!"

Trackblack, and Sigma entered the Link Arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 3, Vector Scare Archfiend!" Dokueki called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Vector Scare Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Top, Right_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: You can Tribute 1 monster that this card points to; Special Summon that destroyed monster to any zone this card points to. If you Special Summon to your opponent's field by this effect, this card can make a second attack during this Battle Phase (although your opponent gains control of that Special Summoned monster)._

* * *

"Go ahead." Ghost Gal told him.

"Battle!" Dokueki called, "Vector Scare Archfiend attacks!"

"Trap card open!" Ghost Gal called. "Altergeist Xenux Gateway."

* * *

_Altergeist Xenux Gateway_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If your opponent declares a direct attack target one "Altergeist" monster in your Extra Deck and summon it to your field in attack position ignoring summoning conditions. The summoned monster becomes the new target of your opponent's attack. The activation and effect of this card cannot be negated and ignores effects ignoring effects that cannot be negated._

* * *

"What?" Dokueki asked seeing it

"This trap lets me summon any Altergeist from my Extra Deck to intercept your attack." Ghost Gal smirked. "I summon Altergeist Memorygant!"

* * *

_Altergeist Memorygant_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Spellcaster/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right_

_2+ "Altergeist" monsters_  
_During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 other monster; this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the Tributed monster had on the field. When this card destroys a monster by battle: You can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, this card can make a second attack in a row. If this card would be destroyed, you can banish 1 monster from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Altergeist Memorygant" once per turn._

* * *

"Go Cynet Backdoor!" Dokueki called as Archfiend vanished from Memorygant's attack.

* * *

_Cynet Backdoor_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Cyberse monster you control; banish it, and if you do, add 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand, whose ATK is lower than that monster's original ATK. During your next Standby Phase, return that monster banished by this effect to the field, and it can attack directly that turn. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Backdoor" per turn._

* * *

Ghost Gal frowned.

"And with that, I can add Mathmech Addition to my hand." Dokueki said adding the card.

"Are you done yet? I came here to bring you to him." Ghost Gal told him.

"By increasing Magma's points by 1000 I can summon Addition." Dokueki said summoning the monster.

* * *

_Mathmech Addition_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Cyberse monsters, also Special Summon this card from your hand (but it cannot attack this turn), and if you do, the targeted monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Mathmech Addition" once per turn._

* * *

"And now Level 8 Magma tunes level 4 Addition!" Dokueki called as the two tuned.

**(LV: 8 + 4 = 12)**

"Cybernetic Warlord! Join forces with the powers of the fires, and bequeath that power onto me! Let my will alone knows no bounds! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 12! Geomathmech Final Sigma!" Dokueki called as Final Sigma appeared.

* * *

_Geomathmech Final Sigma_

_Fire Type_

_Level 12_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_While this card is in the Extra Monster Zone, it is unaffected by the effects of cards, except "Mathmech" cards. Double any battle damage inflicted to your opponent due to this card in the Extra Monster Zone battling an opponent's monster. If this card is destroyed by battle or your opponent's effect: Add 1 "Mathmech" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Geomathmech Final Sigma" once per turn._

* * *

"Your ace." Ghost Gal frowned. "Lovely."

"I place a card down, and end my turn." Dokueki ended his turn.

Ghost Gal 2nd Turn:

"I'll start with Altergeist Protocol." Ghost Gal stated.

* * *

_Altergeist Protocol_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_The activation and effects of "Altergeist" cards activated on your field cannot be negated. When your opponent activates a monster effect: You can send 1 other face-up "Altergeist" card you control to the GY; Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Altergeist Protocol" once per turn._

* * *

_After the duel..._

Dokueki had just defeated Ghost Gal. Ghost Gal vanished at that. Dokueki sighed, "With that done let's get that body."

"Right." Bohman nodded uncertainly.

They got to the SOLtis Data Bank before Dokueki asked Windy in his Duel Disk, "You want to have a body of your own like this?"

**_"No, I'm fine as I am."_** Windy answered before frowning. **_"Something's wrong, the others were emotionless but she still had her personality... XANA's up to something and I don't like it."_**

At that Dokueki installed Bohman in one of the programs for the AI Bodies, "I'll make sure your out without anyone getting suspicious. Be careful, Bohman."

"I know." Bohman nodded.

With that they vanished.

* * *

_Back at the Real World..._

Garrett exited sighing, "He's in."

"Alright, then until he gets here what's our next move?" Takeru inquired.

"Try to reduce XANA's numbers is our best bet." Ulrich answered.

**_"... Tamiya?"_**

Hearing that she looked. Earth had emerged from her Duel Disc. **_"Please assist me in bringing him back."_**

"You mean your partner?" Tamiya asked him.

**_"Yes."_** Earth nodded.

Tamiya smiled to him, "Okay, I will help."

**_"Thank you."_** Earth said calmly.

Tamiya nodded to him.

* * *

**bopdog111: Bohman is on their side with no memory.**

**Ulrich362: Well... no memory from the moment he met XANA anyway.**

**bopdog111: Next up is where XANA makes his next move.**

**Ulrich362: True, and if his battle with Specter was any hint whoever he's targeting will be in trouble.**

**bopdog111: Who is it? Let's see soon.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	12. Battle of Salamangreats!

**bopdog111: We're now onto XANA's next personal move.**

**Ulrich362: That definitely can't be good.**

**bopdog111: Absolutely not. What is he gonna do?**

**Ulrich362: No idea.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**There is a world, that is virtual and different.**  
**It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.**  
**Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!**

**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;**  
**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call!**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.**  
**And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.**  
**But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!**

**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**We'll do our best, to never let you down.**  
**We're up to the test, to turn this world around!**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**  
**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

_At XANA's Palace..._

With Pink Angel sleeping peaceful XANA was discussing with Blood Shepherd, Baira, Dr. Gemone, and Faust while a kneeling Ghost Gal was there.

**_"Dokueki was too strong?"_ **XANA asked her.

"Yes, I failed you." Ghost Gal admitted quietly.

XANA sneered before saying,**_ "Your efforts were not a total waste. We did know how strong their resistance is. Continue your training until I decide your next mission."_**

Ghost Gal nodded. "Understood."

She walked out as XANA said to Faust, **_"Seems like your observation around their resistance is right."_**

"What do you suggest we do?" Faust inquired.

XANA gave thought before saying, **_"Seems like I will personally step in."_**

"What? They're not worth your time, allow me to deal with them." Blood Shepherd offered. "I know Dokueki's deck inside and out."

**_"That maybe true Blood Shepherd. However I must display how powerful I really can be to them."_** XANA pointed out to him.

"I understand." Blood Shepherd nodded.

**_"Ready the Franz Hopper Avatar."_** XANA directed to Dr. Genome who bowed before walking off, **_"Baria make sure Aelita stays asleep. If she wakes off tell her your a friend of ours."_**

"Understood." Baira nodded at that.

With that he vanished.

* * *

_Back with the Lyoko Warriors..._

Cal, and Jeremy were typing in codes as everyone was talking for strategies or looking out for the customers.

Then someone walked up as they looked seeing it was Bohman wearing a business uniform.

"Interesting choice." Yumi admitted.

"It's how I sneak pass SOL Security." Bohman explained before looking over the group, "So this is the whole group."

"No, it isn't." Ulrich told him.

"Because Takeru or Soulburner is in Link VRAINS right now, and Pink Angel is taken somewhere." Yusaku explained.

"Yeah, and we all know who's fault that was." Odd mentioned angrily.

"I kept on telling you all I didn't plan for her to disappear. Get that through your heads." Garrett face-palmed in annoyance.

"You're the one who stole her memories." Ulrich told him. "I only wish I could have taken you down the first time."

"This isn't the time for that." Ryoken said with a superior tone.

"Can you all please stop talking?" Jeremy snapped.

They all quieted down at that. Suddenly Jeremy froze. "No... no way!"

"What, what is it?" Jin asked as they went over with some outside seeing from the window.

The Lyoko Warriors stared in shock.

"That... no way, that's impossible isn't it?" Yumi asked.

"It has to be a trick, he can't still be alive? Yet alone in Link VRAINS." Ulrich mentioned.

* * *

_In Link VRAINS earlier..._

Soulburner was riding through Link VRAINS with Flame in his Duel Disk looking out, "Flame?"

**_"Yes?"_ **Flame asked him.

Soulburner smiled, "I never said sorry I nearly smashed you when we met didn't I?"

**_"Hahaha."_** Flame chuckled, **_"You don't need too. That was natural from being startled."_**

"Well... I'm just glad your with me. Your like my memento from my parents." Soulburner admitted.

Flame nodded, **_"Since I was made by your memories, and traits."_**

Soulburner smiled before noticing something, "What's that?"

Flame looked seeing something had just appeared, _**"I don't like this..."**_

"Me neither." Soulburner said as they flew over.

Who was there was the black armored AI that looks like Franz Hopper with XANA on it's arm staring up like he was waiting for them.

**_"You are Soulburner correct?"_** XANA asked.

"XANA." Soulburner glared.

**_"You been up too no good."_** Flame said coldly to XANA.

XANA shrugged with closed eyes,**_ "What can I say? If I'm going to rule humanity, I should get some minions under my control."_**

"What was that?" Soulburner questioned.

**_"I told ya before that AI had judged humans to extinction. That is Judgement Arrows' purpose."_** XANA told him.

**_"You're wrong, it was made out of desperation and fear."_** Flame replied. **_"Judgement Arrows is no longer required."_**

_**"Perhaps but the fact was it was created to hurt people."**_ XANA said to him, _**"And hurt people me, and minions shall do, and use it."**_

"That's not going to happen." Soulburner told him.

**_"Well you came at a perfect time for me to remind you, and your resistance it's futile to rebel against the inevitable."_** XANA smirked, **_"So Soulburner shall we get started?"_**

"I was starting to think you'd never ask." Soulburner told him.

At that they prepare themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Scream by TFK)**

**Soulburner: 4000**

**XANA: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

_**"Be careful Soulburner. If he was strong enough to beat Specter then he should not be taken lightly."**_ Flame told him.

"I know." Soulburner nodded.

XANA 1st Turn:

**_"I'll be going first."_** XANA said drawing, **_"And I'll activate the field spell, Cyberse World!"_**

At that they appeared in a peaceful land with data storms around the area.

* * *

_Cyberse World_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Add 1 Cyberse Monster from your Deck to your Hand. Cyberse Link monsters on the field gain 200 ATK equal to their Link Rating. Once per turn: If all monsters you control are Cyberse (min 1.) inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each of those monsters. If a Cyberse monster in the Extra Monster Zone declares an attack: Your opponent cannot activated Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card leaves the field: Special Summon 1 Cyberse Link Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring summoning conditions but it's effects are negated, and it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

**_"Cyberse World?"_** Flame asked in shock.

**_"Home sweet home isn't that right Flame?"_** XANA smirked, **_"When Cyberse World activates, I can add a Cyberse from my Deck to my hand."_**

Adding the card he then said, **_"Then I summon Xenux Manta!"_**

At that Manta appeared flying around Cyberse World.

* * *

_Xenux Manta_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 100_

_If this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Xenux" monster: You can add this card to your hand. (Quick Effect) You can discard this card from your hand: Target 1 monster you control, it cannot be effected to card effects this turn._

* * *

Flame frowned seeing the foreign monster in his home.

_**"Then appear circuit of the Ignis!"** _XANA called as the circuit appeared, **_"Summon conditions is a Xenux!"_**

Manta flew to the arrow.

**_"Link Summon! Link 1, Xenux Blok!"_ **XANA called as Blok appeared in place.

* * *

_Xenux Blok_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 900_

_Link Arrows: Bottom_

_1 Level 4 or lower "Xenux" monster_  
_While this card is pointing to a "Xenux" monster: This card gains 1000 ATK, and is unaffected to effects except it's own. When this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Xenux" monster while it's pointing to a "Xenux" monster: Special Summon this card from your GY to a zone that monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Xenux Blok" per turn._

* * *

**_"Manta's ability activates! When used for a Link Summon, I can add it back to my hand."_** XANA said showing the card, **_"Then Cyberse World's effect activates! All Cyberse Link Monsters gain 200 points equal to their Link Rating! So only Blok gains 200 points!"_**

_Blok: **(ATK: 900 + 200 = 1100)**_

_**"That should benefit you as well Soulburner."**_ Flame noted.

"Yeah." Soulburner nodded agreeing, "But why would he make a card out of Cyberse World?"

**_"I don't know, and I don't like this. Be on your guard."_** Flame told him.

**_"Xenux Megatank's effect activates! Since all I have on my field is a Xenux Link, I can summon this card!"_** XANA told them as a big metal orb appeared rolled before opening to show XANA's eye.

* * *

_Xenux Megatank_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1100_

_While you control a "Xenux" Link Monster and no other monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect once per turn. Once per turn: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Xenux" Link Marker on your field._

* * *

"2700!" Soulburner cried in shock.

**_"Don't fret cause it can't attack since this is the first turn. However I can summon Xenux Hornet from my hand!"_** XANA called as Hornet appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Hornet_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 100_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) at a Zone your "Xenux" Link Monster points too. You can only Special Summon 1 "Xenux Hornet" once per turn this way. If this card is used for a Link Summon: You can add 1 "Xenux Hornet" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

**_"Then there's Xenux Blok's ability. As it's pointing to a Xenux it gains 1000 points, and can't be effected to other card effects."_** XANA told them.

_Blok: **(ATK: 1100 + 1000 - 200 = 1900)**_

Flame frowned.

**_"And it's just enough for me to call my circuit!"_** Xenux called as the circuit popped up, **_"Summon Conditions are at least 2 Xenux including a Link Monster!"_**

Blok, Megatank, and Hornet flew up to the bottom left, bottom right, and top arrows.

**_"Link Summon! Link 3, Xenux Volcanoid!"_** XANA called as a black creature with a red XANA eye on it's head appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Volcanoid_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2200_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2+ "Xenux" monsters including a Link Monsters_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: Special Summon up to 1 "Xenux" monster from your GY to a Zone this card points too. This card gains these effects depending by how many "Xenux" Monsters are in Zones this card points too:_  
_● 1 or more: This card cannot be effected by effects that destroy(s) a card._  
_● 2 or more: __Target 1 monster your opponent controls, move that monster to a zone this card points too also it's treated as a "Xenux" monster until the end phase.  
__● 3: __Tribute 1 monster this card points too, draw 1 card also you cannot tribute other monsters for the rest of this turn._

* * *

_**"He's dangerous."**_ Flame frowned. **_"Soulburner you can't afford to hold anything back against him."_**

"I know." Soulburner said to him.

**_"Due to Cyberse World's effect it gains 600 points."_** XANA told him.

_Volcanoid: **(ATK: 2200 + (200 * 3) = 2800)**_

_**"And as it's Link Summoned, Megatank appears again from the graveyard."**_ XANA said as Megatank appeared again, **_"Blok shares the ability to be summoned from the graveyard when pointing to a Xenux."_**

Blok appeared again.

_Blok: **(ATK: 900 + 200 = 1100)**_

**_"And now here is your judgement! Appear the three arrows that judge the world!"_** XANA called activating a familiar Link Spell, **_"Judgement Arrows!"_**

* * *

_Judgement Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

**_"That spell is powerful, but not unbeatable."_** Flame noted.

_**"Admittedly yes since Tree Boy swiped it from me."**_ XANA said grumbling that Specter had snatched it during his duel with him.

**_"That isn't what I meant, even with Judgement Arrows you'll still lose this match."_** Flame told him.

**_"Your arrogance has clouded your sense Flame. It wouldn't matter soon either way."_** XANA said shrugging, **_"I activate Megatank's Special ability. For every Link Marker on my field you lose 400 points."_**

"What?" Soulburner asked in shock.

**_"I have 4 so that's 1600."_** XANA smirked as Megatank charged before firing a blast as Soulburner grunted before crying it being pushed back landing at the flower field.

**(Soulburner: 2400)**

**_"Are you alright?"_** Flame asked Soulburner.

"Yeah." Soulburner grunted getting up.

**_"Don't think your done yet. Cyberse World's effect activates!"_** XANA called as the data storms flew to Soulburner, **_"For every Cyberse I have out you lose another 300 points!"_**

Soulburner widen his eyes as the Data Storms struck him but he kept his ground. **(Soulburner: 1500)**

Flame grunted at that.

"On the first turn, and already a lot of damage is dealt." Soulburner said to Flame, "This is gonna be a bumpy duel."

**_"We knew it wouldn't be easy."_** Flame pointed out. **_"But as long as you have a few life points you can still win."_**

**_"Well I think I done enough so I end it here."_** XANA smirked ending his turn with two set cards, **_"Know this Soulburner by fighting me will be your last thing with free will!"_**

Soulburner 1st Turn:

"I don't think so! I draw!" Soulburner called drawing, "And I send Salamangreat Spinny from my hand to my graveyard to summon Salamangreat Meer!"

At that a orange mole appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Meer_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it for your normal draw: You can reveal this card; Special Summon it from your hand. If this card is in your hand: You can discard 1 other "Salamangreat" card; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Meer" once per turn._

* * *

**_'Soulburner be careful.'_** Flame thought nervously.

"And now appear! The circuit that changes the future!" Soulburner called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 level 4 or below Cyberse!"

Meer entered the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Link 1, Salamangreat Balelynx!" Soulburner called as a fire cat creature appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Balelynx_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Salamangreat Sanctuary" from your Deck to your hand. If a "Salamangreat" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Balelynx" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate Salamangreat Gazelle's effect! When a Salamangreat is sent to the graveyard, I can summon this card from my hand!" Soulburner called as a small horse appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Gazelle_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_If a "Salamangreat" monster is sent to your GY, except "Salamangreat Gazelle" (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Salamangreat" card from your Deck to the GY, except "Salamangreat Gazelle". You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Gazelle" once per turn._

* * *

"Balelynx then allows me to add Salamangreat Sanctuary to my hand!" Soulburner called adding the card, "Then Gazelle enables me to send the spell, Rising Fire from my Deck to the graveyard!"

**_"So that's the deck of Flame's. Ferocious as it is tough."_** XANA remarked.

**_"I don't like this."_** Flame frowned.

"Well now, I activate Spinny's effect! When their's a Salamangreat on my field other then itself it summons itself!" Soulburner called as a small fox appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Spinny_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_If you control a "Salamangreat" card: You can discard this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn. If you control a "Salamangreat" monster other than "Salamangreat Spinny" and this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Spinny" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Hmm..."_** XANA said seeing this,**_ "Something is familiar with those two monsters."_**

"You might remember from this!" Soulburner called, "I use Gazelle, and Spinny to build the Overlay Network!"

At that the both flew to the Overlay Network.

_**"Good, that will help."**_ Flame noted.

"The flaming wild horse that cuts through illusions! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Salamangreat Miragestallio!"

At that a flaming horse appeared neighing.

* * *

_Salamangreat Miragestallio_

_Fire Type_

_Rank 3_

_Cyberse/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 900_

_2 Level 3 monsters_  
_You can detach 1 material from this card; Special Summon 1 "Salamangreat" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, also you cannot activate monster effects for the rest of this turn, except FIRE monsters. If this Xyz Summoned card is sent to the GY as material for the Link Summon of a "Salamangreat" monster: You can target 1 monster on the field; return it to the hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Miragestallio" once per turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

**_'So far so good.'_** Flame thought.

**_"Ah Xyz..."_** XANA said narrowing his eyes.

"I activate Miragestallio's special ability! I use 1 Overlay Unit to summon a Salamangreat from my Deck!" Soulburner called as his Xyz took a Unit, **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "Come Jack Jaguar!"

At that a fire Jaguar appeared yowling.

* * *

_Salamangreat Jack Jaguar_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If you control a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, while this card is in your GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY, except "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar"; shuffle that target into the Deck, and if you do, Special Summon this card to your zone your "Salamangreat" Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" once per turn._

* * *

Flame nodded at that.

"Link Summon!" Soulburner called as Miragestallio, and Balelynx entered the top, and bottom arrows. "Link 2! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

A blue humanoid wolf appeared roaring with flames on him.

* * *

_Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom_

_2 FIRE Effect Monsters_  
_If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to the zone(s) this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 FIRE monster from your GY to your hand, but for the rest of this turn, you cannot Normal Summon/Set or Special Summon monsters with the added monster's name. During your Main Phase, if you control this card that was Link Summoned using "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" as material: You can add 1 "Salamangreat" Spell/Trap from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" once per turn._

* * *

"Miragestallio's effect activates! When used for a Link Summon a monster on your field goes back to your hand! I return Volcanoid!" Soulburner called pointing to XANA's Link Monster.

XANA smirked, _**"A good try however that won't work. I activate a trap! Xenux Tower!"**_

At that one of Lyoko's Towers appeared behind him.

* * *

_Xenux Tower_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_As long as this card is on the field: "Xenux" monsters in the Extra Monster Zones, or in zones a "Xenux" Link Monsters points too cannot be effected by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, you can discard 1 "Xenux" monster from your hand: Add 1 "Xenux" Link Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_**"What is that?"**_ Flame asked staring at the tower nervously.

**_"This is a tower that I try to take over back at Lyoko."_** XANA smirked, **_"And as long as it's out your cards cannot effects Xenux on my field in zones that is being pointed at, or in Extra Monster Zones."_**

"He was ready for that." Soulburner said to Flame grunting.

**_"Soulburner I sincerely hope you have an idea."_** Flame admitted nervously.

"I do." Soulburner grinned, "Reincarnation Link Summon!"

At that Sunlight Wolf, and Jack Jaguar flew to the same arrows.

"Link 2, Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!" Soulburner called as another Sunlight Wolf appeared only flames were on it, "Sunlight Wolf's Reincarnated effect activates! I add a Salamangreat Spell or Trap Card from my graveyard to my hand! I add Rising Fire! Then I activate Jack Jaguar's ability! By sending Sunlight Wolf back to my Extra Deck, I can summon this card to where Sunlight Wolf points too!"

Jack Jaguar appeared again growling.

"Sunlight Wolf's effect activates! When a monster is summoned next to it's link, I can add a Fire Monster to my hand from the graveyard! I add Gazelle back!" Soulburner said showing the card, "Appear again, circuit that changes the future!"

The circuit appeared again.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Fire effect monsters!"

They entered the top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo!"

At that a red, and orange glowing lion monster appeared with 2300 attack points roaring.

* * *

_Salamangreat Heatleo_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right_

_2+ FIRE Effect Monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if this card was Link Summoned using a "Salamangreat Heatleo" as material: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY; the opponent's monster ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster in your GY until the end of the turn._

* * *

Flame watched on uncertainly.

"Heatleo's ability activates! I shuffle a card in your Spell, and Trap Card Zone back to your Deck!" Soulburner called surprising XANA, "I shuffle Xenux Tower! Resounding Roar!"

Heatleo roared as the tower vanished as XANA looked on.

**_'Good, that gets rid of one problem but XANA is still in a strong position.'_** Flame thought.

"And now I activate Salamangreat Sanctuary!" Soulburner called.

* * *

_Salamangreat Sanctuary_

_Field Spell Card_

_If you Link Summon a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, you can use 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control with its same name as the entire material. During damage calculation, if your monster battles: You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Link Monster you control; make its ATK 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary" once per turn._

* * *

"Once per turn, I can summon a Salamangreat to Link Summon a monster with the same name!" Soulburner called as Heatleo flew in the circle. "Surging flame, awaken Heatleo's true strength with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatleo!"

Heatleo appeared with a fire mane roaring.

**_"Good."_** Flame noted.

"Heatleo's effect activates! Resounding Roar again!" Soulburner called as Heatleo roared while Judgement Arrows vanished.

**_"Interesting..."_ **XANA said seeing this,**_ "When Judgement Arrows leaves the field all monsters it's Linked too are destroyed."_**

At that Blok shattered.

**_"_****_That isn't all Heatleo is capable of."_** Flame mentioned.

"Heatleo's reincarnation effect activates! Volcanoid's attack points becomes the same as Balelynx in the graveyard! 500!" Soulburner called, "Flame Possession!"

Heatleo fired flames hitting Volcanoid. **(ATK: 2800 - 2300 = 500)**

"And then Cyberse World's effect! Heatleo is a Cyberse Link 3 monster so it gains 600 points!" Soulburner reminded.

_Heatleo: **(ATK: 2300 + (200 * 3) = 2900)**_

Flame nodded at that.

**_"Huh your very interesting Soulburner."_** XANA smirked, **_"Your skills in Link Summoning are strong, and your methods to remove defenses are high... You will be a proud minion for me."_**

"Sorry but I'm not cut out to be a minion." Soulburner told him before calling, "Heatleo attack Volcanoid! Heat Soul!"

Heatleo charged at Volcanoid attacking it as it shattered as XANA grunted.** (XANA: 1600)**

**_'I don't like this.'_** Flame frowned.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Soulburner ended.

* * *

**Soulburner: 1500**

**XANA: 1600**

* * *

XANA 2nd Turn:

XANA smirked before calling, **_"I draw! And I activate, Xenux Sector 5!"_**

* * *

_Xenux Sector 5_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy 1 face-up Field Spell Card you control: Activate 1 "Code Lyoko" from your Deck, and if you do draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Xenux Sector 5" per turn._

* * *

**_"I destroy a field spell to activate another from my deck."_** XANA smirked as Cyberse World was destroyed around them.

Flame's eyes widened in horror.**_ "No!"_**

The destruction around Cyberse World reminded him of what happened years ago.

**_"Ah don't worry it'll leave a parting gift."_** XANA smirked, **_"With Cyberse World's destruction I can summon a Cyberse Link Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring the needs to Link Summon."_**

**_"Wait what?"_** Flame questioned in shock.

**_"And Flame I'll gift ya a glimpse of the monster that destroyed your home world."_** XANA grinned before placing the card down, **_"Come forth! Link 4, Xenux Atlas Colossus!"_**

**(New Dueling Theme: Demon Battleship)**

At that what rose was a huge monster behind him that has 1 eye that has XANA's eye symbol, and two big arms roaring.

* * *

_Xenux Atlas Colossus_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom, Top_

_4 Effect Monsters with different Levels_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon up to two level 4 or lower "Xenux" monsters from your GY by negating their effects. This card gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all "Xenux" monsters Linked to this card. This card gains these effects depending by how many "Xenux" Monsters are in Zones this card points too:_  
_● 1 or more: This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects._  
_● 2 or more: When this card attacks an opponent's monster, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._  
_● 3 or more: All Battle Damage you take is halved._  
_● 4: Once per turn, pay 1000 LP: Banish 1 card on the field._  
_If this card should be destroyed you can banish 1 "Xenux" monster this card points too instead._

* * *

**_"What... what is that thing?"_ **Flame questioned nervously.

**_"Behold! The monster that tore Cyberse World apart with it's bare hands."_** XANA smirked.

Flame stared at the monster in disbelief before starting to shake in anger.**_ "You..."_**

Soulburner grunted seeing it.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the real world..._

"Holy! That thing is massive!" Cal cried in shock.

"That's the Kolossus!" Ulrich cried in shock.

"No it isn't." Jeremy told him, "We already seen the Kolossus he used. Looks like he had another, and made it into a card."

"This is bad you guys." Odd mentioned.

**_"That punk... He destroyed our home?"_** Ai asked trembling in anger.

* * *

_Back at the Duel..._

Atlas Colossus stared at it's opponents as Soulburner grunted.

**_"Soulburner... burn that thing to ashes."_** Flame told him.

"I will." Soulburner promised.

**_"Before you do so three things."_** XANA said holding up three fingers, **_"First Sector 5 allows me to draw 2 cards."_**

His AI of Franz drew two cards.

**_"Then per Sector 5's effect, I exchange Cyberse World for Code Lyoko!"_** XANA called as they appeared in a digital realm where all the Sectors were below them.

* * *

_Code Lyoko_

_Field Spell Card_

_(This card is treated as a "Xenux" card.)_  
_When this card is activated: Add 1 "Xenux" Link Spell from your Deck to your Hand. Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

Flame and Soulburner looked around at the world below them.

**_"When this card activates, I add a Xenux Link Spell to my hand."_** XANA said adding a card, **_"Finally as Atlas Colossus is Special Summoned, I can summon 2 or 1 level 4 or lower Xenux from my graveyard by negating their effects! Rise Manta, and Hornet!"_**

The two appeared for defense.

**_"If your curious for Manta I discarded it to make Megatank unaffected to your effects."_** XANA told them, **_"Finally for each Xenux it's pointing too my Atlas Colossus gains their points."_**

_Atlas Colossus:** (ATK: 1000 + 2700 + 1100 + 1100 = 5900)**_

**_"5900?"_** Flame asked in shock.

**_"Finally it has it's four effects."_** XANA smirked, **_"When it points to 1 Xenux it can't be effected to your effects. If it points at two you can't use Spells, or Traps to stop it's attacks. If it points to 3 any battle damage I take is halved. Finally if it points to 4 by paying a thousand points, I can banish a card in play."_**

Soulburner grunted, "A lot of really powerful effects."

**_"That can't be possible."_** Flame whispered nervously.

**_"Like what I said. You two were fighting for a worthless outcome."_** XANA smirked, **_"Don't be sad all your friends will join you soon enough. Of course before so I gotta take care of you two. Link Summon!"_**

Manta entered the bottom arrow.

**_"Link Summon! Link 1 Xenux Blok!"_** XANA called as a second Blok appeared.

_Atlas Colossus: **(ATK: 5900 - 1100 + 900 = 4700)**_

**_"And now I activate another Link Spell!"_** XANA smirked activating it, **_"Xenux Monster System!"_**

* * *

_Xenux Monster System_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Left, Top_

_You can only activate this card to a Spell/Trap Card Zone a "Xenux" Link Monsters points at. When this card is activated: Place 3 Xenux Counters on this card. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xenux Counter from this card: Target 1 monster your opponent controls it loses 200 ATK for each linked "Xenux" monster. If this card has no Xenux Counters: Destroy this card._

* * *

**_"When this card activates 3 Xenux Counters are placed."_** XANA told them.

_Xenux Monster System: **(Xenux Counter: 3)**_

"And by removing 1 of them Heatleo loses 200 points for each Xenux Linked on my field." XANA smirked.

Hearing that Soulburner called, "Too bad you won't have a chance to use it! Trap activate! Salamangreat Rage!"

* * *

_Salamangreat Rage_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate 1 of these effects._  
_● Send 1 "Salamangreat" monster from your hand or face-up field to the GY, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it._  
_● Target 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control that was Link Summoned using a monster with its same name as material; destroy cards your opponent controls, up to that monster's Link Rating._  
_You can only activate 1 "Salamangreat Rage" per turn._

* * *

**_"Hm?"_ **XANA asked at that.

"By sending Heatleo to the graveyard an equal number of your cards are destroyed to it's Link Rating!' Soulburner called as Heatleo was enveloped in flames, "I destroy Blok, Hornet, and Megatank!"

At that Heatleo charged destroy all three Xenux as XANA grunted.

"With all them gone Atlas Colossus loses attack points!" Soulburner called.

_Atlas Colossus: **(ATK: 4700 - 900 - 1100 - 2700 = 1000)**_

**_'Soulburner...'_** Flame thought in shock seeing that.

**_"Okay I'll give you that one."_** XANA smirked, **_"However that left you wide open! Battle! Xenux Atlas Colossus attacks directly!"_**

The monster charged a fist hitting Soulburner as he cried out hitting hard against the ground. **(Soulburner: 0500)**

**_"Soulburner, can you stand?"_** Flame asked nervously.

Soulburner grunted trying to stand up, "Y-Yeah, I can..."

Flame nodded. **_"There's only one way you can defeat this thing. You have to summon that."_**

Soulburner grinned, "On it."

Once he managed to stand up he yelled, "Is that all you got!?"

**_"Code Lyoko's effect activates."_ **XANA replied, **_"When a Xenux Link Monster with the highest Link Rating inflicts damage, I can summon a Xenux Link Monster from my graveyard but it cannot attack. Rise back Blok!"_**

At that Blok reappeared.

_Atlas Colossus: **(ATK: 1000 + 900 = 1900)**_

**_'Finish this Soulburner.'_** Flame thought.

"And now I set two cards, and end my turn." XANA ended his turn, "So now Soulburner what will you do?"

Soulburner 2nd Turn:

Soulburner called, "It's my turn! I draw!"

Looking to see he grinned, "Okay I activate Rising Fire!"

* * *

_Rising Fire_

_Equip Spell Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Salamangreat" card.)_  
_If you control no monsters: Activate this card by targeting 1 FIRE monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can banish 1 monster on the field. You can only use each effect of "Rising Fire" once per turn._

* * *

"With this card, I can summon a FIRE monster from the graveyard, and give it 500 attack points!" Soulburner called as Heatleo rose.

**_"You know Heatleo is such a good card around."_** XANA smirked, **_"But it's mediocre before Atlas Colossus!"_**

"I summon Gazelle!" Soulburner called as Gazelle appeared, "Appear the circuit that changes the future!"

At that them entered the top, left, right, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix!"

A huge red, and orange phoenix humanoid appeared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

_Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Markers: Up, Left, Right, Bottom_

_2+ FIRE Effect Monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned using "Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix" as material: You can destroy all cards your opponent controls. You can only use each of the following effects of "Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix" once per turn._  
_● You can target 1 Link Monster in your opponent's GY; Special Summon it to their field, but change its ATK to 0._  
_● If a Link Monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's field: You can target 1 of those monsters; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK._

* * *

**_"End this Soulburner!"_** Flame called.

"On it!" Soulburner called as Pyro Phoenix entered the circle.

"Phoenix! Throw yourself in the surging flames to awaken your immortal power! Transcendent Reincarnation Link Summon! Be Reborn! Link 4! Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix!"

At that Pyro Phoenix reappeared though he now has blue blazing wings.

**_"This monster will avenge Cyberse World, you've lost."_** Flame told XANA.

**_"Oh really?"_** XANA asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes because when Reincarnation Link Summoned all cards on your field are destroyed!" Soulburner revealed as Pyro Phoenix build fire.

_**"Good try but as Atlas Colossus points to a Xenux that effect is worthless before it!"**_ XANA called as all his cards but his Link-4 shattered.

_Atlas Colossus: **(ATK: 1900 - 900 = 1000)**_

**_"Even with that it won't change things."_** Flame told him.

Soulburner then grinned showing Flame the card he drawn. Fusion of Fire.

**_'Soulburner, don't risk it. Pyro Phoenix is able to defeat him on its own and if he can stop your spell...'_** Flame thought seeing the card.

"And now I-"

**_"Sorry but that can't go through... Code Lyoko's effect activates!"_** XANA called, **_"The turn it leaves the field, Xenux's in my Extra Monster Zones can't be destroyed, and damage if it battles is zero! That means you can't destroy it now."_**

Soulburner frowned but grinned, "That's fine because I activate Pyro Phoenix's special ability! I revive Volcanoid to your field!"

Volcanoid appeared.

**_"What?"_ **XANA asked seeing this.

**_"You've lost."_** Flame told him.

"As a Link Monster is summoned it loses it's points, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Soulburner called as Pyro Phoenix fired a blast.

**_"Not so fast! I activate the effect of the Xenux Parallel! By banishing this card, and a Xenux Link Monster from the field all damage I take from this effect is cut in half!"_ **XANA called as Volcanoid vanished as the force struck him.** (XANA: 0500)**

Soulburner grunted before calling, "Okay final push! I activate Fusion of Fire!"

* * *

_Fusion of Fire_

_Normal Spell Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Salamangreat" card.)_  
_Fusion Summon 1 "Salamangreat" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand and/or either field as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Fusion of Fire" per turn._

* * *

"And with it, I fuse both Pyro Phoenix, and Atlas Colossus!" Soulburner called.

**_"Wait my monster?"_** XANA asked as both their Link Monsters combined together.

"Appear! The origin of a crazy soul! The magical beast whose flesh gathers the weapons of evil beasts! Fusion Summon! Salamangreat Violet Chimera!" Soulburner chanted as a purple beast appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Violet Chimera_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Cyberse/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Salamangreat" monster + 1 Link Monster_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to half the combined original ATK of the materials used to Summon it, until the end of this turn. Once per battle, during damage calculation, if this monster battles a monster whose current ATK is different from its original ATK (Quick Effect): You can double this card's ATK during damage calculation only. If this card that was Fusion Summoned using "Salamangreat Violet Chimera" as material battles a monster, that monster's ATK becomes 0 during damage calculation only._

* * *

"This is the final attack!" Soulburner called, "It gains half the points of the monsters fused to summon it!"

_Violet Chimera: **(ATK: 2800 + (1000 / 2 + 2800 / 2) = 4700)**_

**_"Huh... So this is the prowess of Fusion not bad."_** XANA smirked.

Flame just watched on nervously.

"And now Violet Chimera attack him directly! Finish this!" Soulburner called as Violet Chimera fired a blast at XANA.

XANA had his eyes closed as the blast reached to him.

"Did they do it?" Odd asked hopefully.

Then XANA snapped his eyes open, **_"Sacrifice of Franz Hopper activate!"_**

"What?" Soulburner asked in shock.

**_'He pushed me this hard to use it.'_** XANA thought, **_"When my opponent's monster declares an attack, I can banish this card from the graveyard to deal 1000 points of damage to both players!"_**

**_"A tie?"_** Flame asked in shock.

At that Violet Chimera struck as both duelists were hit.

* * *

**Soulburner: 0000**

**XANA: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

"So close." Ulrich frowned.

Soulburner, and XANA knelled breathing heavily before XANA smirked,**_ "Well Soulburner... You are quite a Duelist. Dueling you had opened more possibilities to me. Very well you earned your own freedom for now. As a reward."_**

The AI Franz threw a card to them.

"What the?" Soulburner questioned looking at it.

It was Judgement Arrows.

**_"Be sure to use it next time we meet. Ta-ta."_** XANA smirked starting to vanish, **_"And Flame if your origin is that strong I wonder what your made of."_**

With that he vanished completely. Soulburner looked at the spell in disgust before tearing it in half. Flame looked down.

"Are you alright?" Soulburner asked him.

**_"...After all of that... I'm not sure._****_"_** Flame admitted, **_"Let's head back."_**

Soulburner nodded before logging out.

* * *

_Back at the Real World..._

Takeru exited before going to his knees breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Sissi asked him. "That looked hard, in more than one way."

"W-Way tougher..." Takeru breathed as Jin, and Garret helped him up, "Then I imagined..."

**_"Still, if we can force him to a DRAW it means he can be defeated."_** Lightning pointed out. **_"In fact... I may have an idea."_**

**_"What is it?"_** Ai asked him.

**_"Magnus Dux."_** Lightning answered.

* * *

_Back at XANA's Palace..._

XANA, and the Franz Hopper AI appeared to where Dr. Genome, and Specter were at as both can see how tired, and roughed out XANA is. He heard a gasp. "What happened?"

Hearing that they looked over. Aelita was awake only she looked horrified before walking over. "Are you ok, what happened to you?"

XANA looked down, **_"Our enemies had attacked."_**

Aelita looked shocked. "We can't let them separate us anymore. XANA... let's work together to stop them for good."

XANA looked to her. Aelita was holding out her hand. "No matter what happens, I won't let anybody hurt you again."

XANA looked on before taking her hand. Aelita smiled at that. "Don't worry, it'll be ok from now on."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... could be better could be worse.**

**bopdog111: Indeed.**

**Ulrich362: So what's going to happen next?**

**bopdog111: Could be anything what comes up next.**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	13. Drones vs Aroma!

**bopdog111: We here on Code VRAINS again.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, Soulburner dueled XANA to a DRAW but knowing he was the one who destroyed Cyberse World will be quite the revelation to the others.**

**bopdog111: And it sure made Flame, Ai, and everyone else angry.**

**Ulrich362: Well maybe guilty considering Lightning saved XANA.**

**bopdog111: It sure will give him an idea.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Magnus Dux?" Odd asked.

"My Deck's other Link 4." Lightning answered.

"If you think it would work." Yumi nodded.

"It can return cards to the hand equal to monsters co-linked." Lightning said to them, "Along that it can negate, and destroy a Link Monster's effect, and has 3000 points."

"That's a powerful card." Yusaku admitted only to frown. "What about the others?"

They turned.

"Gore, Specter and the other Knights of Hanoi, Ghost Gal and Blood Shepherd." Yusaku answered. "The people XANA has brainwashed... possibly even Aelita herself."

"We'll bring her back if that is so." Jeremy said to him.

"Can you beat her? Especially if we assume XANA strengthened her deck?" Yusaku questioned.

"Me, William, and Cal haven't shown our Decks to Link VRAINS yet." Jeremy answered, "So that's one advantage we have."

"He's right." Ulrich nodded.

"So what can be our next move?" Jin asked them.

"Figure out who we can all take down so someone can reach XANA?" Sissi suggested. "I mean... it's pretty obvious we'll all have to fight isn't it?"

"Charging in is most likely running into a trap." Cal told her, "Jeremy maybe if we use what your method was that freed William we can do the same to everyone."

"It isn't that simple, to free William he needed to be defeated on Lyoko. Which means we'd still need to defeat them in duels to break XANA's hold." Jeremy pointed out. "It's possible but it comes with the risk of losing and becoming one of XANA's minions."

**_"But it did risk becoming one of his lackeys in Lyoko eventually isn't it?"_** Ai asked.

"It did... so that goes back to Sissi's point, who can handle which opponent to make sure we stay safe?" Yumi asked.

"I'll take care of Gore." Yusaku told them.

"Wait a second, leave him to me." Skye mentioned.

**_"Skye?"_** Aqua asked turning to her.

"I know Gore's deck better than most people, if anyone can beat him it's me." Skye explained.

"Except he isn't using Gouki." Takeru told her.

"And I'm not going to use Trickstars." Skye pointed out.

_**"Wait your using Aqua's Deck?"**_ Flame asked.

_**"Yes, she is."**_ Aqua nodded.

"That leaves against the Knights of Hanoi, and Blood Shepherd." Cal said to them, "Wait maybe Tamiya can handle Blood Shepherd?"

Tamiya looked nervous before nodding. "I can try."

"Then I guess I should duel Ghost Gal?" Milly asked.

**_"Her Traps are bad to keep so your Deck should get rid as much of them as possible."_** Ai informed her.

"Got it, I can get rid of her traps with my Vampire abilities." Milly nodded.

"What about the Knights of Hanoi?" Odd asked. "Should you leave those guys to us?"

"Baira focuses on Virus Cards that can destroy your cards, or negate your effects by tributing her monsters." Skye told them.

"Dr. Genome uses cards that can focus on damage, and battle protection." Cal told them.

"And Faust uses Insect Cards to power up his monsters, and can form a lockdown strategy." Yusaku finished.

"What about Specter?" William asked.

**_"You, and Yumi seen how he duels against XANA didn't you?"_** Ai asked him.

"Yeah, I more meant if you had any advice for weaknesses." William clarified. "He's strong."

"Many of his support cards focus on having at least 1 Sunavalon in play which means should their be none their all instantly destroyed, and his monsters line up require to have at least 1 Monster Zone a Sunavalon points at to work." Yusaku answered, "Though he can counteract that weakness by stealing your cards to do his bidding."

"In other words it won't be easy... but I might be able to handle him." William nodded.

"Then I guess... who's first?" Sissi asked.

"Whoever pops up, and huh...?" Cal asked seeing something.

"What is it Cal?" Yusaku asked him.

Cal frowned, "SOLs doing another pointless way to resolve the situation."

"What do you mean?" Odd asked.

Cal mentioned to where an army of AIs were hunting for the 'Obsolete Programming',

"That could be a problem, any ideas?" Ulrich inquired.

"Those AIs are not worth messing with." Yusaku answered, "So just avoid them, and focus on XANA. And it wouldn't be long before he gets rid of them."

"Alright... then who should go in first Yusaku?" Yumi asked him.

"We wait for any of them to show. Then we can duel that person." Yusaku answered.

She nodded at that.

"So until then we should get some practice in." Kyle suggested.

The others all nodded at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

XANA was talking with Pink Angel.

"You're sure you're ok?" Pink Angel asked.

**_"After that battle I'll be alright. He was tougher then I imagined."_** XANA admitted.

Pink Angel frowned before pausing. "XANA... how much control do we have over this world?"

**_"17% at best. Why?"_** XANA asked.

"I was hoping we could just get away from them... stay somewhere safe together." Pink Angel admitted. "But it was just wishful thinking I guess."

**_"Good as that sound but we can't."_** XANA sighed.

"I know... but I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Pink Angel replied.

XANA nodded before they noticed Dr. Genome walked over saying, "SOLs is sweeping the area. Shall we do something?"

XANA sighed, **_"No need... They'll get away eventually. If not then have Blood Shepherd get rid of them."_**

"Of course." Dr. Genome nodded.

**_"Of course those people are still around."_** XANA said crossing his arms, **_"Ghost Gal provided by how strong they are. How to stop them is the question."_**

"We'll figure out something." Pink Angel mentioned. "Maybe we can let them fight SOL for us?"

**_"Knowing them they'll ignore SOLs since it poses no threat."_ **XANA answered.

"Then Blood Shepherd should go?" Pink Angel asked.

**_"If he's up to deleting SOLs' AIs."_** XANA said to her.

"Is he?" Baira asked.

**_"He should."_ **XANA answered.

"There's only one way to find out." Specter noted.

At that XANA called, **_"Blood Shepherd!"_**

He walked up to him silently.

**_"Take care of SOLs."_ **XANA instructed.

He nodded before walking off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

They were training, and practicing before Jeremy sees something, "Blood Shepherd's here!"

Gardener's eyes widened. "I guess that's my cue... I'll do my best."

With that she raced towards him. She sees him firing bullets from his gun arm at the AI causing them to vanish. She shuddered slightly. "Jeremy... I just need to win right?"

"Yeah." Jeremy answered.

Gardener nodded nervously before racing up to Blood Shepherd. "I... challenge you."

Hearing that Blood Shepherd looked over as she could see the XANA symbol in his eyes. Gardener flinched before activating her Duel Disk. "Is a Speed Duel ok?"

Blood Shepherd only activated his own Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" Gardener called before they raced off.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Explorer 2)**

**Gardener: 4000**

**Blood Shepherd: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gardener 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I'll set two cards and summon Aromage Rosemary in attack mode to end my turn." Gardener mentioned.

* * *

_Aromage Rosemary_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_While your LP are higher than your opponent's, if a Plant monster you control attacks, your opponent cannot activate monster effects until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if you gain LP: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change its battle position._

* * *

Blood Shepherd 1st Turn:

"My turn. Draw." Blood Shepherd said drawing, "And I summon Xenux Drone."

At that a drone having XANA's eye on it appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Drone_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 300_

_If this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other cards: You can pay 500 LP, Special Summon 1 "Drone" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your Main Monster Zone by sending 1 "Drone" monster from your hand to your GY. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.)_

* * *

"Since I summoned this card with no other cards in play, I can summon a Drone Link Monster from my Extra Deck by sending a Drone from my hand to the graveyard." Blood Shepherd said showing Scud Drone, "Come out the circuit of XANA!"

The circuit appeared only for the drone to flew into the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Link 1, Battledrone Sergeant!"

The plane appeared ready.

* * *

_Battledrone Sergeant_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 "Drone" monster_  
_If a "Drone" monster, except "Battledrone Sergeant" inflict battle damage by attack directly: During this turn. This card can attack directly. You can only Special Summon "Battledrone Sergeant" once per turn._

* * *

**(Blood Shepherd: 3500)**

Gardener shuddered slightly at that.

"And now Skill activate, Marker's Portal." Blood Shepherd said as trimmings of his robe glowed.

* * *

_Marker's Portal_

_Blood Shepherd's Skill_

_If the user has less LP than their original amount, the user selects 1 Link Spell Card from their Deck and activates it. The card activated by this effect cannot be negated or destroyed by the opponent's card effects._

* * *

"If my Life Points are lower then the value I normally have I can activate a Link Spell from my deck, and the card activated from this cannot be destroyed or negated by any of your means." Blood Shepherd told her.

_'That's true... but it does have one weakness.'_ Gardener thought.

"And now I activate the Link Spell, Judgement Arrows!" Blood Shepherd called as the Link Spell appeared.

* * *

_Judgement Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

"Aromage Rosemary is still stronger." Gardener pointed out.

"That doesn't matter." Yusaku told her, "Blood Shepherd focuses on Burn, and direct attacks."

"And I activate Drone Repairment." Blood Shepherd added.

* * *

_Drone Repairment_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster in your GY: Special Summon it. You can banish this card: "Drone" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects this turn._

* * *

"I summon Scud Drone from the graveyard." Blood Shepherd said as Scud Drone appeared, "Second time circuit of XANA!"

The circuit appeared as the three flew into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Deploy Link 3! Battledrone General!" Blood Shepherd called as general appeared ready.

* * *

_Battledrone General_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Arrow: Left, Bottom, Right_

_2+ "Drone" monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can target 1 "Drone" monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster you control with 1000 or less ATK; it can attack your opponent directly. If a "Drone" monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack, you can Tribute that monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"General's effect activates. Come Scud Drone!" Blood Shepherd called as the plane appeared.

* * *

_Scud Drone_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you control a "Drone" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Scud Drone" once per turn this way. If this card is Special Summoned from the GY by the effect of a "Drone" monster: You can draw 1 card, also banish this card when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Scud Drone allows me to draw a card. General's effect activates it allows Scud Drone to attack directly!"

"Huh?" Gardener asked in shock.

"I set a card. Battle. Scud Drone attacks directly!" Blood Shepherd called as Scud Drone fired missiles.

Gardener cried out as the attack hit her.

**(Gardener: 3200)**

"General's effect activates! When a Drone deals damage from a direct attack I can tribute it to inflict damage equal to it's attack points!" Blood Shepherd called as Scud Drone shattered before a blast at Gardener.

She cried out being hit.

"I play my facedown card, The Spell Absorbing Life!" Gardener cried quickly. "For every effect monster I gain 400 life points!"

* * *

_The Spell Absorbing Life_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Flip all face-down Defense Position Monster Cards on the field face-up. Flip Effects are not activated at this time. Increase your Life Points by 400 points for each Effect Monster Card on the field._

* * *

**(Gardener: 3200)**

The attack continued on.

Aromage Rosemary shattered as Gardener cried out.

**(Gardener: 0200)**

_"She managed to survive that... But who knows what Blood Shepherd's face-down is. And with Judgement Arrows it'll be almost impossible for General to be defeated."_ Ryoken said seeing this.

"I end my turn." Blood Shepherd ended.

__General: **(ATK: 4800 / 2 = 2400)**__

* * *

**Gardener: 0200**

****Blood Shepherd: 4000****

* * *

Gardener 2nd Turn:

Gardener looked at her hand and her only remaining card nervously. "I... what if I don't draw the card I need?"

_"You never know unless you try."_ Jin told her, _"You gotta believe in your cards."_

Gardener nodded before slowly drawing her card only to look at it and smile. _'It'll work.'_ "I play Aroma Gardening!"

* * *

_Aroma Gardening_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If you Normal or Special Summon an "Aroma" monster(s) (except during the Damage Step): You can gain 1000 LP. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, while your LP are lower than your opponent's: You can Special Summon 1 "Aroma" monster from your Deck. You can only use each effect of "Aroma Gardening" once per turn._

* * *

"Thanks to this if I summon an Aroma monster I gain 1000 life points. I summon Aromage Cananga in attack mode."

* * *

_Aromage Cananga_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_While your LP is higher than your opponent's, face-up monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, if you gain LP: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; return it to the hand._

* * *

**(Gardener: 1200)**

"Gain all the Life Points you want against Judgement Arrows you have no chance." Blood Shepherd told her.

"Aromage Cananga's ability activates, when I gain life points one spell or trap on your field goes back to your hand." Gardener explained. "Since that doesn't negate or destroy the spell it works on Judgement Arrows."

"What?" Blood Shepherd asked as the spell vanished.

_"She aimed for Marker's Portal's weakpoint."_ Ryoken said seeing that.

Blood Shepherd said, "When Judgement Arrows leaves the field all monsters it's linked too are destroyed."

General shattered.

"Now I play my field Spell Aroma Garden." Gardener continued.

* * *

_Aroma Garden_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if you control an "Aroma" monster: You can gain 500 LP, also all monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF until the end of your opponent's next turn (even if this card leaves the field). If a face-up "Aroma" monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Gain 1000 LP._

* * *

"Once per turn if I control an Aroma monster I gain 500 life points and all my monsters gain 500 attack and defense points."

**(Gardener: 1800)**

_Cananga: **(ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

**_"Oh now I see why Cal suggested her."_** Earth said seeing this, **_"With her repetitive skill of gaining Life Points, Blood Shepherd's tactics are useless."_**

"Now I play the trap card Blessed Winds." Gardener mentioned.

* * *

_Blessed Winds_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_You can activate 1 of the following effects._  
_● Send 1 Plant monster from your hand or face-up field to the GY; gain 500 LP._  
_● Target 1 Plant monster in your GY; shuffle it into the Deck, then gain 500 LP._  
_● Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 1 "Aroma" monster from your GY._  
_You can only use this effect of "Blessed Winds" once per turn._

* * *

"I use Blessed Winds ability to pay 1000 life points and summon Aromage Rosemary from my graveyard."

**(Gardener: 0800)**

At that Rosemerry appeared.

_Rosemary: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300/DEF: 700 + 500 = 1200)**_

"This should work... I attack with both my monsters!"

The two charged attacking Blood Shepherd as he cried out.

* * *

**Gardener: 0800**

**Blood Shepherd: 0000**

**Gardener wins the duel!**

* * *

"Jeremy now!" Gardener called.

Jeremy typed in an an aura coated Blood Shepherd as his eyes lost the XANA symbol.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

XANA gasped holding his head.

"XANA?" Pink Angel asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

**_"Lyoko Warriors..."_** XANA growled.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Blood Shepherd shake his head, "W-What happened...?"

"Are you ok?" Gardener asked nervously.

"Who are you?" Blood Shepherd asked her.

"My name's Gardener." she answered while breathing a sigh of relief XANA wasn't controlling him anymore. "You were brainwashed but my friends and I managed to help you."

"Brainwashed? Grr now I remember... That black Ignis made me his puppet." Blood Shepherd growled clenching his hand.

"Do you know where he is?" Gardener asked.

"No... But he should know I am his worst nightmare." Blood Shepherd answered before they are surrounded with several Xenux monsters.

_"Both of you log out!"_ Jeremy called.

Hearing that Gardener logged out as Blood Shepherd followed shortly.

* * *

Tamiya practically fell out of the chamber. "That was close, I'm just glad he didn't stop my attacks."

Kyle, and Milly helped her up.

"The good thing is Blood Shepherd isn't on XANA's side anymore. The bad thing is he's more than likely figured out what we're trying to do which means it'll only get harder from here." William admitted.

"Blood Shepherd isn't someone to trust but I can tell he wouldn't snitch." Yusaku told him.

"So now we just wait for XANA's next move." Odd agreed.

"I'll get Blood Shepherd here." Garrett told them.

"Right." Cal nodded.

Kyle offered Tamiya a cup of water.

"Thanks." she smiled.

* * *

**bopdog111: They freed the first of the people XANA took over.**

**Ulrich362: True, Gardener managed to defeat Blood Shepherd though she was lucky he didn't have a facedown to stop her attacks.**

**bopdog111: In most situations luck is the only thing you've got.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	14. Xenux Sunavalon!

**Ulrich362: Well the counterattack on XANA has begun.**

**bopdog111: What will he do after Blood Shepherd was free?**

**Ulrich362: Nothing good.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The Lyoko Warriors were talking until they noticed Kengo walking over.

"Is that him?" Sissi asked.

"That's Blood Shepherd alright. Also known as Kengo Dojun." Garrett explained.

"Alright, then who should go next?" Odd asked.

"Just what exactly is going on?" Kengo asked removing his glasses, and scarf.

"It's a long story." Ulrich answered.

"Then what is the short version?" Kengo asked.

"The Ignis are the victims and Lightning was scared so out of fear he did a lot of things he shouldn't have including turn an evil computer program called XANA into an Ignis and he's kidnapping and brainwashing people possibly to kill us and destroy the world." Yumi answered.

"So that was the black Ignis." Kengo said hearing that.

**_"Yes."_** Lightning nodded solemnly.

"Then we should work to exterminate it. And after that we will be enemies once more." Kengo warned them.

**_"... Then just destroy me now."_** Lightning told him.

"Except I won't let him do that." Jin told him.

**_"I deserve it."_** Lightning pointed out.

**_"No you don't."_ **Ai told him, **_"You just want to live, and exist no biggie."_**

_**"That doesn't excuse my crimes... what I did to Aelita and Windy in particular."**_ Lightning pointed out.

"You didn't do anything to Aelita though." Odd told him.

**_"She's in XANA's hands because of me."_** Lightning told him. **_"Everything that's happened is my fault."_**

"But you can fix it." Jeremy told him, "Not alone."

Suddenly Kolter gasped.

"Kolter?" Yusaku asked.

"I see another one." Kolter explained.

"Who is it?" Yumi asked before looking.

They looked to see it was Haru.

"Wait, nobody's prepared for him." Ulrich frowned.

"He's my mentor." Bohman told them.

"Can you beat him?" William asked.

"I don't have my Deck." Bohman answered.

"Then who?" Odd asked.

"Let me." Jin told them.

"Jin?" Kolter asked in shock.

"You, and Yusaku done most of the work for us. And now it's my turn." Jin told him.

"... be careful." Kolter told him.

Jin nodded before walking in.

"Into the VRAINS!" Jin called.

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

Balder appeared looking around. He noticed Haru racing past on a Duel Board.

"Haru!" Balder called.

He turned to him.

"I'm your opponent!" Balder told him.

Haru activated his Duel Disk. Balder got his own ready.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Ulrich admitted.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Comatose by Skillet)**

**Balder: 4000**

**Haru: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Haru 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Haru called drawing.

Balder watched calmly.

"I summon Hydradrive Booster!"

A digital brown fly with a crest appeared.

* * *

_Hydradrive Booster_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

Balder frowned seeing the monster.

"And now appear the circuit of truth!" Haru called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 Hydradrive! I set Booster in the Link Marker!"

The monster flew to the bottom marker.

"Link Summon, Link 1! Shine Hydradrive!"

A yellow white priest monster appeared.

* * *

_Shine Hydradrive_

_Lighy Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a LIGHT monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"Shine, I thought it was just Burn, Flow, Coolant, and Grand." Balder frowned.

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Haru ended.

Balder 1st Turn:

Balder drew his card and smiled. "I start with Solar Recharge."

* * *

_Solar Recharge_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 "Lightsworn" monster; draw 2 cards, then send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"By sending a Lightsworn in my hand to the graveyard I can draw two cards and send two cards from my deck to the graveyard."

He discarded before drawing, and milling.

"I set two cards and one monster in defense mode to end my turn." Balder said calmly.

* * *

**Balder: 4000**

**Haru: 4000**

* * *

Haru 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Haru called drawing, "And I activate Castle Link!"

* * *

_Castle Link_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Link Monster on the field; move it to a Main Monster Zone it points to on its controller's field. Once per turn: You can switch the locations of 2 Link Monsters in your Main Monster Zones or 2 Link Monsters in your opponent's Main Monster Zones._

* * *

"Once a turn, I move a Link Monster to a Main Monster Zone it points too." Haru said as Shine moved.

"That can only mean one thing." Balder frowned.

"Now appear, the three arrows that judge the world. I play the Link Spell, Judgement Arrows!" Haru called as a Judgement Arrows appeared.

* * *

_Judgement Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

Balder frowned seeing that.

"Now I summon Hydradrive Booster two." Haru said as the monster appeared. "And now appear the circuit of truth!"

The circuit appeared as he called, "The summoning conditions is 1 Hydradrive! I set Booster in the Link Marker!"

The monster flew to the bottom marker.

"Link Summon, Link 1! Shine Hydradrive!"

A second shine appeared. Balder frowned. "Not good."

"Shine attack his face-down!" Haru called as Shine glowed. **(ATK: 1000 x 2 = 2000)**

The monster was revealed to be a dog.

"When Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter is flipped face-up one card is destroyed and I send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard. I destroy Judgement Arrows!" Balder called.

* * *

_Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 100_

_FLIP: Apply these effects (simultaneously)._  
_● You can destroy 1 card on the field._  
_● Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the GY._

* * *

The Link Spell shattered along with the two Link Monsters. Balder sent his cards to the graveyard. "I think it's all over."

"Since it's destroyed both Shines allows me to summon a Hydradrive Token!" Haru said as two tokens appeared.

* * *

_Hydradrive Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

__This card is also treated as a "Hydradrive Token".__

* * *

"But your turn is over." Balder pointed out.

"Your turn." Haru told him.

Balder 2nd Turn:

Balder drew his card and smiled. "Since I have four different Lightsworn monsters in the graveyard I can summon out Judgment Dragon in attack mode."

* * *

_Judgment Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2600_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your GY. You can pay 1000 LP; destroy all other cards on the field. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Send the top 4 cards of your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"Now I'll play 1000 life points to activate Judgment Dragon's ability and destroy all other cards on the field."

**(Balder: 3000)**

All of the cards shattered.

"Now, I'll summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner."

* * *

_Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 Level 4 or lower "Lightsworn" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"I attack with both my monsters."

Haru watched as the two struck him.

* * *

**Balder: 3000**

**Haru: 0000**

**Balder wins the duel!**

* * *

An aura went around him as he blinked losing XANA's symbol blinking.

"How are you feeling?" Balder asked before suddenly crying out as his avatar vanished in a pink glow.

"W-What just happened?" Haru said sitting up rubbing his head.

A black figure approached him. **_"You did your task perfectly Haru."_**

He looked over before activating his Duel Disk, "XANA!"

Suddenly someone grabbed Haru. He struggled against who done that. It was Gore as XANA floated up before placing a hand on Haru's forehead. _**"We're not your enemies... just calm down."**_

As he did that XANA's symbol appeared in Haru's eyes again before the three of them raced off.

* * *

_In the Real World Earlier..._

Cal sighed in relief seeing Balder won only to widen his eyes in horror seeing he vanished, "JIN!"

"That... that was Aelita's Energy Field!" Odd cried in shock.

"What's going on over there?" Garrett asked walking over with Kengo.

Jin suddenly fell from the room not moving. Yusaku ran to him, "Jin! Wake up Jin!"

He wasn't responding but Ai, Flame, Windy, Aqua, Earth, and Lightning suddenly received a message. At that they looked it up.

_**"It wasn't a bad idea to try and snap those weaklings out of my control... but it won't happen a second time. If you attempt it your minds will be destroyed just like Jin Kolter's. Of course, I can restore him for a price... kill the ones who hurt me and my "sister" and I'll return him. You have three days."**_

The message was from XANA.

At that the six Ignis turned to each other looking worried.

"What's with you guys?" Milly asked them.

**_"It's... nothing."_** Flame answered quietly.

"Jin come on!" Cal said shaking his brother, "You better not be playing a joke!"

**_"Flame..."_** Aqua whispered. **_"I know you don't trust him but they need to know."_**

Flame turned to her before sighing. **_"You're right."_**

"He must be unconscious." Takeru said to them, "We should get him to bed."

_**"That's not it."**_ Lightning said before giving them XANA's message.

Seeing that they looked reading it as Yusaku narrowed his eyes, "Then the choice is clear. We gotta take the fight to XANA right now."

"That would be playing into his hands." William frowned.

"It may be marching straight into a trap but we don't got any other choice." Cal told him, "We have to risk this."

"How would we even find him in Link Vrains?" Yumi asked.

"I'll scout ahead, and see what I can find." Ryoken said to them walking out, "And don't worry, I can handle myself since XANA will have no effect due to being an Ignis."

"It's not XANA he needs to worry about." Yumi frowned.

"He can take care of himself." Yusaku told her, "Ryoken is no fool."

"What about us?" Odd asked.

"We wait." Yusaku answered.

"I guess it's all we can do." Ulrich frowned.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Varis was riding around looking for XANA's hideout while making sure to stay out of sight. Suddenly he noticed three Knights of Hanoi talking on a nearby roof. Not taking any chances to talk since they might be under XANA's control he passed by. Eventually he noticed a large white structure. Varis messaged them quietly, "I think, I found XANA's hideout."

His message never sent. At that he tried sending it again. Something was blocking the signal. Varis at that started to get away till he gets a signal. To his shock Specter was there waiting for him.

"Specter." Varis said seeing him.

Specter just activated his Duel Disk as XANA's symbol appeared in his eyes. Varis narrowed his eyes before saying, "Alright Specter... I'll make sure to free you from XANA's grasp!"

With that he prepared himself.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Painkiller by Three Days Grace)**

**Varis: 4000**

**Specter: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Specter 1st Turn:

"I'm up first. I summon Xenux Sunseed Matrix." Specter said as a sunseed appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Sunseed Matrix_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card is treated a "Sunavalon" monster, and a Normal Monster while face-up. If this card is sent to the GY for a Link Summon: You can Special Summon up to two "Sunavalon" Link Monsters from your Extra Deck to zones where that Link Summoned monster points to._

* * *

"Then I summon Sunseed Shadow. While I control a Plant Normal Monster, I can summon this card." Specter added as another seed appeared.

* * *

_Sunseed Shadow_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 400_

_If you control a Plant Normal Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can banish this card form the GY, then target 1 Extra Linked Link-2 or lower Plant Link Monster you control; Special Summon 1 Link Monster with the same name to your field so that it is co-linked. You can only use each effect of "Sunseed Shadow" per turn._

* * *

"But you-"

"Don't got a Normal Monster? Matrix is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up." Specter said to him, "Appear the circuit of XANA!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are 2 Plant monsters!" Specter smirked as they flew to the bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, "Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Sunavalon Dryades!"

At that a downgraded form of Dryanome appeared.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryades_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 Plant monsters_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
_● Up to twice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

Varis grunted as Specter said, "And now Matrix allows me to summon Sunavalons Daphne, and Dryas!"

The two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryas_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

_Sunavalon Daphne_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right_

_2 Plant monsters_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 2 Plant Link Monsters in your GY; return them to the Extra Deck._

* * *

"And I activate Xenux Wildfire." Specter said using a spell.

* * *

_Xenux Wildfire_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Negate the effects of all monsters in the Extra Monster Zones, and if you do inflict damage to both players equal to the Link Rating of those monsters if their Link Monsters x 500. You can only activate 1 "Xenux Wildfire" per turn._

* * *

Varis grunted.

**(Specter: 3000)**

**(Varis: 3000)**

"Dryas' effect activates! Come Sunvine Thrasher!" Specter called as a Thrasher appeared.

* * *

_Sunvine Thrasher_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 800. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; if that opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon that opponent's monster to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to._

* * *

"While this card is Linked to a Sunavalon it gains 800 attack points for each of it's Links!" Specter smirked, "Daphne has 2 Link Markers so it gains 1600 points!"

_Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (2 * 800) = 2400)**_

**(Specter: 4000)**

"Appear again circuit of XANA!" Specter called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Plant monsters including a Link Monsters!"

Drayades, and Dryas entered the markers.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Sunavalon Melias!"

Melias appeared ready.

* * *

_Sunavalon Melias_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Top, Left, Right_

_2+ Plant monsters, including a Link Monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 Plant monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position to your zone this card points to. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. At the start of your Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster this card points to; during this Battle Phase, it can attack up to the number of "Sunavalon" Link Monsters you control._

* * *

"Melias' special ability allows me to summon a Plant from my Graveyard when I summon her! Appear again Sunseed Matrix!" Specter called as Matrix appeared, "I then activate the Link Spell, Judgement Arrows!"

* * *

_Judgement Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Arrows: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

Varis grunted.

"Appear for a third time, circuit of XANA!" Specter called as Daphne, and Matrix entered the Zones, "Link 3, Sunavalon Melias!"

A second Melias appeared.

"Matrix effect! Second Daphne, and Dryanome!" Specter called as the two appeared.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryanome_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Plant monsters_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if a monster this card points to is targeted for an attack: You can move that monster to another Main Monster Zone; negate the attack. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
_● Up to thrice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"Daphne effect! Tribute Dryanome, and return both Dryas, and Dryanome back to Extra Deck." Specter added as the two were shuffled.

"Already three Sunavalons." Varis grunted.

"And I discard a card to activate, Sunvine Shrine!" Specter added.

* * *

_Sunvine Shrine_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If you control a "Sunavalon" monster: Activate this card by sending 1 card from your hand to the GY. If you control no "Sunavalon" monsters, destroy this card. There can only be 1 "Sunvine Shrine" on the field. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. During the End Phase: You can send this card to the GY, then target 1 Trap in your GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"Now I can summon a level 4 or lower Plant Normal Monster from the graveyard. Revive Genius Loci!"

His Deck's main seed appears.

* * *

_Sunseed Genius Loci_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years._

* * *

"Appear circuit of XANA!" Specter called as the Circuit appeared while Loci entered the marker, "Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Sunavalon Dryas!"

Dryas appeared again this time in the Extra Monster Zone.

Varis grunted seeing this.

"I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Specter finally ended his turn.

Varis 1st Turn:

"I'll get you back Specter! I draw!" Varis called drawing, "I summon Gateway Dragon!"

Gateway Dragon appeared ready.

* * *

_Gateway Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"I activate the trap, Xenux Bonfire!" Specter suddenly called.

* * *

_Xenux Bonfire_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Inflict 500 damage to both players for each Plant Link Monster on the field._

* * *

"We both take 2000 points of damage!" Specter called as they both took damage.

**(Varis: 1500)**

**(Specter: 2000)**

"Dryas effect activates! Come out Thrasher!" Specter called as a second Thrasher appears in the other Extra Monster Zone as Varis grunted. **(Specter: 4000)**

"Thrasher's effect activates!" Specter smirked, "Melias has 3 Link Markers so it gains 2400 points!"

_Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (3 * 800) = 3200)**_

_'Specter done an Extra Link, and got me to low points...'_ Varis thought,_ 'But I won't let this end here!'_

"I set two cards, and end this turn." Varis said to him.

* * *

**Varis: 1500**

**Specter: 4000**

* * *

Specter 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Specter drew, "I summon a second Genius Loci!"

The Seed appeared.

"And now Shrine's effect!" Specter called as the seed appeared, "Appear Circuit of XANA!"

The circuit appeared as the two seeds, and Dryas entered.

"Link Summon! Link 3, Sunavalon Dryanome!" Specter called as Dryanome appeared in the Extra Monster Zone.

"Sunseed Shadow effect!" Specter added, "I banish this card from the graveyard to Special Summon a third, Daphne!"

A third Daphne appeared.

"Then I activate the Trap, Xenux Leafstorm!" Specter added.

* * *

_Xenux Leafstorm_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control two Link Monsters in the Extra Monster Zones: Banish 1 or more "Xenux" cards from your GY to Special Summon a Link Monster from your GY equal to the Link Rating of that monster. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.)_

* * *

"I banish Bonfire, and Wilfire to summon my first Daphne!" Specter called as the final Daphne appeared.

Varis stared on, _'Extra Link Full Mode...'_

**(A/N (bopdog111): Specter didn't get this kind of ability to get this far on his own it was mostly from XANA's control. XANA isn't one to cheat but he doesn't mind making super powerful cards.)**

Specter called, "Battle! Melias' other ability activates! Trasher can now attack any number of times by the amount of Sunavalon on my field! I have 6 so it can attack six times! Thrasher attacks Gateway Dragon!"

Thrasher charged in at the Dragon.

"I activate Mirror Force!" Varis called.

* * *

_Mirror Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

"Xenux Sunseed Photosynthesis activates!" Specter called, "I discard this card to negate Mirror Force!"

Varis widen his eyes as Mirror Force dulled only for Thrasher to slash Gateway.

**(Specter: 2400)**

"What?" Specter asked at that.

Varis smirked, "Counterblow Dragon's ability lets me discard it, and force you to take damage instead."

"Thrasher attacks!" Specter called as Thrasher charged.

"XANA if your listening... Know what I'm always five steps ahead! I activate Magic Cylinder!" Varis called.

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Spell Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

Specter's eyes widen as Thrasher shot from the other barrel slashing Specter as he cried out.

* * *

**Varis: 1500**

**Specter: 0000**

**Varis wins the duel!**

* * *

Varis stared on before declaring, "XANA show yourself! I know your watching!"

**_"Indeed, and I'm beginning to grow tired of watching these weaklings fail."_ **XANA's voice echoed.**_ "Then again, soon none of this will matter."_**

"Then why don't you come fight me yourself!" Varis declared.

"I have more details to attend to." XANA's voice told him. "If you want to duel me you'll have to come to me yourself... though I have to thank you, the Tower of Hanoi serves as the perfect blueprints for me."

Varis widen his eyes hearing that.

"Master Varis?" Specter asked before wincing.

Varis turned him before instructing, "Come on Specter. We need to go now!"

"Of course." Specter nodded.

"Find Cafe Nom." Varis said as they logged out.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Ryoken, and Specter wearing a suit walked to Cafe Nom.

"You managed to free him?" Odd asked.

"Yes but things are much more worse. I found XANA's Fortress but XANA is planning to use the Tower of Hanoi." Ryoken said grimly.

"He's what?" Yusaku questioned in shock.

"The Tower of Hanoi? What's that?" Jeremy asked.

"It was a tool we planned on using to destroy Link VRAINS before we were stopped. Though it was also intended to wipe out the Ignis, so why would XANA be using it?" Specter questioned.

Suddenly William's eyes widened in horror. "Wait... oh no!"

"William?" Yumi asked him.

"If he manages to turn that into a Tower like on Lyoko and take control of Link VRAINS... every single person could become his puppet just like I was before!" William answered.

"Now we have to stop him." Cal grunted.

"You got the help you need!" a voice called.

Who was heading over a boy that has smooth blue hair, and yellow eyes wearing a black suit, and a grin.

"Who are you?" Tamiya asked.

Ai cried cheering, **_"Roboppi!"_**

"Hey Big Bro! Done what you said before!" the boy smiled with a wink.

"Roboppi?" Yusaku asked in shock.

"Hey Master Yusaku! Like the new look?" Roboppi smiled to him.

Yusaku just stared at him. "That... how did this happen?"

**_"Same thing that Bohman done."_** Ai told him.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Yusaku inquired. "Your program wasn't exactly the most advanced."

"I'll be alright. Big Bro made him really smart." Roboppi said with a smile.

Yusaku looked uncertain but nodded. Tamiya noticed Milly was a little red from seeing Roboppi.

"Milly, are you thinking of Hiroki?" Tamiya asked.

"Yeah. He reminds me of him." Milly admitted.

Tamiya nodded at that.

"What bout you, and Kyle?" Milly asked her.

Tamiya blushed slightly. "It's ok."

"What about me?" Kyle asked them.

"Oh nothing." Tamiya said before frowning.

"We need to find XANA quick, and I might have an idea how to do that." Jeremy mentioned.

"What is it?" Cal asked him.

"The next time XANA sends someone to duel us... we lose on purpose and put a program we can trace on our own avatar." Jeremy answered.

"Awfully risky since I had the location of his hideout." Ryoken told them.

"You do?" Yumi asked. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"He did say that but you seem to brush it aside when he mentioned the Tower of Hanoi." Specter told her.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should head in now and stop him for good." Odd pointed out.

"All of us are heading in." Cal told them, "It's the least I can do to try to restore Jin back from XANA."

"I'm not much of a VRAINS person so I'll sit this one out." Kyle said to them before turning to Garrett, "Be careful bro."

"Don't worry Kyle. Once this is over we will get Ice Cream together." Garrett smiled to him, "And remember what I taught you on computers alright? If Cal's coming with us you should take his place to inform us of things."

Kyle nodded at that.

"Alright, it's time we take XANA down for good." Ulrich mentioned.

"Get in. We need to get somewhere where nobody would try to bother us." Cal said as they got in only for Cafe Nom to drive off arriving to a house above the ocean.

Ryoken said to them, "Come on in, and get prepared."

"Right." Sissi nodded.

They all walked before Kyle called, "Hey Tamiya!"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Uh... When this is over do you... Want too..." Kyle started nervously.

Tamiya's eyes widened in shock before she blushed. "Oh... um, sure. That sounds nice."

Kyle smiled hearing that, "Thanks."

Tamiya smiled.

"Is everyone ready?" Ryoken asked.

Hearing that Tamiya walked in where everyone was comfortable as they all nodded ready.

"INTO THE VRAINS!" everyone declared as their Duel Disks glowed bright transferring their consciousness to VRAINS.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... looks like the final confrontation with XANA is fast approaching.**

**bopdog111: Yeah. XANA messing with Jin like that might be the final straw.**

**Ulrich362: True, but he still has brainwashed allies and Aelita.**

**bopdog111: With Roboppi, and everyone on their side can finally bring down XANA?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	15. Getting into William's Head!

**bopdog111: Okay XANA's palace is here guys.**

**Ulrich362: He has a lot of people protecting him though, it won't be easy to reach XANA.**

**bopdog111: With Roboppi can they manage to breech through?**

**Ulrich362: It'll definitely help. Well, only one way to know for sure, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**There is a world, that is virtual and different.**  
**It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.**  
**Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!**

**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;**  
**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call!**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.**  
**And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.**  
**But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!**

**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**We'll do our best, to never let you down.**  
**We're up to the test, to turn this world around!**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**

**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

They all appeared as Varis told them, "Follow me!"

They nodded following him. They flew together before Playmaker turned to the Lyoko Warriors, "You all prepared to finally delete XANA for good?"

"We've been ready for a long time." Panther answered.

He nodded at that as Soulburner mentioned, "We shouldn't split up either. We will be taken out faster that way."

"That makes sense." Amazon nodded.

"I made the mistake of not making sure he was purged completely, and didn't protect Aelita enough." Hard-Drive mentioned, "But now I will make sure I correct them!"

**_"Well said."_** Ai smiled.

Unnamed declared, "I will also get Jin back from that guy! Nobody messes with my brother!"

"How much farther Varis?" Heart Warrior asked.

"Not far now." Varis said as they turned seeing the location, "This is the spot."

"They're in there." Blue Maiden frowned. "So what's our plan?"

"Big bro?" Roboppi asked turning to him.

Ai gave thought, **_"Hm... Well looks like we charge in."_**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**_"Is my new body ready?"_** XANA asked Dr. Genome, and Faust.

"Yes." Faust nodded.

**_"Good. Fire it up."_** XANA instructed as Pink Angel watched as he spread his arms closing his eyes.

"Be careful XANA." Pink Angel whispered.

At that data started to enter him as he started to morph. Soon it was complete as he looks like a boy about Pink Angel's age with black hair, and having on a white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest buttoned up, with a black cape that is red lined at the edges showing his eye with black pants, and sneakers. He opened his eyes showing their magenta.

Pink Angel's eyes widened. "Wow, you look amazing XANA."

XANA looked over himself before smirking in a young voice, "Yeah. Not like my previous body in Lyoko but it should suffice to say the least. I feel reinvigorating."

"It seems our guests are arriving, should we go welcome them?" Dr. Genome inquired.

XANA at that instructed, "Give them the gift; Operation, Split."

"Of course." Dr. Genome nodded.

* * *

_Back outside..._

Their avatars started glitching as Gardener cried, "Ah! What's going on!?"

"I have a bad feeling." Playmaker frowned. "Everyone stay close."

At that they all vanished.

* * *

Unnamed looked around surprised seeing he, Hard-Drive, and Doukeki are alone in some sort of chapter.

"What the... where are we?" Hard-Drive asked.

"Looks like some sort of chamber in a castle." Doukeki answered at this before lights shined on them causing them to grunt along with everyone in separate rooms.

"So you all found a way here."

At that a big orb appeared showing XANA in his now human body smirking down to them.

"Who's that?" Unnamed questioned only for Hard-Drive's eyes to widen.

"XANA!" Hard-Drive cried.

* * *

In a different room was Playmaker, Soulburner, and Bohman staring at XANA grunting as he said to everyone, "You all should've learned by now. Staying in your own world, and place, minding your own business will save you all so much suffering. Of course, I know that eventually all of us were gonna have to fight each other."

"Is that a joke, you were planning on wiping us out either way." Soulburner snapped.

* * *

In another room was Gardener, Blue Maiden, and Prophet as they heard Soulburner snapping which XANA replied, "Guess it can't be helped. Humans like what Lightning said before are below us. We AI deserve to transcend humanity as I said before. That is Judgement Arrows' purpose, and it's reason for existence after all. At least that is my own opinion."

"Lightning was wrong, and he changed his opinion." Blue Maiden argued.

* * *

In another room was Varis, Panther, and Amazon as XANA shrugged from hearing Blue Maiden, "Agreed about changing his opinion. He however didn't count on his creation of Judgement Arrows, and Ignis Unification Plan to being tossed aside for me to use for my own purposes. Link VRAINS is my world, and my realm now, and now even SOL Tech don't hold the means to stop me, and nether will you all."

"That's enough from you. You are an Ignis, and the Hanoi strive to destroy them." Varis glared to him.

* * *

In another room was Specter, Samurai, Blood Shepherd, and Rosaly as XANA closed his eyes chuckling from Varis, "And that is enough out of you Varis. I am getting tired from hearing that same speech over, and over. Lightning converted my code to a Ignis after all, and they were around cause I was. In a way that means I am their younger brother, or cousins since our creators are brothers themselves."

"Relations mean nothing." Blood Shepherd stated coldly.

* * *

In another room was Rosaly, and Roboppi looking up as XANA smirked from Blood Shepherd, "Your one to talk about relations. Though your right that relations mean nothing in this war now."

"What now?" Rosaly asked the others nervously. "We're his prisoners right? Does that mean we've lost already?"

* * *

"Where is the fun in taking you all prisoner?" XANA questioned with a smirk now talking with them all, "Instead you all will be part of my army to transcend humanity, and finish what was begun years ago. And to start is by taking care of the weakest out of you all... Isn't that right William?"

With that said the orb shifted to a room where Heart Warrior is alone, and XANA appeared in it. Heart Warrior's eyes widened and he stepped back in fear. "No... no."

"Oh no this is the worst thing to happen." Hard-Drive said in shock.

"That's putting it lightly." Dokueki told him.

* * *

_In the room..._

"I waited since your betrayal to get back at you from what you did to me those years back William." XANA told him with a smirk, "And now here is both our chances for payback at each other isn't it? Of course you can always refuse but let me warn you the price to pay for it will be huge."

Heart Warrior was frozen in fear before his eyes widened. "I can't log out... why can't I log out?"

"Oh, that reminded me. This castle here I have has a special program modified by your's truly along with Baira, Faust, and Dr. Genome." XANA smirked to them, "It's one to keep all of us from logging out. Quite handy huh now we wouldn't want to miss what will happen."

"Let him go XANA!" Amazon shouted.

"Oh you want him? Then your gonna have to watch the show that is ahead." XANA smirked to them, "And hopefully my Security Measures will keep you all from getting away as you watch this slugfest."

He then turned to Heart Warrior, "And as for you Heart Warrior you can always back down but... If you do then you wouldn't like the consequences for your actions."

Heart Warrior looked scared before suddenly starting to laugh.

"Hm? What's so humorous about this?" XANA questioned.

"Win or lose, this is really fitting. Either I make up for what I did, or you kill me." Heart Warrior told him. "You can't hack into my Avatar, Jeremy and the others made sure of that."

"As I told you before, I can't take control of you again even if I wanted too." XANA said to him shrugging, "I don't know how you done it but you snapped out of my control during that battle, and aid them. I am not making that kind of mistake again."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Heart Warrior questioned. "What are the terms of this match?"

XANA smirked to him, "To make things interesting you are no longer bound by the Extra Monster Zones for any Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters. You can use your Main Monster Zones for summoning those kinds of beasts but Link Monsters are still bound to it. And if you win you get to terminate me, and everything will be undone including Jin's consciousness being restored."

"And if you win?" Heart Warrior asked him.

XANA smirked, "Then you will never return to the outside world absorbed until I'm defeated. Sound fair doesn't it?"

Heart Warrior frowned. "Fine, I'll go first."

"Then everyone sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." XANA smirked.

With they armed themselves ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Kratos vs Zeus (GOW 2))**

**Heart Warrior: 4000**

**XANA: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Heart Warrior 1st Turn:

Heart Warrior drew his card before nodding. "Ok, I'll start with three facedown cards. Then I'll summon X-Saber Anu Piranha in attack mode."

A female warrior appeared ready.

* * *

_X-Saber Anu Piranha_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1100_

_A female X-Saber Warrior, known for her graceful attacks and calm decision making in battle. Her ambition is merciless, and strikes fear in the hearts of her enemies._

* * *

"That's all for now."

XANA 1st Turn:

"Very well. I draw!" XANA called drawing looking over, "And I activate, Code Lyoko!"

At that the room morphed into Lyoko.

* * *

_Code Lyoko_

_Field Spell Card_

_(This card is treated as a "Xenux" card.)_  
_When this card is activated: Add 1 "Xenux" Link Spell from your Deck to your Hand. If a "Xenux" Link Monster with the highest Link Rating inflicts battle damage to your opponent, target 1 "Xenux" Link Monster from your GY: Special Summon it, but it cannot attack this turn._  
_(Other effects will be revealed.) The turn this card leaves the field: "Xenux" Link Monsters in the Extra Monster Zone cannot be destroyed, and if that monster battles all battle damage becomes zero._

* * *

Heart Warrior flinched seeing that.

"When this field is active a Xenux Link Spell is added to my hand." XANA said adding a card, "And now I summon Xenux Shark!"

At that the Shark appeared growing.

* * *

_Xenux Shark_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Xenux" monster from your hand. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material from a "Xenux" Link Monster: Draw 2 cards then discard 1 card. You can only activate this effect of "Xenux Shark" once per turn._

* * *

"Hold it XANA, I play the trap card Saber Hole!" Heart Warrior countered. "This negates your summon and destroys your monster."

* * *

_Saber Hole_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "X-Saber" monster. Negate the Summon of a monster and destroy it._

* * *

Shark was pulled down as XANA watched interested, "So you had a counter set. I suppose I should give you credit. I'll place down 2 cards down, and activate Lyoko's effect!"

"Lyoko's ability?" Heart Warrior asked nervously.

"Once per turn if I have no Xenux Link Monsters, I can summon a Xenux from my graveyard but negate it's effects." XANA explained, "So Shark comes back."

Shark reappeared growling.

Heart Warrior frowned. "Well that's at least a small benefit, you can't play whatever move you were planning without Shark's ability."

"True but I can do this. Appear the circuit of Lyoko!" XANA called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower Xenux!"

Shark flew in the arrow.

"Link Summon! Link 1, Xenux Blok!" XANA called as Blok appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Blok_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 900_

_Link Arrows: Bottom_

_1 Level 4 or lower "Xenux" monster_  
_While this card is pointing to a "Xenux" monster: This card gains 1000 ATK, and is unaffected to effects except it's own. When this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Xenux" monster while it's pointing to a "Xenux" monster: Special Summon this card from your GY to a zone that monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Xenux Blok" per turn._

* * *

Heart Warrior frowned at that before looking at his hand. _'Stay calm, I can pull this off and it'll all be over.'_

"When Shark is used for a Link Summon, I can draw 2 cards, and discard one card." XANA said drawing twice, and discarding a card, "Then as I have a Xenux Link Monster pointing to a empty Monster Zone on my field, I can summon Xenux Hornet!"

A Hornet appeared buzzing it's wings.

* * *

_Xenux Hornet_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 100_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) at a Zone your "Xenux" Link Monster points too. You can only Special Summon 1 "Xenux Hornet" once per turn this way. If this card is used for a Link Summon: You can add 1 "Xenux Hornet" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Heart Warrior frowned seeing that.

"Now as their is a Xenux Linked to it Blok gains 1000 points, and can't be effected by other card effects." XANA told Heart Warrior.

_Blok: **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**_

"Of course Hornet won't be sticking around." XANA said as the circuit appeared for Hornet to enter top arrow, "Cause I'll be using it to Link Summon, Xenux Guardian!"

A big orb appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Guardian_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Marker: Top_

_1 Level 4 or lower "Xenux" monster_  
_If this card is Linked to a "Xenux" monster: This card cannot be targeted for attacks or effects. Once per turn, when a "Xenux" Link Monster you control is targeted by an opponent's card effect: You can negate that effect._

* * *

"While linked to a Xenux, Guardian can't be attacked or be targeted to effects. And it can negate the effect of an effect that targets a Xenux Link Monster." XANA explained.

Roboppi asked Gardener, "That guy's planning something to put in a stall method."

"I don't like this." Gardener frowned.

Heart Warrior meanwhile looked nervous.

"As Hornet was used for a Link Summon, I can add another Hornet to my hand." XANA said showing the card, "Finally I'll end my turn with one card face-down. So now William if you want to strike me down then don't hold back your strength. Unleash your full strength!"

* * *

**Heart Warrior: 4000**

**XANA: 4000**

* * *

Heart Warrior 2nd Turn:

Heart Warrior drew his card only to pause. "I summon... XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode."

* * *

_XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" Synchro Monster._

* * *

"Then since I summoned Boggart Knight I can summon X-Saber Palomuro."

* * *

_X-Saber Palomuro_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Reptile/Tuner_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 300_

_When another "Saber" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"That's a Tuner Monster. So what Synchro Monster are you summoning now?" XANA asked him.

"Hold your horses XANA, I play Saber Slash!" Heart Warrior grinned revealing one of his other facedown cards.

* * *

_Saber Slash_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy a number of face-up cards on the field equal to the number of face-up Attack Position "X-Saber" monsters you control._

* * *

"For every X-Saber I control one face-up card is destroyed. The best part, it doesn't target those cards which means Guardian won't protect anything. I destroy both your Link Monsters, and..."

He suddenly froze at that.

"Well not a bad play. However Blok can't be effected to other card effects while Linked to a Xenux. And if I read that card correctly your not allowed to attack the turn you use that card." XANA told him, "So which one? My face-down or Code Lyoko as your Spell's final card to destroy?"

"I can attack but... it has to be a face-up card." Heart Warrior explained weakly. "But... I..."

"So that means your gonna have to destroy Code Lyoko." XANA said hearing that, "But you pretty much remember what happens if Code Lyoko is destroyed don't you? Me, and a Xenux in the Extra Monster Zones gains immunity to destruction, and damage the turn it leaves the field. Or does destroying Lyoko made you remember that day? That day you betrayed the Lyoko Warriors, and destroyed it with your own hands in Sector Five? Can you destroy Lyoko as you did before?"

Heart Warrior's eyes widened at that and he started trembling.

"William, don't listen to him!" Amazon called, "Things are different now! We don't need Code Lyoko anymore!"

"Yeah! The past is the past! Things in the past can't change but we can make up in the future!" Hard-Drive agreed as the Lyoko Warriors started to support him.

XANA smirked, "Their quite the group. Ah well, I am planning to get rid of Code Lyoko anyway. I activate the trap, Destruction of Lyoko!"

* * *

_Destruction of Lyoko_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Heart Warrior froze at that. "I... I destroy XX-Saber Boggart Knight and end my turn!"

"By sending Code Lyoko to the graveyard, I am allowed to exchange it for another Field Spell." XANA said taking a card, "And I am pretty sure you remember this! Cyberse World!"

At that Cyberse World appeared around them.

* * *

_Cyberse World_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Add 1 Cyberse Monster from your Deck to your Hand. Cyberse Link monsters on the field gain 200 ATK equal to their Link Rating. Once per turn: If all monsters you control are Cyberse (min 1.) inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each of those monsters. If a Cyberse monster in the Extra Monster Zone declares an attack: Your opponent cannot activated Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card leaves the field: Special Summon 1 Cyberse Link Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring summoning conditions but it's effects are negated, and it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

Heart Warrior didn't even seem to notice as he just looked to be paralyzed in fear.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Yeah... he never forgave himself. William was the worst person to try and fight XANA by far.)**

"When Cyberse World activates a Cyberse is added to my hand." XANA said adding a card.

"William, don't let what he says get to you!" Samurai called to Heart Warrior, "None of that was your fault!"

"Shut up!" Heart Warrior screamed before clutching his head. "Just shut up!"

XANA 2nd Turn:

"Friends fighting each other. How humorous." XANA smirked before drawing, "I draw, and to start, I summon Xenux Krogre!"

Kongre appeared growling.

* * *

_Xenux Kongre_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1100_

_You can tribute this card: Special Summon up to 3 level 4 or lower "Xenux" monsters with different names from your GY but negate their effects. You cannot Special Summon monsters except "Xenux" monsters, or conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this effect. If this card is used for a Link Summon: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, destroy it._

* * *

"Then by discarding Manta, I can make Blok unaffected to card effects this turn. And then by sacrificing Blok, I can activate Xenux Charity." XANA added.

* * *

_Xenux Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 "Xenux" monster: Draw cards equal to it's Link Rating but you cannot activate them this card. You can banish this card, and 1 "Xenux" Link Monsters from your GY: Target 1 monster you control, it gains 500 ATK equal to that banished monster's Link Rating until the End Phase._

* * *

XANA drew before saying, "And now Kongre's special ability enables me to summon three Xenux with the same level but different names from the graveyard. Such as Hornet, Shark, and Manta!"

The three appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Manta_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 100_

_If this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Xenux" monster: You can add this card to your hand. (Quick Effect) You can discard this card from your hand: Target 1 monster you control, it cannot be effected to card effects this turn._

* * *

Heart Warrior was just trembling and holding his head in fear.

"William snap out of it!" Hard-Drive yelled.

"It's no use, he lost the moment that field spell appeared." Doukeki told him. "The duel's over."

"Shut up!" Amazon yelled at him, "You don't know William!"

"Your never gonna move forward, or fix your mistakes if you let that fear control you." Playmaker told Heart Warrior, "Fight it."

"Fight it, and show that guy your gonna move forward! The past, who cares about it? The most important thing is changing the future!" Soulburner agreed.

"Listen to us William, we're aiding, and supporting you no matter what!" Panther called in sync to them.

Heart Warrior listened to the encouragement as he thought back to the good times, and even the reunion he had with the Lyoko Warriors saying their his friends no matter the cost. A tear raced down his face before he weakly got up. _'I still have one option... I just need... to take 4000 points of damage at once.'_

"Looks like their sparking your Warrior Spirit." XANA smirked, "Good cause your gonna need it to get pass this next obstacle. Appear the circuit of the Ignis!"

The Circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are three Xenux with the same level but different names!" XANA called as the three entered the bottom markers, "I'm sure you, and the Lyoko Warriors haven't forgotten this monster. It is the one that made you, and Aelita be under my control! Appear Link 3, Xenux Scyphozoa!"

At that what exited from the circuit was a white jellyfish monster with XANA's eye on it floating down.

* * *

_Xenux Scyphozoa_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom_

_3 "Xenux" monsters with the same level but with different names_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: Add 1 "Xenux" Card from your GY to your hand. While this card is face-up on the field: "Xenux" monsters on the field cannot declare an attack. This card gains these effects depending by how many "Xenux" Monsters are in Zones this card points too:_  
_● 1 or more: This card cannot be targeted for attacks, or be effected to your opponent's card effects._  
_● 2 or more: Negate the effects of monsters on the field that are not linked to a Link Monster._  
_● 3: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, gain control of it until this turn's End Phase._

* * *

The moment it appeared any confidence Heart Warrior had gained vanished instantly as he screamed in horror.

"Whoa, that's a freaky monster!" Blue Maiden said stepping back in shock.

"What's wrong with him, it's not a threat right?" Prophet asked. "It has no points."

"Scyphozoa... It is a monster that allows XANA to take control of someone in Code Lyoko for his agenda." Samurai grunted, "A really dangerous creature to fight."

Soulburner seeing this grunted before yelling, "William, can you hear me!? If you can, I know what your going through! I know because I've been through it before!"

Unlike last time it didn't look like he could even hear Soulburner. Unlike last time it didn't look like he could even hear Soulburner.

Soulburner tried again, "William! Listen to me! Right now! I know what your going through, severe trauma to a monster! I had the same kind of treatment from a monster called Despair from the Dark!"

"Soulburner... look at him, the way he is now words won't do anything." Bohman pointed out.

"I can still try!" Soulburner argued before calling back, "William, I had the same trauma from Despair from the Dark but with Flame's aid, I fought through it, and managed to move forward! If I can do that so can you!"

**_"Indeed watch!"_** Flame agreed as a he made an orb appear in front of Heart Warrior where it shows of Takeru in a white suit battling a teen against Despair from the Dark as Flame encouraged Takeru to fight, and soon Takeru managed to destroy it, and win the duel.

It had no effect at all and Heart Warrior still looked frozen in fear.

"William! Move forward!" Soulburner called as soon everyone started to cheer on too telling Heart Warrior to fight what happened in the past.

Suddenly the image of Heart Warrior vanished from all the other rooms cutting off their voices.

"Hey! XANA let us see!" Hard-Drive demanded.

"Your shouting is giving me a headache, stop shouting and you can watch." XANA's voice echoed.

"What so we can't cheer our friend on?" Amazon questioned.

"All you're doing is hurting him." XANA told her. "Besides, even if he loses one of you might have a chance right?"

Hearing that they looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"I thought as much." XANA said calmly.

With that the images comes back as he said, "I can't attack the turn, I used Kongre's effect. But as Manta, and Hornet are used for Link Summons, I can add it to my hand, and add another copy respectfully."

The cards are added.

"Now I summon Hornet next to Scyphozoa's Link with it's ability!" XANA added as Hornet appeared only to enter the Circuit, "Link Summon! Link 1, Xenux Blok!"

The block appeared.

Varis narrowed his eyes, "He's about to activate a Link Spell."

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded.

"And now I activate the Link Spell, Xenux Allegiance System!" XANA called as a card showing the Scyphozoa taking over Aelita appeared.

* * *

_Xenux Allegiance System_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Left, Top-Right_

_You can only activate this card to a Spell/Trap Card Zone a "Xenux" Link Monsters points at. When this card is activated: Target 1 "Xenux" Link Monster in your Extra Monster Zone, place Xenux Counters on this card equal to the Link Rating of that monster. "Xenux" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each Xenux Counter. During your turn: You can remove 1 Xenux Counter from this card, 1 monster this card points too can attack directly. If this card has no Xenux Counters: Destroy this card._

* * *

"What?" Pink Angel asked from her room. "Why is that..."

* * *

"When this activates it gets a Xenux Counter equal to the Link Rating of a Xenux in the Extra Monster Zones." XANA said to them.

_Allegiance System: **(Xenux Counter: 3)**_

"All Xenux gains 300 points for each Counter." XANA continued.

_Blok:** (ATK: 900 + (300 * 3) = 1800)**_

_Scyphozoa: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 3) = 900)**_

"Cyberse World gives an additional 200 points to Cyberse Link Monsters in Extra Monster Zones." XANA continued.

_Scyphozoa:** (ATK: 900 + (200 * 3) = 1500)**_

"That's 4200 points." Unnamed realized.

**_"William has two monsters defending him."_** Aqua mentioned.

"For now." Panther frowned. "XANA always was the type to have a trick up his sleeve."

"While Linked to a Xenux, Scyphozoa can't be attacked or be effected to your card effects." XANA added, "I end my turn."

Heart Warrior 3rd Turn:

Heart Warrior was violently shaking as he drew his card before looking at it. "I... I switch both my monsters to defense mode and that's it."

* * *

**Heart Warrior: 4000**

**XANA: 4000**

* * *

XANA 3rd Turn:

"I'm next." XANA said drawing, "I summon Manta from my hand, and summon Hornet also."

The two appeared next to the rest of Scyphozoa's links.

Heart Warrior shuddered seeing that.

"While Linked to two Xenux, Scyphozoa can negate the effects of monsters not linked to a Link Monster." XANA said, "You should remember since the Scyphozoa also steals memories, and plant viruses."

The monster glowed letting out auras to Heart Warrior's two monsters. Heart Warrior's shut his eyes to try and block out the memories.

"Finally when Linked to three... It should speak for itself." XANA smirked as the monster flew over to Anu Piranha wrapping it's tentacles around it before using them to do it's magic.

"What's happening?" Rosaly asked nervously.

"Taking control of that monster as it did to William that's what!" XANA smirked as Anu Piranha gained XANA's eyes as it shifted to XANA's field, "You can get it back at the end of the turn though."

Heart Warrior screamed again and started violently trembling.

"And now Allegiance System's effect!" XANA called as the Link Spell glowed, "By removing a Xenux Counter a monster linked to this card has the ability to attack you directly!"

**_"A direct attack?"_** Ai questioned in surprise.

"And who to choose? How bout Anu Piranha!" XANA smirked as the monster glowed, "But with the removal of a counter my Xenux loses points."

_Allegiance System: **(Xenux Counter: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

_Blok: **(ATK: 1800 - 300 = 1500)**_

_Hornet: **(ATK: 1100 + (300 * 2) = 1700)**_

_Manta: **(ATK: 1100 + (300 * 2) = 1700)**_

_Scyphozoa: **(ATK: 1500 - 300 = 1200)**_

Heart Warrior fearfully looked up at his monster hearing that.

"And now Anu Piranha attack!" XANA called as the hypnotized warrior charged at Heart Warrior.

Heart Warrior cried out in agony.

**(Heart Warrior: 2200)**

"While Scyphozoa is on the field, Xenux monsters can't attack." XANA added.

"Huh, then why summon it?" Rosaly asked.

"We just saw why." Playmaker said to her, "It can steal William's monsters, and his Link Spell can wage direct attacks."

She looked down at that. XANA smirked to Heart Warrior, "Does that remind you of something?"

Heart Warrior didn't say anything.

"Hm..." XANA said telling him, "Your turn."

Anu Piranha flew back.

* * *

**Heart Warrior: 2200**

**XANA: 4000**

* * *

Heart Warrior 4th Turn:

Heart Warrior drew his card but didn't make a move as XANA could see in his eyes he was done. But XANA already knows that waiting for his move to be finished.

"I... pass." Heart Warrior said quietly.

XANA 4th Turn:

XANA drew, and called, "Scyphozoa's effect activates!"

It took control of Anu Piranha again.

"That... William..." Prophet whispered seeing that.

"And now direct attack!" XANA called.

_Allegiance System: **(Xenux Counter: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

Anu Piranha charged again. Heart Warrior cried out from the blow.

**(Heart Warrior: 0400)**

"One more attack, and your sins will be forgiven." XANA laughed ending his turn.

* * *

**Heart Warrior: 0400**

****XANA: 4000****

* * *

Heart Warrior 5th Turn:

"My..." Heart Warrior started before looking at the field. "I switch X-Saber Palomuro into attack mode... and I attack the Schyphozoa."

"Idiot you forgotten. You can't attack, or use effects on Schyphozoa while linked to a Xenux." XANA reminded.

The attack missed completely.

"That's all." Heart Warrior whispered.

XANA 5th Turn:

"Which means duel's end." XANA smirked drawing, "Schyphozoa's effect!"

Anu Piranha flew over to his field again.

"And now Allegiance System's effect!" XANA added.

_Allegiance System: **(Xenux Counter: 1 - 1 = 0)**_

"When Allegiance System has no Counters it destroys itself." XANA said as the spell shattered, "But that isn't needed! Direct attack!"

The warrior charged to finish it. The attack hit ending the duel.

* * *

**Heart Warrior: 0000**

**XANA: 4000**

**XANA wins the duel!**

* * *

"William!" the Lyoko Warriors cried.

XANA walked over to his downed opponent. Heart Warrior looked completely defeated.

"In the end you couldn't finish it. But at least your sins are forgiven now." XANA said reaching his hand as Heart Warrior was converted to an orb in his hand.

* * *

**Ulrich362: First casualty... Heart Warrior AKA William.**

**bopdog111: That was a bunch of cheap moves by XANA.**

**Ulrich362: You expected different?**

**bopdog111: For William to fight back, and put up a big battle.**

**Ulrich362: XANA got inside his head, the same thing happened in Evolution with a weaker XANA so it would make sense. Hopefully if they win he'll redeem himself somehow.**

**bopdog111: I never seen much of evolution. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	16. Codebreaking Revolution!

**Ulrich362: Well... that was really bad.**

**bopdog111: Lightly, or an understatement?**

**Ulrich362: It was no understatement, XANA took William again.**

**bopdog111: Yeah he did.**

**Ulrich362: What's his next move going to be?**

**bopdog111: Whatever it is everyone better be prepared.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**There is a world, that is virtual and different.**  
**It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.**  
**Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!**

**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;**  
**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call!**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.**  
**And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.**  
**But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!**

**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**We'll do our best, to never let you down.**  
**We're up to the test, to turn this world around!**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**

**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

Everyone watched in horror when XANA absorbed Heart Warrior's consciousness as he smirked at the orb, "Betrayal can never be forgiven... I guess you were so hellbent on never forgetting the past that you not once thought to fight back, I was hoping for a challenge."

"William!" Samurai cried in horror.

XANA turned to the group in the orbs as he said to them, "I hope from that display Lyoko Warriors is that unlike last time it is truly inevitable to suffer defeat."

"XANA..." Amazon said coldly.

"As much as I would love to play with another one of you's, I would much rather sit back, and watch." XANA said to them, "My minions will keep all of you in your rooms busy while I watch you all squirm."

With that the orbs cut-off.

"Get back here!" Panther shouted.

"Calm down, it's pointless to go after him in this route. We gotta take care of his puppets first." Blood Shepherd told him.

Panther turned to him. "You don't know what XANA is like. He's pure evil!"

Varis stared on from where the orb was glaring.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

XANA appeared sighing in where Pink Angel's room is at, "What a bother."

Pink Angel was frowning. "Why are they here?"

"They decided to throw in a last ditch effort to split us." XANA answered.

Pink Angel frowned at that before looking down. "That... doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" XANA asked, "Something you want to ask me?"

"If they wanted to separate us... why didn't he fight you?" Pink Angel asked him. "And... that spell you used..."

"He only realized that if he pushes me hard enough then he will regret it. And for the Link Spell it was my way of showing them how would they like it if I brainwashed their monsters when they did the same to you in the past." XANA answered.

"They brainwashed me?" Pink Angel asked in surprise. "Then that card... it shows when you freed me?"

"Pretty much." XANA nodded.

Pink Angel's eyes widened before she frowned. "Let me duel next. I won't let them separate us again, and with the card you gave me I can't lose."

"I can't risk losing you Aelita... It would feel like I failed you all over again." XANA told her.

Pink Angel smiled gently. "You won't. But I can't just sit here doing nothing... maybe that blue-haired one. Please let me help you... it's what dad would want."

"Blue haired one?" XANA blinked, "You mean their new recruit?"

At that an orb showing Roboppi appeared in the room.

"Yeah, him." Pink Angel nodded. "I should at least be able to win against him and make things easier for you."

"I don't know what this new brat can do." XANA told her.

"You trust me don't you?" Pink Angel asked.

"I do, but I am thinking he's more then he looks." XANA admitted.

Pink Angel looked at XANA before sighing. "Alright... I won't."

"I mean you can go ahead but I'm worried about what he can do." XANA told her.

Pink Angel just closed her eyes. "It's alright, I'll just stay out of your way."

"Am I being too overprotective?" XANA asked her.

"No, I'm just being selfish." Pink Angel admitted. "Just promise you'll be ok?"

XANA nodded at that before turning, "In the mean time let's see what the weakest members of the group can do against Faust."

The orb shows Doukeki, Unnamed, and Hard-Drive.

* * *

_In said room..._

A door in the room slid open.

"There!" Unnamed called.

Someone started to step in catching their attention as it shows of a brainwashed Faust walking in as everyone the other rooms can see.

"Faust." Varis frowned.

"One of the Hanoi's three lieutenants, and the Mastermind of the Deleted." Dokueki said seeing him, "Might be him doing this 'take out the trash' job."

"Think you can handle him?" Hard-Drive asked.

"I'll deal with him." Unnamed told them.

"Are you sure?" Hard-Drive asked.

Unnamed nodded, "That guy messed with my brother, so now he messes with me."

"Right." Dokueki nodded.

Unnamed stepped forward readying as the brainwashed Faust also prepared.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Part That Hurts the Most by TFK)**

**Unnamed: 4000**

**Faust: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Unnamed 1st Turn:

"I'll go first." Unnamed said to start, "Since I don't have a monster, I can summon Photon Thrasher!"

A star warrior wielding a blade appeared.

* * *

_Photon Thrasher_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) while you control no monsters. Cannot attack if you control another monster._

* * *

"Then I summon Codebreaker Zero Day!" Unnamed added as a darkened warrior appeared.

* * *

_Codebreaker Zero Day_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_Link Monsters linked to this card lose 1000 ATK, except "Codebreaker" Link Monsters. If a "Codebreaker" Link Monster(s) on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect, while this monster is on the field: Destroy this card. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Codebreaker Zero Day" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

**_"Codebreaker?"_** Ai asked.

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Unnamed called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 effect monsters!"

The two entered the top, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Code Talker!" Unnamed called as a code talker appeared.

* * *

_Code Talker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1300_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom_

_2 Effect Monsters_  
_Gains 500 ATK for each monster this card points to. Cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects, while this card points to a monster._

* * *

"He uses the same deck as Playmaker?" Panther asked. "I guess that makes some sense."

"Actually he uses Codebreakers. He uses cards like Code Talker to work his Deck." Playmaker explained.

"I set two cards, and end my turn." Unnamed ended.

Faust 1st Turn:

"My turn draw." Faust said drawing, "I activate Xenux Worm Cannon."

* * *

_Xenux Worm Cannon_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon as many "Motor Worm Tokens" (Insect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) as possible in Defense Position. You cannot Normal Summon or Set the turn you activate this effect. While this card is in your GY: All monsters your opponent controls become Insect monsters. You can only activate 1 "Xenux Worm Cannon" per duel._

* * *

"I summon five Motor Worm Tokens." Faust said to his opponent as five cybernetic worms appeared.

* * *

_Motor Worm Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Insect/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can be used as a "Motor Worm Token"._

* * *

"Five tokens?" Amazon asked in shock.

"Appear the circuit of XANA!" Faust called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Insects!"

Three of the tokens entered the bottom, left, and bottom-left markers, "Link Summon! Link 3, Motor Worm Spreader Queen!"

At that a huge monster with a big cybernetic clutch appeared.

* * *

_Motor Worm Spreader Queen_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Insect/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom_

_2+ Insect monsters  
__Gains 700 ATK for each Insect monster on the field. Once per turn, if this card does not point to a monster (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Motor Worm Token" (Insect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your zone this card points to. Your opponent's monsters cannot target "Motor Worm Tokens" for attacks._

* * *

"What is that thing?" Amazon asked in shock.

"For every Insect monster on the field, Spreader Queen gains 700 attack points." Faust stated simply.

_Spreader Queen: **(ATK: 1000 + (700 * 4) = 3800)**_

"This is bad." Panther frowned.

"Your monsters not the only one to gain points!" Unnamed called, "Power Integration!"

_Code Talker: **(ATK: 1300 + 500 = 1800)**_

**_"Hey there are only 3 Insects! Spreader Queen should only be 3100!"_** Ai called.

Playmaker told him, "That spell Faust used to summon those tokens might be responsible."

"In that case we should be prepared for anything." Varis noted.

"Spreader Queen's effect activates! I summon another Token." Faust said as another Token appeared from Spreader Queen's abdomen.

_Spreader Queen: **(ATK: 3800 + 700 = 4500)**_

"Activating spell, Motor Worm Gate." Faust added.

* * *

_Motor Worm Gate_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if all face-up monsters your opponent controls are Insect-Type (min. 1): You can target 1 Insect monster you control; it can attack directly._

* * *

"If all monsters on your field insects, Spreader Queen can attack directly." Faust explained.

"One move?" Amazon asked on shock.

"Spreader Queen attacks directly!" Faust called as Spreader Queen fired bees as they fired stingers at Unnamed.

Unnamed quickly called, "Defense Draw activate!"

* * *

_Defense Draw_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: Make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

"I take no damage, and draw!" Unnamed called drawing as the stingers were blocked.

"That was way too close." Roboppi mentioned. "But what is he going to do now?"

"Set two cards, activate Insect Barrier." Faust told Unnamed.

* * *

_Insect Barrier_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Insect-Type monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"All your Insect Monsters are not allowed to attack." Faust explained as a barrier popped up.

"Turn end." Faust ended.

* * *

**Unnamed: 4000**

**Faust: 4000**

* * *

Unnamed 2nd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Unnamed called drawing, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Come back Zero Day!" Unnamed called as Codebreaker Zero Day reappeared.

_Spreader Queen: **(ATK: 4500 + 700 = 5200)**_

"What's he thinking?" Amazon asked. "He's just making that bug stronger."

"I never thought I'd prefer a Tarantula." Panther frowned.

"Now I summon a second Zero Day!" Unnamed called as another Codebreaker appeared.

_Spreader Queen: **(ATK: 5200 + 700 = 5900)**_

"And now appear again the circuit that leads to the future!" Unnamed called as the circuit appeared, "Summoning conditions are two effect monsters!"

The two Zero Days entered the top, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Codebreaker Virus Swordsman!" Unnamed called as a blackened swordsman appeared.

* * *

_Codebreaker Virus Swordsman_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Warrior/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Marker: Top, Bottom_

_2 Effect Monsters_  
_When this card is Special Summoned, and is now co-linked: You can Special Summon 1 "Codebreaker Zero Day" from your hand, Deck, or GY to any zone a Link Monster points to. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed by an opponent's card and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Codebreaker Virus Swordsman" once per turn._

* * *

"That helps, but what is he planning now?" Panther asked.

_Spreader Queen: **(ATK: 5900 - 700 = 5200)**_

"First Code Talker!" Unnamed called.

_Code Talker: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

"Then Virus Swordsman! Since it's summoned, and now co-linked Zero Day pops from my Deck to your field linked to Spreader Queen!"

Zero Day appeared on Faust's field.

"Interesting." Varis noted.

"Monsters on Faust's field are not effected by his Worm Cannon it seems. So Zero Day's appearance didn't matter if it's not an Insect." Playmaker said seeing this.

"Zero Day's effect! Link Monsters linked to this card lose 1000 points!" Unnamed called, "Reversal Force!"

Zero Day let out black smoke engulfing Spreader Queen. **(ATK: 5200 - 1000 = 4200)**

"That's still too powerful." Samurai frowned.

**_"And it's worse. Due to Spreader Queen he can't attack any of the Tokens. And attacking Zero Day would not matter since it would not only restore Spreader Queen's points, it would also make a new Zone open."_** Flame told them.

**_"Unless that's what he wants."_** Aqua mentioned.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Unnamed said ending his turn.

Faust 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Faust called drawing, "Gate's effect! Spreader Queen attacks directly!"

Spreader Queen fired bees again.

"Trap, Spirit Barrier open!" Unnamed called.

* * *

_Spirit Barrier_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_While you control a monster, you take no battle damage._

* * *

"I take no battle damage as long as I control a monster!" Unnamed called as the bees were again deflected.

"He's still in trouble." Gardener frowned.

"Trap activate, Motor Worm Hive." Faust told him.

* * *

_Motor Worm Hive_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_All Insect Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, if you control a "Motor Worm" Link Monster: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"You take 1000 points of damage." Faust stated as Spreader Queen fired acid as Unnamed grunted. **(Unnamed: 3000)**

**_"This is bad."_** Ai frowned.

"I also activate Worm Swarm." Faust added to this.

* * *

_Worm Swarm_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, if you control a "Motor Worm" Link Monster: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Insect Monster in the Main Monster Zones. Your opponent cannot target "Motor Worm Tokens" you control with card effects._

* * *

"You take 200 points of damage for each Insect in Main Monster Zones." Faust told Unnamed as more acid fired as Unnamed grunted. **(Unnamed: 2000)**

"He'll lose!" Rosaly panicked.

"I set a card. Turn End." Faust ended.

* * *

**Unnamed: 2000**

**Faust: 4000**

* * *

Unnamed 3rd Turn:

_'Jin... I'll fight for you all the way!'_ Unnamed thought before calling, "Draw!"

"Hive effect." Faust said as Spreader Queen fired more acid.

"Hanewata's effect! I discard to this card to lower the damage to zero!" Unnamed countered as a fairy defended him.

"How much longer can he last?" Prophet asked.

"Swarm." Faust said as more acid was shot.** (Unnamed: 1000)**

Unnamed grunted, "I-I activate Twisted Justice!"

* * *

_Twisted Justice_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 monster your opponent controls (except in the Extra Monster Zones), then target 1 monster on your field, and draw 1 card: That target gains ATK equal to the ATK of that tributed monster but it cannot inflict damage this turn. You can only activate 1 "Twisted Justice" per turn._

* * *

"I get that other Token out of the way!" Unnamed called as the other Token linked to Spreader Queen vanished.

_Spreader Queen: **(ATK: 4200 - 700 = 3500)**_

"It's not enough." Blue Maiden frowned.

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Unnamed called.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Unnamed drew twice, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Come Zero Day!" Unnamed called as Zero Day appeared, "Appear third time circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared.

"What's he summoning?" Panther asked.

"Summoning conditions are at least two monsters including a Codebreaker!" Unnamed called as Virus Swordsman, and Zero Day entered the top, bottom, and right arrows, "Link Summon! Link 3, Codebreaker Virus Berserker!"

At that another darkened warrior appeared.

* * *

_Codebreaker Virus Berserker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Warrior/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom, Right_

_2+ monsters, including a "Codebreaker" monster  
When this card is Special Summoned, and is now co-linked: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Codebreaker" monsters from your hand and/or GY to any zone(s) a Link Monster points to. During your Main Phase: You can destroy Spells/Traps your opponent controls, up to the number of linked "Codebreaker" monsters on the field. You can only use each effect of "Codebreaker Virus Berserker" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Will that be enough?"_** Lightning inquired.

"Berserker's effect! I summon another Zero Day to your field!" Unnamed called as a second Zero Day appeared, "Reversal Force!"

_Spreader Queen: **(ATK: 3500 - 1000 = 2500)**_

"So close, if he didn't have that barrier he could destroy it." Rosaly frowned.

"Actually we don't have to worry." Playmaker said with a knowing smile.

"We don't?" Roboppi asked.

"Virus Berserker's effect! A number of your cards equal to Linked Codebreakers on the field are destroyed!" Unnamed called as Barrier, Swarm, and Hive all shattered.

"Impressive." Varis noted calmly.

"I then activate the spell, Codebreak Simulation!" Unnamed added.

* * *

_Codebreak Simulation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_This turn if a "Codebreaker" Link Monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle that is Linked to a face-up "Codebreaker" monster on their field: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of that monster's ATK, also target 1 monster your opponent controls: Change it's battle position._

* * *

"And now Virus Berserker attack!" Unnamed called as Berserker charged attacking Spreader Queen destroying it.** (Faust: 3700)** "And now here is Simulation's effect! You lose 2500 points now, and that Token changes to attack mode!"

The blast hit as Faust grunted. **(Faust: 1200)**

The Token shift left open.

"Go Code Talker!" Unnamed called as Code Talker attacked destroying the Token as Faust cried out.

* * *

**Unnamed: 1000**

**Faust: 0000**

**Unnamed wins the duel!**

* * *

"Wow." Gardener whispered in awe.

Unnamed grinned, "That's the bond of brothers."

"My... wait where am I?" Faust asked weakly before getting up only for his eyes to widen seeing Dokueki. "You!"

"Calm yourself Faust. I mean no harm." Dokueki told him simply, "We all have a Common Enemy now."

Faust closed his eyes before nodding. "Right, where is master Varis?"

"In a room separate then our's." Unnamed answered.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

XANA sneered, "There not as weak as I thought."

That's when he noticed Pink Angel was gone.

"Huh? Aelita?" XANA asked looking around looking over the orbs.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

With Rosaly, Lightning, and Roboppi the AI boy cheered, "Alright! He done it!"

Suddenly the floor opened underneath Roboppi.

"Huh?" Roboppi, and them looked to see as he stood in the air for a moment before cupping his chin shrugging, "Welp... didn't see that coming."

He then shot down, "WHOAAAA!"

"Huh?" Rosaly asked in shock. "What happened to him?"

**_"Someone wants some business with him."_** Lightning guessed.

Roboppi landed in another room with nobody else there.

"Ow..." Roboppi grunted rubbing his head looking around, "Hello!?"

"Duel me."

"Huh?" Roboppi looked over seeing it was Pink Angel, "Who are you?"

"I'm your opponent." Pink Angel told him.

"So your who XANA sent. Alright." Roboppi grinned bowing in respect, "Have fun."

Pink Angel blinked in surprise at that. "Yeah..."

Roboppi grinned preparing himself. Pink Angel did the same.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**bopdog111: Second battle ended in their victory.**

**Ulrich362: True, Faust was taken down but now Pink Angel is about to duel Roboppi.**

**bopdog111: And he in canon is strong enough to beat Soulburner had he not malfunctioned.**

**Ulrich362: True, it'll be interesting to say the least.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Battling the Dino Champions!

**bopdog111: Well this is our first time doing a duel involving Roboppi.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, then again he's pretty tough so he'll probably win. I mean technically speaking he should be undefeated.**

**bopdog111: I tried Appliancer before but didn't do much due to how low his Deck's Main Monsters are.**

**Ulrich362: Well there's only one way to find out what's going to happen. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**There is a world, that is virtual and different.**  
**It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.**  
**Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!**

**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;**  
**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call!**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.**  
**And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.**  
**But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!**

**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**We'll do our best, to never let you down.**  
**We're up to the test, to turn this world around!**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**

**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

Pink Angel and Roboppi were staring at each other.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Will Show You by From Ashes to New)**

**Roboppi: 4000**

**Pink Angel: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Roboppi 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first." Roboppi smiled looking at his hand, "I summon Appliancer Socketroll!"

A small monster looking like an adapter appeared.

* * *

_Appliancer Socketroll_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control "Appliancer Socketroll", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If another "Appliancer Socketroll" is Special Summoned while this monster is on the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Appliancer Socketroll" from your Deck. You can only use each effect of "Appliancer Socketroll" once per turn._

* * *

Pink Angel frowned at that. "Not very polite are you?"

"I wished you luck." Roboppi told her, "While I control Socketroll, I can summon a second Socketroll from my hand!"

A second one appeared as he added, "As I summoned Socketroll while there is one already on the field, I can summon my third one!"

A third Socketroll appeared ready.

_'Clearly he doesn't know it's polite to let a lady go first.'_ Pink Angel frowned.

"Appear the circuit that guides me!" Roboppi smiled as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are two Appliancers that are level 1!"

Two of the monsters entered the bottom, and bottom-left markers.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Appliancer Celtopus!" Roboppi called as a squid monster looking like a extension cord appeared.

* * *

_Appliancer Celtopus_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Rating: Bottom, Bottom-Left_

_2 Level 1 "Appliancer" monsters_  
_Your opponent's monsters cannot target this linked card for attacks, also your opponent cannot target this linked card with card effects. During damage calculation, if your Link Monster co-linked to this card battles an opponent's monster while all monsters you control are "Appliancer" monsters: Your battling monster gains 1000 ATK for each monster co-linked to this card, during that damage calculation only. If an "Appliancer" monster(s) you control that is not co-linked to this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Appliancer Celtopus" once per turn._

* * *

Pink Angel just frowned before looking at her hand and smiling.

"Appear again the circuit that guides me!" Roboppi smiled as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is a level 1 Appliancer!"

The last Socketroll flew up entering the top arrow.

"Link Summon! Link 1, Appliancer Properlion!" Roboppi called as a fan like lion appeared roaring.

* * *

_Appliancer Properlion_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1200_

_Link Rating: Top_

_1 Level 1 "Appliancer" monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. This card can attack directly while it is not linked. Once per turn, during damage calculation, if your monster is attacked by an opponent's monster while this card is co-linked: You can halve that opponent's monster's ATK during that damage calculation only. Once per turn, during damage calculation, if this card is attacked by an opponent's monster while it is not co-linked: You can halve that opponent's monster's ATK during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"While Celtopus is linked you can't attack it or use effects on it!" Roboppi called as one of Celtopus' tentacle like cords went to Properlion inserting itself to a port, "I place 2 cards down, and end my turn."

Pink Angel 1st Turn:

Pink Angel looked at Roboppi before frowning. "Consider this a message to the others, leave XANA and me alone. I play Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I fuse Darklord Superbia, Darklord Nurse Reficule, and Darklord Morningstar together!"

"Hm?" Roboppi blinked.

"I Fusion Summon Lucifer, Darklord of the Morningstar in attack mode!" Pink Angel called as a dark angel appeared.

* * *

_Lucifer, Darklord of the Morningstar_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_3 DARK Fairy monsters_  
_Your opponent cannot target Fairy monsters you control with card effects. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Lucifer, Darklord of the Morning Star" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If this card is Fusion Summoned using "Darklord Morningstar" as material: You can destroy all cards your opponent controls._  
_● During the Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your hand or GY in Defense Position._

* * *

"Since I used Darklord Morningstar to summon him, all of your cards are destroyed!"

Roboppi watched in shock all as his cards were destroyed.

"Lucifer, Darklord of the Morningstar attack!" Pink Angel declared.

The fairy charged as Roboppi watched in shock being struck.

* * *

**Roboppi: 0000**

**Pink Angel: 4000**

**Pink Angel wins the duel!**

* * *

Pink Angel glared at him before pausing. "Huh... a robot?"

Roboppi slowly stood up grunting as he activated a program that restored any part of him that's damaged.

_'Thanks XANA.'_ Pink Angel thought as a screen appeared in front of her and she started hacking into Roboppi.

"Ow your good-Huh?" Roboppi blinked as his eyes started to glitch.

"Let's see... if I... got it." Pink Angel smiled. "Don't let any of them reach me or XANA alright?"

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Aelita isn't as skilled with computers as Jeremy or Cal, but she has been shown to be skilled enough with them and as such she could hack into an AI like Roboppi... she can't hack the Ignis though.)**

"Aelita?" XANA asked appearing behind her.

She turned only to pause seeing him. "I couldn't just let them hurt you."

"Good work." XANA told her.

Pink Angel smiled. "Thanks."

"Protect Aelita at all cost." XANA instructed the re-programmed Roboppi.

Roboppi rose up now XANA's eye in his eyes, "Yes, Master."

Pink Angel smiled as the three of them vanished.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ai froze at something.

"Ai?" Playmaker inquired.

**_"...Something happened to Roboppi!"_** Ai told him once he realized what he felt.

"What?" Playmaker asked in shock before frowning.

"Rosaly? What's going on at your side?" Soulburner called for Rosaly.

There was no answer.

"Rosaly!" Soulburner called again.

**_"Lightning! You there!?"_** Aqua called from her spot.

That's when the orb appeared showing Lightning was out cold and Rosaly was gone.

"What just happened?" Gardener asked in shock, "Where's my best friend!?"

As she said that Lightning coughed weakly.

**_"Lightning! What happened? Where's Rosaly, and Roboppi?"_** Windy asked him.

Lightning winced. **_"Roboppi fell through a trap door... and Balder defeated Rosaly and took her somewhere."_**

"What? Jin isn't under his control!" Unnamed argued.

"Wait, don't you remember what happened after he beat Haru?" Panther asked.

"Jin screamed, and vanished!" Unnamed yelled.

"In a pink glow, the same kind that happened when Pink Angel attacked one of XANA's monsters... and XANA can brainwash people." Samurai frowned.

**_"Can you transport here Lightning?"_** Earth asked him.

**_"I can try..."_ **Lightning answered before wincing.

"Don't push yourself. We will find you." Blue Maiden told him.

Lightning nodded weakly.**_ "I'm sorry..."_**

Lightning just nodded again.

"How do we reach him?" Bohman asked before a door on their side opened.

"That works." Amazon mentioned.

"Wait someone's there." Soulburner mentioned to Ai, Bohman, and Playmaker.

**_"Who is it?"_** Ai questioned.

Who walked in was Gore.

"Not good." Soulburner frowned.

"Gore?" Blue Maiden asked in shock, "XANA got to him too?"

"Yeah, and who knows how much stronger his deck is now." Playmaker frowned.

"He admittedly was a stubborn one." XANA voiced to them, "He really wants to duel you Playmaker refusing anyone else but you even rebelling my orders. And I think it's best for him to fight you right now."

Playmaker nodded. "Fine, in that case I'll..."

"No."

Hearing that they looked over.

Blue Maiden was staring at the room through one of the orbs.

"I'm the one who's going to duel Gore." she said. "Not Playmaker."

"I have no desire to duel you Blue Angel." Gore told her coldly.

"Well unless you beat me Playmaker won't ever duel you." Blue Maiden replied.

Playmaker at that told Gore, "Yes indeed... You best as well listen cause your skill where it is now isn't worthy to face mine quite yet."

"...Fine." Gore glared before walking out.

"Huh. To think it be that easy to convince him." XANA admitted seeing that, "Playmaker, I give you my thanks for changing his mind."

"I don't need your gratitude XANA." Playmaker responded to him.

"Not to ruin the moment, but has anyone figured out how to get out of these rooms?" Soulburner asked.

"Our door is still open from beating Faust." Dokueki replied to them, "We're about to head off. Blue Maiden, I'll be counting on you against the Fallen Charisma Duelist."

"Right, don't worry." Blue Maiden replied.

"Time to go." Hard-Drive said to them as he with Dokueki, Unnamed, and Faust ran out of the room.

At that the door on Blue Maiden, Gardener, and Prophet's side opened as Gore stepped in. Seeing him Blue Maiden just activated her Duel Disk. "You probably want to get this over with quickly so I won't keep you waiting."

"Let's get this over with." Gore activated his own Duel Disk.

Aqua told Blue Maiden, **_"Blue Maiden be careful. We don't know what cards XANA gave him can do."_**

"I know, but I trust the ones you gave me Aqua." Blue Maiden smiled gently before turning to Gore. "You can go first."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: It's Not Me It's You by Skillet)**

**Blue Maiden: 4000**

**Gore: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gore 1st Turn:

"My turn." Gore said as his hand appeared, "I discard a card to summon Dinowrestler Iguanodraka."

At that a Dino having a belt appeared growling.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Iguanodraka_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_You can discard 1 other Dinosaur monster; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute 1 Dinosaur monster, then target 1 "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY with a different original name; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Dinowrestler Iguanodraka" once per turn._

* * *

"Dinowrestler?" Blue Maiden asked. "So you've given up on your Gouki cards?"

"My power had grown far beyond anything Playmaker can hope to defeat." Gore responded before saying, "Then as I have a Dinowrestler on the field, I can summon Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi from my hand with no sacrifice."

At that a dino warrior with bones around him appeared.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control a "Dinowrestler" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. During your turn, if your opponent Special Summons a monster(s) while this card is in your GY (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, then add this card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi" once per turn._

* * *

_'He's stronger, I'll give him that much.'_ Blue Maiden thought.

"And now Iguanodraka's special ability sacrifices Eskrimamenchi to summon a Dinowrestler from my graveyard." Gore added as the second dino vanished, "I summon out, Dinowrestler Systegosaur!"

At that a dino appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Systegosaur_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dinowrestler" monster or 1 "World Dino Wrestling" from your Deck to your hand. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was sent there this turn, and your opponent controls more monsters than you do: You can target 1 "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY, except "Dinowrestler Systegosaur"; Special Summon that target. You can only use each effect of "Dinowrestler Systegosaur" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is Special Summoned, I add World Dino Wrestling from my Deck to my hand." Gore said showing the card.

Blue Maiden frowned at that.

"Appear the circuit to victory!" Gore called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 Dinowrestlers!"

They flew to the top, and left arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio!"

A tanned Dino humanoid appeared wearing a black harness.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Dinosaur/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrows: Top, Left_

_2 "Dinowrestler" monsters_  
_If you activate "World Dino Wrestling": You can target 1 "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY; add it to your hand. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material: You can target 1 "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Dinowrestler" monsters. You can only use each effect of "Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio" once per turn._

* * *

"Only a thousand points?" Gardener asked confused.

"Don't underestimate him, Gore was the number one Charisma Duelist. He definitely has something planned." Blue Maiden told her.

"I now activate the field spell, World Dino Wrestling!" Gore called as they appeared in a jungle ring.

* * *

_World Dino Wrestling_

_Field Spell Card_

_While you control a "Dinowrestler" monster, each player can attack with only 1 monster during each Battle Phase. If your "Dinowrestler" monster attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 200 ATK during damage calculation only. If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: You can banish this card from the GY; Special Summon 1 "Dinowrestler" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "World Dino Wrestling" once per turn._

* * *

"As long as I control a Dinowrestler we can only attack with 1 monster during the battle phase, and if a Dinowrestler attacks one of your monsters it gains 200 attack points!" Gore explained his Field Spell's effect, "Then Terra Parkourio's special ability allows me to add back Iguanodraka to my hand when I activate World Dino Wrestling!"

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Gore ended.

"He doesn't have a Xenux Card?" Prophet questioned finding it odd.

"Don't be ridiculous of course I have it. But that is a card for COWARDS!" Gore declared, "In order to prove I'm better, and worthy for Playmaker I'll use my own skills!"

Blue Maiden 1st Turn:

"That sounds like you." Blue Maiden admitted. "As for me, I'll summon Marincess Sea Horse in attack mode."

A woman appeared giggling.

* * *

_Marincess Sea Horse_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your zone a "Marincess" Link Monster points to. You can only Special Summon "Marincess Sea Horse" once per turn this way. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 WATER monster from your hand to your zone a "Marincess" Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Marincess Sea Horse" once per turn._

* * *

"You also got a new Deck." Gore said seeing it.

"That's right." Blue Maiden nodded. "Now then. Shine! The circuit of love and bonds!"

The circuit appeared as she said that.

"The summoning conditions are one level four or lower Marincess, I put Sea Horse in the Link Marker! Circuit Combine! Link Summon, Link 1! Marincess Blue Slug!"

At that after Sea Horse entered the bottom arrow a blue female princess appeared grinning.

* * *

_Marincess Blue Slug_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Arrows: Bottom_

_1 Level 4 or lower "Marincess" monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 "Marincess" monster in your GY, except "Marincess Blue Slug"; add it to your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WATER monsters. You can only Link Summon "Marincess Blue Slug" once per turn._

* * *

"When Blue Slug is summoned I can add a different Marincess monster from my graveyard back to my hand."

Sea Horse is added back as she said that.

"Next up once per turn I can summon Marincess Sea Horse to the zone my Marincess Link Monster points to." Blue Maiden explained as her monster reappeared. "Now again, Shine! The circuit of love and bonds! The summoning conditions are two water monsters, I put Blue Slug and Sea Horse in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!"

The two monsters flew up and entered the left and bottom markers.

" I Link Summon! Link 2, Marincess Coral Anemone!"

An orange haired woman wearing a jellyfish like dress appeared smiling.

* * *

_Marincess Coral Anemone_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

_2 WATER monsters_  
_You can target 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less ATK in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WATER monsters. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can target 1 "Marincess" card in your GY, except "Marincess Coral Anemone"; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Marincess Coral Anemone" once per turn._

* * *

"Marincess Coral Anemone's ability activates, I can target a Water monster with 1500 or less attack points and summon it to the zone Coral Anemone points to Gore, so Marincess Sea Horse is coming back one more time." Blue Maiden told him.

Sea Horse appeared again smiling.

"One more time, shine! The circuit of love and bonds! The summoning conditions are at least two water monsters, I put Link two Marincess Coral Anemone and Marincess Sea Horse in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!"

Coral Anemone flew up and entered the left and right markers while Sea Horse entered the bottom one again.

"I Link Summon! Link 3, Marincess Marbled Rock!"

A spiky haired woman wearing armor with claw weapons appeared.

* * *

_Marincess Marbled Rock_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2500_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom, Right_

_2+ WATER monsters_  
_You can target 1 "Marincess" card in your GY, except "Marincess Marbled Rock"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Marincess Marbled Rock" once per turn. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can send 1 "Marincess" monster from your hand to the GY; for that battle, monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, also you take no battle damage._

* * *

"Now, I activate a trap card. Marincess Wave!" Blue Maiden called.

* * *

_Marincess Wave_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control a "Marincess" Link Monster: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; negate that face-up monster's effects until the end of this turn, then, if you control a Link-2 or higher "Marincess" monster, all face-up monsters you currently control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the end of this turn. If you control a Link-3 or higher "Marincess" monster, you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

"This negates the effects of your Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio, plus since I have a Link two or higher Marincess all my monsters are unaffected by your cards this turn Gore."

"A trap from the hand?" Panther asked in shock seeing only that skill in his Magical Musket cards.

"That's right, next up I'll discard Marincess Sea Star so her ability gives Marbled Rock 800 more points until the end phase." Blue Maiden mentioned.

_Marincess Marbled Rock: **(ATK: 2500 + 800 = 3300)**_

"Then Marbled Rock's special ability returns Sea Star to my hand so I can use her ability again."

_Marincess Marbled Rock: **(ATK: 3300 + 800 = 4100)**_

"Now Marincess Marbled Rock attack Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio!"

Marbled Rock charged at Terra Parkourio as the attack destroyed it as Gore grunted. **(Gore: 0900)**

"Now I activate the trap card Marincess Current." Blue Maiden said using another trap.

* * *

_Marincess Current_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Marincess" Link Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Link Rating of that monster you control x 400, then, if you destroyed an opponent's Link Monster by that battle while you controlled a Link-2 or higher "Marincess" monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that destroyed monster's Link Rating x 500. You can only activate 1 "Marincess Current" per turn. If you control a Link-3 or higher "Marincess" monster, you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

"Another trap from the hand. She's incredible." Amazon admitted in awe.

"This trap activates when a Marincess Link Monster destroys one of Gore's monsters. It deals damage equal to Marbled Rock's Link Rating times 400, plus since Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio was a Link Monster and I control a Link two or higher Marincess it deals damage equal to Terra Parkourio's Link Rating times 500." Blue Maiden revealed. "Marbled Rock is a Link 3 and Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio is a Link 2 so that's 2200 points of damage."

The blast hurdled to Gore who was struck crying out.

* * *

**Blue Maiden: 4000**

**Gore: 0000**

**Blue Maiden wins the duel!**

* * *

"And I kept on telling him to put his pride aside." XANA sighed in annoyance.

"Gore, are you alright?" Blue Maiden asked walking over to him.

Gore groaned opening his eyes, "Blue Maiden? What's going on?"

"It's a long story. You were brainwashed." she told him helping him up. "Come on, we're meeting up with the others."

"Come on. The door's still open." Gardener mentioned to them.

They nodded running through the door.

* * *

**bopdog111: Gore is free now.**

**Ulrich362: True, but Roboppi is on XANA's side so nothing really changed.**

**bopdog111: Both sides gained powerful allies.**

**Ulrich362: So what's up next?**

**bopdog111: Samurai's side getting their own challenge?**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	18. Specter vs Dr Genome!

**bopdog111: Samurai's group now gets a turn.**

**Ulrich362: True, who's going to show up to duel them?**

**bopdog111: Baira, or Dr. Genome?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**There is a world, that is virtual and different.**  
**It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.**  
**Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!**

**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;**  
**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call!**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.**  
**And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.**  
**But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!**

**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**We'll do our best, to never let you down.**  
**We're up to the test, to turn this world around!**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**

**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

"Hopefully the others are doing alright." Samurai mentioned. "Who knows where those door are leading."

"It's just us right now." Specter told him, and Blood Shepherd.

"In other words either we'll be targeted next or he's planning on keeping us here while he deals with the others." Blood Shepherd stated calmly.

At that a door on their side opens showing who's there is Dr. Genome.

"Guess we're lucky." Samurai mentioned. "So who's going to take him on?"

"He uses high levels, and can nullify effect damage, and battle destruction for a big combo." Specter told Samurai.

"If he nullifies effect damage that means you're not a good match right?" Samurai asked turning to Blood Shepherd.

"Based on his strategies, his skills will only be effective if his monsters are attacked, or his opponent uses burn damage while Helixx Necro Darwin is on the field." Blood Shepherd told him.

"Then who should duel?" Samurai asked them.

"I should be his opponent." Specter told him.

Samurai nodded taking a step back. Dr. Genome said to Specter, "You'll be back under Master XANA's good graces soon Specter."

"Our allegiance is to Master Varis, you've simply forgotten that." Specter replied calmly.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Vengeful One by Disturbed)**

**Specter: 4000**

**Dr. Genome: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dr. Genome 1st Turn:

"My turn." Dr. Genome said to Specter.

Specter nodded calmly.

"I activate Xenux Helixx Seed." Dr. Genome told him.

* * *

_Xenux Helixx Seed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 2 Cards; Special Summon 2 "Helixx" monsters with the same name from your Deck. You cannot summon monsters, except "Helixx" monsters also banish those monsters when they leave the field._

* * *

Specter frowned seeing that.

"I discard two cards to summon two Marmotrolls." Dr. Genome said as two fiends appeared.

* * *

_Helixx Marmotroll_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 0_

_If there are no monsters on the field, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing by sending 1 "Helixx" card from your hand to the GY. The first time you would take battle damage from an attack involving this card each turn, you do not._

* * *

"That can only mean one thing." Blood Shepherd mentioned.

"Appear the circuit of XANA!" Dr. Genome called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are two Helixx!"

The two entered the vertical arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Helixx Gothiclone!"

A gray furred cloaked fiend appeared.

* * *

_Helixx Gothiclone_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fiend/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom_

_2 "Helixx" monsters_  
_At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: This card's ATK becomes equal to the ATK of that face-up opponent's monster until the end of this turn. The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. If this effect is applied, after damage calculation: You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the Tributed monster had on the field._

* * *

"No points?" Samurai asked in confusion.

"It gains points based on what monster it's fighting, and can prevent it's destruction from battle once a turn. And when it's used it can Tribute a monster linked to deal damage equal to it's attack points." Blood Shepherd explained to him.

"Wait a second... that means Specter doesn't have a chance against him." Samurai realized in shock.

"That kind of faulty damage won't stop Specter." Blood Shepherd told him bluntly.

Samurai looked uncertain before turning to the duel.

"Now, I summon Helixx Dreadrat." Dr. Genome said as a rat fiend appeared.

* * *

_Helixx Dreadrat_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2000_

_If you control a Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Helixx Dreadrat" once per turn. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"I can summon this card with no sacrifice if I have a Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone." Dr. Genome told Specter now left with 1 card in his hand, "Card set. Turn end."

Specter 1st Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Specter called drawing looking over, _'Their is only one way for him to break that combo.'_ "First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on that face-down of your's!"

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The card shattered as Dr. Genome grunted.

"Then I summon Sunseed Genius Loci." Specter continued as the seed appeared.

* * *

_Sunseed Genius Loci_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years._

* * *

Samurai frowned seeing that.

"And now appear the circuit that guides our path!" Specter smirked as the circuit appeared below him, "The summoning conditions is 1 Plant Normal Monster!"

Loci flew to the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Sunavalon Dryas!" Specter smirked as a tree appeared behind him.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryas_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"And now I activate the Spell, Fighting Spirit." Specter added.

* * *

_Fighting Spirit_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

"Dryas gains 600 points from both your monster's." Specter smirked as Dryas glowed.** (ATK: 0 + (300 * 2) = 600)** "Now Dryas attack Gothiclone!"

Dryas charged vines.

"Actually Specter had thought of a perfect combo." Blood Shepherd told him confusing Samurai.

"Gothiclone's effect activates." Dr. Genome said as Gothiclone glowed. **(ATK: 0 + 600 = 600)**

"And now both our monsters avoid destruction from both Fighting Spirit, and Gothiclone." Specter smirked as the two attacked but neither were destroyed but Fighting Spirit shattered.

_Dryas: **(ATK: 600 - 600 = 0)**_

"Gothiclone's effect activates." Dr. Genome continued as Dread Rat charged striking Specter. **(Specter: 2800)**

Specter smirked to Dr. Genome, "Dryas' ability activates!"

Samurai's eyes widened. "Wait, I thought that effect was optional."

"It is. Apparently as Specter thought XANA didn't give Dr. Genome much of a brain only as a mindless servant." Blood Shepherd explained.

"And now come Sunvine Thrasher!" Specter called as Thrasher appeared.

* * *

_Sunvine Thrasher_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 800. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; if that opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon that opponent's monster to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to._

* * *

**(Specter: 4000)**

"Thrasher gains 800 points as Dryas is link 1!" Specter added as Thrasher glowed. **(ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)** "And now Thrasher attacks Gothiclone! Gothiclone's effect is already used!"

_Gothiclone: **(ATK: 0 + 1600 = 1600)**_

The two battled, and destroyed each other.

"Lucky us." Samurai mentioned. "Now unless he has some other move planned Specter should be alright."

"And it's gonna get more interesting. Any monster that Thrasher destroys is summoned to Specter's field linked to a Sunavalon." Blood Shepherd added as Gothiclone appeared again.

"Wait a second, wouldn't that not activate since Thrasher was destroyed too?" Samurai questioned before frowning. _'This would be so much easier if we were on Lyoko.'_

"Specter had activated Thrasher's ability that when it destroys the monster it's battling then that monster is summoned." Blood Shepherd pointed out, "So it wouldn't matter if Thrasher is destroyed as long as it's opponent is destroyed as well."

Samurai nodded at that.

"I end with a card down." Specter ended his turn.

* * *

**Specter: 4000**

**Dr. Genome: 4000**

* * *

Dr. Genome 2nd Turn:

Dr. Genome drew before saying, "I end my turn."

Specter 2nd Turn:

"My move again. Draw!" Specter drew once he said that.

Samurai frowned seeing that.

"And now I summon Sunseed Twin!" Specter called as the twin appeared.

* * *

_Sunseed Twin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal Summoned, and you control a "Sunavalon" monster: You can target 1 Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If you have 2 or more Link Monsters in your GY with the same name: You can banish this card from your GY and 1 Link Monster you control, then target 1 of those Link Monsters in your GY with the same name; Special Summon it._

* * *

"When I summon it while I have a Sunavalon on the field, I can summon Genius Loci." Specter said as his Normal Monster appeared again, "Appear again! The future circuit that lights up our path!"

The circuit appeared again.

"The summoning conditions are least 2 Plant monsters!" Specter smirked as the three plants flew to the bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, "Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Sunavalon Dryanome!"

Dryanome appeared ready.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryanome_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Plant monsters_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if a monster this card points to is targeted for an attack: You can move that monster to another Main Monster Zone; negate the attack. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
_● Up to thrice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"He's taken complete control, but I doubt XANA will make the same mistake twice." Samurai mentioned.

"I activate the trap, Link Bomb!" Specter called.

* * *

_Link Bomb_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Inflict 500 damage to both players equal too all Link Monsters you control._

* * *

"We both lose 500 points for each Link Monster in play." Specter told Dr. Genome.

**(Specter: 3000)**

**(Dr. Genome: 3000)**

"And then Dryas summons Thrasher, and heals!" Specter smirked as a second Thrasher appeared as Specter glowed. **(Specter: 4000)** "While Thrasher is Linked to a Sunavalon it gains 800 attack points for each of it's Links! Dryanome has 3 Link Markers so it gains 2400 points!"

_Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (3 * 800) = 3200)**_

"Thrasher attacks!" Specter called as Thrasher charged slashing Dr. Genome.

* * *

**Specter: 4000**

**Dr. Genome: 0000**

**Specter wins the duel!**

* * *

XANA who was watching growled, "Another failure."

"What now?" Pink Angel asked him. "They'll erase my memories again if they reach us and who knows what they'll do to you."

"If they all get pass their obstacles they they'll face with me." XANA told her.

Pink Angel frowned. "Just be careful."

"You be careful too Aelita." XANA told her.

She nodded at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Who are the ones that haven't had a duel yet?" Blood Shepherd asked the group.

"We'll find out soon, hopefully this door leads to the others." Samurai mentioned.

"Just us." Playmaker answered.

"Us also." Varis told them.

"Hopefully this door leads to the others." Samurai mentioned.

"Let's get going." Specter told them.

"Varis... you know who he'll send after you." Playmaker told him.

Varis at that shifted his focus to Playmaker. Playmaker just met his eyes before turning to see if a door would open. Varis turned to his side's door. Soon the door on Playmaker's side open.

"I thought so." Playmaker noted.

"Who do you think is against us?" Soulburner asked him.

Who walked in was as Playmaker thought, Baira.

_'That leaves Aelita to duel Varis.'_ Playmaker thought seeing her.

* * *

**bopdog111: Who will duel Baira next time?**

**Ulrich362: Probably Soulburner all things considered.**

**bopdog111: Yeah since Heatleo shuffles her cards.**

**Ulrich362: I more meant because of their connection involving the Lost Incident but that works too.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	19. Vaccines Required!

**bopdog111: Baira is against them now.**

**Ulrich362: True, the last of the Knights of Hanoi. The user of the Virus cards.**

**bopdog111: Can Soulburner stop her?**

**Ulrich362: It won't be easy but then again there's only one way to know for sure.**

**bopdog111: No time like the present to stop her.**

**Ulrich362: True, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**There is a world, that is virtual and different.**  
**It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.**  
**Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!**

**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;**  
**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call!**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.**  
**And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.**  
**But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!**

**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**We'll do our best, to never let you down.**  
**We're up to the test, to turn this world around!**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**

**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

Playmaker frowned. "Leave this one to me."

"Playmaker you should let me handle this one." Souldburner told him.

Playmaker turned to him. "Are you sure, you've never dueled the Hanoi Soulburner."

"I had that match with Varis. Besides, I know what Baira can do." Soulburner told him.

Playmaker stared at him before nodding and taking a step back. Soulburner stepped forward as they got ready.

"Master XANA would like to get you in his grasp." Baira told him.

"Sorry, but that won't be happening." Soulburner mentioned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Takedown by Girl on Fire)**

**Soulburner: 4000**

**Baira: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Baira 1st Turn:

"So what kind of duelist is she?" Bohman asked Playmaker.

"A Virus Duelist using Dark Mummy cards, and Virus cards to weaken her opponent's monsters." Playmaker answered.

Bohman frowned hearing that before turning to the duel. They watched for Baira to take her turn. Baira looked at her hand. "I set one monster and end my turn."

**_"Don't let your guard down Soulburner."_** Flame told him.

Soulburner 1st Turn:

"I've planned too. Draw!" Soulburner called drawing, "And now by discarding a Salamangreat from my hand, I can summon Salamangreat Meer!"

Meer appeared at this.

* * *

_Salamangreat Meer_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it for your normal draw: You can reveal this card; Special Summon it from your hand. If this card is in your hand: You can discard 1 other "Salamangreat" card; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Meer" once per turn._

* * *

Baira just stared at him calmly.

"And now appear! The circuit that changes the future!" Soulburner called as fire appeared before forming into a circuit. "The summoning conditions is 1 level 4 or lower Cyberse!"

Meer to the marker making it glow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Salamangreat Balelynx!" Soulburner called as Balelynx appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Balelynx_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Salamangreat Sanctuary" from your Deck to your hand. If a "Salamangreat" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Balelynx" once per turn._

* * *

"Balelynx allows me to add Salamangreat Sanctuary to my hand when summoned!" Soulburner called adding the card, "Then, I summon Salamangreat Jaguar!"

Jaguar appeared yowling.

* * *

_Salamangreat Jack Jaguar_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If you control a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, while this card is in your GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY, except "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar"; shuffle that target into the Deck, and if you do, Special Summon this card to your zone your "Salamangreat" Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" once per turn._

* * *

Baira smirked at that.

"I set two cards! Battle! Jaguar attacks!" Soulburner called as Jack Jaguar charged, "And when Jaguar battles a monster in defense mode you still take damage!"

Baira's eyes widened at that as the monster revealed itself to be a large germ.

* * *

_Giant Germ_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then you can Special Summon any number of "Giant Germs" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

**(Baira: 2300)**

Soulburner grunted. **(Soulburner: 3500)**

Then two more germs appeared in attack mode.

_**"What was that?"** _Ai asked.

"A monster called Giant Germ, when it's destroyed in battle it deals 500 points of damage and then Baira can summon as many more copies from her deck in attack mode as she wants." Playmaker answered.

"And now appear again the circuit that changes the future!" Soulburner called as the circuit appeared while the two flew up, "Link Summon! Link 2! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

Sunlight Wolf appeared roaring.

* * *

_Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom_

_2 FIRE Effect Monsters_  
_If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to the zone(s) this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 FIRE monster from your GY to your hand, but for the rest of this turn, you cannot Normal Summon/Set or Special Summon monsters with the added monster's name. During your Main Phase, if you control this card that was Link Summoned using "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" as material: You can add 1 "Salamangreat" Spell/Trap from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" once per turn._

* * *

Baira smirked seeing the monster.

"Then I activate Salamangreat Sanctuary!" Soulburner added.

* * *

_Salamangreat Sanctuary_

_Field Spell Card_

_If you Link Summon a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, you can use 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control with its same name as the entire material. During damage calculation, if your monster battles: You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Link Monster you control; make its ATK 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK. You can only use each effect of "__Salamangreat Sanctuary" once per turn._

* * *

"And now, I use it's effect!" Soulbuner called as the reincarnation circle appeared where Sunlight Wolf entered, "Reincarnation Link Summon! Link 2, Sunlight Wolf!"

Sunlight Wolf appeared again roaring.

"And now I activate Foolish Burial Goods!" Soulburner added.

* * *

_Foolish Burial Goods_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 Spell/Trap from your Deck to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Foolish Burial Goods" per turn._

* * *

"With it, I send Burning Draw to the graveyard!" Soulburner said sending the card, "And with Sunlight Wolf's Reincarnation ability, I can add Burning Draw to the hand!"

"A smart move." Playmaker admitted.

"With that he's able to add that card to his hand, and not only that Burning Draw is a Salamangreat Card." Bohman said seeing this.

"I end my turn." Soulbuner told Baira.

* * *

**Soulburner: 3500**

**Baira: 2300**

* * *

Baira 2nd Turn:

Baira drew her card. "Since you have a field spell in play I can summon Dark Mummy Probe from my hand and destroy Salamangreat Sanctuary."

* * *

_Dark Mummy Probe_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 0_

_If a card is in the Field Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), then destroy 1 card in the Field Zone._

* * *

"What?" Soulburner asked shocked as Sanctuary shattered.

"Next I activate the spell card Monster Restitch, sacrificing Probe to summon three Dark Mummy tokens." Baira continued.

* * *

_Monster Restitch_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 "Dark Mummy" monster; Special Summon 3 "Dark Mummy Tokens" (Dark/Zombie/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)._

* * *

_Dark Mummy Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Zombie/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

__Special Summoned by the effect of "Monster Restitch".__

* * *

**_"Three monsters. She's gonna Link Summon."_** Ai said seeing that.

"Next I'll activate a spell known as Temple of the Kings, and thanks to it I can immediately activate Crush Card Virus by sacrificing one of my Giant Germs." Baira continued.

* * *

_Temple of the Kings_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can activate 1 Trap Card the turn it was Set. You can send 1 "Mystical Beast of Serket" in your Monster Zone and this card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck, or 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only use each effect of "Temple of the Kings" once per turn._

* * *

_Crush Card Virus_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK; your opponent takes no damage until the end of the next turn after this card resolves, also, you look at your opponent's hand and all monsters they control, and if you do, destroy the monsters among them with 1500 or more ATK, then your opponent can destroy up to 3 monsters with 1500 or more ATK in their Deck._

* * *

"By banishing Balelynx, Sunlight Wolf isn't destroyed!" Soulburner countered before sending a card from his Deck to his graveyard.

Baira frowned. "Appear, XANA's future circuit!"

The circuit appeared as she said that.

"The summoning conditions are three Dark Mummy monsters, I put my three tokens in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! Link Summon, Link 3 Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps!"

* * *

_Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Zombie/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Right_

_3 "Dark Mummy" monsters_  
_Gains 600 ATK for each monster it points to. When you draw a Trap Card(s): You can reveal 1 of them; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, if a monster(s) is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or Set to a zone an opponent's Link Monster points to (Quick Effect): You can destroy that monster(s)._

* * *

_Surgical Forceps: **(ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000)**_

"I end my turn."

Soulburner 2nd Turn:

_'Okay no pressure...'_ Soulburner thought before calling, "Draw!"

Baira watched calmly.

"And now by shuffling my first Sunlight Wolf, I can summon Jack Jaguar!" Soulbuner called as Jack Jaguar reappeared, "And now appear again Circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared as Jack Jaguar entered.

"Link Summon! Link 1, Salamangreat Balelynx!" Soulburner called as a second Balelynx appeared, "Balelynx adds a second Sanctuary!"

He adds it. Baira frowned at that, "Surgical Forceps destroys monsters linked."

The monster shattered.

"Well now, Sunlight Wolf's ability adds Meer to my hand!" Soulburner said adding the card, "And now I summon Salamangreat Spinny!"

Spinny appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Spinny_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_If you control a "Salamangreat" card: You can discard this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn. If you control a "Salamangreat" monster other than "Salamangreat Spinny" and this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Spinny" once per turn._

* * *

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Fire effect monsters!" Soulburner called as the two entered the arrows, "Link Summon! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo!"

Heatleo appeared roaring

* * *

_Salamangreat Heatleo_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right_

_2+ FIRE Effect Monsters  
__If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if this card was Link Summoned using a "Salamangreat Heatleo" as material: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY; the opponent's monster ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster in your GY until the end of the turn._

* * *

"Heatleo shuffles back Temple! Resounding Roar!" Soulburner called as Heatleo roared.

The spell vanished.

"And now I activate Salamangreat Sanctuary, and now I use Heatleo to Link Summon!" Soulburner called as Heatleo flew up, "Surging flame, awaken Heatleo's true strength with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatleo!"

Heatleo appeared with a fire mane roaring.

"Not for long!" Soulburner called, "Heatleo's reincarnation effect activates! Surgical Forceps's attack points becomes the same as Balelynx in the graveyard! 500! Flame Possession!"

Heatleo fired flames hitting Surgical Forceps. **(ATK: 3000 - 2500 = 500)**

Baira frowned at that.

"And now I activate my face-down! Salamangreat Claw!" Soulburner called as a claw was equipped.

* * *

_Salamangreat Claw_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Salamangreat" monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If the equipped monster is a "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control that was Link Summoned using a monster with its same name as material, during each Battle Phase it can make attacks on monsters up to its Link Rating. You can only control 1 "Salamangreat Claw"._

* * *

"And now Heatleo attack Forceps!" Soulburner called as Heatleo charged.

Baira braced herself as her monster shattered.

**(Baira: 0400)**

"And now Heatleo can attack again with Claw's effect!" Soulburner called, "Heatleo go!"

Heatleo charged at Giant Germ. Baira's eyes widened as the attack hit destroying the germ and sending her craving to then ground.

* * *

**Soulburner: 3500**

**Baira: 0000**

**Soulburner wins the duel!**

* * *

Soulburner walked, and offered her a hand. She blinked before taking it. "What... Playmaker, what's going on?"

"You were under XANA's control." Playmaker told her.

"We're following our comrades." Soulburner answered, "All the Hanoi are free, and now only Varis' group haven't dueled. Follow us."

Baira met his eyes before hesitantly nodding. They ran off at to their door at this.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Varis' group of him, Panther, and Amazon seen Playmaker's group headed off leaving them as the last group.

"Do you think they'll reach XANA?" Panther asked.

"We will see by the time we reach them." Varis said to them, "Be on guard to who would duel us."

"Are you up for this?" Amazon asked him. "These were your friends right?"

"All of the Hanoi are free from XANA's control." Varis answered.

Amazon frowned at that.

"So, now we just wait?" Panther asked him.

"Don't let your guard down. He has Haru, Baldur, or... my cousin to face us next." Varis told him looking troubled from saying 'cousin' in a tone of concern.

As if on cue the door opened as Pink Angel walked out only she had a Duel Disk with XANA's symbol on it.

"Aelita." Amazon said seeing her.

"Yumi." Pink Angel replied calmly. "Will you and Odd be joining Varis?"

"Aelita whatever XANA said to you he's tricking you. We're here to save you!" Panther told her.

"You expect me to believe those lies?" Pink Angel questioned. "I won't let you trick me a second time."

"Aelita we-"

"Words are useless." Varis said not turning to her as he looked, "They mean nothing in this situation but their is another way."

Pink Angel stared at him before glancing at her Duel Disk. _'If it gets bad...'_ "Fine, then what are your terms Varis? Or would you prefer Ryoken Kogami?"

"I think you know what they are." Varis said activating his Duel Disk, "I win you'll be back with us."

Pink Angel activated hers. "And when I do win?"

"You'll treat me however you like." Varis answered simply, "And I'll aid my secrets of the Ignis to XANA's ideals."

Pink Angel frowned before nodding. "Agreed."

"DUEL!" the two of them called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Ashes of the Dawn by Dragonforce)**

**Varis: 4000**

**Pink Angel: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Who is first?" Varis asked her.

Pink Angel 1st Turn:

"I am, and I'll start by sending two Darklord Cards to the graveyard to summon Darklord Nasten in attack mode." Pink Angel answered.

* * *

_Darklord Nasten_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2600_

_You can discard 2 other "Darklord" cards; Special Summon this card from your hand. (Quick Effect): You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 "Darklord" Spell/Trap in your GY; apply that target's effect, then shuffle that target into the Deck. You can only use this effect of "Darklord Nasten" once per turn. You can only Special Summon "Darklord Nasten(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I'll pay 1000 life points to use Nasten's ability to activate the effect of Banishment of the Darklords to add a Darklord card to my hand and then my spell is shuffled back into my deck."

**(Pink Angel: 3000)**

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Varis 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Varis called drawing, "I discard Exploderrokket Dragon to summon Defrag Dragon!"

To Panther, and Amazon's shock neither of his monsters appeared.

"Did you use a card to stop my summons?" Varis questioned not surprised.

"Vanity's Emptiness." Pink Angel answered. "As long as it's active neither of us can Special Summon anything."

* * *

_Vanity's Emptiness_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Neither player can Special Summon monsters. If a card is sent from the Deck or the field to your Graveyard: Destroy this card._

* * *

Varis narrowed his eyes, "It doesn't meant, I'm out yet. I place down 2 cards, and end my turn."

* * *

**Varis: 4000**

**Pink Angel: 4000**

* * *

Pink Angel 2nd Turn:

Pink Angel drew her card and smirked. "I play my facedown card Hey, Trunade!"

* * *

_Hey, Trunade!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Return all Set Spells and Traps on the field to the hand._

* * *

"This returns all face-down spell and trap cards to our hands Varis."

Varis blinked at this while his face-downs returned to his hand. Pink Angel stared at him. "I play Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

She drew two cards as Panther grunted, "Ah man nuts. What kind of cards had XANA gave her?"

"Now I play Double Summon Varis, tis lets me summon twice this turn." Pink Angel told him.

Double Summon

Normal Spell Card

You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

"Now I'll summon Darklord Ukoback in attack mode, but only so I can sacrifice him for Darklord Desire."

* * *

_Darklord Ukoback_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Darklord" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Darklord Ukoback" once per turn._

* * *

_Darklord Desire_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2800_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Fairy-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card loses exactly 1000 ATK, and if it does, send that target to the Graveyard._

* * *

The fairy appeared ready to start.

"Now, my monsters attack you directly!" Pink Angel called.

They charged in at Varis who watched before he tossed something to Panther. He blinked catching it. It was the pink card which holds Aelita's memories. His eyes widened seeing it.

"Give it to Hard-Drive. I'm not able to free her but he might. And don't fight me." Varis told him.

Him just looked on in shock as the attacks hit Varis.

* * *

**Varis: 0000**

**Pink Angel: 3000**

**Pink Angel wins the duel!**

* * *

"I won, so you'll be coming with me." Pink Angel told Varis.

Varis rose up, "A bargain's a bargain."

With that he followed Pink Angel leaving them there as the door stayed open.

"Come on Odd." Amazon told him, "The door should've closed by now."

He just looked at the card. "Yeah but... Yumi can we even save her anymore? XANA's messed with her head so much... I don't know anymore."

"If Varis didn't think so he would not given us her memories, and tell us to give it to Jeremy." Amazon told him.

Panther looked at the card again before nodding. "Right, let's go."

They ran off from the door.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

XANA was with Haru, Roboppi, and Bladur talking about plans before a door opened as they looked. Pink Angel walked in with Varis.

"You managed to defeat the Hanoi's Leader. Great work." XANA said seeing that.

"You knew I would, you changed my deck after all." Pink Angel smiled.

"Indeed." XANA nodded.

"But what now? They took down all of the Knights, and Gore." Haru told him.

"Well now it is time to give them a... Lyoko Experience." XANA smirked to them, "Baldur, activate Operation Lyoko 22-91."

"But their not ready." Baldur told him.

"I said activate it now." XANA said with a glare which Bladur stiffened but nodded.

"Operation Lyoko 22-91?" Varis questioned.

"Watch, and learn." XANA told him.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Amazon, and Panther arrived in a huge blue room looking virtual where everyone is at.

"Where's Varis?" Playmaker asked seeing someone's missing.

"Pink Angel beat him." Panther answered. "He never stood a chance."

"She beat Master Varis? How?" Baira asked in shock.

"She stopped him from summoning anything, and sent his cards back to his hand." Amazon answered.

Playmaker frowned, "XANA might've given her cards to counter his Deck. When we encounter him leave him to me, or Soulburner."

"Are her memories safe?" Hard-Drive asked.

"Right here, Varis said to give them to you." Panther mentioned handing the card to him.

"What now?" Samurai asked.

**_"Their doesn't seem a way out of here, and- Do you hear something?"_** Earth asked them.

Everyone stopped and looked around listening. They hear what sounds like rapid flying before Soulburner's eyes widen, "Look out!"

He pushed Playmaker down as a blast flew passed them which they see that a couple of Hornets were there before several Kankrelats were heading toward them.

"XANA's monsters, now this I know how to deal with." Samurai grinned drawing his katana and running at the Kankrelats. "Impact!"

As he did they prepared before a blast struck Blue Maiden's shoulder causing her to cry out as they turned to see a Tarantula was there having just blasted her before firing more.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... not good, Ulrich/Samurai isn the only one who can fight back.**

**bopdog111: That's the Code Lyoko we all know, and love.**

**Ulrich362: True, but that isn't good. What will happen now?**

**bopdog111: Good old fashion Code Lyoko fighting, and then a step closer to XANA starting with a tag-team match with Ignis.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me, not sure how the others will be able to fight but we'll have to see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	20. Absorbing Jackpot!

**Ulrich362: Things just got very bad.**

**bopdog111: They all got to a room together, and have new allies, and new enemies. Of course they got ambushed.**

**Ulrich362: True. Hornets, Kankrelats, and at least one Tarantula... and that's likely just the start.**

**bopdog111: What can be next against them?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Code Lyoko but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

**(Cue theme: A World Without Danger)**

**There is a world, that is virtual and different.**  
**It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.**  
**Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!**

**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;**  
**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call!**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.**  
**And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.**  
**But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!**

**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.**  
**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;**  
**Today, make Evil go away!**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.**  
**Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**  
**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.**  
**Code Lyoko, stronger after all!**

**We'll do our best, to never let you down.**  
**We're up to the test, to turn this world around!**  
**Code Lyoko be, there when you call**  
**Code Lyoko we, will stand real tall**

**Code Lyoko stronger after all**

* * *

**(Battle Theme: Numb by Linkin Park)**

"Not good." Panther frowned.

"Fools." Blood Shepherd sneered before firing blasts from his revolver like arm hitting some of XANA's monsters causing them to vanish.

"More specimen. This is making my blood boil." Dr. Genome grinned as the Knights hopped on their Duel Boards.

"This isn't for fun Genome." Faust reminded.

"I know." Dr. Genome nodded as they sped firing blasts.

Some of the hornets dodged and fired blasts at the Hanoi while two more Tarantulas approached before taking aim and firing at the rest of the group.

Flame called, _**"Activating Protection Program!"**_

A red shield appeared protecting them from the blast.

"Your offensive programs are ready to go!" Baira told the rest of the Lyoko Warriors.

Suddenly a massive laser hit Baira, Aso, and Dr. Genome. A shield popped up protecting them from it but made them stumble in the air as Dr. Genome grunted, "Okay which one of these fools did that?"

Another laser hit shattering the shield as they saw three black spheres rolling towards them.

"Megatanks!" Amazon cried seeing that.

**_"Now that is just playing dirty!"_** Ai yelled.

Panther ran to them.

"Well, it could be worse." Panther mentioned. "I doubt XANA would send that thing too."

The Megatanks pulled back attempting to blast only for Panther to jump on one, and point his fist at the spot where XANA's eye is at blasting it causing it to roll back in a big force colliding against one of the Tarantulas, "Ulrich, ya set!?"

"You need to ask?" Samurai smirked. "Alright time to see how much the Hanoi could do, **Triplicate**!"

He made several clones charging in to battle XANA's monsters.

Ai got out of Playmaker's Duel Disk who cried, "Ai!"

**_"Sorry unlocked myself!"_** Ai told him before charging a blast, **_"Okay take this!"_**

He fired a small blast destroying a Hornet continuing to fight while Flame kept the others safe while Lightning was meditating as light build.

Flame suddenly cried out in agony.

"Flame?" Soulburner asked seeing that, "Is the barrier hard to keep up?"

A blue laser had hit Flame and he was freezing solid.

Seeing that Soulburner took cover for him, "What passed through the barrier!?"

**_"I... wasn't protecting myself."_ **Flame admitted. **_"I was focusing on the others."_**

Aqua went, and started to focus healing Flame from the blast, _**"Keep focusing on the barrier Flame."**_

Flame nodded.**_ "Right."_**

Soon some Bloks crawled in catching Blood Shepherd's attention attacking them as they vanished as they continued battling them.

Lightning then opened his eyes, **_"Flame, extend the barrier to everyone!"_**

Flame nodded doing so only for the Barrier to suddenly vanish.

Lightning then called, **_"You abominations of Cyberse Codes eat this!"_**

He charged a light attack extended from him in a orb to the whole room. He never got the chance as something grabbed him.

**_"Gah!"_** Lightning struggled calling, **_"Bit Boot!"_**

At that several Bits, and Boots appeared in to free Lightning.

"It's pointless to struggle, the Scyphozoa is indestructible." XANA's voice echoed as the squid monster captured all six of the Ignis.

**_"Ah hey!"_ **Ai cried being grabbed.

**_"Get these slimy things off me!"_** Windy yelled.

**_"Stop!"_** Earth called out.

**_"Let me go!"_** Aqua yelled.

**_"Get off of me!"_** Flame cried.

"Guys!" Blue Maiden cried seeing this.

Blood Shepherd aimed, "Be gone!"

He fired a blast at the Scyphozoa. The blast hit but didn't do anything as different colored energy flowed from the Scyphozoa's tentacles into its brain as the Ignis all cried out in agony.

"Guys! Do something!" Hard-Drive called to the Lyoko Warriors who looked over.

_'I hope they gave me enough.'_ Panther thought before taking aim. "Laser Arrow!"

He fired which hit a barrier as Earth screamed breaking free with all his might,**_ "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, XANA!"_**

"What?" XANA questioned.

Soon his strength broke him out as he breathed before flying,**_ "Aqua!"_**

He reached pulling back the tentacle holding her with his strength.

"How are you doing this?" XANA questioned angrily.

_**"Each Ignis has a trait you would never gain! My trait is quick speed! Aqua's has healing, Windy uses stronger Data Material, Flame has strong willpower, and Ai has wisdom!"**_ Lightning yelled, **_"As a group we cannot be beat!"_**

Earth freed Aqua as she got out while he grabbed the two Tentacles,**_ "Let me borrow your toy XANA! HAAAAA!"_**

At that he used his strength to pull the Scyphozoa to where it crashed on several of XANA's monsters causing them to vanish before swinging it to where it bashed against several more careful about the group as Ai was screaming waving his arms around panicking at the spinning before Earth let go causing it to crash against the two other Megatanks as it's grip on the other Ignis loosen.

"Interesting, and then pray tell do you know my own trait is?" XANA inquired.

They gotten out as Ai yelled, **_"Being insane for conquest is what!"_**

They heard laughter.

"Not quite, my personal trait curtesy of Lightning himself is creating new data at will." XANA replied. "Though I have an offer for you, a gauntlet of sorts to reach me."

_**"And what makes you think we will take up on your offer?" **_Windy questioned.

"Because if you don't I'll simply erase your origins... all of them." XANA replied. "Aqua was it, you can tell I'm being truthful can't you?"

They turned to Aqua who started with her glowing eyes before gasping stopping, _**"T-There is no deception... But that shouldn't be possible... Wait, unless that monster that grabbed us-"**_

**_"I planned on taking your data and using it to create a new Monster but wasn't able to do that."_** XANA told them. **_"Now, as for my offer. The six Ignis and just the six Ignis will duel AI of my creation using decks I've learned about using a new set of rules. Win and you can come find me and Aelita... no strings attached."_**

_**"And if you win?"**_ Lightning asked narrowing his eyes.

"If I win, I'll let William answer that." XANA told him.

**_"Not sure if I like that answer."_** Ai admitted before sighing, **_"What we do Lightning?"_**

Lightning gave thought before turning to the group, **_"Be careful if we fall."_**

They nodded as the Monsters vanished and six humanoid figures with XANA's symbol in place of eye appeared. They meditated before Echo, a water being, Earth's wooden avatar, the Ghost Ai used against Rosaly, Bit wearing the robes that Haru, and Bohman were wearing, and an avatar that has flames as hair appeared as they set themselves.

"You can choose who duels in what order, but for these matches Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters will not be limited to the Extra Monster Zones." XANA told them.

**_"Best out of six matches or until all of us had a turn?"_** Aqua asked.

"However you want to do this." XANA answered. "One at a time, a six on six match, whatever you decide."

**_"How should we do this?"_ **Flame asked his friends.

**_"We save Ai for last."_** Lightning answered, **_"Earth, your first."_**

Earth nodded,**_ "Got it."_**

At that one of the figure stepped forwards and created a Duel Disk. Earth step forward joining too.

"Be careful." Gardener told him.

**_"Don't worry, Earth is skilled."_** Lightning told her.

_**"DUEL!"**_

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: New Divide by Linkin Park)**

**Earth: 4000**

**AI: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

AI 1st Turn:

**_"My turn."_ **the AI stated before looking at its cards. **_"I pass."_**

Earth 1st Turn:

**_"My turn draw!"_ **Earth called drawing, **_"And I start by summoning G Golem Stone Relic!"_**

At that a stone slab appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Stone Relic_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 500_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "G Golem" monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is used for a Link Summon of a EARTH Link Monster you can have it gain 200 ATK for each "G Golem" monster in your GY. You can banish this card from your GY: Normal Summon 1 "G Golem" monster from your without Tributing._

* * *

The AI nodded seeing that.

**_"And now as it's summoned, I add G Golem Sand Cat to my hand!"_** Earth added showing a card,**_ "And now appear the circuit that roars the land!"_**

The circuit appeared as Stone Relic entered the top arrow.

**_"Link Summon! Link 1, G Golem Guard Stone!"_ **Earth called as a round tablet appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Guard Stone_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_1 EARTH Monster_

* * *

**_"And now with Stone Relic's ability, I can banish it to summon a G Golem without tributing!"_** Earth added.

"Good idea." Samurai mentioned. "The faster he wins the better."

**_"And now appear G Golem Rock Hammer!"_** Earth called as Rock Hammer appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Rock Hammer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 2400_

_You can Tribute this face-up card you control; Special Summon 3 "G Golem Tokens" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position to your field._

* * *

**_"Now I activate Rock Hammer's Special Ability!"_ **Earth called, **_"By sacrificing it, I can summon three G Golem Tokens in defense mode!"_**

The monster vanished as the tokens appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

**_"Appear the circuit that roars the land!"_** Earth called as the circuit appeared only for Guard Stone, and a Token to enter the top, and bottom arrows, **_"Link Summon! Link 2, G Golem Stubborn Menhir!"_**

A stone tablet appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Stubborn Menhir_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom_

_2 EARTH monsters_  
_You can target 1 EARTH monster in your GY that can be Normal Summoned/Set; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated. You can only use this effect of "G Golem Stubborn Menhir" once per turn._

* * *

_**"Appear for a third time, circuit that roars the land!"**_ Earth called as the circuit appeared again, **_"The summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters!"_**

Stubborn Menhir, and the second G Golem Token flew, and enter the arrows as Earth created an energy heart as it flew to the circuit.

**_"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, G Golem Crystal Heart!"_**

Crystal Heart appeared in place ready.

* * *

_G Golem Crystal Heart_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can target 1 EARTH Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it so that it is co-linked to this card, then place 1 G Golem Counter on this card. All EARTH monsters this card points to gain 600 ATK for each G Golem counter on this card. If this card has 2 or more G Golem counters on this card, monsters co-linked to this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._

* * *

**_"Earth..."_** Aqua whispered seeing the monster.

_**"Crystal Heart's ability activates! I summon an Earth Link Monster, and co-link it with this card!"**_ Earth added as Stubborn Menhir appeared, **_"After that I place 1 G Golem Counter on Crystal Heart!"_**

_Crystal Heart:** (G Golem Counter: 1)**_

**_"All Earth Monsters linked with Crystal Heart gains 600 attack points for each counter!"_ **Earth added as Crystal Heart glowed on Stubborn Menhir.

_Stubborn Menhir: **(ATK: 1500 + 600 = 2100)**_

**_"Stubborn Menhir's ability then allows me to summon an Earth Monster from the graveyard as long as I can Normal Summon it!"_ **Earth added as Rock Hammer appeared again, **_"And now the forth time, circuit that roars the land!"_**

The circuit appeared as Ai cheered, _**"Earth can't be stopped!"**_

Stubborn Menhir, Rock Hammer, and the last token entered the markers.

**_"Mighty Stone Stature born from the Life Energy of the Crystal Heart! Descend here, and wreak destruction to ancient times! Link Summon!"_** Earth chanted, **_"Link 4! G Golem Obsidian Dragon!"_**

Obsidian Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_G Golem Obsidian Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2100_

_Link Markers: Top, Right, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_3+ EARTH Monsters_  
_Monsters Co-Linked with this card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card declares an attack your opponent cannot activate Spell/Traps until the end of the damage step. You can banish this card from your GY to target 1 Link Monster you control: It cannot be destroyed this turn._

* * *

The AI just watched calmly.

**_"And now it gains 600 points!"_** Earth called as Crystal Heart entered the mold on Obsidian Dragon as it roared.** (ATK: 2100 + 600 = 2700)** **_"And now battle! Obsidian Dragon attacks!"_**

The Dragon charged.

**_"Kuriboh effect, damage is reduced to zero."_** the AI countered.

The attack was blocked as Aqua said worriedly, **_"Obsidian Dragon's ability to prevent effects only works for Spells, and Traps."_**

**_"It'll be fine Aqua."_ **Flame mentioned. **_"Earth won't be stopped by one card."_**

_**"Yeah! As it's co-linked with Obsidian Dragon it's ability prevents ****Crystal Heart****'s destruction in battle!"**_ Ai agreed.

**_"I place 1 card down. Your turn."_** Earth ended.

* * *

**Earth: 4000**

**AI: 4000**

* * *

AI 2nd Turn:

**_"Activate spell card, Black Illusion Ritual."_** the AI stated.

* * *

_Black Illusion Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Relinquished". You must also Tribute a monster from your hand or field whose Level is 1 or more._

* * *

"Send level one monster Sphere Kuriboh to graveyard, summon Relinquished."

* * *

_Relinquished_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster/Ritual_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Illusion Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (max. 1). This card's ATK/DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Relinquished?" Panther asked confused.

**_"Relinquished's ability, Hypnotic Attraction."_** the AI continued. **_"Target one monster on the field and equip it to Relinquished, then Relinquished's attack and defense become the same as that monster. I equip G Golem Obsidian Dragon."_**

**_"No you don't! Trap Activate, Gravity Protection!"_** Earth called.

* * *

_Gravity Protection_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 EARTH monster, then target 1 Link Monster you control; equip it with this card. It gains ATK equal to half the Tributed monster's original ATK, also it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

* * *

**_"I Tribute an Earth monster, and equip this card to Crystal Heart!"_ **Earth called as Obsidian Dragon vanished, **_"Crystal Heart gains attack points equal to half of Obsidian Dragon's, and can't be destroyed!"_**

_Crystal Heart: **(ATK: 0 + (2100 / 2) = 1050)**_

**_"I'll tell you this! I won't let you lay a finger on Crystal Heart!"_** Earth declared.

The AI just stared at him. **_"__Turn end."_**

Earth 2nd Turn:

**_"My turn draw!"_** Earth called drawing, **_"I activate Crystal Heart's ability! Revive, Obsidian Dragon!"_**

Obsidian Dragon appeared once more roaring.

**_"Then I place a G Golem Counter!"_** Earth called as Crystal Heart glowed, **(G Golem Counter: 1 + 1 = 2) _"And Obsidian Dragon gains 600 points for each counter!"_**

_Obsidian Dragon: **(ATK: 2100 + (600 * 2) = 3300)**_

**_"Battle Obsidian Dragon attacks!"_** Earth called as Obsidian Dragon fired a meteor blast.

**(AI: 0700)**

**_"Crystal Heart's ability! When it has two G Golem Counters co-linked monsters to it can attack twice! Obsidian Dragon attacks again!" _**Earth called as Obsidian Dragon fired another blast.

The AI just watched as the attack hit destroying it.

* * *

**Earth: 4000**

**AI: 0000**

**Earth wins the duel!**

* * *

_**"Alright Earth!"**_ Ai cheered as Earth breathed before turning to them but blushed from Aqua wondering what she would think.

**_"That was amazing."_** Aqua smiled.

_**"Well, I underestimated you... that won't happen again**__**."**_ XANA's voice told them. **_"Who wants to be next?"_**

_**"That'll be me."**_ Windy said to him.

**_"Very well."_** XANA answered as another AI stepped forward.

**_"Windy stay careful."_** Lightning told him.

Windy nodded, **_"Don't worry Lightning. This AI won't know what hit him!"_**

**_"DUEL!"_** the AI and Windy called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Immortalized by Disturbed)**

**Windy: 4000**

**AI: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

AI 1st Turn:

The AI drew its card before looking. **_"Set one monster, play four cards facedown and end turn."_**

Windy 1st Turn:

**_"Alright!"_** Windy called drawing, **_"And now as you have a monster in play, I can summon Stormrider Griffore!"_**

* * *

_Stormrider Griffore_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is in your hand and there are no cards on the field: You can look at your opponent's hand, and if they have a Spell/Trap(s) in their hand, Set 1 of them to their field, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Stormrider Griffore" once per Duel._

* * *

**_"And then as I have a Stormrider, I can summon Stormrider Falconeer!"_** Windy added as the falcon ship appeared.

* * *

_Stormrider Falconeer_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_While you control a "Stormrider" monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is used for a Link Summon: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on your opponent's field, destroy that target, and if you do add 1 "Stormrider Falconeer" to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Stormrider Falconeer" per turn._

* * *

**_"And now, appear the circuit that rages before me!"_** Windy called as the circuit appeared, **_"Summoning conditions are 2 Stormriders!"_**

The two entered the markers.

**_"Link Summon! Link 2, Stormridership Rockbuster!"_** Windy called as a ship appeared cawing.

* * *

_Stormridership Rockbuster_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom_

_2 "Stormrider" monsters_  
_When a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to while you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can destroy 2 cards in your or your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone. You cannot activate nor Set Spell/Trap Cards the turn you activate this effect. When a Link-3 or higher Link Monster is Link Summoned to your opponent's field: You can Set 1 Trap from your opponent's GY to your field. It can be activated this turn. You can only use 1 effect of "Stormridership Rockbuster" per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

**_"And as Falconeer was used to Link Summon, I can destroy that face-down of your's, and add another Falconeer!"_** Windy called adding a card as it fired at the far left face-down.

The card shattered as a slot machine appeared above the AI and one of the slots landed on a seven.

**_"What the...?"_** Windy asked seeing that before shaking his head, **_"Ah well doesn't matter, I summon Falconeer!"_**

The second Falconeer appeared.

**_"And now as it's summoned next to it's Link, Rockbuster can destroy two more of your Spells or Traps while I can't use any myself this turn!"_** Windy added as Rockbuster aimed.

Flame cried, **_"Windy, wait it's a trap!"_**

The AI watched as two more set cards shattered only for the remaining two slots to land on sevens.

**_"Effect, Jackpot 7. When destroyed by opponent's card effect banish this card, when three copies are banished achieve automatic victory in duel."_** the AI revealed.

**_"Say what...?"_** Windy asked shocked.

* * *

**Windy: 4000**

**AI: 4000 (Victory by Jackpot 7 effect)**

****AI wins the duel!****

* * *

**_"Oh whoops."_** Windy said sheepishly.

**_"Not good."_** Panther frowned.

**_"Sorry bout that guys."_** Windy admitted to them.

**_"Don't worry about it, though that's why you need to be more careful."_ **Lightning said crossing his arms.

Flame told them, **_"I'll go next."_**

Another of the AI stepped forward.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Earth won but Windy's deck was used against him.**

**bopdog111: That AI was lucky to have three copies in his starting hand.**

**Ulrich362: Something tells me it might not have been luck. So next up is Flame, hopefully he has better luck.**

**bopdog111: If that AI tried that same trick, then Flame would have no trouble.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, well see you in the next chapter for the remaining four Ignis to have their matches.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
